RWBY Reacts to Fate Series (Fate Zero)
by triscythe59
Summary: When a God from another dimension request the Kaleidoscope, Zelrech, to summon a few certain people to watch the Fate Series, in hopes to give them ideas and inspiration for the future. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the Fate Series is owned by Type-Moon
1. Prologue I

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction challenge from davidomega59. Honestly, I have been thinking about making a reaction fic about RWBY and Fate for some time now, while I was thinking about it I received a PM from davidomega59, giving me a challenge on taking this fic, and without question, I accepted it and now where here! I hope you all enjoy this new fic I'm making.**_

**Prologue**

A couple of weeks have passed after Team RWBY along with their classmates, Professors and James Ironwood's android army have eliminated the hordes of Grimm that breached inside the City of Vale due to the cause of the criminal Roman Torchwick along with the once peaceful Faunus movement-turned-terrorist group, the White Fang. Thankfully they were stopped by RWBY, and Torchwick has been captured and imprisoned. From that day, all the students have been given a week off to recover from that incident. Within that week, everyone has either been relaxing, studying, training, or preparing for the coming Vytal Festival. However, unknown to a few specific individuals, a new page in their lives will turn, something that none of them would expect.

* * *

_With Team RWBY…_

In the dorm room of Beacon Academy stays the four-girl team known as Team RWBY, ready to plan for the day.

"Okay, Team! Is everyone ready for the day?" Cheered a little red-hooded girl with black hair (with red streaks) and silver eyes named Ruby Rose.

"We're all ready, Rubes." Answered a long blonde-haired girl named Yang Xiao Long. "You can say I'm all _fired_ up!"

All the girls groan in annoyance.

"Never a moment without your puns, are you Yang?" The Faunus Cat (in disguise), Blake Belladonna, says to her partner with a dull look in her eyes.

"Nope."

"Puns aside, it's about time we meet up with Team JNPR and begin our early training for the day." The white-haired heiress of SDC, Weiss Schnee says, making everyone node in agreement.

"Right! Off we go!" Ruby cheers as she walks up to the door while her teammates follow her.

But before the team leader could touch the doorknob, without warning, a flash of light ignited for a couple of seconds, just as it appears it quickly disappears, and at that moment, Team RWBY disappears.

* * *

_With Team JNPR…_

Like with RWBY, Team JNPR is in their dorm room preparing to go out and train with them for the day.

"Is everybody ready?" asked the blonde team leader named Jaune Arc as he looked towards his teammates.

"We're ready for the day, Jaune." Said the red-headed girl known as Pyrrha Nikos.

"That's right Fearless Leader!" the orange-haired named Nora Valkyrie chirped. "Let's break some legs!"

"Nora, where just doing training today." Her partner, a raven-head boy, Lie Ren said. "Plus, I think you should save your excitement when we meet up with Team RWBY."

"Got it, Renny!"

Jaune chuckles as he and the others were about to leave their dorm but for the mysterious flash of light to repeat to Team JNPR as it happened to Team RWBY, leaving their dorm empty at that moment.

* * *

_At the clothes shop in the City of Vale… _

"Today's collection of clothing was excellent." Hummed a sunglass-wearing short-haired brunette named Coco Adel.

"Glad you found another cloth shop after your favorite one got destroyed from the Breach." Velvet Scarlatina, the brunette with long hair with a Faunus trait of rabbit ears, said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me, Bun-bun." Her team leader pouts as she and Velvet both carried a handful of shopping bags filled with new clothes as they walked through the streets of Vale.

"So, what do you want to do next since Yatsu and Fox are away for a couple of days?" The Faunus rabbit asked her team leader.

"Well, we could-." Before Coco could finish her sentence, the flash of light whisked the two away. Unfortunate leaving their shopping bags behind.

* * *

_Beacon's Headmaster's Office…_

Inside the office is a middle-aged silver-haired man sitting on his desk as he works on his paperwork. This is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Cup of coffee, Professor?" The said Headmaster looks up to see his fellow blond-haired Professor and staff member of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's Combat Instructor handing him a mug of coffee.

Accepting her gesture, he takes the coffee from her and smiles at her. "Thank you, Glynda." Just before Ozpin could take a sip from his mug, he froze then suddenly looks up as if he felt something in the air.

Seeing this, Glynda looked at her Headmaster with worry. "Ozpin, what's wrong?" before he could answer the light whisked them away.

* * *

_A specific bar outside of Vale…_

Inside a bar, a black-haired man is sitting by himself taking a few drinks; this is Qrow Branwen. He sat in deep thought, gathering on what he has learned so far after Amber, the current Fall Maiden, was attacked and left in a coma.

Deciding to take another drink to clear his mind, but before it could reach his lips, the light takes him away like the rest back in Vale. The glass he was holding fell and shattered on the ground.

* * *

_Inside Ironwood's airship…_

In his quarters sits a black-haired, with some silver and grey areas, this man is James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of Atlesian military. Behind his desk speaking, he is speaking with two other people via video screen.

"Then I take it everything is ready for the coming festival?" Ironwood asked as he spoke through the video screen.

"Everything is on schedule and will proceed upon my arrival at Beacon Academy." The white-haired Atlesian Specialist answered she is Winter Schnee, the older sister of Weiss Schnee.

"Excellent." The General nodded at her answer. "What about you, Penny? How is your current stay in Vale?"

"It's wonderful, General! I'm having an exciting time here in Vale." The young girl with curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin answered happily. This girl is Penny Polendina student from Atlas Academy (and secretly an android).

Ironwood gave a small smile and nodded. "That's good to hear. Now I must remind you both that-." Before the General could tell them anything, the same phenomena occurred to them. Thus, leaving the office empty and video screen left on without anyone using them.

* * *

_In Kou Kuana: Belladonna house…_

Sitting in the living room were three people, one man and two women, all of them Faunus.

The man was massive in muscle and height with a black beard that blended with his black hair, and he is known to be a Panther Faunus due to his retractable claws, this is Ghira Belladonna Chieftain of Menagerie and former High Leader of the White Fang.

"Good to know that you have time to visit Sienna," Ghira said as he talked towards the Bengal Tiger eared women with long black hair. This is Sienna Khan, the current High Leader of the White Fang. "However, this isn't the time of luxury between old friends."

Sienna nodded at that. "Of course, this is technically a meeting regarding the White Fang after all."

"Plus, we do wish to know how our daughter is doing." The second woman said, who is sitting next to Ghira. She is a Cat eared Faunus on her head mixed with her black hair like her daughter Blake. This Kali Belladonna wife of Ghira Belladonna.

"Of course." High Leader said. As she opened her mouth to speak, the light once again whisked them away, leaving the room empty.

* * *

_On the island of Patch…_

Outside of the Rose-Branwen-Xiao Long home kneels a man tending to his garden. He is a middle-aged man with short blond hair; this is Taiyang Xiao Long, father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

"Arf! Arf!" As he finished gardening his garden, he was greeted by the family pet Corgi, Zwei, who was bringing him a can of dog food from its mouth.

"Okay, Zwei, I'll get breakfast ready." Tai chuckled as he stood up and dusted himself.

But before he could walk towards the Corgi, the flash of light took him as well. Well, except for Zwei, who just dropped the canned food and looked towards the space that Tai was in just a few seconds ago.

* * *

_In the Airship prison back in Vale…_

Inside one of the cells was bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye and wearing a bowler hat. This was Roman Torchwick Wanted Criminal and responsible for the recent Grimm breach.

He lies down on his bed, humming to himself like not a care in the world. But like the rest, the light takes him away, leaving his cell empty — the perfect escape.

* * *

_In a park in Vale…_

Sitting on a bench is a young woman with hair color that is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side, her name is Neopolitan, Torchwick's partner in crime.

She was quietly enjoying eating a cup of ice cream, her favorited treat. Before she could take another bite with her spoon, she, like everyone else, disappears from the light, leaving the bench empty. The sweet was left behind.

* * *

_Inside the White Void…_

In a flash, Team RWBY appears in a completely white area as far the eye could see.

The girls momently froze at the sudden turn of events. Like Ruby being a statue as her outstretched hand tried to open the door from their dorm.

"Huh?" was all the red theme girl could say. This was enough to make the rest of the girls get back to their senses.

"W-what is this?!" Weiss shouted, looking around the area they are in; the same could be said with her teammates.

"Where the hell are we?!" Yang was next to shout panickily, looking around the area only to see white, white, and white everywhere.

Blake stayed quiet, but like with everyone else, she too is surprised looking around with eyes wide open in disbelieve.

Ruby wasn't faring any better either. "Guy's what's happ-."

Before she could finish her sentence, a flash of light quickly made everyone block their eyes from the brightness. As soon as the glow of light disappeared, they opened their eyes, and to their shock, they see their friend's Team JNPR standing next to them.

Like RWBY, Team JNPR was stunned at their situation.

"Jaune?!" Ruby squeaked, seeing Vomit boy in, wherever they are on.

This made JNPR visibly jump and looked at the source of the voice.

"Ruby?! W-what is all-, where are we?!" The blonde team leader asked panickily, but before anyone could say anything, the flash happened again.

"Go and get… some… brunch…?" The two teams both looked at the source of the voice, and again, they are surprised to see their upperclassmen, Coco and Velvet.

"Co… co…?" Velvet slowly said, looking at her team leader with a worried and scared expression.

"Coco? Velvet?!" The said two turned their heads, and to their shock as well they see the others.

"RWBY and JNPR?! What are you all-." Before the fashionista could finish her sentence, the flash happened again.

"Oof?!" The students heard a grunt and a sound of something dropping to the ground. The children looked towards the source, and again to the absolute shock they see their Headmaster sitting on the ground (and amazingly the coffee in his hand did not spill) and their combat instructor helping him up.

Glynda helped up her Headmaster. "Professor, are you…" Before she could say anything, she notices their surroundings and could only open her eyes wide in disbelief.

Ozpin noticed this and looked around, he too was surprised, and his eyes were also wide open, not saying a word, but deep-down he was slightly panicking and towards the nostalgia of the location he is in.

"Professors?!" Upon hearing the shouts and screams of their professions, the two quickly looked towards the source and surprised them that their students are with them.

Again, once more, the flash happened, and they hear a loud sound that felt like it hit the ground. Then a pained groan followed. They see a man lying on the ground face first.

"Uncle Qrow?!" The two half-sisters shouted, recognizing him as they raced towards there downed uncle.

Upon hearing his name, he looks up to see two familiar faces with looks of shock and concern. "Girls…? What is-."

Another flash interrupts him.

"That weeguh!?" Another familiar voice rang out as it was interrupted by a thumping noise, like hitting the ground. James was sitting on the ground the same way Ozpin was.

"General?!" Another voice that belonged to Winter but froze as she looks at her surrounding stunned like how RWBY was at first, wondering how in Remnant did she and the General end up here. Same with the Penny next to her.

"Penny?!"

"Sister?!"

"James?"

The three said people looked towards the source, and to their surprise, they see a crowd of students and adults, a few that each of the new.

"Oz…? What is-."

Again, another flash happens, and this time three Faunus sitting on the floor appeared.

The three sit there in silence shocked and surprised as they were quickly noticing the sudden change in their surroundings. Was it from their senses from their Faunus traits, or was it the total white area therein? They don't know.

"Mom…? Dad?!" Blake shouted, earning a few shocks from her friends then took a quick look at the two Faunus that have a similar resemblance to her.

"Blake?!" The said parents shouted in unison, not believing that their daughter as they stood up along with a dumbstruck Sienna, too shocked to make any comments with the number of humans around.

Again, the flash happened. The first few people transported in their position were starting to get annoyed with it.

The new arrival was Taiyang, who stopped walking in his track when he tried to reach Zwei back home. Like everyone else his expression speaks all.

"Dad?!"

"Seriously…? Tai?"

The familiar voices made Tai look at their position, and like everyone else, he was also shocked.

"Girls? Qrow?"

"GRRHAAA!" Yang shouted as she scratched her head in annoyance. "Seriously! What is going on?! What's next? A bad guy popping up out of nowhere?"

As if answering her prediction, the flash happened and appeared Roman, who was lying on the ground, quickly noticing that the ceiling in his cell was now all white.

"What the…" Was all Roman could say.

Yang's teammates stared at her with a deadpan look. She could only chuckle weakly. "At least it won't get any worse."

Yet again, the flash happened. "OW!" When it disappeared, they all saw Neo sitting on top of Roman's stomach, most likely landing on top of him.

"N-neo?" Roman gasped slightly in pain and shocked to see his partner in crime just as she is to him.

Yang was at first surprised then snarled at the ice-cream theme girl. "Great… you…" She growls while her eyes turn red.

"What is going… oh… hello." Roman said before turning to see the large group, which he recognizes a few. Neo got of Roman and took a battle stance having her parasol weapon, Hush, at ready.

The students reacted by unsheathing their weapons, including Winter and Qrow, but before a fight broke out, they were stopped by Professor Ozpin raising his hand toward them.

"Professor?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Please, is this honesty a good time to start a fight here when none of us have any understanding of the situation?" Ozpin said with a calm and collected tone, trying to keep his students from getting any violent.

"But sir, there wanted criminals!" Yang stated not lowering her stance, or anyone did as they prepared against them.

"That may be so, but I doubt they would gain anything themselves if they tried to do anything hasty since they are in the same position as we are." The Headmaster of Beacon explains to his students, then turns to the two criminals. "Am I right?"

Roman took a long look at his surroundings, and to the group he and Neo are up against. Even he knows the odds are low for them both plus with the situation they stand. He made a big sigh as he stood up and dusted himself.

"That's enough, Neo." Neo looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. Roman just rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look, I know you like a good challenge, but even you know this isn't a good time."

Neo just pouted and placed her weapon away. Which made everyone else sigh in relief as they put away from their weapons, Yang reluctant at first but did the same.

"Well, that was a thing," Sienna said, saying something for the first time in their arrival.

"Your Sienna Khan!" Weiss gasped in recognizing the terrorist leader along with the others, Blake being more surprised than everyone.

"Oh? What gave that away, Schnee?" The leader of the White Fang said sarcastically as she glares at Weiss with her arms crossed.

Weiss stuttered a bit at the glare, not helping that most Faunus in the White Fang hates her family and the SDC.

"You leave my sister alone." Winter walked by her sister's side, making sure that nothing terrible will happen to her, whiles the others tensed a bit at the atmosphere preparing themselves in case a fight ensues.

Sienna scoffs and looks away. Everybody mentally sighs in relief in that.

"Now, would any of you Humans tell me where we are?"

"Why, you're in the White Void." An unfamiliar voice from behind the group said. This instinctively made everyone took a battle stance, and few reached out for their weapons and point at the person behind them. They saw a young man who appears to be around 20-30 years of age, dark skin, wearing black shoes, dark pants, grey sleeveless hoodie with a symbol of three lines on his left side of his chest (the roman numeral for three, shaped like Kingdom Heart III), he has black fingerless gloves on both of his hands, he has black short hair and wears glasses, but what's noticeable in his face was that his eyes are mitched match in color, his left eye being emerald green while the right being silver.

Despite all the weapons being pointed at him, he gives a small smile and looks instead relax at the situation.

Ozpin and those from his inner circle notice his right eye, since they are familiar with the story of the Silver-Eyed Warriors, but they never have they encountered anyone with heterochromia with one silver eye.

"And who might you be?" James asked as he points his gun, Due Process, at the stranger with his eyes narrowed, not looking away from his target.

"Ah, yes where are my manners." The stranger said not losing his smile despite being threatened. "You may call me T."

The group just blinked at the odd introduction at the now named T said.

"T? As in, the letter 'T'?" Pyrrha asked, making sure that she heard it right.

"That's right!" T chirped that made everyone blinked again with his sudden joyful mood. "Or you may call me Mr. T" He slightly chuckled at the joke.

Ruby, Nora, and Penny couldn't help but giggle despite the situation they are in.

"But that aside, why not put down your weapons, relax and let's talk like civilized people," T says to everyone, still holding his smile.

"And what if we don't?" Roman challenged, despite not having his cane weapon, Melodic Cudgel, he is still a capable fighter of that of a Huntsman level.

T's smile grew, then he just raised his right hand and snapped his fingers causing everyone's weapons to disappear from their hands, much to their shock.

Ozpin eyes were wide open at the stunt, not believing at what he just witnessed. _"This feeling… this is… magic?!"_

"M-my Crescent Rose!" Ruby cried, despair started to grow in her like half of the group with her, while the other half just became more caution to the man in front of them. "What have you done with my baby?!" She shouted childishly, wavering her arms in panic.

Most of the group sweatdropped at her antic.

"Ruby, sweety, this is not the time," Tai said towards his daughter.

T just chuckled at her silly antics. "Now, now, I assure you, you'll get your weapons back, but only if you calm down and hear me out."

The group could only eye at the man, not knowing what they should do. Fortunately, Ozpin was the one who broke the tension.

He sighed and relaxed from his combat stance and stood straight. "Very well, I suppose there's no harm in listening to you."

"Ozpin, are you sure?" Glynda asked, not breaking her stance from T.

"I'm sure Glynda, and besides, after seeing what he's capable of, he could have easily dealt with us from the start."

"It's true. I'm mighty powerful." T says as he places his hands on his hips as he speaks like its normal with a cheeky smile. This earned a deadpan look from everyone, making them feel that he's not that threat but an idiot.

Glynda sighs as she rubs the sides of her temples. "Very well." She loses her stance and relaxes.

Soon the others slowly did the same, hesitantly but did otherwise.

"Wonderful!" T said happily as he clapped his hands together. "I know your all confused, but I assure you all you are all bright here for a reason."

"Don't you mean, kidnaped?" Weiss rebuked as she narrowed her eyes still being suspicious of T.

"Kidnaped is such a big word; I prefer the term… invited."

"Whatever." Weiss just rolled her eyes along with a few others.

"Um…" The rabbit Faunus raised her hand nervously, getting T's attention.

T notices this and smiles at her. "Yes?"

"Sorry but, you said we are in the… White Void?" She asked confusingly, which earned a not from him. "What is this place exactly?"

Velvet's question spoked for everyone's mind as they listen to the foreigner's answer.

"Think of this place as a gap between dimensions," T answered as he slowly explains their location. "A blank space that is disconnected from the plain of existence."

The group just looked confused at the explanation; a few just looked at each other and just shrugged, not knowing the answer themselves. Except for Ozpin, though.

"I see…" Ozpin said as cupped his chin in thought. "So, you're saying this place is a world that exists… yet… it doesn't." This earned made the others a bit more confused with the conclusion the Headmaster made, while T's smile grew again satisfied with his answer.

"Correct. I should expect nothing less from you, Professor Ozpin. After all, this is the second time you've been to a place like this."

Everyone was surprised at that revelation, but not as more surprised as Ozpin. He looked around, carefully studying the area as he narrowed his eyes, then slowly opened wide as if he made a revelation.

This made his students confused and worry for Beacon's Headmaster, those from his inner circle were also concerned about their leader, but knowing the man's secret with magic they can only have a few ideas.

Ozpin looks at T with narrow eyes like he's trying to see through him. "Who and what are you?"

The void grew silent as Ozpin's answer was yet to be answered while everyone was slowly getting tensed. T's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"My name is T…, and I am a God."

That single word shocked everyone as their eyes were wide open, and their mouths were agape in disbelieve.

"A-a God? You don't expect us to believe that?" Winter said as her shock turned into unamused disbelief.

"Honestly, a god in my own right, but a god none the less." T corrects. "What you think is honestly not my concern; what should be your concern is _why_ you are all here."

This reminded everyone of their position and switched back into an oppressive atmosphere.

"Okay… T…, _why _are we here." Yang asked as her eyes turned red again as she slowly begins to lose her patience.

T gives his smile again as he raises both his hands towards the group. "You are all here to unlock new Possibilities."

Everyone blinked at the unexpected answer. Possibilities? What did this so-called God mean by that?

"Possi… bilities…?" Blake echoed as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes! Possibilities." T cheerfully said. He then snapped his finger; then, a coin appeared on his hand. "For example, Ruby Rose!" T shouted as he pointed his finger at her startling her.

"Y-yes!" She answered nervously then blinked as tilted her head. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I'm a god; I know all your names." The god answered, which earned an 'oh' from Ruby.

"Heads or tails?"

"…Huh?"

"Heads… or tails?"

A bit confused at the question, she noticed the coin on his hand and understood what he meant. Humoring him she answers. "Heads."

T flicked the coin, making it flip through the air then fell back to his hand catching it. He opens his palm showing that the coins facing Heads.

"Yay! I got it right!" The reaper cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Hey… T or whatever." Qrow asked, not getting the point of that little game. "What was the point of that exactly?"

"The point was that I just created eighty-eight different possibilities from this simple coin game."

"…Huh/What?" Everyone said together, confused at what the God just declared.

"Allow me to explain," T said still holding his smile while everyone began to listen to him. "Who here is familiar with the Multiverse Theory, raise their hand." Only a few slowly raised their hands showing that they now the theory. T nodded at them. "That's good, well the multiverse, also known as parallel dimension or alternate timeline is the theory of infinite possibilities." The group stayed quiet listening while a few gave a nodding understanding so far. "When I asked Ruby heads or tails, she was given the option of choosing two different routes, and she could only choose the one. When she chose heads, an alternate route was created from that exact moment making an alternate timeline of another Ruby choosing tails instead." Ruby was getting a bit confused with a few of her friends while a few of the adults where understanding T's explanation. "And when I flipped the coin, two routes where also created at that moment, thus making four different routes for Ruby. The same could be said for anyone of you if I have chosen someone else aside from her, making eighty-eight different routes altogether or rather one hundred and ten routes if you include me since I was one choice among you."

The students slowly understood his explanation, some being awed and interested, while the adults were the same while a few were in deep thought regarding the topic.

"As you can imagine, any activity or action that has happened or will happen creates an infinite amount of possibilities, either done by people, animal, machinery, or even natural phenomena."

"Not to be rude and all, but what does that have to do with anything?" Torchwick asked this time, honestly being interested himself with the topic.

"Oh, that's simple. What I'm trying to say is that your world, Remnant, barely has any possibilities at all."

The group was silent upon hearing their world not having many possibilities. The words slowly sink inside their heads trying to register at what he meant until one of them asked a question that would shock them.

"What does that mean?" Penny is the person to ask the question.

For the first time, T's smile turned into a sad frown, which made everyone tense at the sudden change of his facial mood. "It means your world is reaching its end."

The silent shock grew in everyone upon hearing those words _'your world is reaching its end_' echoing in their heads hoping that they didn't mishear him, but the seeing the god's face not dropping his facial expression they couldn't brush off the fact that he could be lying, a sick joke maybe but even though it was their first time meeting the deity they couldn't help but accept every word he says like there's a force that made them believe what he says.

"Th-the end?!" Nora stuttered, making sure that she heard what T say was right.

"Sadly, yes."

"I-is that why you brought us here?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Oh, actually, I'm not the one who brought you all here," T answers with a sad smile as he chuckled awkwardly.

"You didn't?" Sienna asked a bit skeptically after recomposing herself from the shock of their world-ending along with a few others. "You're a god, aren't you? Shouldn't you have that kind of power?"

"True, deities such as I, are capable of such feats. But of course, there are such rules that even we must follow."

This perked everyone's interest. Gods have their own set of rules that they must follow. That was a first. Ozpin, a descended of the late civilization who had the close encounter to the Two Brothers, the God of Light and the God of Darkness of Remnant, did understand a bit of what T was getting at since they did make the rule that the dead should stay dead. Ironic, that he should be gone along with a certain Queen rather than walking in eternity.

"What are these rules exactly?" Ghira asked honestly, being interested in the topic.

"Well, one of them being not allowed to summon residents from another dimension that resides in another deity's domain."

"Wait… you're saying you're not from our dimension?" Ren asked curiously.

"That is correct."

"If you didn't bring us here… then who did?" Kali warily asked.

"That would be ma'am." A new voice said, coming out from nowhere, making everyone jump a bit.

A familiar flash of light happened again; there stands a newcomer, standing next to T.

A newcomer is an older adult who looked about seventy. He has a full beard, with a face marred by wrinkles and slicked-back silver hair. He wears a black cape that was held in by golden tassels, showing a matching black shirt with a detailed white and gold embroidery. Despite his old age he carried a youthful smile on his face with a twinkling in his blood-red eyes.

Coco slightly removed his sunglasses, having a good look at the newcomer examining his clothing. Honestly, it brought a kind of vibe that fit his description, _mysteries._ "Okay… so who are-." Before Coco could finish her sentence, she hears the sound of someone collapsing on the ground next to her. She turns to see that her teammate, Velvet was sitting on the ground. Trembling, with her eyes wide open, looking at the older man, clearly showing that she's afraid. "Velvet?!" She quickly tends to her teammate checking at what's wrong, while the others noticed the scene filled with worry in their eyes and surprise.

Before Coco could say anything, Velvet spoke up, while though her voice was shaking but loud and clear enough for everyone to hear. "W-w-what… a-a-a-re y-you?!"

This made everyone blink in surprise at the rabbit Faunus's reaction, although she wasn't the only one that wasn't faring any better.

"Blake?!"

Everybody heard Yang's cry, and they see that she is supporting Blake, also trembles at the sight of the elderly. The two other Belladonna's where even at the same condition, Kali holding on to her husband trembling while Ghira stood straight slightly trembling to do his best not to fall. Sienna was doing the same; she bit her lips as she strugglingly supports herself.

"Zelrech…" T sighs and gives an annoyed look to the know named elderly. "I told you to 'cloak' yourself. Look at what you've done."

Zelrech gives a hearty laugh leaving everyone dumbstruck, they now know that he is responsible for what's happening to the Faunus, but at the same time confused cause they honestly can't tell if he is a threat or not. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself!" With that, he snaps his fingers; a dull light surrounds his body. On that cue the Faunus immediately stopped trembling, and they all took deep breathings slowly calming themselves.

"Blake! Are you okay?" The reaper asked with a look of worry, along with Weiss and Yang.

"I'm… I'm fine." Blake answered as she slowly stood up and took normal breathing. She turned towards her parents and saw that they recovered as well. They notice her, and both gave her a smile telling her that they're okay, Blake smiled in return.

Velvet was a bit shaken but fine none the fewer thanks to Coco's comfort.

Sienna, on the other hand, was glaring at Zelrech, never in her life was she that afraid to the point she would tremble. Without warning she charges towards him attempting to strike him, which caught everyone off-guard, except for T and Zelrech.

But before she could even reach him, small silver-colored portals appeared from the ground, then suddenly shot out from the field, they circle Sienna then quickly bind her forcing her into her knees. Everyone could only watch in shock and awe at what just happened.

"W-what?!" Sienna cries, trying struggle free from the chains.

"My humble apologies for my _friend's_ antic." The deity eyes Zelretch with a dull look, though he chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. "I promise he didn't mean any harm; he likes play… pranks."

'…_Pranks?'_ Everyone echoed in their heads with a sweat drop, not knowing how to answer that odd comment. Heck, even Sienna stopped struggling at the absurd comment.

Zelrech laughs heartfully again. "Again, I like to apologize, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

Everyone took a moment to register the newcomer, and they could tell that he is someone like T, a deity of a kind.

"Are you also a god?" Nora asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh no, I'm not a god, I'm a Vampire," Zelrech answered with a toothy grin.

Everyone was flabbergasted at the now identified vampire announced.

"I'm not drunk enough for this nonsense," Qrow mumbled to himself as he drank from his flask.

"A v-vampire?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief. "You can be series."

"Sorry, Weissy." A 'hey' was said out loud. "But after everything you've seen and heard so far, is it that hard to believe?" The Vampire asked, earning a stunned heiress trying to answer but begrudgingly had to accept the logic.

"Good. Now, T, I believe Sienna has calmed down know." T waves his hand making the chains evaporate into particles of light, earning an awe reaction from the others. The leader of the White Fang stood up massaged the parts of her body that the chains met. She slightly glares at Zelrech then walks back to where she once stood, knowing that there's nothing she can do.

"Now that's out of the way, I believe it's time to explain everything."

"Yes, that would be beneficial, seeing that we know you have a vampire joining us," Ozpin said, stating the obvious, but regardless he was more concern about their current predicament regarding Remnant's end.

"As T mentioned, your world lacks possibilities due to… unsavory events that constantly plague Remnant." Zelrech cryptically says, earning a few ideas from residents of Remnant. Especially Ozpin and his inner circle.

"Thus, we have decided to intervene and give your dying world a… _third_ chance." Zelrech smiled, enjoying the perplexed look that the group where all making.

A _third_ chance? Not second? Everyone listening was confused by that odd comment. Was there world in danger more times than once? Ozpin aside, he silently looked down in shame understanding what the vampire meant.

"Is that why you brought us here? To warn us?" James asked, hoping to have an answer, as a General and Huntsman it his sworn duty to protect the people of Remnant, along with a few experienced Hunters and in training all thinking the same.

Zelrech smiled and nodded. "But I thought you said you're not allowed summon people from other dimensions," Winter said, reminding everyone.

"Ah, but you forget Ice Queen." Qrow snickered at her nickname, which earned a glare from Winter. "Gods like T are not allowed to do such things, but there's never a rule about a certain Dead Apostle with a power of Second Magic that isn't allowed to intervene on any dimension in existence." He answered with a cheeky grin showing his fang.

A few of the students and adults were a bit amused by his antics of 'bending the rules' while a few adults were pondering on the keywords the vampire mention: Dead Apostle and Second Magic.

Lie Ren raised his hand, wanting to get his question answered. "Apologies Mr-"

"Please, call me Zelrech. Mr. makes me feel old." Zelrech said, earning a few chuckles and giggles from the crowd at his humor.

"Yes, Zelrech, I couldn't help but notice a couple of keywords in explanation. What is a Dead Apostle? And you mention… Second, Magic?" This perked everyone's interest no more than Ozpin and his inner circle regarding the said magic.

"Of course, in my dimension, a Dead Apostle is what vampires such as myself are classified as." This earned a hum and nod from them. "While Second Magic, or also known as the Kaleidoscope, grants me the ability to create pathways so that I can grant free access to myself or anyone when traveling to different worlds. And yes, I am the only one capable performing the said magic."

Everyone where at awed at such a powerful ability. The ability to travel to different dimensions with magic no less! If some of them didn't believe in magic well, they believe it now.

"But… why would you help us?" Glynda asked as she straitens her glasses. "Why go out of your way to help from a different world?"

T and Zelrech looked at each other then back at them, smiling.

"My simple desire is that I simply wish to bear witness to new possibilities for your dying world and its people." T answers.

"My reason is the same with T other here," Zelrech says, pointing a thumb at the god then he grins. "Plus, I was bored."

Everyone was silent after hearing the second part. Was he _bored_?

"Sorry, did you say were _bored_?" The heiress asked, raising a brow, making sure she heard it right.

Zelrech just laughs. "Yes, that's right! I did it because I was bored! Ah, but I assure you what I'm doing is for good intentions." He continues to laugh while the group's jaws drop in disbelief while T shake his head in annoyance. Not wanting to ask what the vampire meant by that none of them asked any further.

"Now that you all know the reason for being here, tell me what you all will do?" T questions them making all focus on the god in what he meant. "We are giving you a choice to stay or not. The decision is yours to make."

Everyone was silently in deep thought thinking other at what they learned so far, should they stay they would be given something in return to save Remnant, but if they chose to return, they could try to stop what's to come by themselves. But will that be enough?

"I'll stay." Two simple words where enough to break everyone's line of concentration. Turning to the source of the voice, they see it was Ruby Rose with a determined look in her face that said it all.

"I'll stay. What do I need to do to help save my world?"

Before anyone could say anything such as her Team, friends, family, or professors, T was the first to pitch in. "Are you sure?"

Ruby looks down for a moment then looks straight towards T's, her silver eyes facing towards his odd eyes. "I'm sure."

Zelrech watching couldn't help but smile towards the girls. _"She is just like a certain Faker. I look forward to how much you'll mature here, Ruby Rose."_

"I should've known you'd say that, Ruby." The heiress sighed as she walks up to her partner. "But since you're staying, it's only fair that I should too."

"Awe, thanks, Weiss," Ruby said happily as she hugged her partner.

"L-let go of me, you dolt!"

"Welp, if Rubes is staying, then so am I," Yang smirks, looking her younger sister and teammates. "Right Blake?"

Blake nods with a small smile. "Right."

"Where staying too," Jaune said along with is Team and half of Team CVFY nodded together.

"Oz?" James asked, looking towards his old friend for his piece.

"Do you need to ask, James?" Ozpin said with a playful smirk. "Of course, we'll stay after all we are Huntsman, and it is our sworn duty face against the forces of darkness that threaten our world. And above all else we are professors, who are we to leave our students behind."

James smiled and chuckled at how true he is. "Your right, can't deny that." He then turns to Winter and Penny.

"Specialist Schnee. Miss Polendina. I trust you both don't have an issue." The said two shake their heads.

"No, sir, I will stay and do what I can for Remnant," Winter answers professionally, then turns to look at her sister. "And I wish to keep my sister safe."

James nods in understanding, then looks towards Penny.

"I'll stay, sir, after all; that's why am here for." The android answers then smile. "And Ruby is my friend; it would be sensational to work alongside her."

"I see." The General says, then turns to Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow. They all nodded together, signaling that there staying.

Qrow walk but to his brother-in-law. "You are staying, Tai?"

"Of course! I mean, what kind of father would I be if I leave my two girls here after learning all this?" Tai answers as he smirks to Qrow, while he snorts in approval as he takes another sip from his flask.

Sienna watches the humans as they made their decisions, then looks towards the two Belladonnas. "I take it you're both staying?"

"Of course." The Chieftain of Menagerie answers as she looks towards his wife, who smiled towards him, then looked towards his daughter who was still talking to her friends. "Not only will we do our part for Remnant but also the time to catch up with our daughter."

The leader of the White Fang could only inwardly sigh in approval of their decision. "Very well, I'll stay too. But I'm only doing for the survival of the Faunus." She answers, making the two nods in understanding.

Roman Torchwick was clearly in deep thought about everything he's learned so far, he could just leave and inform this to Cinder and her lackeys but who's to say that she would believe him and what he learned, then again what harm was there if he could take this opportunity to turn the tables when he returns. He then takes a quick look at Neo, and he sees her smirk that's saying, 'this looks like fun'. Being the criminal that he is, he makes his decision.

"Well, Neo, what do you say?" Neo looks up to him, and her smirk grew even more significant. "Well, it's official where staying."

After a while, everyone has made their decision to stay.

"Wonderful!" T says as he claps his hand together in approval. "Then let us begin. Zelretch, if you please."

Zelretch smiles and snaps his fingers. The White Void was illuminated by a bright light swallowing everyone including themselves. At that moment they disappeared leaving the White Void empty.

The routes of possibility have begun at that very moment. The residents of Remnant will bear witness to a new change for themselves, and for Remnant, how it will start and end, nobody knows. Only Fate can tell.

_To be Continued…_

_**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter, if you are interested in accepting challenges, please visit and support davidomega59's account and check on his other challenges. PM him to let him know. Thanks.**_


	2. Prologue II

_**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter of RWBY Reaction on Fate/Zero. I was super surprised that I got more than 70 favorites and followed in just one day! Glad that you all did that. I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long. I was initially planning to make the first episode on this one, but I realize that it would take longer, so I decided to add another Prologue to add in some missing details. Enjoy!**_

**Prologue II**

_Inside the Grey Void…_

The bright light that transported the denizens of Remnant and the two outer worlders to another location, it was like White Void, except the whole area was black.

The group aside from T and Zelrech looked around curiously.

"Where are we?" Ruby was the first to ask the question.

Zelrech stepped forward and gave a smile. "Welcome to my personal domain…" He says as he raises both his hands. "The Gray Void!"

At the end of his announcement, the whole area on where they stand suddenly materialize like broken shards of glass reassembling back together. The once black void now began to take shape from their surroundings, taking form of a four-wall large living room-like structure, on the room, there are a few couches, chairs, a few large tables, interestingly a snack bar and form the groups left and right side there are long hallways each having numerous doors on each side.

The whole group was awed and mesmerized at the spectacle they have witnessed before them.

"It's official… Magic. Is. Awesome!" Nora squealed in pure awe while her eyes sparkled.

"What is this place?" Ozpin asked even he was showing an awed reaction, in all his life before reincarnation, never had he witnessed such wonder of using magic before.

"As I said before, we are in my personal domain," Zelrech said, making everyone snap back to his attention. "I can change this place's appearance as I deem fit."

"That's incredible!" Jaune says in awe, along with everyone else. "So, you can just create anything here, simply just thinking of it?"

"Hahaha, no, no, it may look that way, but it's not," Zelrech said with a hearty laugh. "It's a lot more complicated than that, but to put it shortly, I had a bit of help from here and there to get this place going."

"A bit?" T turns to him with a raised brow.

"Okay… a lot of help." He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Thanks again, by the way."

T smiles as he nods then turns to the group. "Now, to the matter at hand." The group now placed their focus on the god as they attentively listen to him. "To open the path of new possibilities to your world…" A few of the faces of the group sterned themselves and a few being a bit nervous about what they need to do. "You all must…" a few of them unintentionally leaned a bit forward. "Watch stories."

…

…

…

The whole group just stayed silent like a statue wondering to themselves if they heard what T said was right.

"…Stories?" Blake broke the silence. Outwardly she was confused, but inwardly she was honestly a bit interested in what T said.

"Yes, five different Stories to be precise." Before anyone would say anything else, he raises his hand to cut them off. "Before you say anything, let me explain. These stories that I've said before have interestingly happened in Zelrech's dimension."

This perked a few interests among the group.

"Is that what we're going to do? Just sit around and watch a bunch of stories?" Qrow skeptically asked, with a few silently agreeing with him.

T just chuckled and shrugged it off. "It may not seem like much, but these five stories each have their unique meaning." The god says as he begins to list this uniqueness of these stories.

"A story that questions the meaning of justice." This perked Ruby's interest along with Blake and honestly Sienna as well, but she didn't show it.

"A story about maintaining conviction." Weiss was the next to be a bit interested in this story, Jaune, as well as seeing that this might help him improve in his training.

"A story of the search of oneself." Yang perked up a bit at this one, ever since Doctor Oobleck asked her the question about why she wanted to be a Huntress, she was totally stumped, maybe this could help her.

"A story about a prayer of salvation." Ozpin's inner circle blinked at this story since they must protect Remnant from the forces of darkness, not only form the Grimm but their Queen. The Faunus connected with the White Fang was also interested in this one since they desire for Faunus Rights.

"And lastly, the story about recovering the future." This time everyone perked at this one, Recovering the future? Did something happen in this story that would have this uniqueness?

"Glad that a few of you have taken an interest in these stories." The god smirked as he watches them telling their body language at the description of the said stories.

"But why stories? Surely there are other means that you could have taken for us." Ozpin asked curiously, make no mistake; he is no stranger to stories such as the fairy tails in Remnant. Ironically those stories are mostly about his life, Salem and the Maidens.

"Simple. Stories are what inspire ideas, maturity, change, and inspiration." T answers while Ozpin nods in acknowledgment. "And besides, we can't just give you something that's not from your world, weapons, magical powers of some kind, and relics of divine properties are a big no-no, except for knowledge of course that one is fine."

There a few collective disappointed moans from the students, hoping that was the case. A few of the adults were not expecting that they would take this kind of course. Ozpin's circle just inwardly flinched about the 'relic' part, but they were interested in possible information that could benefit them for the future.

"And how long do we have to watch these stories?" Sienna asked.

"More than a year or two."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison. More than two years?!

"You're crazy! We can't stay here that long!" Weiss nearly shouted, voicing everyone's concern.

This time Zelrech spoked for T. "Not to worry, this is what the Gray Void is for." Everyone looked at the vampire a bit skeptically. "As you may notice already, my domain is unlike anything you can ever imagine. Not only can I materialize anything here, but time and space are of no consequences here."

"No consequences? Time and space?" Penny asked as she tilted her head, gathering as much information as she can.

"In other words, time moves differently here as well as it stagnates." Zelrech continues to explain. "Strictly speaking, time moves faster in this domain than the one in your world, and at the same time, your time will not be affected as long as you stay here. Meaning you lot won't need to worry about aging for two years here."

This made everyone speechless. First, a magical room where you can materialize rooms and furniture as you want and now knowing that this place affects time and space. What else can this place do?!

"Oh, and finally, since you'll all be staying here, the Gray Void will provide everything you need." The Dead Apostle raises his hand and points to the left side of the group. "On your left of this hallway are your private rooms. The doors each have your names on it, so you don't need to worry about getting things mixed up, and your scrolls will provide for identification when locking and unlocking since your mostly familiar with that specific function in Remnant."

This gave some peace in mind for the newly dubbed resident of Gray Void.

Zelrech now waved his hand towards the opposite side of the hallway. "On your right, that hallway like the opposite side, each door provides your daily needs. The room contains a cafeteria and kitchen, library, training room, laundry room, entertainment room, and a cinema room, which is where you will all watch the stories."

Once more, they were utterly astounded that they're provided this much for their stay in this dimension.

"This sounds more like a Hotel if you ask me." Roman joked in amusement, while Neo just smirked liking the sound of that.

"I know right! This place is perfect." The vampire mused.

"With this, you'll have no problems with your requirements in our absence," T says, earning a surprised look from the others aside from Zelrech.

"Wait… you're just going leave?" Yang asked a bit surprised, along with the others.

"Unfortunately…, as you may already know, Zelrech and I have our duties that me we must attend to," T explains and continues before he gives the others a chance to speak. "But not to worry, we have assigned a companion of ours to stay here with you to oversee your progress here."

"Is it wise for you just to leave us like that?" Ghira skeptically asked.

"Not to worry, we've thought about that, which is why we will leave a friend of mine to oversee your stay here." After the god finished his sentence, the vampire gave a toothy smirk as he snapped his fingers.

A flash of light happens above them. Then they heard a small sound getting louder and louder. It was the sound of someone screaming, then crashing to the ground in the center of the group and the two deities.

"Gugh?!" The sound of a loud slam crashed down of the said person to the ground. The group couldn't help but wince at the sound.

The figure was lying on the ground as his head was kissing the floor, moaning in pain. He slowly used his hands to support himself; he slowly raises his head and glares at the two deities.

"I have been falling… FOR THREE HOURS!" He slowly shouts in the end as he weakly stands up, still glaring at the two.

This outburst startled the group except for the god and vampire. The figure looked like a young-adult man around the age of 19 maybe, he has black hair with a ponytail that reaches the lower back, skin white, brown eyes and a plaque necklace (the Holy Cross), black shirt with the logo of lines a bit similar to T's (it's the logo of Diablo 3), and dark blue pants with black shoes with white details.

The group could only stare wide-eyed and jaws agape speechless at the scene before them.

"D. Glad for you to drop by." T grinned at the named newcomer. Two certain blonds couldn't help but snicker at pun while a few quietly groan in annoyance.

"Why did you even bring me here?!"

"Wait. What?" For the first time, T's face dropped to a confused look. "Didn't Zelrech tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?!" D shouted, not noticing the audience behind him. "All I know is that I just minded my own business when out of the blue Zelrech pops out of nowhere then says, 'D, we need your help, a world is dying.', and before I could say anything I found myself falling out of the sky! Fuck! I was screaming like crazy for less than an hour! After the first hour, I just got bored and kept falling in the endless sky! Granted, it was peaceful. But, that still doesn't justify why you just dragged me here!" He took deep breaths after his moment towards the two deities.

There was a moment of silence after D's outburst towards the fellow deities.

T just gave a deadpanned annoyed look at Zelrech, while said vampire innocently whistle while looking away.

Then there was the sound of someone clapping their hands, finding the source it was Nora who is clapping.

"Nora…" Her partner said.

"What?" The Hammerwielder innocently asked.

D takes a good look at the crowd behind him, and he takes a few deep breaths and focuses his gaze back at T and Zelrech. "What's going on?"

"I believe this is best that we speak in private," T says then turns to face the resident of Remnant. "We'll be gone for a couple of hours. Until then, take this time to interact with each other and feel free to explore the Gray Void. It may look small, but you'll be amazed at what it has for you." T smiles at them. "Oh, and play nice now people, we wouldn't have to have a repeat with what Sienna did now would we?" Sienna growls at him then looks away, while few held back a snicker at the memory.

With that, a flash of light takes the three deities leaving the group to themselves.

"So… did anyone expect there day to like this?" Nora said out loud, earning a sweatdrop from everyone.

* * *

_Two hours later, in the Gray Void…_

Taking T's advice, the new resident of the Gray Void began to do their activities.

For starters, family members reunited with each other and introduced themselves with one another.

Ruby and Yang are happy to see both their Uncle Qrow and their Father Taiyang.

Weiss was happy to see her sister Winter again, and her elder sister felt the same.

Blake was a bit hesitant in seeing her family, how can she? She hasn't seen them in two years. But her fears were shattered after her mother and father gave her a warm hug, that was enough for her to cry and apologize to them for not listening to them for joining the White Fang.

After reunions and inductions finished, the students began to explore the rooms while the adults discussed their positions here, albeit Sienna was annoyed that she had to interact with Humans, but was left no choice and did so anyway.

Roman also stayed with the other adults since he'd don't want to be out of the loop, while Neo joined the students (to Yang's annoyance) fortunately, James instructed Winter to monitor Neo just in case, while Qrow did for Torchwick.

The exploration group first took a look in the Cafeteria room, and to their surprise, the inside of the room was bigger then the outside despite how close the doors are with each other in the hallway, just as significant in Beacon, the Kitchen connected to it was also large it had all the necessary tools and equipment needed for them to eat. As they explored, they noticed a letter on the top of one of the dining tables, saying that food stock will automatically refill itself every week, and if there are damaged equipment, they will be replaced. But they have to the ones responsible for cleaning up the mess. The students groan in annoyance at the last part.

Next was the Library like the last room it was large like the previous, but what even surprised them even more at the number of books surrounded the walls on the shelves, the place as two floor and still contains a vast amount of books, Blake's eyes where sparkling at the extensive amount of books she can read. Like the last room, there was a letter, on it says that the room contains all the reading material, information, and study that they need. They may be here to help save their world, but their still students and they still need to study. The students moan in horror, but Ren, Blake, and Weiss where happy there still studying. Winter approved of this and silently messaged the General to inform what she uncovered.

The training room was also large and had every training equipment they need fro bodybuilding and cardio. The students found their weapons hanged on the wall, but couldn't get them since they where locked against the wall, but that's fine since they now know where they are (especially to Ruby who was crying tears of joy), but what caught there interest was a stadium in the middle of the room, there are reinforced glass walls surrounding it, and a letter was pinned on it, saying that this a VR sparing stadium for there needs, but was still under construction at the moment. The group was amazed by this discovery, Yang smirking eagerly to try it out (and giving Neo a beating in it) while a few students were also interested in it.

Next, the entertainment room was likely like an arcade which the students were familiar with and a bar with a few alcohol beverages here and there, but there where some games that they didn't recognize but thankfully they were labeled, this were bowling, table tennis, darts, and a billiard table. Fortunately, the letters on each one are showing how to play them.

And lastly, they headed to the cinema room, but only to learn that it was locked and a letter showing that it will only open under D's permission, this slightly annoyed the group, but they understood since it is the place where they will watch the stories.

After their tour, they regrouped with the others, the students shared in what they learned and the adults talked about what they discussed.

After that, the light flashes, and the three deities returned, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hello again, everyone." T greeted everyone. "I trust you've made yourself at home?"

"Yeah! This place is awesome!" Ruby cheered while the others smiled in agreement, granted the adults didn't et the chance to see the rooms, but they can agree that it's perfect for their needs.

"Wonderful," T says with a smile, then gestures to D. "Allow me to introduce D, who will be overseeing your stay here."

"Yo." D lazily says with a raised hand, while a few greeted back.

"With that, I wish you the best for your stay here." The god bows towards the group.

"Do your best here." Zelrech smiles then snap his fingers. The light takes the two deities leaving only D and the others behind.

"Before we get started, are there any questions?" D asks as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Are you a god?" Nora was the first to ask.

"I'm like T, a god in his own right."

"Why are your names just letters instead of full ones." Weiss was the next to ask.

"We do have full names, but we prefer just to be identified by the first letter of our names."

"Will, our pet Zwei, be alright?" Tai asked, earning a couple of gasps from his daughters (and Weiss).

"He'll be fine. Time moves differently, remember? So basically, your dog is like a frozen in place when you left." Sighs of relief released at that answer.

"Why is it just me and Velvet and not our whole team?" The leader of Team CVFY asked.

"There's a limit of the number of people that are allowed here." A few hummed at that new information.

"What are we going to watch?" Ruby asked, making everyone look at her. "I-I mean we already know about the meanings in them, but what are they?"

D stares at here then slowly smirks. "Oh, nothing interesting, just a bunch of heroes fighting a war." The diety answers than begins to walk to the Cinema room.

Ruby's eyes sparkled and raised the feeling of awe and excitement. Heroes?! They are going to watch heroes?! She couldn't help but squeal in excitement as she follows D. The others soon followed a few are interested in what D said while others just thought of what kind of war they are going to watch.

As soon as they reached the Cinema room, D opens the door with ease without unlocking in any way. The students blinked at how easily D did that since they tried opening it themselves, but hey, this a god they're with, so no surprise there.

Inside the room was large and was lovely and fashionable like you see in any theatre you see, the sitting rows are the same going uphill, and the screen was just as significant as any movie theatre.

"As soon as you take your seats, we'll begin," D said as he took the middle row of the seats.

The students took the lower row of D's position, the adults a bit lowered at the students, Torchwick, Neo, and Sienna took the higher row, but the two thieves took the right side while the Faunus the left.

"Good. Let's begin." D claps his hand twice. His action made all the lights turn off, and then the screen begins to activate. "The first story that you will be all watching is the story that questions the meaning of justice."

The screen now shows words that everyone looked up too.

**Aniplex, Seikaisha, Notes, Nitroplus & ufotable**

**present**

**an ufotable production**

_To be Continued…_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please bear with me for the time; I have been working a lot as of late, and barley, I have the time to work on my chapters with Christmas coming in a few weeks. I promise to show the first episode of Fate/Zero by then. Until next time.**_


	3. Ep 1: Summoning of the Heroic Spirits

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter and the first episode of Fate/Zero. Enjoy.**_

**Episode 1: Summoning of the Heroic Spirits**

"Aniplex? Notes? ufo… table?" Ruby tilts her as she says out loud the names shown on the screen. "What are those?"

"Those are the names of different companies that helped put together the stories that you are watching" D answers.

"Companies? You mean this was created?" Glynda asked, surprised along with the others. "I thought that we would watch the stories that happened already."

"You are. What you will watch did and have already happened." D explained. "That's the beauty of the multiverse theory, Zelretch was able to find a possibility where all the events, are developed into a television, movie, comics, and games. Interesting fact, the stories, created by Type-Moon, is one of the most popular franchises up to this day."

"Seriously? That pretty cool." Yang said in awe while others agreed.

**(OST: The Beginning of the End)**

**Einzbern Castle, Germany**

**\- Eight Years Ago –**

"Einzbern Castle? Germany?" Ozpin curiously said. "I never head of such places."

"I'd be surprised if you did." D chuckled. "Just to be clear, what your watching is in a different world, known as Earth."

"Earth? As in the soil?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, it has the same name as the soil, but for now, all you need to know is that this world has a few similarities to your own but different at the same time," D explains. "For starters, this world is much larger than Remnant, and there are close to two hundred different countries holding more than seven billion people in the world."

Seven billion?! The whole of Remnant's people was shocked by that number, heck, the population in Remnant is nowhere close at all!

"Oh, and one more thing, Grimm, Dust, and Faunus do not exist in this world."

That shocked them even more, they're glad that the creatures of darkness aren't in any other world, but Dust was a fundamental resource that they used for everything they need in Remant. The Faunus in the room where a bit sad that their people do not exist, Sienna, however, narrowed her eyes in anger at that.

"Must be nice to have a world without Faunus." The high leader of the White Fang offhandedly huffed.

But before anyone could say anything, D just snorted and chuckled at that comment. "Women, you would be surprised by the thought if the Faunus did live on Earth."

"W-What?" Sienna asked a bit confused.

"Let's just say you and your people will fit right at home." D cryptically said with an amused smirk. "You'll find out what I mean if you do your research in the library and other things when you have the time."

This made the Faunus in the room confused. What did he mean by that? Especially, Blake, she hopes she could find anything in the library when she has the time.

"_I wonder how they will react at 'Kemonomimis' when they look it up later."_ D silently chuckles at that thought. "As for the use of resources without Dust, I suggest you look it up in the library."

**The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard in the background, then the sound of the door opens.**

"**Kiritsugu-sama!" A voice of a woman shouted.**

**The screen now shows a man wearing a black suit with black hair and pale skin sitting down in front of an altar inside a church. As he sat, he rested his arms on his legs as his left hand was holding over his right, and his head facing down as he was seated making his face overshadowed. But the moment his name was called, he slowly looked up, showing a blank reaction on his face, and his black eyes seemed vacant.**

The audience, aside from D flinched at the sight of the man's eyes.

"_His eyes… they look so… empty."_ Qrow recognized that look, but it wasn't like how Tai had when he was depressed after losing Summer. No. These eyes looked like they lost all hope and just an empty void inside them.

Most of the adults could also tell while a few students recognized that look.

**The screen then switches to a woman wearing a white and dark-colored theme maid with a hood covering her head, and she has white skin, red eyes, and white hair sticking out of the sides of face wear the hood covers. She pants in exhaustion, smiling towards the named man sitting down.**

"**Your child is born." The maid said. The only reaction show on-screen was Kiritsugu tightening his left hand towards his right.**

"Wait… What?" Pyrrha blinked at that revelation. "Today is the day his child is born. So why is it that he… looks that way?"

Everyone else was also confused at that. Isn't it normal for someone to be happy at that kind of day?

"This is the introduction episode, so it should explain a few things," D explains. "I'll also explain a few things the best I can."

**The scene changes showing a large room empty with multiple windows, showing that there is a snowstorm happening outside. On the inside, there are a couple of pillars supporting the room, and finally, in the middle of that room shows a king-sized canopy bed.**

**A woman lying upwards on the bed, she wears a white dress as the bedsheets covering her legs and seems to be holding a baby (the screen shows in a long distance from the viewer's view. Can't describe accurately). Standing next to the bed, facing the window is Kiritsugu.**

"**She's so adorable…" The mother said as she held her newborn baby girl. "So small, so delicate…" She then looks towards her husband, who was still facing the window. "Look, Kiritsugu. Her eyes are just like yours." Kiritsugu didn't answer, nor did he look towards his wife and child. "I'm so glad she was born." The mother looked towards her child, not seemed to be troubled that her husband is ignoring her.**

"Hey… doesn't she sound… different?" Jaune asked, noticing the woman's language.

"Yeah… I kinda hear it too." Velvet said while she used her bunny ears to listen carefully.

"I'm impressed you've noticed that," D said slightly amused. "You're right, its because she is speaking in a completely different language, in this case, Japanese."

"She's speaking in a different language?" Winter echoed. "How are we understanding any of this?"

"The Gray Void is not only providing you a place to stay, but its providing information directly in your heads, only language information if your wondering."

"I'm starting to like this place even more." Nora squealed, while a few agreed with her.

**The screen then switches to the baby, who was being held close to the mother. The baby was panting slowly as she sleeps. She short white hair and white skin like the maid moments ago, and her cheeks are slightly pink.**

"Awwweee, She's so adorable!" RW_Y, _NP_, CV_, and Penny squealed at the sight of the baby.

Most of the adults and the male students and Blake smiled at the baby as well, and even Sienna made a small smile, hey, she may hate humans, but that doesn't mean she can hate human infants.

Winter was also giving a warm smile, remembering the time when Wiess was just an infant.

**Then the screen shows the mother's face, much like the maid, her eyes are red, having white skin, and her hair is as long up to her waist. She smiles towards her child.**

Weiss and Winter flinched at the sight of the mother; her appearance was slightly close to that of there own mother, Willow Schnee, they couldn't help but give a sad smile at the last time they had seen her smile before she turned to an alcoholic.

"**Iri." Kiritsugu says for the first time calling her wife's name, still not looking away from the window. His wife looks up to him, still holding her smile. "I will… cause your death."**

The happy moment immediately stopped at that moment.

"Wh… what?" Tai stuttered, hoping that he just heard him wrong.

**Iri slightly gasped at her husband's declaration, but lightly smiled again, as she looked back towards there daughter. "I know… It's the earnest wish of the Einzberns and the very reason I exist… I am who I am now because I learned of your ideals and took your prayers to heart… You've guided me… You've given me a life a mere puppet wouldn't have."**

"Wh-what is she saying…?" Penny whispers as she slightly felt uncomfortable at Iri's speech. Being an android herself she couldn't help but feel conflicted, sure, she was created to help save the world, she accepted that fact, but she never thought about what else to do outside of that, she was able to make friends with Ruby but other than that she had no idea what to do.

Ruby noticed her friend and gave a concerned look towards her. James and Winter did the same thinking about Penny after hearing all this.

**Iri took a deep breath as she continued. "You need not pity me. I'm already a part of you. So-."**

"**I…" Kiritsugu spoked, making Iri look up towards him. "I have no right…" the screen switches to Kiritsugu's right hand showing a sword-shaped tattoo on it. His right hand was slowly gripping into a fist. "…to hold that child."**

"Why not?!" Yang shouted, making almost everyone jump. "You just became a father! Your kid is right there next to you!"

"Yang…" Yang's father said with a tone of understanding concern.

"I'm sorry… it's just…"

"You can't blame Kiritsugu in what he said." Everyone gave a perplexed look towards the diety. "After all… Iri doesn't have much left to live anyway."

This shocked everyone.

"Is she dying?" Ozpin asked, with his eyes narrowed.

"Not dying per se, it's just that she has a short lifespan since the day of her birth," D explains.

"What? Why?" Glynda asked with concern on her face.

"It's because she was born in the Einzbern family, Iri is a Homunculus."

That only earned a confused look towards everyone in hearing that word. Homunculus. What does that mean?

"Again, best to learn this in the library since it'll be too long to explain. "

**The room was silent for a moment. "Kiritsugu, don't forget." Iri broke the silence as she continued. "A world where no one needs to cry that way… Isn't that your ideal, your dream?"**

Ruby perked up at that. A world where no one needs to cry? Granted, she was happy at that ideal, that dream, but at the cost of someone, you love? She wasn't sure if she could accept that. No. She couldn't take that!

Blake was eyes slightly widened in hearing that, was this man, this human trying to make peace? She was glad that there are those striving towards that goal, similar to what the White Fang once aimed for, but to sacrifice someone you love? She doubts she could ever do that. Adam maybe but never her.

The two elder Belladonnas thought the same thing as their daughter, while Sienna just narrowed her eyes at the idea. Correct, she too desires rights for her people, she knows that bringing violence was not an attractive choice for the matter, but of course, never would she make any sacrifices of her Faunus brethren to do so, granted a few have died for the cause but not because she forced them, but they chose too.

A few others were silently thinking as well about what they learned just now.

D noticed the conflicted looks all around them. _"Good. This marks the start where you begin to have an understanding of possibilities in your own accord."_

"**Eight more years, and your fight will come to an end. And our ideal will become a reality. I'm sure the Holy Grail will save you."**

Everyone regains there focus back on the screen after hearing that term. Holy Grail.

"What is the Holy Grail?" James curiously asked, is this Grail similar to the Relics they have.

"That will come out shortly after this bit," D answers earning a nod from him.

"**So take this child, Illyasviel, and hold her… And be proud… Just like any father would." She finishes her speech. She is finally making Kiritsugu turn his head to face his wife and daughter. Iri smiles and lifts their daughter to him, gesturing that he should carry Illyasviel.**

Most of the young girls were touched hearing that last part. The parents in the room could only give a warm smile, the fathers, Taiyang, and Ghira remanence at the time they first held their newborn child on their hands, and Kali has a teardrop remembering the time she first held Blake.

**The screen cuts outside of the window where Kiritsugu was staring out. Then he walks away from the window, the screen then zooms out showing the Einzbern Castle being covered in a snowstorm while being surrounded by pine trees.**

**Fate/Zero**

"Fate/Zero?" Blake tilted her head rolling the word towards the type of her tongue, finding the meaning of the title.

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

**The scene then opens, showing a Villa.**

**Torino, Italy**

**\- Three Years Ago –**

**The scene then switches inside one of the buildings, inside three men are standing inside a hall.**

**(OST: Forebodings)**

"**Command Spells?" One of them asked.**

"**Yes, the marks that appeared on your right hand." Another man explained. "It is proof that you have been chosen by the Holy Grail. A stigmata, bestowing you the power to command a Servant." The man smiles as he explains as he shows his right hand, revealing a tattoo in the shape of a thin crescent shape circle over a smaller circle with a slit line marked out of it. The man showing it is a well-dress man clad in a white, long sleeve shirt with a deep-crimson tuxedo over it that has a blue ribbon. He has elegant black hair, a goatee, and blue eyes.**

"Whoa… that's some awesome tattoo." Jaune said, looking closely at the red mark. "Wait, didn't Kiritsugu had one just now?"

"That's right." D answers. "Just as it was explained, Command Spells or Command Seals are proof that whoever wields them have been chosen by the Holy Grail."

"So, this Grail is sentient?" Qrow asked, remembering what the guy in red said.

"It is, and it's going to be explained right now."

"**Kotomine Kirei-kun." The screen then switches to another man, he wears a simple black vestment, and a golden cross around his neck has brown hair and black eyes. Just like Kiritsugu, his face was blank, and his eyes were also vacant.**

"Okay, seriously, are we going to see more of those kinds of people with those eyes?" Coco asked.

"Coco!" Her teammate said.

"What? Just voicing what everyone's thinking."

"Don't worry; he's the last person you'll see with those eyes," D answered, earning a quiet sigh of relief form the others, glad they don't need to see that again.

**Next to him was an older man that looked about his eighties, he wore similar clothing to that of Kirei and wore a cross around him, the difference is that the cassock around his shoulder has long silver hair brushed back up to his neck, and his eyes seemed to be closed, but he can still see.**

**Kirei looks at his right hand that bears his Command Spells. His Command Spell was close to being a spiral expect that it looked somewhat disfigured. "The Holy Grail War…" He whispers out loud. "The battle for a device that can perform miracles…" He drops his arm than faces the crimson man. "And I've been chosen?"**

"Miracles?" Roman whispered, now getting interested in where this is going. Neo was getting interested in it herself after hearing 'The Holy Grail War.'

Ozpin's inner circle was the same. What kind of miracles could this grail achieve?

"**Normally, the Grail chooses seven Magi as Masters to the Servants. It's highly unusual for someone like you, with no connection to magic, to be chosen so early." The crimson themed man explains.**

"**Servants…" Kirei mutters. "I still think it's strange to summon and command Heroic Spirits to fight for you."**

Ruby perked up after hearing the term 'Heroic Spirits', she couldn't help but get all jumpy in her seat, hoping she could learn more at them. Her teammates just rolled their eyes with an amused smirk at there team leader's excitement.

"Magi, Masters, and Servants." Ren hummed. "I take it that these keywords are important."

"Yup." D says, ending with a big 'p'. "As you can guess, Magi or Magus are people who are practitioners of Magecraft."

"So their Magicians?" Nora said with sparkles in her eyes.

"No."

"What?" Nora's enthusiasm dropped in confusion from that answer.

"There's a difference between Magus and Magician." The overseer explains. "As I said, Magus are practitioners with Magecraft, the magic science: Thaumaturgy, that modern Magus is capable of today, while Magicians are practitioners of True Magic, the highest class of Mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. In other words, true miracles."

Ozpin couldn't help but feel awestruck in what he just learned. If that was true, wouldn't the Maidens be considered users of True Magic, much as he and Salem are as well? Even his inner circle couldn't help but feel the same.

"**I know it's hard to believe." The crimson agrees. "Heroes from every age and nation are resurrected to kill each other and prove their supremacy." Kirei listens not changing his expression from the beginning. "That is the Holy Grail War."**

"What?! That's what the war is?!" Ruby squealed in excitement, remembering the question D answered for her. "Oh, I can't wait to see these heroes and their weapons!" Then her smile dropped. "Oh, wait, there going to kill one another."

"Don't feel sad Little Red, these heroes have died along time ago," D said. "They all know what there getting at when there summoned in this war."

"What do you mean? Is it for the Holy Grail?"

D nods. "Just watch and listen."

**The older man then steps in. "Naturally, there is an unspoken agreement that battles are to be fought in secret. To ensure this, we of the Holy Church send a regulator over."**

"**Can a member of the Church really act as a judge in a battle between Magi?" The young priest asks.**

"The Church or the Holy Church is a religious group that hunts down heresy," D says, earning a few hums and nods from viewers.

"**A member of the Mage's Association would favor one party too much to be fair." The goatee man answers as he fills a glass with red wine. "And so, like sixty years ago, your father will watch over our battle."**

"The Mage's Association is an international, self-preservative, and self-defense organization formed by practitioners of magecraft to control, conceal, and to develop Magecraft," D explains, earning the same reaction from before.

"**My father will be going to Fuyuki City?" Kirei says in surprise, despite not showing it on his face as he looks towards his now confirmed elderly father, then looks back to the crimson man. "But isn't there a problem with the judge and participant being related by blood?"**

**(OST ends)**

"**Tokiomi-kun." The elderly priest said to the now named crimson mage.**

**(OST: Rabble Rousers)**

"**Let's get to the point," Tokiomi says as he begins to walk around Kirei.**

"**Kirei, everything we've spoken of so far is already known to all participants." The priest explains to his son, then begins to walk around him like Tokiomi.**

"**And what would that be?" The young priest asks as he stands while the two circles around him.**

"Why are they circling him?" Velvet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dramatic effect." The Deity simply answeres earing a sweatdrop from everyone.

"**Actually, many years ago, proof was found that the Holy Grail that appears in Fuyuki City does not belong to the Son of God," Tokiomi says as he continues his pace around Kirei.**

"Son of God?" The Headmaster of Beacon asked curiously.

"Too long to explain, best to find out in the library," D said, earning small pout from Ozpin, which he nods and excepts.

"**Indeed." Kirei agrees with the fact. "Otherwise, the order to retrieve it would've been given to us of the 8th Sacrament Assembly."**

"**However, the Holy Grail in Fuyuki is too powerful to ignore." The elderly priest adds in as he also continues his pace. "It's an omnipotent wish-granting device after all. Who knows what disaster it could cause should it fall into the wrong hands?"**

Everyone's eyes open wide after learning what the Holy Grail is. An omnipotent wish-granting device? Most people would think that just some crazy nonsense, but for the residence of the Gray Void, it's authentic for them.

"Whoa, time out! You mean to say this Holy Grail can grant ANY wish?" Coco asked, making sure everyone heard the 'any' part she said.

"Yup." The deity said with a big 'p,' with a bored expression. "As you heard, this grail can grant any, and I say _any_ wish of the victor who wins the war."

"_Any_ wish?" Sienna asked, wanting to make sure this time she heard it right as she begins to take an interest in this story.

D sighed in slight annoyance. "What part of omnipotence did you not understand? Yes. When I say anything, I meant _anything_. You can wish for world peace, you can wish to be the king of the world, heck, you can even _end_ the world if you want to."

Hearing this gave a mixture of awe and fear towards the viewers, a wish-granting machine than can grant them any wish that they desire.

While the adults and students were in their world thinking about the grail, D was silently observing them all, studying their faces, seeing many different reactions and expressions from each of their faces. The diety inwardly shakes his head as he makes a bored frown. _"I can only guess what kind of wish each of you wants. Either good or bad intentions."_ He makes a silent snort as he faces back to the screen._ "I wonder how your minds will change when you see the 'true' Holy Grail."_

"**Thus, it is best if we ensure that the Grail at least falls into the right hands as a plan B.' Tokiomi explains in his turn.**

"Understandable. Such a powerful tool should be on better hands than anyone else." James said, nodding in exception.

"**The Tohsaka family are indeed Magi, but they also have a long history of friendship with the Church." The priest continues the explanation. "I can also vouch for Tokiomi-kun's character. Moreover, his intentions for the Grail are clear."**

"That sounds like the Magi, and the Church doesn't get along," Kali noted.

"They usually don't. The Mage Association and the Holy Church have a tenacious relationship with each other." D answers.

"**To reach the Root." The now full named Tohsaka Tokiomi answers. "That is the sole desire of the Tohsaka family. However, both the Einzberns and the Matous have forgotten the wish we once shared."**

"The Root?" Weiss asked, raising a brow.

"Let's just say that it's a 'World' that all Magi strive to reach." D cryptically answers once again.

Weiss sighed. "So, the library?" D nods. "Right…" Weiss says as she takes notes of specific keywords in her Scroll that she will later check in the library fo research.

"**I don't think I need to explain the case for the other Masters." Kirei's father said. "Who knows what dark plans they may have for the Grail?"**

"**So I'll be participating in the coming Holy Grail War to ensure Tohsaka Tokiomi's victory, then." The young priest asked.**

"So there allying before the war starts," Ozpin hummed.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean he'll have to give up his wish?" Jaune pointed out, earning a realization from everyone.

"Let them explain," D said, making everyone focus back n the screen.

"**Of course, we'll act as enemies, seemingly fighting over the Grail." The Head of the Tohsakas explains the plan to the young priest. "But beneath the surface, we'll work together to defeat the other five Masters and attain certain victory."**

"**And there you have it, Kirei-kun." Tokiomi says as he and Kirei's father finish their explanation of the Holy Grail War. Then finally stopped circling him. "You will be transferred from the Church to the Mage's Association, where you will become my student."**

"**You will go to Japan and study magic and become a Mage strong enough to command a Servant in the Holy Grail War in three years." Kirei's future teacher says as he takes a sip from his wine. "Now then…"**

"**Any questions, Kirei?" The elderly priest finishes the sentence.**

"**Just one." The future students said. He looks down for a bit, thinking about his question, then looks up towards the Tohsaka. "What exactly is the Grail's will in choosing its Masters?"**

Everyone leaned a bit closer, curious themselves how one becomes a master.

**There was a moment of silence after the question.**

**Tokiomi hummed as he looked at his glass half-filled with wine. "The Grail prefers to choose Masters that need it the most."**

"**Does that mean all the Masters have a reason to covert the Grail?"**

"**Not necessarily." The Tohsaka answered. "There have been cases where Command Spells appeared on individuals you wouldn't expect to be chosen."**

**He then looks at his future student with a realization. "I see, Kirei-kun. Are you still baffled that you've been chosen?"**

**(OST ends)**

**The screen zooms in to Kirei's face, showing that not once that his expression changed.**

"What? He was chosen to be a Master, and he's confused about why he was chosen?" Ruby titled her head in confusion.

**The scene changes showing Tokiomi and Kirei's father standing out on the balcony of the building they were in.**

**(OST: Secret Maneuvers)**

"**I didn't expect him to give his consent that quickly," Tokiomi says slightly in disbelief.**

"**My son would leap into the burning flames if the Church willed it." The elderly priest stated.**

"**To be honest, it's almost unsettling." The Crimson mage confesses. "From his perspective, he's been dragged into a war that has nothing to do with him."**

"He's… rather dedicated, isn't he?" Winter commented, not sure to be either impressed or a bit unsettled since she doesn't know much about Kirei.

"**No, this just might be salvation to him." The priest counters as he walked back to the building. The scene then shows Kirei walking on a path outside the grassy field of the Villa. "His wife passed away only a few days ago. A new place and a new mission might just be what Kirei needs to recover."**

Everyone watching where surprised in the information they just learned.

"Wait, that guy's wife just recently died, and they think sending him to a new mission would help him recover?" Qrow said in disbelief. "That's bull and messed up."

"Agreed," James said with a disapproved frown. "Even I would never allow assigning any of my Specialists to any missions if they have experienced any recent tragedies themselves."

"_If you think that's messed up, wait till you see the end of the story."_ D thought to himself.

**Kirei continues to walk with his head low, as he held his Command Spell, as he is in deep thought.**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Fuyuki City, Japan**

**\- One Year Ago –**

"Fuyuki City…" Ren said. "That's the place where the war will take place."

"Correct," D said. "For more than two hundred years, the Fuyuki Holy Grail has always been taken place there."

"Wait, the war is taken place in a city… filled with countless _civilians._" Pyrrha said, making everyone realize in the meaning of what she said.

"I get what you're saying, Invincible Girl," D said, making the said girl blush a bit at her title being known by the diety. "The Association and the Church both made rules to make sure that it wouldn't get out of hand when the war starts."

"But why Fuyuki City? Can't they have the war somewhere else?" Coco asked.

"If only if that where easy," D said with a sigh. "The Holy Grail was created in Fuyuki City due to having a strong Leyline, a magical source of energy found beneath it, and it can't be relocated due to that. And yes, another term to look up in the library."

"How many times has the war started?" Blake asked.

"This is the Fourth Holy Grail War." This surprised everyone. The war has been around for more than two hundred years, and this is by far the fourth? "Oh, don't look so surprised. This is a wish-granting machine we are talking about; it takes about sixty years for it to recharge."

Ah. That explains it. It wouldn't be strange for an omnipotence relic to take time for it to recharge.

"And the citizens?" Ozpin asked.

"They made a strict rule to have the war at night where there would be fewer people to interact. Of course, this war is kept in secret, only the Masters and select few from the Association and Church should know this."

"I meant what happens if a civilian finds out?" Ozpin asked again with a different question.

"That depends on the Master, honestly," D said, earning a confused look from the viewers. "They can either erase their memories or just kill them."

"WHAT?!" The Huntsman and Huntresses shouted in unison after hearing the last part. The Belladonnas joined the humans as well, while the two criminals and WF leader just had their eyes wide opened in surprise. Honestly, they did expect that sort of thing to happen.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made the rules." D shrugs. "And besides, this all happened already, nothing you guys can do about it."

D made a valid point. What there watching has already happened and can't be changed. As much as the Huntsmen and Huntresses wanted to do something about it, they can't. So they had no choice but to accept it grudgingly.

**The scene opens, showing a park with people spending their day with their activities.**

**It changes to a woman with long dark green hair and eyes of the same color sitting down reading a book.**

"**Aoi-san." The now named woman looked up away from her book and makes a small smile, he sees a man wearing a blue hoodie with black cargo pants, his hair was black. The man smiles at Aoi and waves at her.**

"**Kariya-kun, it's been a while." Aoi said. "Are you back from your business trip? It was quite a long one."**

"**Yeah, I guess." The now named Kariya said.**

"**Uncle Kariya!" A little girl shouted, gaining his attention. He turns to see a little girl running up to him. "Uncle Kariya, welcome back."**

**The girl has aqua eyes and long black hair, which is styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She wears a white long sleeves shirt with a red necktie and long black socks. "Rin-chan." Kariya says to the now named girl as she giggles, being happy to see him.**

"Awe, she's so cute," Yang said with a smirk. "She kinda reminds me of Ruby."

"Yang?!" Ruby squeaked. "What part of that girl reminds her of me?"

"**Did you buy me something again?"**

**Kariya was slightly taken back at Rin's bluntness then gives a forced smile.**

"Ptf!" Qrow snickers at the scene, holding back at his laughter. "Yang is right; she does remind me of you."

"Yeah." Tai chuckled. "You would always ask for a gift when Qrow would come and visit us back when you were young."

Hearing that Yang, Nora, and Coco laughed their hearts out, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Penny giggled, Jaune and Ren just snickered in amusement while most of the adults smirked.

Poor Ruby just blushed crimson red then covered her entire face with her hood to hide her shame.

"**No, Rin! That was rude!" Aoi lectures her.**

"That's what I would always tell Ruby." Tai laughed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" Ruby wined, still hiding her face.

**Kariya walks up to her then bends his knee to face Rin's level, and then he hands her a bracelet made with pink marbles connected with white thread with tide together.**

"**Here," Kariya said as Rin took it then smiled with awe at how pretty it is. **

"**Thank you, Uncle." Rin happily said as she held the gift close to her.**

"And Uncle Qrow would always come through with a gift every time," Yang smirked towards her uncle.

"Hey," Qrow said with a smirk enough for Ruby to get over her embarrassment and giggle at the memory.

"**I'm happy you like it." The Uncle said as he pats Rin's head. He then reaches out to his pocket and gets another bracelet. "Where's Sakura-chan?"**

**Rin's happy face slowly fades away and becomes sad. "Sakura's gone."**

Hearing that made everyone blinked with a small frown of confusion. What could cause this adorable girl to look so sad like that?

"D?" Ruby asked, hoping for an answer.

"Just watch," D says.

**Kariya blinks confusingly at what Rin said. Before he could ask what Rin meant, she walks away. Taking a few seconds to let what she said sink in, he quickly turns his head to Aoi. "Aoi-san?"**

**(OST: Grief)**

"**Well, Sakura is no longer my daughter or Rin's little sister." Aoi whisperingly answers but loud enough for him to hear, noting the sadness on her tone. "She's gone to the Matou family."**

Everyone was shocked by hearing this. Aoi's second child was sent to another family? And she doesn't consider her daughter anymore?!

"Why?!" Surprisingly, Weiss was the one who shouted the question. "How can this woman say that?! Rather, why would they allow something like this?!"

**Kariya gasps then quickly stood up. "Why?!" He shouted, demanding an answer.**

"**You know exactly why the Matou family would want children with Mage blood." Kariya could only stare at Aoi in shock. "The Tohasaka family head decided to give our ancient allies, the Matous, what they requested. It wasn't my place to voice my opinion."**

"Wait… you're saying that this is Tokiomi's family… and he _allowed_ this?!" Yang skeptically shouted while her eyes turned red in anger.

"Sadly, yes." D answers. "But make no mistake, Tokiomi did it for Sakura's sake."

Everyone in the room was skeptical of hearing this. For Sakura's sake?

"For her sake?" Kali said with a tone of disapproval. "Is it because she was born a Magus family?"

"There's that, but it's rather complicated to explain. The answer will be explained in the story."

"What about Sakura?" Ruby concerningly asked. "I-is she okay?"

D didn't answer; he stayed silent for a moment and only said. "Just watch." Then faced back to the screen. Ruby wasn't pleased by the answer, along with the others, but did what he said.

"…**And you're fine with that?" The now full named Matou Kariya askes calmly, waiting for the mother's answer.**

"**When I married into the Tohsaka family… When I decided to become a Mage's wife… I was ready for something like this to happen."**

Weiss and Winter's felt that answer pierced their hearts. Hearing this, they couldn't help but feel reminded about there own mother being politically married to Jacques, and they know how that affected the Schnee family.

"**And you're fine with that?!" Kariya repeats the question this time, shouting.**

"**It's wrong for a family bearing Mage blood to expect the happiness of a normal family."**

"**That's not true!" Kariya shouts again. "You wanted happiness when you chose him-"**

"**This is between the Tohsakas." Aoi cuts him off coldly. "You turned your back to the Magi world. It doesn't concern you."**

"Damn, and I thought Ice Queen was cold," Qrow said, taking a sip from his whisk.

Usually, the two Schnees would glare at the said person at that comment but were too focused on the story.

**Kariya couldn't say anything after that, he tried to but was conflicted to say anything under her stare.**

**Aoi's serious expression softens then makes a sad smile. "If you ever see Sakura, be nice to her." Kariya clenched his fist while he held the gift mean for Sakura. "She was always fond of you, Kariya-kun…"**

Everyone perked up at that last part.

"Is Kariya part of the Matou family?" Jaune asked, hopefully.

"Yes, he turned his back on the family years ago." The deity answered.

"That's good he can- wait, why did he leave the family?"

D didn't answer and only gestured him to keep watching.

**(OST ends)**

**The scene changes to Karya opening a door at night, he barges in, while holding a frown of disapproval on his face. He is currently inside the Matou mansion. His old home.**

**(OST: Nervous)**

"**I'm surprised a failure like you would dare show his face here." Said an elderly voice who was sitting in a chair while he held his walking stick. He is an old wrinkly man completely bald and hunched over, making him short and wears plain Japanese robes and color of his eyes, showing that his pupil and iris are white while the sclera being black. "I believe I told you to never let me see you again. Kariya." The said man stands in front of him as he stares at the older man.**

The entire audience felt a cold shiver in their spines, merely looking at the elder. Deep down, they could all tell that man is something they should never encounter.

"_This guy… Why do I feel scared and… disgusted of him?"_ Blake couldn't help but give a slight shiver, it wasn't as drastically strong like the first meeting with Zelrech, but unlike the vampire, this feeling was more towards disgust rather than fear.

"**I hear you've adopted Tohsaka's younger daughter."**

"**News reaches you quickly." The older man said with an amused tone.**

"**Are you really that desperate to preserve magical affinity in the Matou lineage?"**

"The Matous is a dying Magus family," D answered, getting everyone's attention. "This is one of the reasons why Sakura was takin in from the Tohsakas."

"And being close friends with a powerful Magus family gives them an advantage. Goodie." Roman sarcastically said in the last part. He may be a criminal, but even he knows that's just messed up. Even Neo frowned at that thought.

"**You, of all people, are telling that's wrong?" The old man questions. "Whose fault do you think it is that the Matou family has fallen so low? Kariya. Had you agreed to carry on the family name and learn the Matou secrets, this would have happened. Yet you…"**

"**Enough of this nonsense, **_**vampire**_**." Kariya coldly cuts him off, making the older man raise a non-existent eyebrow. "You just want the Grail to gain immortality."**

"He's a vampire? Like Zelrech?" Beacon's headmaster asked.

"No, that was just an insult." The Overseer answers, earning an 'ah' from Ozpin.

**The older man laughs in amusement then stood up from his seat. "By the next year, sixty years will have elapsed. But the Matou family has no pawns to offer for the 4th Holy Grail War. Unlike you, your brother Byakuya lacks the mana to control a Servant." The older man then starts walking at a slow pace with his walking stick towards Kariya. "But even if we let this round pass, we can win the next one sixty years from now. The Tohsaka girl's womb will produce a talented mage. She has quite the potential as a vessel, she does." he explains as he walks past him.**

The men were disgusted and angry in what they learn about what the older man is planning for Sakura, but not as mad as the women, heck; they could feel the killing intent from all the women combined.

"**So basically, you'll have no use for Tohsaka Sakura once you obtain the Grail?" Kariya asks, not moving from his spot.**

This made all the viewers stop there, killing intent and focus on what was Kariya's plan.

**The older man stops his pace, not facing Kariya. "What do you have in mind?"**

"**A trade, Zouken." Kariya answers to the now named elderly. "I will bring back the Grail in this coming war. In return, you will release Tohsaka Sakura."**

"Best. Uncle. Ever." Ruby said with a warm smile. "No offense Uncle Qrow."

Said uncle just chuckled. "None taken Ruby."

**Matou Zouken laughs in amusement. "You're a fool." The head of the Matou family then walks back to his seat at a slow pace. "You're a failure who hasn't trained a single day of your life. You're saying you'll become a Master in the space of a single year?"**

"**You have the ability to make that happen, with your bug-wielding skills." This made Zouken stop in his tracks then turns to look at the Matou deserter. "Implant Crest Worms inside me."**

"Crest… Worms?" Penny asked, feeling that she wanted to learn more, but at the same time, a small part of her was telling that she shouldn't have asked that.

"You'll see in a few minutes," D said as he snaps his fingers, fashing before the viewers were a large bag for each of them.

"Are… are these Vomit Bags?" Jaune said recognizing the bags since, ironically, he has a bad habit of puking in airships.

"Yes, and trust me, you might need them." This earned a few nervous gulps from the younger viewers hoping that they won't see something unpleasant.

"**Kariya…, you want to die?"**

"**The Matous can fulfill their own desire by themselves," Kariya answers with a determined voice. "I won't let bystanders get involved." There was a moment of silence in the room. "Don't tell me you're worried for me, father?"**

"You got my respect, Kariya," Tai said in an accepting tone, all the parents in the room thought the same.

**Kariya's father laughs in amusement, and then entirely turns to face him. "If you're trying to keep her out of this, Kariya…" Kariya fidgety gasped, hoping that his twisted father would not say what he thinks he would say. "…you're a little late."**

All of the viewers couldn't help but brace themselves to what they will see. Few experienced Hunters thought to themselves that they might have the stomach to face the next scene. God, were they wrong.

"**You old bastard, you can't have…!" Kariya growled.**

**(OST ends)**

**The scene changes to a little girl who had a similar resemblance to Rin, except that she has short black-brown hair, a red ribbon tied on the left side of her hair and teal eyes. She was surrounded by a swarm of worm-like creatures covering up most of her lower body up to her chest, and what was more startling about the girl is that her face was completely devoid of emotion.**

The room went to pandemonium.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk!" Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Kali screamed in horror. Ozpin, Qrow, Tai, Yang, Blake, Coco, Ren, Jaune, James, Roman, and Neo's eyes shot wide open, and their jaws agape, watching in horror what is happening to the girl. Glynda, Winter, Penny, and Sienna covered their mouths with there hands to hold back there screams, while Gyrha held his wife as he watches in horror.

None of them could comprehend what they are seeing, worm-like creatures, swarming around a seemingly dead girl. In all there lives maybe, even _all_ of Ozpin's lives, they had never seen anything so disturbing in Remant.

"RRREEEEEEGGGHHHHHHH!" D respectfully stayed quiet as he patiently waited for the viewers to calm themselves and throw up whatever was in their stomachs in there vomit bags. Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Jaune, and Velvet were the ones who did the puking. After puking, the bags disappeared.

There respected teammates, Yang, Blake, Coco, Ren, and Pyrrha, did their best in holding it in as they looked away and focused on there sick friends to check if they're ok.

Most of the adults did the same; they were more experienced with gruesome scenes but had their bags just in case. The parent figures checked on kids if there ok, While the rest did there best to calm themselves after the site. After a while, they calmed down and returned to their seats. Of course, none of them being pleased with at all.

"W-why? What are those things? What are they doing to her?!" Ruby soon shouted after stomach settled down, replacing her sickness with righteous rage.

"Crest Worms," D answered, gaining everyone's attention. "A unique kind of Magic Crest of the Matou family, created by Zouken. They are Familiars; magical energy eating worms that forcibly confers to one's body the capacity to use Magecraft or enhance it."

"So your saying… those _things…_ are helping her grow?!" Weiss said in a mixture of disgust and anger as she covered her mouth with her hands. The same can be said with the other women.

"Believe me. I'm just as disgusted as all of you are."

**(OST Forbodings)**

"**She was crying pretty loudly for the first three days," Zouken said as his voice echoed in the chamber that held all his Crest Worms as Kariya was staring down in shock and disgust at the horrifying sight.**

"**She stopped screaming on the fourth day, though." The Head of the Matous continued. "I threw her into the bug room this morning to see how long she'd last. She's been ravaged for half a day, and she's still breathing. The Tohsakas really aren't bad at all."**

"Bastard…!" Tai, Qrow, and a few other parents and students growled in anger.

"**Sakura…!" Kariya attempts to run down to help her.**

"**Well, what will you do?" This made Kariya stop in his tracks. "A single broken girl, violated by bugs from head to toe. If you still wish to save her… I'll consider it."**

"**I'll do it." Kariya answers without a second thought.**

"I'm so rooting for you, Kariya!" Nora shouted while her friends and adults agreed with her.

**Matou Zouken laughs in approval. "I'll continue educating Sakura until you show me some results, though. I'm still expecting victory to come in the Grail War after this one. But if you do manage to somehow retrieve the Grail, then I'll have no further use for the little girl. In that case, her education will end after just one year." After his speech, Zouken slowly walked away.**

"**You won't go back on your word, will you, Matou Zouken?"**

"**Start by serving as the bugs' breeding ground for a week." Zouken said. "If you don't die fo madness, then I'll recognize that you're serious about this."**

"Damn, I hate him," Yang growled while her eyes turned red.

"Yang, We all do," Ruby said as he held her sister's hand to comfort her, which worked since Yang took deep breaths, and her eyes changed back.

**The scene zooms in to Kariya's eyes showing the determination to save Sakura from his twisted excuse of a father.**

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

**The scene changes back to the Einzbern Castle in the blizzard.**

"Back to the Einzbern castle," Yang said as she felt relived to the change of scenery.

"**It's finally here," Kiritsugu says as the scene changes inside one of the rooms of the castle, showing Iri turning to his husband.**

"**What kind of information," Iri asks as she looks at Kiritsugu, who was sitting on a desk working on his laptop.**

"**It's a report from the spies I sent to the London Clock Tower." He answers as his wife walks up to him to see the information. "It says the Grail chose a Master from within the highest authority of the Mage's Association, the Clock Tower."**

"Hmm… He carries himself like a mercenary." James commented as he cups his chin with his hand as he studies Kiritsugu.

"Indeed." Ozpin agrees. "Is he mercenary, D?"

"He'll have an introduction soon, so I'll hold that spoiler until then," D answered, earning a nod from the two.

"**Who?"**

"**A troublesome man." Kiritsugu answers. "The eldest son of the famous Archibald family which produced nine generations of Magi. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald."**

* * *

**Clock Tower, London**

**\- Present Day –**

**The scene then changes to Clock Tower, the main branch of the Mage's Association, on a foggy day.**

"As you are all seeing that is Clock Tower, one of the three main branches of the Mage's Association," D said.

"The three branches?" Winter curiously asked.

"Yes," D answered as he explains. "First, Clock Tower, the official headquarters of the Association and mainly the place where young Magus study the twelve departments of mysticism. Second, the Atlas Academy and no, it's not the Huntsman Academy from your world. The Academy specializes in Alchemy but is more concerned about the greater truths of the universe. Finally, the Wandering Sea, It is a conglomerate of minor organizations of magi and was originally the original Association that predated the Clock Tower."

"Interesting. It's similar to the four Huntsman Academies." Ozpin noted.

"In a way, but sadly the three branches have drifted apart and rarely contact with one another," D says, earning a surprised look from the viewers. "Like usual, there's the library for more information."

"**In the Magi world, bloodline largely determines one's ability." Said a male voice as the scene cuts to a classroom that has a similar design to Beacon's classes. The view shows a man in his late 30's with swift backlight blond hair and bright green eyes. He wears a navy scholars coat with white gloves, black pants, and black shoes, and while his coat seems simple, its stiffly structured decoration show individualism, this is Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.**

"I take it that's Kayneth something?" The thief said, earning a 'yup' from the diety.

"**This is because the secrets of Magi cannot be discovered in a single generation. A parent passes on the result of a lifetime of training to their child." Kayneth said as he lectures his students who are listening and taking notes. "Therefore, the older family of Magi, the greater the authority."**

"He's a professor?" Glynda asked, slightly interested along with her fellow instructors, to see how a practitioner of Thaumaturgy teaches his students.

"Fascinating… What he's saying is somewhat similar to a hereditary Semblance." The Headmaster of Beacon said as he, along with his fellow professors and Headmaster, listen.

Weiss and Winter perked up at this topic and leaned a bit forward to learn more about the said topic.

"**If you're wondering why I'm covering something so elementary, it's because a student submitted this paper to me a few days ago." He raises his and showing a large stack of paper as he slapped it with his other hand.**

The students watching could only have their eyes wide open and jaws agape at the stack of paper.

"Whoa. Whoever did that went all out." Yang commented as her eyes bulged at the sight of the stacked paper.

"My, whoever did that must have been very dedicated in his work," Ghira said, impressed with a definite amount of work on the paper.

"_Not even I have ever made that kind of progress before."_ Weiss thought to herself, then turns to Ruby looking dumbstruck at sight and gave a light chuckle remembering the time when Ruby was focusing on taking notes on the first day of Beacon. _"Guess Ruby is thinking the same."_

**The scene then cuts to a student sitting in seat blinks in surprise. The student is a young nineteen-year-old boy with short black hair that reaches his chin, has black eyes, wears a white polo shirt with a blue and yellow tie tied on his neck, and wears a dark green long-sleeved sweater vest with ants of the same color.**

"Looks like we found our student," Coco said as she lowered her shades to have a good look at the boy, mainly his clothing. Not impressed, honestly.

"**The paper is titled "How Wizardly Should Be in the New Century. It completely rejects the standard model I've just talked about." Kayneth explains. "It states that a deeper understanding of spells and more delicate control over mana would allow one to overcome this handicap. In other words, even someone with thin blood could become a Master Mage." Most of the students began to whisper with one another after listening to the theory.**

**The green sweater vest student started to smile and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.**

"Hmm, that is an interesting theory." Ozpin hummed in approval.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Jaune asked.

"Well, as you all know, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, which enhances one's capabilities. While the Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal ability unique to each individual, once there, Aura is unlocked." The Professor explained, giving a reminder to his students. "There have been numerous attempts to graphs a better understanding towards the two; as we know of today, only one person is capable of one ability of Semblance while Aura simply powers it as it strengthens us."

"Well said, Headmaster." The diety compliments the reincarnator. "What you said does hold a bit of similarity to the topic, but I'm sure you're well aware that it's different in this case."

"Of course, and I'm guessing you're going to tell me to keep watching to satisfy my curiosity, yes?" Ozpin said with a small smirk.

"You guessed well," D smirked, earning a few chuckles from the viewers.

"**To be honest, I've learned something from reading this." The professor said, but a few students were still whispering with one another. "Quiet." With a single command, they did what he said. After that, Kayneth looks towards the paper, then looks towards his students. "Let me be as plain as I can. This paper contains nothing but juvenile fantasies." He coldly remarks as he slams the stack of paper on his desk.**

The students' viewing gasped by the unexpected harshness from the Magus Professor. The Professors and Headmaster only narrowed their eyes as they frowned at his conclusion. While the others could only blink in surprise, and few raise their brow.

**The student gasped at his harsh comment. "Bloodline determines a Mage's power. This is a hard, unchanging truth." This made the student abruptly stood up from his seat, startling a few of his classmates next to him.**

**This caught the professor's attention, along with the other students in the classroom. "Waver Velvet-kun. I'm very, very disappointed that one of my students would indulge in this nonsense."**

"**But sir, I was only trying to address a question the Mage's Association is reluctant to-"**

"**Waver-kun" Waver was cut off before he could finish. "Your family has only produced three generations of Magi, correct? Listen to me. Your family is but a newborn baby compared to the history of the Mage's Association. Shouldn't a baby learn to talk before questioning his parents?" The students listening couldn't help but laugh and chuckle, while Waver just hung his head low in shame.**

The Professors and Headmaster's frown fell deeper showing their disapproval towards Kayneth's offhanded comment while the rest of the adults had the same feeling as well.

The students could only feel sad for Waver being insulted by his teacher in front of his class, while they also felt angry at Kayneth for looking down on his work like that and humiliating him.

"What the hell!" Coco said, with a disapproving frown. "I know a few professors can be harsh to their students so they can learn, but that was crossing a line!"

"Yeah! Who does that jerk think he is!" Nora shouted, angry at Kayneth.

"His profile will be explained soon, so save your angry comments until then," D said, making a two give an angry huff as they watch.

**The scenes cut to Waver, stomping his way through the halls of Clock Tower. "How dare he make fun of me! How dare he!" Waver growls, nearly shouting as he raises his arms in frustration. "Is that how a lecturer should act?!"**

"Never." Ozpin immediately said. "A lecturers may be harsh on his students for them to grow, but there are lines they shouldn't cross, and Kayneth just did."

"**He read my paper and got jealous!" Waver shouts to himself as he continues his march. "He's afraid of my talent!" He continues to say as he shut his eyes closed, contemplating. "That's why he shamed me in front of everyone!" Then suddenly without paying attention to where he was walking, he tripped and fell. "Nghue!" The fall made a loud noise echoing the hallway. He held down his foot while in pain.**

The viewers cringed at his unfortunate injury.

"Today is not his day," Jaune winced, everyone mentally nods for the poor kid.

"**I'm sorry." Said a man who was holding a platform trolley with boxes on top of it. No doubt that what was the student collided to. "Are you okay?"**

"**I-I'm fine." Waver said, still in pain as he looked up to the man.**

"**Aren't you a student in the Necromancer's circle?" The man asked. "Why aren't you in class?"**

"**Well…" Waver tried to make an excuse since he just basically walked out of class not too long ago. "P-Professor Archibald asked me to run an errand for him. I was in a hurry, so…"**

"He barged out of class?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not surprising that he did that," Yang said with her arms crossed. "If it were me, I would have done the same."

"You would have what? Ms. Xiao Long?" Ms. Goodwitch said with a stern tone.

"I-I mean, I-I would… ah… sit down and listen?" Yang answered as she shrunk back in her seat.

"Good," Glynda said then turn back to the screen, while Yang took a deep breath of relief while her friends held their snicker.

"**I see. That's great." The man said without question then pointed something at the box on the trolley. "Can you give this to Professor Archibald?"**

**Waver looked at the box being pointed at then took it. "This?" He confusingly asked as he studied the large package the size of a big book.**

"Something tells me Kayneth is going to need that for the war," Ruby noted.

"**Thanks." The delivery man said as he walked past Waver while he pushed the trolley. "It's apparently something important."**

Ruby smiled at being right.

**Waver perked up at the last word the delivery man said, not looking away from the package. "Important?" He then looks close to the delivery details. "It was sent from Macedonia…"**

**Waver Velvet quickly turns around, making sure that nobody else was around.**

**(OST: Strategy)**

**The scene cuts with a tone of books slammed on a table, and then one book opened while Waver's finger-pointing at the words on the page of the book.**

"**This is it." Waver said as he sat in the library of Clock Tower. "Those rumors that Kayneth would be fighting in some kind of Far East magic tournament were true." He looked at the package resting on the desk next to him that he took before then snapped his head back on the book. "The Holy Grail War."**

Everyone perked up at the last phrase.

"Listen carefully, everyone. The history of the Holy Grail War will now be revealed." D said. _"Well… most of it."_

"**Two hundred years ago, the families known as the Founding Three, Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka, worked together to successfully summon the Holy Grail, said to have the power to grant any wish."**

"So they were the ones who created the Holy Grail," Blake commented.

"Just to let you all know that the Makiris changed there names to Matou." D clarified. The viewers could only give a silent growl towards the name.

**Waver reads out loud as he turns a page. "However, the Holy Grail would answer only one prayer. And their cooperation turned into a bloody battle. That was how the Holy Grail Wars began."**

Sienna huffed at that part. "Of course, they would selfishly fight for it in the end."

**The scene cuts again as Waver looks through the large shelves filled with books collecting books that relate to the Holy Grail War.**

"**Ever since then, once every sixty years, the Holy Grail appears in the city of Fuyuki. It selects seven Magi with the right to hold it and grants them the power to summon the powerful Heroic Spirits known as Servants." Waver said back in his seat then looks at another book.**

"**Archer." A picture of a woman holding a longbow and arrow aimed high.**

"**Saber." A picture of an ironclad knight with a red main, proudly holding a sword upward.**

"**Lancer." A picture of a man in red and white attire, holding a thin lance.**

"**Rider." A picture of a man atop a chariot.**

"**Assassin." A picture of a tall man wearing a skull mask, holding a short sword at each hand.**

"**Caster." A picture shows an older man with a long white beard in a purple robe.**

"**Berserker." Lastly, a picture of a lean, beast-like man holding a sword.**

"Whoa…" All of the students said in unison in awe as they learned more about War and especially the Servants, even the adults can't help but be awed by them.

"Heroic Spirits…" Ruby whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Despite her whisper, everyone can tell how much awe there was in that quiet tone of hers.

"Heroic Spirits." D echoed, catching everyone's attention. "They are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, have become objects of worship after their deaths. These spirits are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation and moved to the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside of both the World and the time axis."

The residents of Remnant could only stay silent in shock and awe in what they learned. The Heroic Spirits. The Servants. The legendary heroes who have proven themselves to dwell in the Throne of Heroes.

"That's… incredible…" Weiss muttered in awe.

"I'm… I'm actually excited to see these heroes…" Surprisingly, it was who Blake said that, earning a surprised look from her friends. "Is this… what it's like when Ruby talks about heroes in fairy tails?"

"Hey!" Ruby squeaked as her face blushed red, making her friends laugh.

**As Waver continued his research, thunder cracked outside of the library windows, showing that it is raining. "Divided into these seven classes, the Servant fight to the death to determine who is worthy to win the Grail." After finishing his research through the large stack of books in front of him, he took a deep breath and leaned back at his chair.**

"**So the Holy Grail War is a battle of pure ability where titles and influence mean nothing." Waver smirks under what he has learned. "It's the perfect stage for me."**

"Looks like someone's fired up," Yang smirked, then it slightly dropped. "Wait, is he even a Master?"

"You'll see." D simply answers.

**But when he looked at the book again, he noticed that there was still more to know. "It also says a relic of a Servant is needed, as a catalyst, to summon them."**

Ozpin and his inner-circle perked up at that word. Relic.

"Cool, so that's how you summon them?" Jaune asked.

"They'll show it in the end." The deity says.

**Waver was in deep thought after that last part. "A relic…" He mutters to himself, then looks at the package. Without a second thought, he opens the box and sees that it was a small black chest. As soon as he opens it, he was at first surprised then awed at sight at what's inside — a shard of red cloth. Despite its tattered old age, it still held its bright scarlet theme.**

"Whoa!" Coco nearly shouted as she took off her shade and had a good long look at the shard. "Is that really a relic? I can tell you that it's old, but it's color… I can only guess that it's just a couple of years old."

That surprised everyone, even Velvet. She knows very well that Coco is a top-notch fashionista and has a right eye on clothing for her teammates and friends, but to find out a relic of a shard of red cloth being mistakenly seen for a couple of years old? That was something?

D chuckles. "That's proof of a genuine relic of a Hero's past."

"Who does it belong too?" Ren asked curiously.

"That would be telling." He smirked as Ren lightly chuckled.

**The scene now cuts to Waver sitting inside a plane on its way to Fuyuki. He gives another look at the chest then looks ahead, smiling, ready for the war.**

**(OST Ends)**

* * *

**The scene changes late at night, showing a mansion.**

**The scene cuts again, showing a unique kind of typewriting machine was writing down on a piece of paper.**

"Is that a typewriter?" Penny asked as she tilted her head.

"The Magus kind." D answers.

"Interesting."

**The scene zooms out, showing Tokiomi watching the typewriter with his arms crossed inside of a dimly light room with candles. The basement is a Mage workshop.**

"Oh… him…" Yang snarled, remembering that this failure of a father sold off his daughter to Zouken.

The rest of the viewers frowned at the memory as well.

**Moments later, Kirei enters. Just in time for the typewriter to finish, which Tokiomi uses a knife to cut off the paper from the machine. "That device still strikes me as unseeingly to this day." Kirei comments.**

"I honestly find it intriguing," Ozpin noted, earning an eye roll from his inner-circle.

**Tokiomi snorts in amusement. "I have a report from the Clock Tower. Lord El-Melloi has acquired another relic, apparently. His participation is certain now."**

"Shoot." Nora snapped her fingers in unamusement. "Hoped that jerk would get forfeited or something."

"**It troubles me that two spaces are still unaccounted for."**

"Two spaces?" Pyrrha asked. "So, Waver isn't a Master yet?"

"**Don't worry." The head of Tohsaka assures him. "The Grail will select seven individuals when the time comes, regardless of skill. The ones it completes the group with are nearly always weak." He bluntly says without remorse. "There's no need to worry about them."**

Jaune narrows his eyes towards Tokiomi. "That guy seriously pisses me off." As he said, most of his friends agree while the adults only stayed quiet, but deep down, they also disapprove of him. Heck, the guy sold off his daughter to a sadistic nut, and he looks down on his enemies? They all hate him.

"**More importantly, Kirei. No one saw you enter the mansion, correct?"**

"**Don't worry." The young priest answered. "There are no familiars or magic devices, visible or invisible, that are watching this mansion. I…"**

"**I guarantee it." A new voice said, finishing Kirei's sentence. Suddenly a black cloud appears before Kirei and Tokiomi. The shadow materializes, taking the form of a human figure. The shadow disappears now, showing a tall black skin, bald man wearing a white human skull mask. He's shirtless but shows that he is muscular thin, he wears black pants and black shoes and wears a black tattered shroud around his waist that that nearly reaches off to his feet. This is Servant Assassin.**

Everyone slightly jumped at the new figure. The moment they took a good look at the newcomer, they could quickly tell that he is powerful. Dangerously powerful.

The Faunus connected to the White Fang nearly mistook him as one of their own but remembered that there are no Faunus in their world. But they could quickly tell he is someone who shouldn't be trifled with.

"Is that… a Servant?" Tai asked a bit shaken by the Servant's Aura it presents.

"Yes." D answers. "The first Servant summoned by Kirei. This is Servant Class: Assassin."

"He really looks the part." Velvet said, rubbing her shoulder, honestly getting the chills from him.

"**No matter what tricks they use, no one can device the eyes of Hassan, Heroic Spirit of stratagems." The now named Servant said. "There is no trace of anyone following my Master." The Servant said as he bows before the Two Masters. "Rest assured."**

"Hassan?" James echoed the name. "Is that… Assassin's name."

"His True Name, to be precise." The overseer answers. "The Servant you see before you, Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain. Known to be one of the leaders of the Hashshashin, a medieval assassin sect."

"Wait, does an assassin even count as a hero?" Penny tilted her in confusion, honestly asking. A good question that made everyone perked up.

"Which are you asking? The Class or the actual profession?" D asked.

"Um… both."

"Honestly, that depends on the said person and legend we are talking about," D explains. "For said individuals that fall on the Assassin Class, they don't necessarily have to be an actual assassin. It mostly depends on their skills and legend, such as there stealth, espionage, a fighting style close to the assassination, heck even a ninja would be an excellent candidate for that class."

Blake's ears twitched at the mention of ninjas since her fascination with a particular book she likes.

"…Is Hassan a hero?" Ruby said, getting everyone's attention. Her eyes narrowed with a small frown. "He… doesn't look the part."

"Let's hold that question for another time and focus on the story. I'll explain about Hassan later." Ruby slowly nods but still doesn't feel like she doesn't want to wait.

"**If a Servant is summoned, my father will know without fail. The other Magi will not act for a while longer." Kirei said, reminding his Servant. "Continue guarding the surrounding area."**

"**As you wish." Hassan obeys as he disappears in the black smoke.**

"Can all Assassins do that?" Roman asked.

"Dematerialization? All of the Servants can do that." The deity answers.

"Interesting…" Roman said, then looks at Neo with a smirk. "That trick can give you a run for your money Neo."

Neo pouts and gives him an annoyed look as she raised a brow.

**As the Servant vanishes, the typewriting machine activates itself, writing more information on the roll of paper.**

"**It's only a matter of time, however." The head of the Tohsaka said as he walks up to the machine. "The grounds of this mansion will soon be rife with the familiars of the other masters."**

"Familiars?" Weiss asked.

"Let's just say there similar to your summons." D said, earning an 'ah' from her.

"**What's that?" Kirei asks curiously on the new information the machine typed down.**

"**Another matter." His mentor said as he cuts the paper. "I was gathering information on the Einzbern Master." After hearing this, the young priest attentively listens.**

The same could be said with the viewers as they stood straight in there seats to listen more.

"**Nine years ago, the Einzberns, known for their pride in their pure blood, welcomed in a Mage from outside the family out of the blue," Tokiomi explains as the scene slowly turns to the Einzbern castle. Then the scene now changes to inside a church of sorts showing Iri and Kiritsugu kneeling before and Einzbern Elder. "The Einzbern Magi specialized solely in alchemy, making them unfit for combat. That was why they lost in previous Holy Grail Wars. They must have run out of patience."**

"So, they hired a mercenary out of desperation," Qrow said. "What? They got tired of losing?"

"Oh, you have no idea," D said with a smirk. "In the past Grail Wars, the Einzberns have always been the first ones to bite the dust."

**The scene switches back to Kirei's listening. "The Mage they chose was perfect for the role. Emiya Kiritsugu." Tokiomi turns to his student with a stern expression. "The man known as the Mage Killer." The scene switches back to Emiya Kiritsugu, showing the empty look on his eyes.**

Everyone felt a chill after hearing Kiritsugu's title, the Mage Killer.

"M-Mage Killer?" Jaune stuttered, uttering the name.

"Yes, also known as the boogyman of for all Magus out there," D said. "Just watch and listen, then you'll understand why they fear and despise him."

**The scene now fully shows the Kiritsugu and Iri kneeling in front of the Elder.**

"**The relic we've long been searching for in Cornwall has finally been found." The Elderly said. "If you use it as a catalyst, you can summon a sword-wielding Heroic Spirit that is perhaps the strongest of Servants. Kiritsugu. This is the greatest aid the Einzbern can give you."**

"So he's going to summon a Saber Class Servant?" Tai asked. "Either that old man sure is getting ahead of himself or whoever there going to summon must be one heck of hero."

"Can't deny what he says, the Saber Class Servant's are considered the strongest servant with the highest Parameters."

"Parameters?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll explain that later."

"**I am honored, Elder." The Mage Killer said, still kneeling with his head down low with his eyes closed along with his wife.**

"**There are to be no survivors this time." The Elder ordered. "Slay the other six Servants and complete the third true magic, "Heaven's Feel"."**

"Third?" Ozpin noted, earning his interest. "Is this connected to Zelrech's Second Magic?"

"No, Second, and Third Magic are two different Magics." D answers. "There are only Five Magics that exist, well, there is the theory of Sixth and beyond Magic, but as of now, it currently doesn't exist."

"What kinds of magic are they?" Nora asked with a bit sparkles in her eyes.

"The First Magic, It is one of the oldest Magics, but sadly the details are unknown due to its age, but it is common knowledge to Magi that it's connected to the generation of Ether clumps, elements, which have been called 'materialized nothing.' The Second Magic, also known as the Kaleidoscope, which you all know that can travel to parallel worlds. The Third Magic, Heaven's Feel, is the materialization of the soul, it's what made summoning the Servants possible and a significant connection towards the Holy Grail. The Fourth Magic sadly is entirely unknown, and its history was lost for centuries. And finally, the Fifth Magic, Magic Blue, the details are hidden, but many believe that it's connected to Time Travel." The deity let out a big breath after he finished his explanation.

Everyone was speechless in what they learned, they already know about Zelrech's ability, but the rest? They couldn't help but be awed in these miracles of magic.

"Uggghhh! All this magic is amazing and all, but it's giving me a headache…" Yang groaned as she rubbed her head with her hands. "Don't suppose you have a magic for that do you D?"

"Not unless you want a brain hemorrhoid."

"Nevermind I asked."

"**Understood." The Master of the Einzbern answered as he slightly opens his eyes, still looking down.**

**Scene switches back to Kirei and Tokiomi.**

"**Emiya Kiritsugu…" The Master of Assassin muttered. "I know that name."**

"**So even the Church has heard of him?" Tokiomi said in slight amusement as Kirei walked closer to him to read the information. "Emiya, the Mage Killer, had quite the reputation in his time. On the surface, he was a heretic that didn't belong to the Association. However, the higher-ups found him quite useful for their own purposes."**

"**Similar to us Executors of the Church." The young Executor asked.**

"Executors are the Church's enforcers in dealing against heretics." The Deity explains.

"**Worse." The fellow Master answered as he sat down on one of the chairs and looks down on the table. "He's essentially a freelance assassin who specializes in the killing of Magi. He understands Magi very well, he hunts them down in very non-magelike ways." He then faces his student gesturing to information in his hand. "Read it."**

**Doing what he says he reads the information out loud, while the scene cuts to the Mage Killer and his wife walking on the halls of Einzbern's castle. "Sniping. Poisoning. Bombing public places. He brought down an entire jetliner just because his target was on it."**

"WHAT?!" Was echoed throughout the theatre room.

"He-He did all that?!" Ruby cried in shock and horror.

"Forget mercenary! this man's a terrorist!" Weiss shouted.

Blake couldn't believe what she heard, sure she might have come from terrorist group herself, but even the White Fang wouldn't go as far as downing a jetliner. Heck, Sienna was no stranger to that kind of violence, but also she knows not to cross a line.

"**He is a man who will use underhand methods without thinking twice," Tokiomi says, describing the Mage Killer. **

**The scene now switches back to the chamber.**

"**The world's laws do not apply to Magi, so we must carefully obey the laws we set for ourselves. However, he lacks any trace of a Mage's pride. His methods are unforgivable."**

"I see… so hence being a heretic." Ren deduced. "Does that mean the Church targets him?"

"No, no, not that kind of heretic, what I meant was that the Church targets Dead Apostles." D corrected.

"Wait. What?" Qrow blinked in surprise. "Does that mean they'll hunt Zelrech?"

D just chuckles. "No, he's a special case; his allegiance is with humanity. He happens to be a Wizard Marshal, A title given by those who possess a certain degree of military authority within the Association. Plus, he is the only one currently has that title, and you can imagine how important he is in the Association."

All jaws were agape in what they learned. A vampire… Earning the highest military rank for a Magus… Granted, they could understand due to his powers but what they couldn't understand… was his personality.

"Best not to think about it, and just continue to watch," D said as if he read their minds, they absent-mindedly nodded their heads and just watched.

**Kirei listens to his mentor as he carefully reads the information on hand. "Well, what does this Emiya Kiritsugu…" He pauses for a moment as if he was struggling to find the right words. "…hope to gain by killing?"**

"**Money, I would imagine." The head of Tohsaka answers. "As you can read in that report, Mage assassinations weren't all he was involved in. He's appeared in war zones all over the planet, offering his services as a mercenary."**

"Pft. Typical for a mercenary." James sneered, while the others agreed with him.

"**May I borrow this report for a while?" The young priest asked.**

* * *

**The scene now changes back to Kiritsugu, and Iri as a modern printer was printing out papers.**

**Iri curiously watches the printer as the Mage Killer takes the printed-out papers.**

"**Let's go over what we know, Iri." The Mage Killer said as he was sitting on his study desk as his wife walked closer to him. "Of the seven Masters the Grail will choose, we know four."**

Everyones carefully listens to the information of the Masters.

"**Tohsaka Tokiomi, the head of the Tohsaka family," Kiristugu said as the scene cuts to a file showing Tokiomi's picture. "A fire Mage who uses jewel magic. A difficult opponent." The mercenary admits.**

"Interesting… Using jewels similar to Fire Dust." Winter said with fascination.

"Hope that jerk loses," Yang said with her arms crossed as she frowns towards Tokiomi's picture.

"**Matou Kariya." The scene now cuts the Master of Matou's file and picture. "So they took the kid who left the family and made him a Master, huh?" The Master of the Einzbern snorts in amusement. "That old man must be desperate."**

"Hey! It's not like he wanted to!" Ruby shouted as she shuddered at remembering the reason why Kariya is fighting in this war.

Weiss notices this and places a hand towards her partner's shoulder, comforting her, which Ruby smiles in return.

"**Kayneth El-Meilloi Archibald." The scene now cuts to the file and picture of Clock Tower's professor. "He has the double affinity of wind and water, and is an expert in Necromancy, Summoning, and Alchemy."**

"Whoa… that's a lot." Velvet said but then tilted her head with a confused look. "Wait, can a Magus learn more than just one thing? It's kinda like having more than one Semblance." This caught everyone's interest.

"You are referring to Magic Crests, the most important treasure of a lineage of magi," D answered. "Think of them as hereditary Semblances except a Magic Crest is a series of Magic Circuits, magic nerves, or a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus, think of it as similar to Aura. Think of the Crest as an archive that stores all of the knowledge and experience of the magus' life, they can store many, if not all, spells that he learned in life and then pass it down to his successor. Then the process is continued to the next generation, the older a lineage is, the greater the number of Circuits forming the Crest, and the greater the amount of knowledge stored inside it."

"That's… that's incredible!" The young heiress breathed out in awe. She knows that she came from a family with a hereditary Semblance of casting Glyphs, but learning about the Magic Crest surpasses all that, even Winter thought the same.

"That would explain Kayneth's arrogance," Blake noted, remembering that he commented that he was from an older generation.

"_It's similar to the process of the Maidens,"_ Ozpin said in his head, then slowly looked down head downcasted._ "Yet mine is…"_

"Ozpin?" The said Headmaster looks up to see Glynda wondering if something was wrong with him. He shakes his head, showing that nothing was wrong. "My apologies Glynda, I was just deep in thought is all. I was simply wondering if this process can be theoretically be mimicked to those who unlocked there Aura."

"I was thinking the same thing Oz." The General joined in the conversation. "So far, Specialist Schnee and Penny have been taking notes of what they have learned up to know, given this could give us a few ideas in the future."

"Excellent, James."

"**And…"**

"**Emiya Kiritsugu." Iri cuts in, making her husband look up to her. "The newest member of the Einzbern family and their trump card. And the man I love." Iri said as she gives a warm smile to him. Making Kiritsugu smile in return.**

The girls blushed up towards that comment. Kali lovingly held her husband, Taiyang smiled, remembering the time with Raven and Summer.

"How in the world did that guy find a woman like that?" Coco said, having a small blush on her face.

"A story for another time," D said, earning a wine from the younger women.

**The Mage Killer looks back to files returning to his stern look. "And the fourth… I mean, the fifth Master is Kotomine Kirei, agent of the Church."**

The audience perked up at the mention of the name.

"Finally! We get to learn more about this guy." Nora said.

**The scene now cuts to Kirei with his file and photo.**

**(OST: Unrest (Without the heartbeats))**

"**The Church?" Iri asked, slightly surprised.**

"**He's the son of the judge, Kotomine Risei, the priest," Kiritsugu answers as he continues his description of him. "He studied under Tohsaka Tokiomi for three years but split with him after his Command Spells appeared."**

"False intel? I see they prepared ahead." Winter comment, slightly impressed with the alliance between Tokiomi and Kirei.

"**Is something wrong?" Iri asked, noticing her at how her husband is focusing so much on Kirei's file.**

"**This is his personal history…" He hands the file to her. "Read it."**

"**Kotomine Kirei." Iri reads out. "Followed his father Risei on pilgrimage since childhood. Graduated from the St. Ignatius School of Divinity, in Manresa. Skipped two years… and graduated as valedictorian?!" She says in a slight surprise and awe. "He's pretty impressive."**

"The guy's a genius?" Jaune asked, surprised about him skipping two years head of a School he never heard. "He's like you, Ruby."

"What! No, he's not." Ruby blushed a bit at the compliment Jaune gave her.

"NEVER compare that man with any of you here in the room," D said with a stern voice surprising everyone by his tone.

"H-huh?" Ruby stuttered. "What do you-."

"Trust me… You'll understand soon."

"**But he suddenly leaves the primrose path and volunteers for the Holy Church," Kiritsugu said. "Why would someone like that work for one of the Church's secret organizations?"**

"**Because of his father, maybe?" His wife guests. The scene then cuts back to Kirei in the chambers alone as he studies the report. "Look, it says he's a member of the Church's 8th Sacrament Assembly, like his father."**

"**He would've pursued that from the start, then." Kiritsugu countered. "Yet, until he arrived at the same place as his father, he changed positions three times. He was even appointed as an Executor."**

**The scene now switches back to the two.**

"**An Executor?" Iri confusingly asked.**

"**A heretic hunter." Her husband answered. "Basically…" he pauses, making an ironic smile. "…what I used to be. A Mage killer."**

"…They're both the same…" Blake said with a realization.

**The scene now switches to Kirei.**

"**Emiya Kiritsugu." The Executor said out loud. "His assignations were always performed one after another over short periods. During the same general time periods, he appeared in war zones, but only when combat was at its fiercest. It's as if he was obsessed with chasing death itself. His actions were clearly suicidal."**

The viewers silently watched, unaware that there growing more obsessed with learning more of the two.

**He silently reads through the report, then narrows his eyes with confusion. "What on Earth is this?"**

"That's what we want to know too," Qrow said, wanting to know more along with the others.

**The scene switches back to Kiritsugu.**

"**Alchemy. Necromancy. Summoning. Divination. Healing. Look at all the types of magic he's studied." The former Mage killer said as he stood up from his chair. "Why does he try so hard? He gets almost to the point of mastery, then switches to another type without looking back. It's as if he throws away everything he's learned like trash." He says as he walks up to the window of the room.**

"**Iri. This Kotomine Kirei frightens me."**

"I'm starting to get scared of him too," Ruby said, sinking back in her chair.

**The scene switches to Kirei.**

"**The entire concept of self-interest is foreign to him." The heretic hunter deduces the Mage killer. "His actions are completely removed from any thought of risk versus reward. There's no way he's just a freelancer who's in it for the money."**

"Freelancer?" Sienna asked.

"Magi, who do not directly belong to any of the Mage's Association branches or other organizations." The deity answers.

**Scene switches to Kiritsugu and Iri again.**

"**This man has never experienced passion in his entire life." The Mage killer deduces his fellow enemy Master. "He doesn't believe in anything. He doesn't have a single wish he'd want to be granted."**

"**A man like that…"**

**Scene switches to Kirei again.**

"**What could he be after, then?" The young priest asks himself.**

**Back to Kiritsugu and Iri.**

"Ugh… I'm getting dizzy with the scene changing…" Nora said, having a confused look on her eyes.

"**Why would he risk his life for the Grail?" The Master of the Einzbern either asks himself or his wife.**

"**But the Grail chose Kotomine Kirei as one of the Masters." Iri reminds his husband, feeling a bit confused with herself with the topic. **

"**That's right." Her husband agrees. "He must have some reason to covet the Grail. But I have no idea what it could be. That's what frightens me."**

**Iri looks down, also concerned about how dangerous their enemy is.**

"_**Kotomine Kirei,"**_** Kiritsugu says in his head as he stares out the window with a stern look.**

**Back to Kirei.**

"_**Emiya Kiritsugu,"**_** Kirei says in his head as he puts away the report and slowly walks out of the chamber. **_**"His endless strings of battles came to a sudden halt nine years ago, when he met the Magi of the North, the Einzberns."**_

"_**So he basically found his answer then."**_** Before he walks out of the entrance, he pauses. **_**"Then I must ask the question… What did he seek in those battles?"**_** He turns around and takes one final look at the report he left behind before quickly leaving.**_** "And what did he find at the end?"**_** As soon as he left, the paper ignited into flames burning out the paper following with the candles leaving the room left in the dark.**

Everyone was silent, letting all the information they learn sink in.

"Interesting, isn't it." The deity said, cutting everyone's train of thought. "A man who's whole life was dedicated in battle only for all of to stop as he found an answer to his battles. While the other an empty man who has done countless things to fill that emptiness only to find nothing to fill it. These two each on the sides of the same coin. What future do you think will happen when they both meet?"

The residents of Remnant could not answer that question, but deep down, they all know that it is something they would never forget.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**The scene now opens to Kariya lying on the floor in a recovery position inside a room late at night with a tray of food next to him that was untouched.**

**The scene cuts to his face slightly bruised, and his hair once black now turned completely white. He stares at his right hand that now has a Command Spell in the shape of a tri-zigzag spiral. Proof that he is now a Master**

The audience gasped in horror.

"H-His face…" Velvet whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"**You almost didn't make it." Kariya didn't bother to move; he blinked and rolled his eyes towards the sound of his father. "The Grail's chosen you, which means it recognizes you as a Mage to some degree." Matou Zouken enters the empty room, slowly walking towards his son with his walking stick. "I'll give you that much, Kariya."**

**Kariya tried to stand up but collapsed to the ground. He sat down, doing his best to support himself. "But you know… You look terrible." The scene cuts to Kariya's face fully showing not only that he has white hair but now has a sickly pale complexion, the left side of his face is slightly disfigured, and his left eye clearly shows that it is blind.**

The audience was once again horrified and disgusted at sight; the once normal looking man has now been disfigured. Thankfully it was not enough for any of them to hurl.

"This is the side-affect of the Crest Worms," D answered with a slight tone of disgust in his voice. "As you already know, these worms come with a price."

Ruby could only look away from Kariya's face, but then her eyes opened wide open in realization. "Sakura! What about Sakura?!" Shouting the name in concern, everyone gasped in realization as well. If the worms could do something so terrible to Kariya, they could only imagine what they would do to the poor girl.

"You'll see her soon," D said. "That's all I can say."

A few wished to demand an answer, but after having a good look at D, they could tell that he has no intention in answering; they had no choice but wait and watch.

**The Master furiously grits his teeth and looks away.**

"**Does your left leg work?" The head of the Matou said with a cruel smirk as he stomps his walking stick towards Kariya's left leg. Kariya groans in pain as he collapsed to the floor again. He glares up to his father, showing something squirming under the surface of his facial skin.**

"Bastard!" Tai shouted in anger while a few just looked away, few gritted their teeth in anger, while others just watched with narrowed eyes with strong disapproval.

**Zouken laughs at his reaction. "Don't get mad. The Crest Worms inside you will devour you if you excite them. Either way, I'd say you'll only be living for another month at best."**

The audience was shocked and sad to learn this.

**Kariya calms himself down and looks away while is face stops squirming. "That's plenty." The Master mutters.**

"**What?"**

"**I said that's plenty," Kariya said a bit louder, still not facing his father.**

"Damn, you completely have my respect, Kariya." Qrow gave a sad smile if he was ever in his position; he would gladly do the same for his family.

**Zouken laughs again. "Kariya, I've found the perfect relic for you to reward you for lasting an entire year. Don't let your father's kindness go to waste."**

* * *

**The scene now changes to a bright room with a right hand facing the roof while the back of the hand shows a Command Spell in the shape of a sword in the middle while both sides are shaped liked spiked axes face outward.**

**The scene switches to Waver Velvet being the one looking at his Command Spells. He makes a smug smile and drops his hand while lying on a bed inside a bedroom, along with his luggage on the ground.**

"Oh! Waver's a Master now," Pyrrha said with a small smile, glad to have a change of scenery. "Good for him."

**He quietly chuckles on his bed then laughs as he quickly sat up on his bed and raises his right hand with a prideful smile. "I've got Command Spells, too!" He then happily held his right hand close to his chest. "The Grail chose me! The Grail acknowledged my ability!" The new Master cheerfully said as he fell back on his bed.**

The audience laughed in amusement at Waver's antic.

Ruby made a thoughtful look on her face as she turned to her partner. "Hey, Weiss, would you have done the same if you became team leader instead of me?"

"Pfffft!" Yang and Blake held their snickers as hard as they can while holding back their stomachs before they laughed their hearts, imagine the sight of Weiss doing that after their initiation.

Weiss blushed hard at that question. "W-w-w-what are you talking about you dult?!" She shouted as she looked away, still holding her blush. "I would never do something so childish… in public." She ended her sentence with a whisper everyone did not hear that last part, well except the Faunus with there good hearing, they gave an amused smirk at that, including Khan, hey, she even found it funny.

**Then quickly sat up again with a stern look dropping all happiness like it was nothing. "I can't just sit around and be happy. I have to prepare for the summoning of my Servant!" He says as the scene fades out with a chest containing the relic last being seen.**

**The scene opens, showing a house early in the morning while the sound of a rooster crowing.**

"_**The sixth-grade girl who went missing in Fuyuki City two nights ago, Miki Nishimoto, was found dead this morning in the woods in Miyama district."**_** Said a news reporter as the scene switches to a television inside the house with the headline titled, 'Serial Killer in Fuyuki City'.**

The audience gasped at hearing the news.

"The poor thing…" Kali said with a sad tone.

"Way to make a good morning." Yang sarcastically said, then her eyes narrowed at the 'Serial Killer' at the scene. "What's this about a serial killer?"

"You'll find out later," D said.

**While the reporter continued the report, the sound of a door was opening.**

"**Good morning, Waver." An elderly male voice greeted.**

"**Good morning, Waver-chan." An elderly female voice followed as soon as Waver entered while wearing his pajamas as he entered the dining room. He sat down on the table to join them.**

"**Morning, Grandpa, Grandma." Waver greeted them while yawning a bit, still a bit sleepy.**

Everyone blinked in surprised about that. Waver is with his grandparents?

"Wait, he's with his grandparents?" Coco said, surprised along with the others. "Are they also Magus?"

"Just watch," D said.

**The grandfather turned his head towards the television with a worried expression. "Fuyuki's pretty unsafe these days."**

"**It really is." His wife agreed with him.**

"**Anyway, Martha, the roosters were really loud this morning." He asked his wife, Martha. "What's going on?"**

"**There are three roosters in our yard." Martha answers.**

"**In our yard?"**

"**That's right." Martha agrees with his confused husband. "I wonder where they came from."**

A few of the audience raised their eyebrows at that question. Why are there roosters doing in their yard?

**Deciding not to press the topic anymore, the elderly husband reached out for a mug of coffee. **

"**Waver-chan, would you like some coffee?" Martha asked her grandson as he watched him rubbed his eyes with both his hands but then noticed the Command Spells on his right hand. "Waver-chan, what happen to your hand?"**

**Hearing what she said, the young Master looks at his hand and slightly gasped as how he carelessly left his Command Spells out in the open. "Crap." He swears quietly as he quickly covered his hand.**

"Busted," Yang smirked. "Probably should have worn a glove or something."

"Actually, they can make the Command Spell disappear if they want to or not," D said. "Waver just got careless."

"**That mark," Martha stated.**

"**Mark?" Her husband asked now a bit curious himself.**

"**That mark wasn't there yesterday." The elderly wife noted as she walked up to Waver to have a good look at it.**

**As soon as Martha checked on his hand, Waver shouted in annoyance, which startled her a bit and took a step back. "Geez! You notice the most unnecessary things…" He moaned as he slumps down on his seat.**

"Whoa! You can't just act like that in front of your grandparents!" Jaune said, taken back by Waver's action, along with the others.

"**Wh-What's wrong, Waver?" The grandfather asked, slightly surprised and worried.**

"**Waver-chan?" The grandmother also said surprised and worried about Waver's tone.**

"**Nothing's wrong." Waver sighed as he prepares a cup of coffee. "Come on, have some coffee. I've put lots of milk in it. Don't you both like coffee?" he said as he places the coffee on the table.**

"Wha… what is he doing?" Blake said, confused in Waver's sudden action.

**The moment the couple looked at the coffee, they suddenly looked tired, then they both unexpectedly pass out, Martha collapsing the ground (thankfully she fell on her knees than on her side to cushion herself) while the husband falls unconscious on his chair.**

Everyone flinched in shock at two elderly justs passing out like that.

"W-w-w-w-what just happened?!" Ruby panicked as she waved her hands around.

**Waver took a deep breath and sighs. "Must I really cast another spell to make them think I'm their grandson, back from being a foreign exchange student abroad?"**

"He… he hypnotized them?" Ghira said, dumbstruck. "So, that's not his family?"

"Nope, he's just using there home for a place to stay in Fuyuki," D explains. "Don't worry, Waver has no intention of dragging the Mackenzies in the fight; in fact, he already made preparations for there safety."

"That's good to hear, at least." Kali breathed out in relief.

**The sound of roosters crowing in the background, making Waver face the noise. "I'll have to find an explanation for those roosters I stole, too."**

* * *

**The scene then switches to a beautiful blue and golden scabbard with runic symbols written on it as it lays resting on a chest.**

Everyone watching where in awe as they saw the scabbard, how beautiful it's designed is. Jaune looking at it couldn't help but compare it to his scabbard-shield from Crocea Mors, it's beauty pales from the comparison of his family's weapon. Velvet being the lover of taking pictures, wished that she has her camera-weapon Anesidora, to have a good picture or two of it. Ruby's silver eyes shined as she took a good look at the sheath; in all her life, she has never seen anything so beautifully made.

"**I can't believe they actually found the scabbard of the legendary sword," Kiritsugu says with a hint of awe in his voice. "There isn't a single scratch. Id this excavated object really 1,500 years old?"**

"1,500 YEARS OLD?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"_Damn it… If I've known they'd keep shouting like this, I would have brought at least some earplugs."_ D inwardly moaned as he was growing annoyed with the constant shocks on the first episode.

"**The object itself is a type of Conceptual Weapon." Iri answers. "It doesn't rust or degrade like normal physical objects do. Just like in the legends, it heals its bearer's wounds and stops them from aging. Of course, that's only if it's supplied with the mana of its original owner."**

Again, they were awed that such a simple sheath is capable of all that.

"Conceptional Weapons are magical items that often have accumulated history and cause more than physical interference as they execute a specific built-in 'concept,' a predetermined phenomenon. Even to this day, these various weapons are created."

"_These weapons can probably be on par with the relics, maybe even more."_ Ozpin thought, while his inner-circle thought the same.

"WOW!" Ruby squealed in complete shock and amazement like a little girl seeing a new toy. Wait, she is that little girl. "I wonder what kind of hero wielded that scabbard!" She cheered, hoping that the answer would come soon.

"**In other words, it can be used to tandem with its summoned Heroic Spirit to protect its Maser." The Master deduced as they both stare at the scabbard inside on top of the altar of the Einzbern's church.**

"**That's just like you." Iri sighs in amusement as she watches her husband walk away from the shrine. "A tool is always a tool, right?"**

"**That goes for Servants, too." Kiritsugu offhandedly said, which made his wife blink in confusion.**

The audience blinked, not expecting that comment at all.

"What?" Ruby simply said.

"**No matter how famous the Heroic Spirit, a Servant is nothing but it's Master's tool once summoned." He continues to explain as he walks. "Anyone who lets their fantasies get ahead of them will never emerge from this battle victorious."**

"What?! How can he say that?!" Ruby shouted in anger, not believing what the Magus Killer said. "So what if you think the Servants are just tools! They're still people! Heroes who did great things in their lives! What gives you the right to treat any of them like that?!"

"Sadly, he's not the only one who thinks that," D said, earning everyone's attention. "Most Magus would just consider Servants as nothing more as summoned familiars, just to do their bidding."

"So, the Servants are just basically slaves?" Sienna growled, being familiar with the term for her people.

"Yes and no. It's all about Master-Servant relationships in situations like this, heck, it wouldn't even be strange for the Servant to kill there Master to find a new one to replace them."

The audience cringed at the thought, was it really that bad? "Is that possible?" Penny asked.

"It is. As long as the Servant finds someone to keep them anchored in the world."

**(OST: Assassin)**

"**And that's why my great grandfather decided that this scabbard was just the relic for you," Iri said with a small smile.**

"**Is that so I wonder?" The Master questions which made Iri inwardly gasps.**

"**Are you not satisfied with his present?"**

"**Of course not." Kiritsugu mused with a snort as he sat down on of the pew. "Acht did well. I doubt the other Masters have a trump card this powerful."**

"**What's wrong, then?" His wife curiously asks.**

"**Given how perfectly connected the relic is to its owner, the Heroic Spirit we're after will surely respond to the summons," Kiritsugu explains as the scene zooms close to his face. "The legendary King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon."**

In just hearing that name and title, the residents of Remant couldn't help but feel shiver throughout their spines. It wasn't a shiver of fear, disgust, or any malice intent. Instead, it was a shiver of awe and respect.

D watches the expression on their faces, the younger students having a look filled with awe and wonder, the adults having the same emotions, while Sienna was interestingly contemplating how she should react to this.

D shakes his and chuckles. "Judging by your reactions, I bet you all felt the weight of the Legendary figure Kiritsugu is planning to summon." They all snapped out of their daze and again looked towards the deity.

"Who is he?" Ruby whispered loud enough for everyone to hear; her tone still filled with awe.

"Arthur Pendragon, the King of the Kingdom of Camelot, leader of the Knights of the Round Table, and wielder of the holy sword, Excaliber. Arthur is one of the most legendary figures the world has ever known. He goes by many titles, the Proud Knight-King, the Once and Future King, the Perfect King, and most recognizable is the King of Knights."

"Whoa… the King of Knights…" Jaune breathed out in awe. Not only is this guy a knight but a king, a king to his country, and all knights and a hero to boot!

"I hope he's hot." Yang purred with a smirk, making everyone snap out from there thoughts.

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby wined with her face being as her theme.

"I'm with you on that one, Yang," Coco smirked, agreeing with the yellow boxer.

"Coco!" Velvet squeaked, her face is as red as Ruby's.

"Oh, hush, Bun-bun me and Yang are just voicing what all the women are thinking in their heads." Most of the women slightly blushed and just coughed at the comment. Well, Nora didn't really since she's Nora.

D suppressed the urge to laugh his heart out in what they said. Oh, Lord, are they in for a shocker.

"**How compatible I am with him is a secondary concern."**

Most of the audience frowned at what he said.

"**But as the wielder of Excalibur, surely he must be the strongest Saber-class Servant," Iri interjects about their soon to be summoned Servant.**

"**Indeed." The Master of Saber agrees. "I'll have a Servant far stronger than any other. The question is how to use that power. To be honest, in terms of ease of use, Caster or Assassin would suit me a lot better."**

"**What will you do if you're worried before even summoning him?" Iri playfully asks. "We don't know what the King of Knights was like."**

"**What's more, no matter your tactics, once he learns of your ideals, your dream…" Iri turns around to face the scabbard. "I'm sure he'll understand." She says as she drags her fingers on the face of Arthur's scabbard as she makes a small smile. "Just like me."**

Again the women blushed at the loving sight.

"Okay, seriously, how did those two get together?" Yang demanded.

**After listening to Iri's speech, Kiritsugu was in deep thought for a moment. Then he stood up from the pew, making Iri face him blinked in surprise but quickly smiled at him. "What?"**

"**I figured my strategy." The Master says as he walked to the middle of the walkway of the church. "The best way…" He turns to his wife with a confident smile. "…to use the strongest Servant."**

"I can't wait to see Arthur Pendragon!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**The scene now changes to a suitcase dragging on the ground showing Rin having trouble pulling it.**

"Is that Rin?" Tai said, not expecting to see the child again.

"**Hello, Rin." The young Tohsaka was a bit startled and looked up to see Kirei on the stairs of the mansion greeting her.**

**Rin gives a cute glare at him. "Hello, Kirei."**

"Awe, she even has the same cute little glare Ruby gives." Yang chimes.

"Yaaaaaang! Stop it!" Ruby wines as her face grow red.

"**Heading out?" The Master of Assassin asked as he walked down the stairs to meet with her. "That's a lot of luggage you have there."**

"**Yes, I'll be living with the Zenjou family from now on," Rin answers, looking away from the Master. She pauses a bit then looks back at him. "You're staying to fight along with Dad, right?" She asks as she lets go of her suitcase and leaves it standing on the floor.**

"**That's why I'm here as his student." She looks away with a worried expression on her face.**

"**Kirei, can I trust you?" Kirei blinks at her question. "Will you promise me you'll protect my father until the very end?"**

The parents and parent figures of the group can't help but feel sad at this scene knowing that Rin's father is going to fight in a war and there was the high chance that he might not come back, even a few of the students can't help but feel sad at that fact.

"**That's impossible." He bluntly answers. "If the battle were simple enough that I could make that promise, we wouldn't have to send you or you mom anyway."**

**Rin turns to glare at him. "I just can't like you, after all."**

"He could have at least lied to make her feel better." Ruby frowned.

"Better to tell the truth immediately then giving false hope." D countered, making her frown deeper.

"But-."

"But nothing." D immediately cut her off. "_Anything_ can happen in a war. There are never any promises."

Ruby wanted to rebuke, but her teammates stopped her from doing so, showing that she shouldn't argue anymore. Ruby slowly nodded and focused back on her seat. Deep down, she knows better not to lie to people about the truth. It's just that she wants to give hope so they could feel better.

"**Rin, you shouldn't speak your thoughts like that." Kirei lectures the girl. "People might start thinking bad of your father, the one who raises you."**

**Rin shakes angrily. "What does my dad have to do with this?!" She shouts to him as she stomps her foot to the ground. "Listen Kirei! I won't forgive you if my dad gets hurt because you were slacking off!"**

"**Rin, what are you yelling about?" Aoi enters the room, wondering about the yelling.**

**Rin was startled by her mother's entrance, and she fidgets, trying to say the right word to her mother. "Um… uh…"**

"**She was giving me a pep talk before saying goodbye, Madam." Kirei answers for Rin making her pout in annoyance then went back to glaring him. "Let me help." He gestures as he extends his hand. "That suitcase is too heavy for you."**

"Hmm, he's surprisingly nice to her," Blake commented.

"He's the student of Tokiomi. Perhaps he doesn't want to show a bad example." Ren said.

"**It's fine." Rin frustratingly said as she took the luggage and walked away. "I can carry it myself."**

"**Kotomine-san, please take care of my husband," Aoi asked of Kirei as she bows her head to him. "Please help him achieve his wish."**

"**I'll do my best. Don't worry." Kotomine assures her despite showing a blank look from the start.**

**While Aoi was bowing her head, she didn't notice that Rin was behind her doing an Akanbe, (Japanese facial gesture showing someone pulling done a lower eyelid and sticking their tongue out) as she taunts in front of Kirei.**

Yang was about to open her mouth, but Ruby stopped her. "Not another word Yang." Yang just made a mock pout not getting the chance to tease Ruby again.

**The scene cuts to Kirei opening a door. "Excuse me." **

"**Excellent timing," Tokiomi said as he stood in his large study room as his student closes the door and walks up to him. "The relic I arranged for finally arrived this morning. Look."**

**(OST: The Battle to Come)**

**Kirei sees the package that was delivered to his mentor. The kit contains the fossilized skin of a snake.**

"Is that… a snake?" Glynda asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the fossil.

"**What's this?"**

**The head of Tohsaka chuckles. "The fossils of the first snake's skin ever shed in ancient times." He answers as he continues his explanation. "If we use it as a catalyst and manage to summon what we're after, our victory is assured."**

Everyone was surprised by this. An ancient fossil of the first snake's shed skin, but the real question is, what kind of hero was this relic connected too?

"I know what your all thinking, and I'll say this once." The overseer announced getting everyone's attention. "I will not tell you who the Servant's name and history are unless their names are revealed. So, I'll let your minds wander on what kind of people they are planning to summon."

They all excepted that rule and decided to wait for these legends to show themselves.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**The scene then cuts to Kariya limping on the hallways of the Matou mansion. He grunts slightly in pain as he falters. He held on his left arm, clearly showing that the left side of his body is paralyzed.**

"Oh, Oum… he's now a cripple…" Kali whispered in sadness as she covered her mouth with her hand.

**As he walks, he meets Sakura by the halls. Sakura wears a purple dress her once brown hair is now purple and what's more noticeable is how empty her eyes looked. She gasps, seeing her uncle.**

The audience silently gasped, seeing Sakura for the first time, aside from being swarmed in the pit of worms.

"Is that… Sakura?" Winter gasped, seeing the condition of the poor girl. "Her eyes…"

Yes… her eyes… empty as if there was no life in them, eyes that no children should ever have.

"Look at the bright side," D said with a sad tone in his voice. "Aside from the color of her hair being changed, she's hasn't suffered any disabilities as bad as Kariya's."

**(OST: Tragedy and Fate)**

"**Hey, Sakura-chan." Kariya smiles, looking down at her niece. "Did I surprise you?"**

"He has such a strong will." Ozpin praised with a sad smile.

"**No, but your face…" Sakura answers with an empty tone in her voice.**

"**Well, you know… Looks like I lost a little to the worms inside me again." Kariya said with a calm and reassuring tone. "I guess I'm not as tough as you are, Sakura-chan." He chuckles.**

"**You're turning into a different person, aren't you?" The sudden question made Kariya confusingly look at her but just shrugged and smiled towards her.**

"**Maybe."**

"He's so kind." Velvet commented.

"**I don't have to go to the bug room tonight," Sakura informs him. "Grandpa said there's going to be a more important ceremony."**

"That old bastard has no right to be called that," Yang spat.

"**Yeah, I know." The Master said. "That's why I'm going to the basement tonight instead."**

"**Uncle Kariya, are you going away?"**

"**I'll be pretty busy with an important job for a while." He regretfully says to her. "I probably won't have much time to talk to you anymore."**

The audience all know what he was talking about; the chance that he might not come back from the war was high.

"**I see," Sakura says, still having the negative tone in her voice.**

"**Hey, Sakura-chan," Kariya said with a smile on his face. "Once I'm done with my job, why don't we all go somewhere and have some fun? With your mom and sister?"**

"**I don't have anyone I can call my mom or sister…" This made the disfigured Master frown at what she said. "Grandpa said I should think that they never even existed."**

A few of the audience's hearts slightly broke from her words. Good god, this girl is slowing breaking apart.

"**I see." Was Kariya could say giving a sad frown at her but turned into a bitter smile as he limped towards her and kneeled to her level and hugged her.**

"**Uncle?"**

"**Let's take Aoi-san and Rin-chan from the Tohsakas and go somewhere far away," Kariya said, still holding her niece. "We can play together again like we used to."**

"**Will I really be able to see them again?" Sakura asks even though being hugged, her blank expression and tone haven't changed one bit.**

"**Yeah, you will." Kariya confidently answers. "I promise you that."**

**Finally, at that moment, even the tiniest bit, there was a small glint have sadness or happiness on Sakura was being held.**

The sounds of sniffing and tears were falling where being heard among the audience, mostly from the women, plus Tai and Jaune. They were touched on how far Kariya would go for a single person.

"Oh, Kariya…" Weiss cried. "I certainly hope you succeed."

"Weiss… I'm sure he will." Her partner cried as she hugged her.

"Don't touch me, you dult." The heiress words betrayed her as she returned the hug to her partner.

"**Well, I have to get going." The Master said as he let go of her niece and gave her one last smile. **

"**Okay." Sakura nodded as she watched her uncle limped away. "Bye-bye, Uncle Kariya." She continues to watch her uncle doing his best as he limps. "Bye-bye." She whispers in the end.**

With that, all the of the ones crying had their hearts broken after hearing Sakura's parting words, while the others' hearts were slightly broken as well. Deep down, they hope that Kariya succeeds.

D could only make a sad frown seeing all this. _"A shame that they won't expect the ending they'll see."_ He thought to himself, knowing full well of the ultimate fate of the Master of the Matou family.

**(OST: ends)**

**The scene now switches to Kariya and Zouken in the Bug Room, albeit the basement is empty of bugs and on the floor was a large red circle that held magic and runic symbols.**

"What you're all about to witness is the summoning of the Servants," D announces, making everyone focus more on the screen.

Ruby and her classmates and friends were getting excited to see these heroes. Ozpin and his inner-circle carefully gaze and study this remote ritual they are about to witness. While the rest were intrigued to witness this scene.

**(OST: Point Zero)**

"**You've learned the summoning spell, right?" Zouken asked as he stares at the table that's holding the relic next to the magic circle.**

"**Yeah." The Master said as he stood before the circle.**

"**Very good, but I'll have you add two extra lines to the incantation."**

"Lines?" Weiss asked.

"To summon the Servant, they have to say a long chant do so," D answered.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**It's simple." The sadistic Matou said as he turned to face him. "Kariya, your rank as a Mage is slightly below that of the other Masters. This will affect your Servant's base stats." He continues to inform his son. "That means we'll have to pick a class of Servant that can raise those parameters."**

"**Kariya, I want you to add the "Berserk" property to the Servant to summon."**

"So, Kariya is going to summon Berserker?!" Ruby gasped.

"Yes, and as you may guess, that Servant is one of the difficult ones to handle." The deity said.

"How so?" Ren asked.

"As I said, I'd explain about the Servants later."

* * *

**The scene changes showing blood being spilled at the soil of the ground outside of some forest. The scene zooms out to show Waver using a dead rooster's blood to create a magic circle while his relic stood on a stone table before the ring.**

"Ew, Gross!" Nora gagged, along with a few others at sight. "That's what the roosters were for?!"

"Certain animal blood is an excellent form of magic catalysts," D explained. "Now pay attention, the Masters are now performing their summons."

"**Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!" Waver chanted as he takes a step back from the circle and tosses the dead Rooster next to a pile of dead ones. "Repeat five times. But destroy each when filled."**

* * *

**The scene changes to the Tohsaka's chamber, showing the two Kotomine's standing at the side of the room, watching, while Tokiomi was standing in front of his magic circle.**

"**A base of silver and steel." The Tohsaka Master chanted. "A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts. An ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. A wall to block the falling wind. The gates of all four directions close. Form the Crown, come forth, and follow the forked road to the Kingdom."**

* * *

**The scene now switches to Kiritsugu and Iri inside the Einzbern church.**

"**Is a simple ritual like that enough to summon a Heroic Spirit?" Iri curiously asks her husband as she held the scabbard.**

"**Surprisingly, yes." The Einzbern Master answers as he finishes the preparation of his magic circle, but unlike the others, this one was silver-colored. Summoning a Servant doesn't require an elaborate evocation. "The Grail is what does the actual summoning. As a Master, my job is to anchor the heroic Spirit to this world once it appears and give it enough mana for it to take physical form."**

"Really? That's kinda disappointing." Jaune said.

"Did you expect a complicated magic ritual or something at from a game?" D said with a teasing smirk.

"I-I, ah, kinda was…" Jaune nervously laughed as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

**He gives one last look towards his circle. "This should be good." He says as he stood up and turns to his wife. "Iri, place the relic on the altar. Our preparations will then be complete."**

Ruby could only squeal in excitement, being impatient for the heroes to come.

* * *

**The scene switches back to Waver.**

"**I hereby propose." As Waver continues his chant, his circle began to glow brightly. "Though shalt come under my command, and my fate shall be thy sword. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!" He shouts as he holds out his right hand before the circle.**

The viewers leaned forward, watching without blinking their eyes.

* * *

**The scene switches again to Kiritsugu facing his circle, which is shining brightly while an intense pressure of wind follows. And Iri watches by the sides.**

"**I hereby swear." The Master declares. "I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world."**

**The scene switches back to the Matou basement as Zouken wickedly smiles as he watches Kariya perform his summoning while the circle glows brighter, and the pressure of wind grows stiff, and the ground begins to tremble.**

"**But let chaos cloud thine eyes," Kariya shouts as he struggles to say his chant as the worms inside his body begins to wiggle through his face. "Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness. And I, who doth hold thy chains!"**

"Quick note, that part of the line is only for summoning Berserker." D quickly explained.

* * *

**Scene switches back to Tokiomi.**

"**Thou, the seven days clad in the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint," Tokiomi shouts as held his right arm as his Command Spell begins to glow. The summoning circle began to shake violently, making the two Kotomines to brace themselves. "Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"**

**As he finishes his chant, a flash of bright light exploded enveloping everyone in the chamber. The same happened to the other Masters in their positions.**

The audience could only watch in silence, unaware that each of them was holding there breath.

* * *

**The scene cuts to Waver as the full moon's light shines down on him, gasping slowly as he looks upward, he fells down to his butt in exhaustion.**

**Before Waver is a gigantic man standing more than two meters in height, he has large muscles, a dazzling flow in his eyes, and burning red hair and beard. He wears bronze armor, with cuffs and greaves with white-furred fringes that leaves his arms and thighs and wears a thick red mantle with a fluffy white fur collar.**

"_He's huge!"_ Everyone unknowingly shouted inside of there heads in unison, as they gazed upon the summoned Servant in shock and awe before them. And they could all tell from the aura he is showing that he is someone of vast superiority.

**Waver could only stare for a moment then switches to a smile of success.**

* * *

**The scene switches to Kariya as he held his left arm, gasping in pain as he gazes towar****ds his Servant.**

**His Servant stands before him appearing like a black silhouetted humanoid figure enwrapped by shadow-like smoke.**

**Kariya could only give a stern determine look towards his Servant.**

"Awe, we didn't get to see this one properly." Ruby pouted.

* * *

**The scene switches back to Tokiomi.**

"**We've won this battle, Kirei." Tokiomi said with full determination in his voice as he and the two Kotomines as they gaze upon his Servant. "Victory is ours!"**

**The scene takes a close up look to the Servant, a dignified man who wears a golden armor, and he has golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, his face describes as handsome and his eyes, crimson like blood, that are visibly not those of a human.**

Unlike the first Servant they saw, they all felt a shiver straight from there spines the moment they gazed upon the eyes of the golden armored Servant. It was the combination of awe and fear as if those eyes could easily pierce right through you with a pure gaze.

The audience couldn't say a word. The only sound that made was a few people swallowing a dry lump from there throats.

D could only inwardly snicker at there reactions. _"Oh, I can tell this is going to be fun when they find out their personalities,"_ D said as he looks back at the screen. _"Know for Saber's intro."_

* * *

**Then finally, the scene cuts back to Einzbern church as the light and wind died down.**

Ruby excitingly gasped as she leaned forward to see the King of Knights. Her team, friends, and family were excited and interested as well, while the others were mostly just interested.

But boy, they were not expecting this setting though.

**Iri gasps in surprise at the Servant her husband summoned.**

"**Who…" Was all Kiritsugu said for he was also shocked at the unexpected appearance of his Servant.**

"**I ask you…" A new voice asked the Master, but unexpectedly this was the voice of a woman. The scene cuts to the Servant's face, the face of a young woman, her hair was spun gold tied into a bun at the back of her hair head and a stray Ahoge jutting from her head, she opens her eyes to show her emerald green eyes and faced her Master. "Are you my Master?"**

* * *

**Episode 1**

**Summoning of the Heroic Spirits**

**-269:15:47**

**(The countdown goes down by four seconds.)**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Three, Two, One," D smirked as he counted down.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" The students all shouted together in absolute shock, while the adults just had their eyes popped open while their jaws nearly dropped to the ground. None of them were expecting that King Arthur was a girl.

"Bet you girls felt silly thinking about your knight in shining armor, huh?" D teasingly smirked, reminding them about Yang and Coco's comment.

"B-b-b-b-but how is that possible?" Ruby stuttered, still shellshocked that the King was a woman. Wait, wouldn't that make her a Queen instead?

"Not all history, myths, legends, fairy tales and stories are as accurate as people would claim them to be." D answers. "Arther Pendragon, or in this case, Artoria Pendragon, was never a man but a woman, who pretended to be one."

That made a lot of sense for them. Heck, this still surprised them.

"Quiet the plot twist, don't you all think?"

"Indeed," Ozpin said, now more intrigued in this story than ever. "Though I do wonder, why is it that Artoria pretended to be a man?"

"A story for another time." D shrugs off.

"Um... D? What was that countdown back then?" Penny asked curiously in what it represents.

"Every end is a beginning and every beginning is an end." D cryptically answers leaving a few of the students confused in what he said while Ozpin and a few other adults having an inkling in its meaning. "Don't worry about that for now. But now, we watch the opening theme."

"Opening theme?" Penny asked while she tilted her head.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Oath Sign by LiSA)**

**The scene opens, showing the camera travels fast through the lake of Fuyuki late at night then goes through the Fuyuki bridge then raises towards the cloudy sky of the night, showing the title of the series.**

**Fate/Zero**

_**Kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara**_

_**(How many times must I reach my hand out to this repeating world)**_

**Cuts to Iri smiling in awe and wonder as she explores the streets of Fuyuki wearing here coat as Saber accompanying her.**

**The scene now shows Kiritsugu's Command Spells.**

_**Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?**_

_**(For the fleeting tears to softens my black heart?)**_

**Kiritsugu is sitting by the Einzbern church's altar smoking. He puts the cigar away, then walks out of the church, followed by another woman, Maya.**

**The scene switches to Kirei standing in a different church, raising his head as he held his Command Spell before dropping it.**

_**Mebaedashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara**_

_**(If these awakened feelings resonated in my heart)**_

**The scene now switches to Waver and his Servant inside Waver's room. Waver was studying regarding Thaumaturgy until his Servant, Rider slams a book on his head looking bored while the Master swats it away being irritated himself.**

**The scene switches to Ryuunosuke and his Servant, Caster, hidden somewhere in Fuyuki.**

**Next, Kayneth, inside their hotel room with his fiancé, Sola-Ui, and his Servant, Lancer.**

_**Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou**_

_**(I'd stand guard beside you forever and ever)**_

**Now Tokiomi gazing out the window, behind him was his wife Aoi and their child Rin running up to her.**

**The Scene switches to Sakura sitting on the floor in the Matou bug room looking up.**

**Finally, Kariya standing on the top of the building as flying Crest Worms swarm around him**

_**Ochita kibou wo hirotte**_

_**(If I could pick up these fallen hopes)**_

**Saber stands as she wore a black suit and black gloves, surrounded by blue particles of light as she stares at her right hand.**

_**Asu ni tsunaide yukeba**_

_**(And link them on to tomorrow)**_

**Then as she clenches it, her armor materialized around her as her sword followed on her hand.**

_**Karamatta ibitsu na negai date hodokeru**_

_**(Even these entwined, twisted wishes will come apart)**_

**Kiritsugu stands on top of the building smoking as he gazes at the city late at night.**

**The scene changes to Saber kneeling on a hill filled with corpses of knights, then quickly switches to her standing surrounded by the blue particles again as she held up her sword high as it glows with a golden light. She readies herself for battle.**

_**Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita**_

_**(I've held up the light and erased my hesitation)**_

**Saber charges towards her enemy somewhere in the docks of Fuyuki as she slams her sword against another Servant, Berserker's attack making the area between them explode.**

_**Agetakatta no wa mirai de**_

_**(What I wanted to give you is in the future)**_

**Lancer appears showing his skills with his twin lances.**

_**Naiteru your daita mama**_

_**(Crying and embracing the night)**_

**Waver runs, trying to catch up with his Servant as Rider caught his hand, pulling him in his chariot.**

_**Nageki wo sakende**_

_**(Screaming its grief out loud)**_

**Caster, casting magic by using his book as he makes an unpleasant smile.**

**Kariya clings his fingers against the wall as he gasps in pain.**

**Tokiomi twirls around his staff as flames are combusted, while his Servant, Archer, crosses his arms, merely smiling as he gazes out towards the city.**

_**Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga**_

_**(The distant ideals gently heal)**_

**Saber prepares herself in a battle stance on top of a constructed building as her sword produces an intense amount of wind around it, she blocks knives from the charging Assassin as she strikes him back.**

**The scene changes to Kiritsugu kneeling inside a deserted building holding a gun as he gives hand signs orders to Maya as she did as he commands.**

_**Sotto iyashite yuku**_

_**(These legs that've stepped forward)**_

**The scene now changes to Illya smiling towards her mother in the Einzbern Mansion.**

_**Tashika na kizuna wo tsuyoku nigirisusumou**_

_**(I'll hold on tight to these definite bonds as I advance)**_

**The scene now turns to Iri as she stood outside of the Einzbern mansion of the blizzard of the forest as she looks up.**

**Kirei looks ahead inside his church.**

**Kotomine kneels inside an abandoned building holding a sniper as he looks ahead while smoking.**

**Then Saber falls from the sky as she strikes down Excalibur while it shows its golden glow.**

_**Dokomade mo**_

_**(No matter where I go)**_

**Following a giant pillar of golden light shines as it pierces through the sky.**

_**Kegarekitta kiseki wo se ni**_

_**(I'll shoulder these tainted miracles)**_

**A picture of Waver with Rider riding his chariot, Ryuunosuke, and Caster, sadistically smiling, Tokiomi with Archer in his casual clothing as he enjoys a glass of wine, Kayneth walking with his fiancé and Lancer in the halls of the hotel, Kariya by himself sitting by himself in pile of garbage in an alleyway.**

**Finally, the scene ends back to the lake of Fuyuki city in the daylight as the screen fades in black as the camera travels through the water of the lake.**

**(Opening lyric ends then instrumental theme starts for one minute.)**

* * *

The audience could only watch in silence as soon as they reached the ending of the song. And none of them could lie; it was remarkable.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby and Nora shouted together in pure awe and amazement.

"Love the song!" Yang said with a smirk and Jaune agreed with her. "There were a lot of messages in that song."

"Yes, it was charming," Weiss said while Pyrrha agreed with her.

"Plus, the scenes perfectly matched with the lines of the song," Blake said with a small smile along with Ren.

Everyone leased had there on opinions with the theme and they all agreed that it was good.

* * *

**(OST: To be continued)**

"Is this a preview?" Velvet asked.

**A preview of the episode begins by showing a 3D version of the crystal-shaped version of Kiritsugu's Command Spell.**

"My, how very artistic." Winter praised the visual art on the preview.

"**I think what you and Kiritsugu seek is right." Saber's voice said in the background.**

"Is that Artoria's voice?" Coco asked.

"Yup, sneak peek for the next episode," D said.

**Next, the Command Spell of Waver appeared.**

"**The world cannot serve two lords." Rider's voice said.**

"I'm betting that's the big guy's voice," Roman stated, while Neo agreed with him.

**The Command Spell of Tokiomi appears, but unlike the other shards of crystals, this shoots shards out from it.**

"**You are not worthy to gaze upon me." Archer's arrogant voice said.**

"…I'm guessing that's the voice with the golden armor," Sienna said already not liking this character despite the chill he gave after seeing his eyes.

**Ryuunosuke's Command Spell appears next but seemed to be fractured.**

"**You're so cool, man!" The Master shouted in awe.**

"Huh? Who's voice is that?" Pyrrha said, confused.

**Finally, the last Command Spell was Kirei's**

"**You are to promptly kill Tohsaka Tokiomi." The Master said without any remorse in his tone.**

Everyone recognized that voice and was not expecting that last part. Kirei is planning to betray Tokiomi?

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Next Episode**

**False Opening**

* * *

"Things just keep getting intense, huh?" D said earning and a few edgy and noded looks from the residents of Remnant that he is overseeing. "Now then, to next episode."

With that, D snaps his fingers and the screen changes to the next episode.

_To be Continued…_

_**A/N: That was super looooong, hope that satisfied you, readers, out there, until next time! And Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**_


	4. Ep 2: False Opening

_**A/N: A new chapter to start the New Year! Enjoy!**_

**Episode 2: False Opening**

"Time for Episode two," D said as the movie screen begins to start.

"Oh, I cant wait to see what happens next!" Ruby squealed as she jumps up and down on her seat.

"Calm down, you dolt!" Weiss said, making her partner listen to her and laughs sheepishly at her.

**The scene opens late at night, first showing a statue of a man in thinking posture. Now the view zooms out, showing a building, and a single light was on in the main entrance of the building.**

**The scene now switches to Waver's right eye who was hiding behind the said statue carefully watching the entrance of the building.**

"Is that Waver?" Yang asked. "What's he doing hiding?"

**Suddenly a loud banging noise was heard on the security shutter of the building. Quickly switching to the entrance, there was a significant dent on the gate, then another one followed, then finally, a larger one was next to the edge of the gate leaving a small opening, an opening big enough for a large hand to grab metal gate and tore it like was just cardboard and even stomped it to ground as the figure stepped out (except the sound of metal tearing was made).**

"Whoa!" All of the students gasped in unison at the site, while the adults made slight gasped or blinked in surprise.

**Waver could only gasp with eyes wide-open at the scene. He watches as the figure slowly walked out of the building, and from out the shadow comes out his Servant.**

**(OST: The Legend)**

"**Rider?" Waver slowly said.**

"Whoa…" Jaune said in awe as he watches Rider coming out of the building. "He is really strong."

"That is the strength of a Servant you are seeing, so its no surprise they would be that strong." The Deity points out.

"Are all of the Servants that powerful?" Ren asked.

"That depends on who the Servant is and the Class they fall on."

**Waver started dumbstruck for a couple of seconds until he gasps as he snaps himself out of shock. "Idiot!" He barks towards his Servant. "What's wrong with you, breaking the shutter open like that?" He walks out of his hiding spot from the statue as he frantically raises his arms. "Why didn't you take spirit form, like when you went in?!"**

"They can do that?" Roman asked interested in the idea of using that skill for sneaking into places.

"The Servant can do such feet, but of course, there are some drawbacks," D said.

"Drawbacks?"

"**I can't carry these in spirit form." Rider answers not affected by his Master's outburst as he shows two books he's holding in his right hand.**

"Ah. A drawback indeed." The thief huffed in disappointment, while Neo just silently giggled at his disappointment.

"Books…?" Blake questionably muttered. "Are they in a public library? Why would… Rider, steal a pair of books?"

"Maybe he wants to learn something?" Coco guessed. "He is from the past, after all."

**Waver walks up to his Servant while looking around the area, making sure that no one is around. "Stop panicking." Rider said, getting Waver's attention. "You make me sound like a thief."**

The two thieves snorted at that comment.

**That comment irritated the Master. "If you're not a thief, then what **_**are**_** you?!"**

**Rider stares at the boy for a moment then closes his eyes. "There's a big difference."**

The two thieves perked up at the comment and listened with interest.

"**A cowardly thief would sneak away in the night."**

The thieves frowned bitterly at that, but inwardly, they knew the Servant was right.

"**The King of Conquerors sings triumphantly as he leaves with his loot!" He finishes with a proud tone in his voice with a smirk on his face.**

"…Pfft! Hahahahaha!" A burst of laughter came from the thieves, well mostly just Roman, while Neo just seemed like she is laughing without any sound and all. "I-I… sings triumphantly? What kind of thief does that?" Roman blurted out while he held his stomach.

"Don't you do that?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please." The thief rolled his eyes as he slowly calms himself. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm no singer."

**Waver clicks his tongue in irritation as he grabs the books from Rider's hand. "I'll carry these! Now disappear. Disappear right now!" He shouts as he orders his Servant.**

"**Very well!" Rider answers with a big smile, utterly unaffected by his Master's yelling. "I shall leave you to carry the spoils." His body begins to fade out, turning into golden particles. "Be careful not to drop them." He finishes just as he disappears.**

"He's… unique." Pyhrra said, finding the right word to describe the Servant.

"Is he a King?" Jaune asked. "He did say something about King of Conquerers."

"Remember the rule I said. I will not reveal the history of the Servant if their True Name is not revealed." D reminded them.

"You mentioned that before. True Name." Glynda pointed out, remembering the first episode. "Is there a reason why you mentioned that?"

"Yes, as you all a 'Name' is when everyone is gifted the day they are born and the start of their identity and history." The deity explains. "So what do you think will happen if a well-known person is summoned as a Servant and his enemies figure out the moment they say their True Name."

"…It would give the Servant a huge disadvantage." Winter deduced as her eyes widen at the revelation.

"Correct. The True Name of a Servant is something vital to battle, as it can reveal much about them. They most often have their Masters refer to them solely by their class name, such as Waver calling his Servant, Rider. Knowing the Servant's name alone is completely enough to investigate the said Servant's history and prepare countermeasures against them."

"That's kinda cool though, the Servants getting their own codename in the war." Nora chirped.

**Waver was left alone at that very moment. "Geez!" He groans as he scratches his head then shouts. "Why is this happening to me?!"**

The audience chuckled at the young Master predicament.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Oath Sign by LiSA)**

"Oh boy! Here comes the opening!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

The screen began to play the music except that the entire screen was blanked.

"Huh? Why's the screen blank?" Ruby asked, having a bit of her excitement dropped.

"Sorry Little Red, but I purposely left the opening blank since because it would leave spoilers for a couple of episodes," D said.

A few of the students wined and groan in disappointment, while the adults seem a bit affected by it.

"Don't give me that at least you guys can hear the music, the only reason you saw the opening on the first episode was just a light spoiler, but I bet you guys didn't pay much attention to all that since you just mostly focused on the music only."

"Grk!" Most of the students flinched at the comment since it was true. Thought they did like the animation of the opening theme, they didn't entirely focus on watching it since they were too tranced towards the music itself.

"That's what I thought." The overseer said with a smirk. "Don't worry. You'll get to see it again after a couple of episodes."

With that, the music began to play for more than a minute and a half. The students loved hearing the music and the voice being played in the background while the adults enjoyed it as well.

**(Opening theme ends)**

* * *

As the music stops, then the screen lights back up, showing the next scene.

**The scene now opens to Waver, who was running by the river road of Fuyuki lake and seeing the view of Fuyuki Bridge. The young Master slows down as he stops by a streetlight he tirelessly gasps for air as he bends his back down as he held the books close to his chest.**

"**The summoning went fine, so why is this happening?" The Master says to himself as he recomposes himself as he looks at the books Rider took from the library. The large book was titled 'World Map' while the other was titled 'L'Odyssée D'Homère.'**

"A book holding a map of the world? I suppose that's understandable." Ozpin said, curious of what that world looks like compared to theirs. "While the other…"

"'L'Odyssée D'Homère,' meaning 'The Odyssey by Homer,' the book is on ancient Greek episode poems that tell the history and story of events that have happened in the past."

"A book that tells about history in the form of a poem?" Blake said with a hint of curiosity of wanting to read it herself; even Ren was interested in it.

"We have the book in the library if you are interested," D said, figuring that a few would like to read it.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

"**And what's the deal with these books, anyway?" He questioned before a large hand suddenly took the books from behind him. He was slightly surprised as he turns around to see Rider taking them from him.**

**(OST: Betrayer)**

"**I told you. They're preparations for the war." Rider said with a smile as he looks through the book with the titled 'World Map.' "War cannot be waged without maps."**

"But the war is only limited in Fuyuki City, what would you need the map of the world for?" Penny tilted her head as she asked the question.

**Waver realized that Rider was right; you can't start a war without knowing where you are but was still confused about why you'd need a 'World Map' when you can use the map Fuyuki instead.**

"**Hey, boy." Waver's eyes slightly twitched in annoyance being called 'boy.' "Where are Macedonia and Persia?"**

"Macedonia and Perisa are the names of different countries." D pointed out.

"**Wh-What's with that attitude?!" The Master rebukes as he points his finger towards his Servant. "I'm your Ma…"**

**Waver was immediately held his tongue the moment Rider's eyes glared towards him, making him stumble back towards his gaze.**

Qrow whistled at the sight. "That's one heck of a glare." He commented impressed that someone could make a glare like that, even he tensed a bit just by looking at it.

"**I'm well aware that you are my Master." Rider said as he stares at Waver with a serious tone in his voice, "Did we not forge a contract?"**

"Which we didn't see." Weiss pointed out.

**Waver recomposed himself and took a small breath. "Yeah."**

**Rider now then sits on the ground, crossed legged. "I'm more interested in learning where the territories I ruled over are."**

**Waver took a moment before he clicked his tongue then crawled up to Rider as he pointed his right index finger on the country where Rider is looking for shown on the map of the whole world. "Around here, I guess."**

Everyone perked up at the site of the map. To there surprise, the map of Earth looks nothing like the map of Remant; in fact, Earth seemed four times larger than there own.

"That's the map of Earth?!" Weiss said in disbelief. "Our world is nowhere close to being that big."

"Goes to show you how diverse another world is compared to another," D notes earning a few acknowledged looks and wonder from the people of Remnant

**The Servant of the Mount hummed as he stared at the country his Master pointed out for him. Waver looked up to him, wondering what Rider was thinking before he was taken aback of Rider's guffaw.**

"**Tiny!" Rider shouts with a big smile on his face as he raises the book high. "I spent my life conquering that land, and behold how tiny it is! Very well! I cannot wait!" He declares with excitement.**

The audience couldn't help but wince at the unexpected boast he made.

"Wh-what's up with him?" Nora asked, confused at the joyfulness the Servant was showing.

**He relaxes then looks at his confused Master. "Where are we now on the map, boy?"**

**Waver snapped out of his confusion then went up to the book again painting at a different location on the map from the last. "Here."**

**Rider hummed in amusement in the location the young Master pointed out. "Right on the other side of the world, then." He nodded his head in acceptance. "Pleasing news yet again!"**

"What? Is he planning to conquer Fuyuki?" Coco joked but then realized what she just said. "Actually, he did mention being the King of Conquerors, so that might be far from the truth."

"**This will guide us in the coming battles." Rider said while he held his chin as he studied the book.**

**Kneeling, Waver's back stood straight when he heard what his Servant said. "Guide us?"**

**Rider raised his hand, startling Waver. "First, we head to the other side of the world. We go west, and only west." He then turns his hand into a fist, then slams it on his knee. "And we shall conquer every land we pass through!" Then he crosses his arms as he closes his eyes thinking about his plan. "I shall return to Macedonia triumphantly, and my people will hold a festival to honor my revival." Waver could only slouch, not believing what his Servant is saying as he watches him chuckle in excitement. "Exciting, is it not?" Rider asks as he opens one eye looking towards his Master.**

The audience could only watch in silence for the Servant's plan, each one of them having mixed feelings about the so-called King's plan.

Ruby, Yang, Nora, Penny, and surprisingly Velvet had a sparkle in their eyes, hinting excitement in hearing the Servant's plan.

Blake, Weiss, Glynda, Winter, and Sienna only had a deadpan look towards the Servant thinking if he's an idiot.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren could only make a forced smile, not knowing how to react at that claim.

Qrow, Taiyang, Coco, and Roman just smirked at the declaration.

Kali and Neo giggled, thinking he's like a child out to have fun.

Finally, Ozpin, James, and Ghira hummed at how confident the Servant is in making his plan happen, albeit a crazy one, but somehow in the way, it seems very convincing.

D could only chuckle at there reactions towards Rider. _"That's Rank A: Charisma, for you, I would expect nothing less from the King of Conquerors."_ He silently mentioned in his head.

**Waver took a few seconds to process everything in his head, then he snaps facing him. "Do you even know what you're here for?! You're here for the Grail War! The Grail!" He shouted, reminding Rider's position.**

That snapped out everyone from their thoughts.

"Oh! I was so focused on his declaration, I completely forgot about that!" Ruby squeaked in embarrassment.

"Yeah… What was that about?" Jaune said as he scratched his head in confusion.

**(OST ends)**

**Rider slammed his fist in his palm then grunted. "That's right." This caught Waver's attention. "Speaking of the Grail, I forgot to ask…" He then looks towards Waver straight in the eye with a serious tone for the first time. "What will you do with the Grail, boy?"**

"Huh?/What?" Almost everyone said at the sudden question.

**The young Master was taken back by that sudden question. "Wh-Why would you want to know? Why would you care?"**

**The scene cuts to the world map. "If you are also intent on conquering the world, that would make you my enemy." The scene now cuts to Rider's series expression. "The world cannot serve two lords."**

"Gasp! From the preview…" Nora whispered in excitement.

"He's worried that someone else would rule the world?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow. Granted, he did make a point there should only be one king.

**Waver flinched a bit but immediately moved his head away scoffing. "World conquest? I-I'll tell you what I want." The Master said a bit hesitant in the end.**

The viewers curious themselves carefully listen to the young Master.

"**I just want people to treat me fairly." Waver said, still looking away, while holding back a few discomforting feelings.**

The silence was the only sound made throughout the entire cinema room. 'I just want people to treat me fairly.' Was echoed inside there head.

"That's it?" Yang said a bit skeptical about the wish. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong about that wish since we all saw how Waver was treated, but I can't help feeling that's kinda a waste of a wish."

"I have to agree as well, that's really a wasteful wish." The heiress frowned, agreeing with Yang.

"I-I'm sure it might help him in the future, even if it's kinda selfish." The Invincible Girl said, seemingly trying to give Waver a chance.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, Invincible Girl, everybody in the room knows that's a pathetic wish." The diety said without a hint of remorse.

"You didn't need to-."

"Sure~," D cuts off her sentence as he rolled his eyes. "I meant it's not like it's super difficult for someone to do there best to reach where they want to without giving up, it's not like you can just ignore the way everyone treats you and prove them wrong regardless, and it's certainly not like you have to be so prideful to hide the fact that you need help to keep growing." The diety sarcastically continued saying like it was obviously clear. "Isn't that right?"

Pyrrha couldn't give a reply since she knows that the diety was right, so she just frowned and huffed in slight annoyance. At the same time, Jaune was slumping down in his chair, wholly depressed since he was exactly like that during the first few days of Beacon. Fortunately, he was able to pass that phase, thanks to his friends and teammates.

"**The people at the Clock Tower don't acknowledge mt talents, and I want to change that!" The young Master shouted as he faced back to his Servant. Only to receive a painful slap in the face.**

Everyone cringed at the unexpected powerful slap.

"Ouch…" Nora cringed as if she felt it along with a few others.

"**Small!" Rider shouted disappointedly. His slap was so hard it was enough to make a loud impacting sound that made Waver leap off from his feet and fell face first away from the Servant, stunned by the sudden slap.**

"See, even Rider agrees." D pointed out.

"**Small! And so narrowed-minded!" Rider continued to shout with his disappointment as he stood up. "How foolish. You're in this battle just for your reputation? And you dare call yourself my Master?! How disappointing!"**

**Waver moaned in pain while he slowly rubbed his bruised cheek.**

"That was harsh…" Velvet whispered as her rabbit ears hang low.

"Not harsh. The truth." D corrected. "I mean, what would you expect having a Servant like Rider, who is known as the King of Conquerors react to that wish?"

Granted, the Deity and Servant have both excellent reasons why they are disappointed at the young Master. After all, the boy was only in it just for reputation, selfish maybe, but it is something that anyone can do without the need of the Grail.

"**If you wish so desperately for others to revere you…" Waver blinked out from his soreness and moved his head back to look at Rider but the Servant grabbed the Master the back of the collar of his blazer, raising the boy with ease back to his feet. "perhaps you should use the Grail's power to grow another thirty centimeters." Rider said nothing else then sat back down as he continued studying the maps in the book.**

Everyone chuckled at that suggestion.

"Poor kid got burned." Qrow chuckled.

**As the Servant of the Mount was focusing on his book, the young Magus was slightly shaking in anger. **_**"How dare he talk to me like that?! He's just my Servant! I'll show him!" **_**Waver bitterly says in his head as he clenched his right that held his Command Spells into a fist.**

Everyone immediately stopped chuckling and perked up at the reaction of the Command Spell.

"What's happening? Why is the Command Spells glowing?" Tai asked.

"The Command Spells are more than just proof of a Master wielding them, the connection with the Servant, and what anchors them to the world. They are three claims of absolute obedience," D answered, earning a surprised look from the audience. "Yes, as you can all guess, Waver is going to give an order to Rider that even he can't go against, willingly or not."

"What?!" Blake shouted, angry and shocked, along with the others. "So in the end, there just slaves? Do the Servants even know about this?"

"They do." This answer surprised them again. "Make no mistake though; the Command Spells are more than just absolute obedience, the three spells each gives a tremendous boost of magical energy to aid the Servant, such as ordering them to teleport halfway around the world, facing their foe in battle or boosting their abilities over there limits."

"I see… the spells certainly do hold some merit." Ozpins said, though still felts skeptical.

**He raises his right hand, facing towards his Servant. **_**"I address my Command Spell."**_** As he chants the markings of the tattoo begins to glow.**

"_**Abiding by the Grail's laws, I order Iskandar, King of Conquerors…"**_** But before he could finish his sentence, Waver paused and began to hesitate on his decision.**

Ruby gasped at the reveal of the name. "His True Name is revealed! Now can you tell us who Rider is?" She asked, excitingly towards D.

"Iskander, the King of Conquerors or also known as Alexander the Great, he was the young prince of the small kingdom of Macedonia in 4th Century BC, Before Christ, after claiming the throne at a young age, he began his campaign and subdued the neighboring countries in the blink of an eye. The King spoke of his reasons, Okeanus, a divine personification of the ocean that is perceived as an enormous river that encircles the world. The King of Conqueror's ultimate goal, to reach the end of the world and leave his footprints at the beach beside that endless sea." The Deity tells Rider's story as the audience listens awed and amazed that a single king went to such lengths to leave his mark in the world. A worthy Hero in the Throne of Heroes.

"Did Iskander ever achieved his dream?" Ruby asked, hinting a bit of hope and excitement for an answer.

"Sorry, you need to find that out yourselves," D smirked, making the scythe-user pout.

**He gritted his teeth and took a hissing breath. **_**"Calm down, Waver."**_** He said to himself and forcedly calmed himself. **_**"A Master can use his Command Spell to compel his Servant's obedience only three times."**_** He reminded himself. **_**"I won't be able to control him if I use up all my Command Spell."**_** In the end, the Command Spell quickly stopped glowing.**

There were a few collective sighs of relief.

"Good," Sienna growled only one word, but acknowledged that the boy wouldn't waste it on something so stupid because of his foolish wish regardless, and also she strongly disapproves the method Command Spells of 'absolute authority,' yet she approved of how it would boost the Servant depending on there need. An ability she admittedly wants for the White Fang.

**Waver then sat down, crossed-legged on the ground next to his Servant while he crosses his arms. "I have no complaints as long as I get the Grail." He then faces Rider, not noticing that his shoulder begins to tremble. "Do whatever you want afterwards–"**

"**Yes, okay!" Rider snapped, getting tired of his Master's constant bickering making Waver flinch. "I'll acquire the Grail for you."**

"Yeash, He reminds me of Weiss with her constant bickering," Nora noted.

"Hey! I don't bicker! Not anymore, at least." Weiss admittingly whispered in the end.

**Waver didn't seem convinced as he raised an eyebrow. "You seem confident. What makes you think you can win?"**

**Rider stayed silent for a moment as he stares at his Master. "Are you saying you wish to see my power?"**

Everyone perked/stiffened up at that question. Are they going to see the strength of a Servant?

**Waver flinched a bit but pushed back his nervousness. "O-Of course! You need to prove that I can rely on you!" Hearing his answer, Rider smirked.**

**(OST: Babylonia)**

**The scene now shows the Servant of the Mount drawing his sword. The sword is a spatha (Sword of the Kupriotes); its hilt was decorated with the likeness of a lion. He raises it high. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! With the swing of my sword, I declare my supremacy!" The Servant shouts as he swings the sword down to the ground with all his might making a loud sound like he was cutting the wind.**

The audience remained silent as they watched what Rider would demonstrate with that single swing and yet they can't help but wonder what would that achieve.

**Waver could only gasp at the scene as he held the books close to his chest, then he notices streetlamp was blinking rapidly until it died off.**

**Then the sound of thunder was heard; the Master looked up into the sky, and to his surprise, the clouds up in the sky began to form a circle leaving the center clear to see towards the sky. An eye of the storm, one could say.**

"Whoa…" The students whispered in unison as they watch in awe while the adults watch with the same reaction as the students.

**The wind began to grow strong slowly. Rider stood straight as he looked up into the sky while Waver could only watch in awe. The winds started to grow stronger as it pushes the clouds around like a cyclone, and lightning began to grow slightly fierce. Then suddenly everything just stopped as if time was frozen.**

**Without warning, a lightning bolt struck the ground leaving a powerful impact enough for Waver to be pushed back fall to his rear.**

Almost everyone gasped at the sudden event; no one said a word; they could only watch in wonder as they could only imagine the reason behind that lightning bolt.

**He quickly looked up as static past through him; he sees the spot where the lightning strike, leaving a cloud of smoke and static around it.**

**As the smoke slowly clears, the Master eyes widen as he could not believe what he was seeing.**

**The smoke clears, showing a gigantic antique war chariot with two prows that are led by two bulls with rippling muscles, and it has two large, curved sickles on its sides. This is the King of Conquerors' chariot, his Noble Phantasm: Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority.**

The people of Remnant could only stare in pure utter silence with there eyes widen and their jaws agape at the spectacle they have seen. I mean, who in Remnant is capable of calling forth a giant chariot with two mean-looking bulls out from thin air out of the use of lightning-bolt. A LIGHTNING-BOLT!

"What you are all seeing is Rider's Noble Phantasm." The deity said, snapping everyone from there trance.

"Noble… Phantasm…?" James whispered, echoing what D said to all of them.

"They are the 'crystallized mysteries,' powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes." D explains. "As you see before your eyes are Rider's Noble Phantasm, Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority."

"Remarkable." Ozpin breathed out in awe, not looking away from the chariot. In all of his lifetimes, never has he ever seen a scale of the magic of this caliber, never has he ever felt this kind of excitement despite being one of using magic. He felt small in comparison towards Rider's ability, yet it didn't bother him, rather it pleased him. He felt like being a child learning how to use magic all other again, a feeling he felt in his very first life, not as Ozpin but Ozma. He couldn't help but give a smile of excitement. Fortunately, his fellow circle, students, or adults didn't notice that since they, too, were engrossed at the King's ability.

**Waver was stunned to see the chariot before his eyes. "King Gordias made this very offering to Zeus." The King said, snapping the Master out of his stun as he looks towards the back of his Servant. "Its renown must be the source of the designation as Rider. If you want the Grail, then go find me another Heroic Spirit or two! Until then, I shall entertain myself with these maps." The king commands as he turns his head back to face the Master still on the ground. "No problems with that?" Rider asked with a smirk while his dumbstruck Master could only dumbly nod.**

"This. Is. Getting. AWESOME!" Ruby shouted out with the goofiest smile of excitement she had ever made in her life.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(OST: Little Drop of Peace)**

**The scene now switches to the outside of the Einzbern Castle in the day.**

"Oh! Back to the castle now." Kali said.

"I wonder if they'll show King Arthur- I mean Arturia- I-I mean Saber." Jaune stuttered, trying to say the right name for the King of Knights.

"If it's too hard for you, you can just call the Servants by there Class," D said, earning a nod of thanks from the blonde knight.

"**Okay! I won't lose today!" Said a little girl is wearing a purple coat and beret as she walked on the snow looking around her surroundings. This was the baby girl Illya, now around the age of five or more.**

Mostly the women gave few gasps and a light squeal at the sight of the young, innocent Einzbern girl.

"O.M.G! SHE'S SO CUTE!" Nora loudly squealed as she shakes her partner. "Ren Ren! Have you ever seen anything so adorable in your life?!"

"N-Nora! Stop shaking me!" The partner begged as he was shaken continuously by the hyperactive pancake-lover.

"Is that Illya…?" Weiss cooed as she stared at the cuteness the girl was showing as she walked in the snow. "She's so big now."

Without anyone's notice, Winter was able to keep a straight face yet was slightly struggling as inwardly she was screaming how adorable Illya is compared to Weiss when she was at that age.

**She was not alone; walking behind her was her father, Kiritsugu, who was watching his daughter with an unexpected smile on his face as he chuckled. A real genuine smile.**

This quickly surprised everyone seeing the Magus Killer's face, beholding the kind smile he is making.

"Is that Kiritsugu? He looks… different." Penny asked, genuinely surprised at how out of character he was after knowing him in the first episode.

**Illya was looking around the trees of the woods as she made a cute yet serious face.**

"What is she doing?" Pyrrha asked, also being one of the girls being affected by Illya's cuteness.

**Her father continued to follow her; then, he notices something up ahead. "Oh! Found one."**

**The daughter gasped as she quickly turned to her father. "No way! Where?!" she immediately ran up to him, not be making a quick twirl to look around what Kiritsugu found. "I'm pretty sure I didn't miss any!"**

**Kiritsugu chuckled as he kneeled to his daughters' level, then he pointed at the location at what he has found. It was a walnut bud. "That's today's first walnut bud." He chuckled again as he stood up, "One point for me."**

"They're looking for walnut buds?" Ghira asked.

"It's a game they made up when walnuts start to bud." The deity explains.

**Illya could only pout quickly turned back to her search. "I… I won't lose!" The father could only shrug as he walks following his daughter with a smile.**

"Oh, Oum, she more adorable than Rin or Ruby combined when she pouts," Yang said, cooed at the little Einzbern's frustration in not losing. Even Qrow and Tai agree with her.

"Yaaaaaaaang?!" Ruby shouts in embarrassment.

**Illya looked around then stopped in her tracks as she found another walnut bud. In excitement, she rushes up to it. "Found one!" She takes a good look admiring her discovery. "I found one, too!" The young Einzbern girl cheerfully said as she looked towards her father.**

"**But I already found two." Illya could only gasp in disbelief.**

There were a few chuckles at her reaction.

**The scene cuts to the walnut bud that Kiritsugu found; only this one was different.**

"That's not a walnut branch." Blake pointed out.

"**That's not a walnut branch." Illya breathed out with a confused look.**

"Nice way to break the fourth wall there, Blakey." Yang grinned at her partner, earning a small blush from her coincidental comment.

"**No, Illya. That's called a wingnut." Kiritsugu answered who was kneeled next to her. "It's similar to a walnut. That makes it a walnut bud, too." He explained as he placed his hand on her shoulder.**

"Cheater," Ruby and Nora commented together.

**Illya suddenly turned to her father, fully gaining a surprising look from him.**

"**No fair!" Illya shouted as she childly flailed about. "No fair! No fair! You've been cheating this whole time, Kiritsugu!"**

Most of the younger girls cooed at her childish antics.

"**But Daddy has no chance of winning otherwise," Kiritsugu answers a bit nervously.**

"**I won't play with you if you keep cheating!" The daughter says as she turns away from him with her arms crossed and eyes closed.**

"**Oh, no! I'm sorry! I apologize!" The father apologized as he raises his hand in an apologetic gesture.**

While the girls were each in their own world being smitten by Illya's cuteness and the boys' couldn't help but chuckle and smile at them, the adults all notice how different the Magus Killer is acting, at the beginning of the first episode they all viewed the man was a coldhearted mercenary given his profile at what methods he's done to earn his title.

Now thinking about it, there was the question, a few of the students mentioned before, how did he find his wife, Iri? Was it she that changed Kiritsugu? Was having a child and becoming a loving father made him look like a completely different person? All they could do is watch and hope to find the answers.

"**Do you promise not to cheat anymore?" Illya asked as she opened one eye towards her father.**

"**I promise." The Master of Saber said as he continued his apologetic gesture.**

"**Very well. I accept your challenge." Illya smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "A champion takes on all challengers!"**

"**Indeed. I am honored…" Kiritsugu says as he changes his apologetic gesture to one bowing to someone. Then he quickly went up to his daughter. "…my princess!"**

**Illya squeaks as Kiritsugu takes his daughter up to his shoulders, giving her a piggyback.**

"**I'm so high up!" Illya happily cheers as the father began walking.**

The audience was touched by the warm, loving father and daughter moment.

Ruby, Yang, Tai, and Qrow thought back at the memory when they used to play together when the two girls were around Illya's age and the warm memory of Summer Rose with them.

Weiss and Winter could only give a warm, sad smile at the happy sight, the only happy memory they could think of during their childhood was with there mother. There were a few moments with their younger brother, Whitley, hardly any sadly, and as for there father Jacques, there was absolutely no memory of that man being anything of a father like Kiritsugu, and he's called the Magus Killer.

Blake gave a short look towards her mother and father, giving them a warm smile as they did the same towards there daughter.

Team JNPR was also thinking about there family and the happy times they did in their childhood.

Penny could only stare in awe as she watched at the lovely interaction of the family. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to experience having a family herself if she was ever given that chance.

Sienna gave a small smile at the sight, she may hate humans to a degree, but she has nothing against the warm view she is currently seeing.

Roman and Neo also gave a small smile, though they didn't think much about it, yet they both know it's a pleasant sight to see.

Glynda and James also gave a warm smile at the sight while Ozpin could only give a sad smile as he remembers the time with his family as Ozma. The time when he had his four daughters and his wife, Salem, before she and he became enemies.

"It's quite the wonder, isn't it?" The diety commented. "How can the Magus Killer, the bogeyman of all magus, give such a kind smile like that?" D spoked true. At first, they've known him as a heartless mercenary, but the scene changes things.

**The scene now cuts, showing the back of Saber's head showing her blond hair was tied in a large bun and was held by a blue ribbon. She was staring out of the window in the inside of one of the rooms of the castle.**

"Oh! It's Saber!" Ruby squeals.

"**What are you looking at, Saber?" Iri asked as she placed a tea set on a table inside the room as she begins to prepare tea.**

**Saber was silent for a moment before she turned her gaze towards the Lady of the Einzberns. In full view, she is wearing a blue old-style dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth. "Your daughter and Kiritsugu are playing in the woods outside." The Servant of Sword answers.**

"Hey… doesn't Saber look a bit like Professor Goodwitch?" Velvet pointed out, making a few of the students, adults close to her, and the said women blinked at the comment.

"Your right Miss Scarlatina, I do see the resemblance, albeit the slight difference." The Headmaster of Beacon confirmed, noticing that both Saber and Glynda have same blond hair and the color of there eyes, but the only difference was that Glynda wore glasses and her hairstyle was a bit similar as her hair is tied in a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face, while Saber looked much younger than the former.

"Glynda! You never told us you have a daughter." Qrow playful said with a grin towards the Huntress. Only to receive a kinetic blast from her, blasting him off from his seat. "Ghug?!"

"You did have that coming," Ozpins said with a slight chuckle, James chuckled at sight, Winter smiled in satisfaction and Glynda had an annoyed look at her face but with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Please refrain from doing any damage," D informed them, earning a slightly embarrassed nod from the Huntress.

"Wait. Why didn't the chains react that?" Sienna asked with a slight hint of anger about the fact that she was the only one currently chained before due to the act of violence.

"Simple. Glynda did attack, but it had no killing intent or the choice of seriously hurting someone, unlike your attempt with the Kaleidoscope. Is that a good enough answer for you, High Leader?" D answers, earning an annoyed look from her, then just huffed back to watching the screen.

**Iri walks up to the window to have a good look at what the Servant said.**

**The scene cuts the father and daughter. Illy was still on Kiritsugu's shoulders while the father was smiling towards his child. "Surprised?" Iri asked.**

"I think it's safe for me to say that we all are." Ren pointed out.

**(OST ends)**

**The scene cuts back to the two, still staring at the father and child. "I was under the impression that my Master was colder than that."**

"_So did I…"_ James thought to himself, now starting to see a different side to the Magus Killer.

**Iri's eyes narrowed a bit at the comment. "Well, I can see why you might think so." She said as she walked back to the table.**

"**If that is Kiritsugu's true self…" Saber turns her head towards Iri. "I must have gravely offended him."**

"Offended him?" Glynda asked.

**Iri softly chuckles while she prepares the tea. "Irisviel! This isn't funny!"**

"**I'm sorry." Irisviel apologized as she poured a cup of tea from the teapot. "I was wondering if what happened during your summoning still bothered you."**

"Wait… is this about Saber being a woman instead of a man?" Yang said while her eyes slowly turned red. "Cause I find that somewhat offensive." She slightly growled with her a bit narrowed. She wasn't the only one since most of the women also find it offensive.

"**It does, a little." The Servant admitted as she placed her hand on her hip as she slightly looked away. "It's true that I passed myself as a man, but there was no need for both of you to be so taken aback."**

"**Well, we just couldn't help it," Iri said as she sat down on the chair as she rests both of her arms on the table then looks up to Saber. "Your legend… King Arthur's legend… is simply too famous."**

"How famous exactly?" Blake asked.

"A thousand year old and worldwide famous," D answered, earning a slack jaw look from the crowd.

**Saber looked away. "Do you suppose Kiritsugu thinks light of my ability because I'm a woman?"**

"He better not." Weiss narrowed her eyes at the thought, although she does accept the man for being an actual father, he better not belittle the King of Knight's abilities. Most of the women felt the same, leaving the men rather an awkward and uncomfortable position.

"**Not at all." Irisviel answers but looks down a bit. "Indeed, there's another reason why he's upset."**

"Another?" All of the women said, blinking at the question.

"**Another?" That made Saber turn fully to face her Master's wife in question.**

"**He's probably upset at the people who were around you," Iri explained as she placed a teaspoon of cream on her tea while she began to twirl spoon around. "People cruel enough to force the role of a king on a young girl."**

"She was forced into the position of being king?" Winter raised a brow; she could think of a few reasons if her position was planned.

"**It was inevitable." The King of Knights countered. "I had resolved myself to that fate when I drew the sword from the stone."**

"The sword from the stone?" Ozpin asked, curiously thinking about the meaning of it.

"It is the beginning of her legend of being king," D explained. "You can find out more in the library."

"**The fact that you accepted your fate upsets him all he more." The Einzbern said as she continues to twirl her tea with her teaspoon.**

**Saber huffs then turn back to the window. "He forgets his place, then. He does not have the right to question decisions made by those of my time, including myself."**

"True words, oh King of Knights." The deity approves, making the audience confused at what he meant. "It was a time of chaos and war during her time. Difficult choices were made back then."

"**That's why he isn't saying anything." That reply only made Saber inwardly grunt. "Emiya Kiritsugu and the Hero Arturia will never see eye to eye," Iri said with a sad look on her face. "Indeed, he's given up on trying."**

"Given up… Is… Is that why he had those eyes from the previous episode?" Kali wondered, thinking back at the beginning of the story and what he said during the day his child was born.

**The whole room went silent for a moment. The only sound was Iri sipping her tea. "He wants to use the Grail's power to save the world," Arturia said, breaking the silence. "Is that not Kiritsugu's and your common wish?"**

Everyone perked up with a surprised look on their faces. That is what Emiya Kiristugu, the Magus Killer wishes for?

"Save the world? Does that mean Kiritusgu's wish is for world peace?" Jaune blinked, not expecting that kind of wish from a mercenary.

"That's actually a good wish." Pyrrha approved with a small smile then slowly frowned. "But if he wins, what about the others?"

"Huh? What do you mean, P-Munny?" Yang asked.

"I mean, wouldn't that mean Kariya won't be able to save Sakura?"

This question made them stiffen at the thought; the redhead was right. True, Kiritsugu's wish was a wonderful one that could benefit everyone in the world, but on the other hand, Kariya's wish is a simple one, to save a single girl who is suffering.

"It's a difficult choice, isn't it?" D said. "What would you choose in this situation? A single child's happiness or the happiness of the world?"

That question made everyone's heart tighten. A child or the world. The answer was obvious to choose, but after seeing what kind of horror that said child has gone through, not a single one of them can think of which was right to choose.

"That's not fair…" Ruby whispered as she gritted her teeth while her head was down low. Even she couldn't choose which one.

"This is war, Ruby Rose, everyone has their wish they want to fulfill, be it for the greater good, be it for someone else's sake or a personal selfish desire, just like all wars, there is nothing fair about it."

Ozpin and his group inwardly felt bitter by his words. They can understand what the deity meant since they are under a secret war against Salem that no one in Remant even knows about.

Ruby wanted to retort, she wished to counter in what he said, but it felt like there was a lump on her throat, preventing her from saying anything. The only thing she could do is look away and focus back on the screen.

**(OST: If You Leave)**

"**Yes, but I'm merely repeating what he said." The wife of Saber's Master answered.**

"**My own desire for the Grail is the same." Saber said, gaining Iri's attention. "I wish to save Britain, since I was unable to do so before." She then entirely turns to her. "I think what you and Kiritsugu seek is right. It is something to be proud of."**

"Saber also has a wish? I thought only the Masters could get a wish." Qrow said.

"The Grial provided information to the Servants, that they too can get there wishes fulfilled along with there Masters if they are the last one standing." The deity explained.

"I see… so that's what you meant when the Servants knew what they were getting at." James remembering when the Servant's where introduced form the first episode.

"I'm glad that Saber approves with there need for the Grail and that there both have the same wish." Blake smiled at that thought, having world peace meaning a unification of everyone with no conflict against one another. A simple wish she and her people also sought for, this thought also transpired towards the other Faunus.

**Irisveil could only look in surprise in what the King of Knights said; she gave a small smile towards the Servant.**

**The scene switches back to Kiritsugu and Illya as she was still on her father's shoulders.**

"**Our next match won't be until you come home from Japan, right?" The child asked as she looked down on her father.**

"**That's right."**

"**How long will your work keep you and Mommy away?"**

"She doesn't know about the war?" Tai said slightly surprised since Rin knew about the war despite her age.

"**I'll be back in about two weeks," Kiritsugu said as he continues to walk on the white snow. "Mommy won't be back for quite a while, though."**

"Is that the estimation for the Grail War?" Velvet asked.

"**Yeah, Mommy told me already. She said she'll be away for a long time." The little girl happily said, not noticing the small, sad frown and gasp. "She said that even if we can't see each other for a long time, she'd always be by my side. So she told me I shouldn't feel lonely, last night before I went to bed. I'm gonna be together with Mommy forever and ever!" She cheerfully said.**

Everyone hearing this could only have their hearts slightly break at what Illya said. Despite what the young girl thinks, the audience knew full well what Iri was talking about.

"**I see." The Master said as he stopped walking, then place her daughter back on the ground. Illya playfully spins around but then stops when she sees her father's expressionless face gazing down on the snow.**

"**Listen Illya." The father raised his head and made a smile on his face switching from his expression from before. He then hugs his daughter.**

**Illya was confused by the gesture her father did. "Kiritsugu?"**

"He calls her dad by his name?" Jaune cocked an eyebrow.

"**Can you wait for me?" Kiritsugu asked, still holding his daughter. "Even if you're lonely, can you hold on until I come home?"**

**Illya smiled and nodded her head on her father's shoulders. "Yeah!"**

**While the father could only make a sad frown as he held her a little tighter. "I promise you, then. I'll come home straight away."**

Most of the parent figures had their hearts tighten to hear that, even the students did as well. Seeing this sight gave an excellent reflection of the Master of Saber.

"Hah! You _can_ make promises." Ruby cheered then gave a victorious grin towards the deity. "You said you couldn't make any promises in a war, right? Then what do you call that?"

"I call it cruelty," D answered without hesitation.

"Huh?" Ruby, including everyone, said not expecting an answer like that.

"There's a difference when making a promise when heading to war. For starters, Rin already knew about the war and requests for the safety of her father, but of course, that's something nobody can guarantee. Illya, who knows nothing about the war, can only smile and give there regards for their safety, but her father making the promise to come back is a difference on its own." D explains. "The Magus Killer knows what he's getting at, make no mistake, he has no intention of dying, but what do you think will happen if he doesn't come back after making that promise? You'll get a heartbroken orphan girl who will never know why this happened."

Cruel. That's was the only thing everyone could think of after hearing his explanation. A few gritted their teeth; a few could only look away, a few just closed their eyes and contemplate at the thought, and worst of all, they all had the same feeling. D was right. There was nothing they could think of to counter this thought.

"How can you say that?" Ruby questioned the deity with narrowed eyes.

"Cause I'm a god in my own right?" D shrugs. "And I've seen these kinds of things in every world, so it's not much of a big deal for me since you guys are pretty much responsible at your own doing."

Ruby gritted her teeth but didn't say anything or do anything, and she didn't want to lash out towards him since the chains would react towards it.

Thankfully Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Ruby took small breaths, then entirely calmed down, smiled, and thanked her partner. She gave a stink eye towards D, who just rolled his eyes towards the gesture, then went back to watching the episode.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(OST: Secret Maneuvers)**

**The now changes showing a curtain that was visibly see through barely showing the outside of a neighborhood the room was dark. The only light was a television turned on broadcasting about the news. There where two figures sitting on the couch face the TV, yet they were unmoving.**

Not knowing why, but the viewers of Remant felt a growing dread deep down inside them.

**Suddenly someone barefoot was shown in front of the screen, something was dripping on his toe, but due to the darkness of the room, it was unknown what was dripping. The foot was moving on the ground as if it were painting something.**

"**Fill, fill, fill 'er up, fill…" A voice chanted, this sounded like a young male adult. "Repeat four times…" The male voice said while he seemed confused.**

"W-What? I-Is, this another Master?" Weiss whispered, still having that dread feeling like the rest of her fellow viewers.

"**Wait, was it five times?" The voice asked himself in confusion as the screen now shows his face. It was a young man with darkish-orange hair and with two ear piercings. "Um, destroy each when filled…" He then quickly looks at a book he has on his hand. "…or something?"**

**The screen now fully shows him wearing a white undershirt, a violet polo shirt, and jeans. "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill." The man repeated as he counted with his fingers. "All right, that makes five times! Okay." He happily says in the end but then notices the news.**

There where different mixed reactions after immediately seeing the man before them.

The thieves could quickly tell that this man was dangerous, being criminals themselves they could tell, but the real question was what kind of hazardous person he is.

The Faunus, just by looking at him they had a cold chill in their spines, with there traits signaling them that this was someone they should never interact, no, to not step any near closer to this man. It was something similar to Zelrech, fear; it wasn't an overwhelming fear that paralyzes you like before; it was the kind of fear that suffocates you.

The Huntsmen and Huntress could tell that this man is a criminal thanks to their experience in apprehending wanted criminals, but looking at this man, they could only hope that he is not what they think he is.

Even the students could tell that there's something wrong with the man, as the growing dread that they are feeling.

They all brace themselves hoping that this won't be like anything they've seen with Sakura's case.

"_**At all three murder scenes, a mysterious pentagram drawn with the victim's blood was found."**_** The voice of female news reporters announced while the screen was switching to scenes where the murder took place while the headline showed. 'At all the locations of the bizarre serial killings in Fuyuki City, mysterious pentagrams have been drawn in blood.'**

"**Maybe I went a little too far." The now confirmed Serial Killer said as he leans his body on the couch, making the human figure fall on its right side.**

Pyrrha gasped in horror. "He's the serial killer?!" The other students gasped, and adults narrowed towards the man as well as not believing that they are watching the very murderer that was mentioned in the first episode to appear like this.

"_**The purpose of the pentagram remains unclear."**_** As the new continued, the head of the figure fell on the right side (showing a slow-motion effect), but what was unexpected was that it wasn't the entire body that fell to the ground… it was its decapitated head that fell to the ground making an unpleasant noise.**

There were a few screams, gasps, and swearing from the audience as they try to comprehend the sight of the horrific scene they have barely witnessed to.

"Did… did he kill all those people so he can summon a Servant?!" Blake shouted in horror, not believing anyone would go this far, granted winning an all-mighty wish-granting cup would make anyone fight over it, but to go to such lengths… that was absurd.

"_**Today. We've invited a specialist in criminal psychology–" **_**The news continued as the screen now shows a bucket half-filled with blood, then the scene changes to two heads of the dead victims (thankfully the heads were censored in the shadows).**

The students and adults grimaced at the scene. Fortunately to them, it was overshadowed, thankfully they readied themselves in case they lessen their stomachs again. But that was only the beginning.

**The television was turned off by the murder by using the remote. He smiled as he looked down on the ground as the scene now changes to a young boy who was tied up from his legs and hands, his mouth gagged, and apparently, he peed himself out of fear.**

The audience gasped in horror in seeing the poor kid.

"Bastard!" Yang yelled in rage as her eyes turned red. "If he does anything that kid, I swear…" She growled as she clenches her knuckles, making a popping noise out of them.

"**Do you think demons exist, kiddo?" The murder asked while the child shakes in fear. "All the papers and magazines call me a demon." He says as he slowly walks up to him. "But wouldn't that be kinda rude if demons really did exist? You've gotta be clear about these things."**

"W-What is this nutjob saying?" Nora's voice was slightly shaking in fear while Ren was holding his partner to try and calm her.

**(OST ends)**

**(OST: A Chaser)**

"**Sup!" He quickly squats down saluting towards the child while making a pose while the boy shrieked but could not because of the gag. "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon!" He happily introduced himself but then quickly raised his head with a raised eyebrow. "I dunno if that's how I should be introducing myself."**

The adults slightly flinched at his sudden reaction as if they were ready to react to an attack or offense, while the students just flinched a bit fearfully but did the same with the adults, they instinctively readied themselves for combat as if Ryuunosuke was right in front of them.

"**So like, I found this." The now named Ryuunosuke showed the book close to the child's face as tears fall from his eyes while he trembles. "It's some old book that I found in the storehouse. It looks like my ancestors were researching how to summon demons." The murder says as he quickly looks through the pages of the book.**

"Are you kidding me?" Tai said as he gripped his head with his hand under disbelieve. "That serial killer is holding a book to summon demons? I thought he was trying to summon a Servant."

"The book he's holding is connected to Magecraft and referencing to summoning a Servant." D points out. "But as you can all guess, he is completely unaware of the existence of the Holy Grail War; rather, it was pure luck that he found this information."

"A serial killer… Holding information on how to summon a demon. Oum, that's a terrible combination." The drunken Huntsman growled at the ridicules fortune that the killer has.

**The scene switches to a corpse lying next to the pentagram that is identical to the ones that the previews Masters used to summon their Servants. Except this was made from the blood of the family victims. "So like, I've gotta find out if demons really do exist!" He said with a twisted excitement on his tone.**

"Is… is he taking pleasure from this?" The heiress said with a tone of fear and disgust as she covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes wide open. In all her life, she had never known there would be anyone so evil to commit such a heinous crime before them; the sins of the White Fang may be unforgivable, but seeing a human do all this makes everyone think twice who the real animals are.

"**But y'know…" He stands up as he casually places his hand on the back of his head as he walked up to the chair and sat on it as he rests his arms on the backrest. "If a demon really did come out, it'd be pretty dumb to just chat with it and have nothing to offer him."**

"**So, kiddo… If a demon really does show up…" Ryuunosuke makes a fake apologetic gesture towards the child. "Mind if we let it kill you?" The child could only look in horror; there desperately tried to scream as he struggles through his bindings. The serial killer watched his reaction; then, he quickly snorted than laughed hysterically.**

The students could only watch in horror, not believing there could be anyone so twisted and insane right before there eyes.

The Huntsman and Huntress could only glare at the twisted serial killer in disgust. In their line of work, they have encountered criminals who have done wrong things, but this, this was something they hope never to encounter in their duties.

The thieves were also disgusted by this act. Roman may have deceived, tricked, steal, and killed a few people from here and then, but he would never cross this kind of line. Neo may take the thrill of fighting and killing a few of her targets, but even she would never except this kind of sick pleasure from the crazed killer.

The Faunus of Menagerie had mixed feelings seeing this human. Ghira and Kali could only glare in disgust towards him; they know that not all humans are like that, but seeing this still makes them sick. Sienna gritted her teeth as she harshly glares at the human; this was one of the reasons why she turned the peaceful White Fang as it is now to counter against humans like these. However, she felt a bit… conflicted. She reminded herself that the world she is watching has no Faunus in it, and only humans dwell in it; therefore, all the pain and suffering are inflicted on the humans themselves. She honestly wasn't sure if she should be happy at that thought after what she is seeing.

"**I wonder what it's like, being killed by a demon!" He continues to laugh as he leaps on his seat while the kid continues his desperate struggle to break free. "Not many people get to experience that– Ow!" He suddenly blurted out enough for the child to stop and look at his captor.**

Even the viewers were able to catch that small sudden noise that forcedly made them focus back on the murderer.

**The serial killer winced as he looked at the source of the pain that was found on the back of his right hand. "What's this?" He stares on the back of his hand as a red symbol begins to glow and form an arrow-like swirl. The worst possible outcome has happened. Uryuu Ryuunosuke is now a Master.**

"WHAT?!" Glynda cried out.

"Those are Command Spells!" Ren shouted in disbelief.

"That murderer is now a Master?!" Winter shouted.

**Then suddenly, from behind him, a bright light began to glow. Surprising the murder, he quickly stood up from his seat and turned around to find the Magic Circle that he made was glowing while a bluish-green static was forming around it, then a gust of with was filling the room while the circle was producing smoke. The murder could only gasp in shock at what he is watching.**

"Bu-but how?! Why is the summoning circle glowing? He doesn't even have a relic. He didn't even chant the lines to summon a Servant!" Blake's widen open in disbelief as she points out the holes in the summoning.

**Then suddenly, a pillar of light shines from the circle surprising the new Master. The light fades away, and the smoke slowly disappears, showing the newly summoned Servant before him. The Master's eyes widen by the being before him.**

No one said a single word. None of them could comprehend why this serial killer was chosen to be a Master and above all else why a Servant would be summoned this way, unlike the other Masters did to summon their Servants. Their eyes widen the moment revealed itself.

"**I ask you." The Servant asked. "You, who calls me and seeks me… Summoner who manifests me under the class of Caster… I ask your name." His figure shows that he wears a garment too, was quite odd, and was queer. A luxurious robe of ancient design, sanguineous scarlet patterns adorned the pitch-black fabric. He wears an inky black cassock. Also, the patterns dyed crimson red on the cloth was as if stained with blood. He is tall, wrapped in a much-folded robe, decorated with luxurious latches made of precious metals; his whole style looks like an 'evil magician,' but none the less he looked terrifying. "Yes…" The Servant's face was shown, opening his eyes towards his would-be Master. He has dark hair, a young face without a single crease yet; he has large, rolling eyes like a nocturnal animal. "Who are you?"**

"Wha… what is that?" Kali's voice shakes fearfully, never in her life has she seen any Human or Faunus with such appearance like that.

"Is he… a Servant?" Ruby's voice also shook, was she seeing a hero before her? No. She knew that the person was no hero; it wasn't because of his appearance; instead, it was a shivering feeling, a feeling that she first felt when encountered the Grimm.

"Oh, Oum… his clothing is as hideous as his face…" Coco grimaced, feeling not only fearfull at the man, but he couldn't help but point out the man's attire.

**The newly marked Master could only stare for a moment until he released a breath that he was holding. "Uh…" He scratched his head as he tried to look for the right words to say. "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed, and I like killing people, pretty much. Especially kids and young women."**

"Is… is he seriously telling him that?" Jaune sweatdropped at his introduction towards the Servant.

"**Very well." The Servant, Caster, nodded. "The contract is made. I desire the Grail, as do you. The vessel of paradise shall belong to us." The Servant said, yet the Master seemed confused as blinked on confusion.**

"Ughughugh… his voice so creepy…" Nora shivered as he held on to her partner.

"**The Gra… What?" The serial killer just tilted his head on his right side in confusion but quickly changed the topic as he tilted his head on the other side while he made a twisted smile. "Anyway, how about a sacrifice? Wanna eat that kid?" He asked as he pointed down to the child, while the said child stiffened and tried yet again to break free desperately.**

The audience tensed, hearing what this lunatic was suggesting the Servant to do. No one said a thing, all they could do was watch, unknown to most of them they are holding their breath hoping that nothing that wrong will happen to the boy.

**Caster looked at the child then turned to his Master then back again to the child. He used his hand to look under his robe to get something. What he brought out was a brown book.**

"**Whoa! That's human skin, right?" The Master said, amazed by the gruesome sight of the book. The book looked more like a guidebook or a grimoire, the front of the book has face of blindfolded person who seemed like to be screaming, while the back was a person who's body was tide and strapped on, and just as the Master described the entire book's cover was made of glistening and wet human skin. This is Caster's Mystic Code and Noble Phantasm: Prelati's Spellbook: Textbook of the Sunken Spiral Castle.**

Ruby and Velvet felt sick at the sight of the book. Fortunately, D held his tongue in mentioning that it is the Servant's weapon, knowing that the two showed a great interest in firearms. He decides to mention it later until this horrific scene passes.

**Caster's answer was that he only opened the book and pointed with his finger as he chanted something. "Cthulhu fhtagn." This made Ryuunosuke confused about what he said.**

"So that is Servant Class: Caster…" Ozpin mentioned, seeing how he made the gesture of a magician like act while he narrows his eyes towards the Servant.

**Caster shuts the book then walks up to the child, not after pushing the chair out of his way, slamming it hard to the ground. The child closed his eyes as he winced at the noise then he slowly opens his eyes to his despair that Caster was standing right in front of him, the boy could only scream and struggle away from the Servant only to be blocked by a wall behind him.**

Ruby could only whimper, seeing at how terrified the boy is. She held on to her sister, Yang, while her sister glared at the scene as her eyes burned red in rage. Here teammates and rest had the same feeling as well as having mixture either being anger or fear.

**Caster stood there waiting for the boy to stop moving then he raised both his hands as he drew closer to the boy, the boy fearfully looked away, having no choice but to accept his fate. Yet, nothing happened, the boy opened his eyes and was surprised that the Servant was untying him.**

"Huh?/What?" Everyone whispered, not expecting this to happen.

**The Servant notices the boy looking at him, and he gave an unexpected kind look that betrays his terrifying look. "Don't be scared, boy." Caster calmly said.**

**The boy looks at Caster, surprised, and not believing in what he said. Caster merely nodded his head as he continued to untie the boy.**

**The Master watches could only watch slightly surprised than frowned in disappointment. "Can you stand?" Caster asked as soon as he completely untied the boy including the gag in his mouth, the boy only responds by quickly getting up on his feet by himself, seeing his action Caster held the boy's shoulders. "Now, boy, you can leave the room through that door." The Servant pointed at the closed door making the boy look at where he is pointing at. "You can go by yourself, right?"**

"He's… helping him?" Roman couldn't help but ask, but nobody answered him since there to focus on the screen. He understood, even he would be speechless in a scene like this, and yet, deep down, he can't help but feel that something terrible is going to happen.

"**Yeah." The responded for the first time as he nodded his head, not entirely sure if he should be afraid or thankful. Without a word, the boy runs towards the door while passing by his captor.**

"**Hey, what's wrong with you?!" The confused Master complained about why his supposed demon did that. However, Caster merely waved his hand towards him and raised a finger on his lips, gesturing him to be quiet.**

Everyone immediately tensed at the gesture Caster made, the sense of dread inside continued to grow. They didn't know what will happen; all they could to do is watch and brace themselves for what's to come.

**The boy quickly opened the door, which brought in light in the darkroom. The boy winced his eyes from the brightness but quickly brushed it off as he exited the room, as he entered the hallway, he stared at the source of the light that shows the main entrance door of the house of his family. Looking at the door, the young boy could not help but shed a tear having the feeling that he is finally free of the horror he has gone through.**

Ozpin, the oldest and the most experienced warrior observed every movement every possibility the moment the Servant was summoned, and when he chanted those odd words when he opened the book, at first, the Headmaster found it strange at releasing the boy but his suspicion grew the moment he gestured his Master to stay quiet.

But when the boy gazed upon the main entrance, a small hint of hope for his survival. Ozpin's instincts immediately screamed.

"RUN TO THE EXIST NOW!" Ozpin instinctively shouted out as he stood up from his seat, surprising and shocking everyone around him, but before anyone could react to his sudden warning, they were all caught off-guard in what's happening before them.

**But before the boy could do anything, in a flash, countless giant dark-bluish tentacles surrounded and wrapped around the boy then quickly dragged him back of the blind side of the hallway. The boy could only do at that moment was a scream as he was dragged away.**

**(OST ends)**

**Back in the room, Ryunnosuke gasped in what he saw, and all he heard was the unpleasant screams of the boy in pain, while in the background was the obnoxious sound of bones breaking, flesh being torn and the disgusting sound of water being splattered. While Caster, Caster, merely scoffed at the unseen event.**

Nobody said a word. They could only watch in pure horror, a few with there eyes wide open in shock, some covering their mouths, some looking away and covering their ears, and some were holding to their friends or loved ones for a form of comfort. Thankfully they never got to see how the boy died, but the sound, the sound could only give them a disturbing idea.

The most experienced adults who have witnessed there own scenes of carnage when the Grimm would attack people was nothing new to their eyes, but its something that none of would ever get used to it.

The students could only grimace as they watched in horror. This was not the first time seeing someone die this way since RWBY and JNPR had their experience after the Breach. True, people did die that day, and it was something not all could ever forget. Coco and Velvet, the second-year students, have a bit more experience also had their fair share at sight, but not as gruesome as this.

**(OST: Secret Maneuvers)**

**The Master was frozen even after the event ended, hinting that the boy is now dead. "Some forms of terror are fresher than others." Caster said, breaking the silence as the Master looked at him. "The more intense the fear, the more the emotions die. Terror, in its truest sense, is not a static state, but a dynamic one. It is the moment when hope turns into despair." Caster said as he finished his twisted wisdom of fear and terror.**

Everyone listening could hardly believe that there would be anyone so twisted to the core would allow such a horrid thing as well such disturbing words to back this claim.

Ozpin and his group's hearts nearly stopped after hearing his twisted speech. The way he brings himself, the way he brings fear, the way he called that monster, the way he speaks. There was only one thing they could describe this monster before them, as they all thought the same thing in their heads.

Salem.

That was the only thing they could describe the Servant. And that thought was enough to terrify them.

"**Did you enjoy that?" Caster asked his Master as he faced him with a twisted smile. "The taste of fresh terror and death?"**

**The book that the Master held fell to the ground. "Cool!" The said Master burst out with a tremendous amount of excitement. "You're awesome! You're so cool, man!" The crazed Master said as he praised his twisted Servant.**

This answer terrified the audience even more. Even until now, no one has said a single word as if there were forced not to.

"**Okay!" The Master shouted as he grabbed Caster's right hand with both his hands as he excitedly shook it. "I don't know about this Grail crap, but I'm following you from now on! Kill more! Show me even cooler ways to kill more people!" He finishes as he shows his expression like a child who is begging for an adult to give him a new toy.**

**Caster was slightly surprise of his Master's unexpected reaction and declaration then he smiles. "Ryuunosuke, wasn't it? How fortunate of me to be blessed with an understanding Master like yourself." He says as his smile turns more twisted as he gripped his Master's hands while he brought out his other hand to hold the handshake there doing. "It feels like my dream is almost within my grasp."**

"**Oh, yeah. I didn't get your name."**

"**My name?" Caster blinked as he cups his chin with a finger in a thinking posture. "Let me see. In this era, I would probably be known as…" The thinks for a moment then a realization came to him as he made a big smile. "I think I'll take the name of Bluebeard for now." Caster dubs himself while the screen cuts to the hallway showing walls being covered with the spilled blood of the poor child as the scene goes black.**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

"Wh… Why?" Ruby muttered, having a few tears coming out from her eyes. Everyone around her let out a breath as they realized that they were holding there breaths this entire time. "None of this makes sense… How… How can that monster be a Master? How can that… _Demon_… Be a Servant? None of this makes sense…" She covered her face with her hands as she sobs at the thought.

Yang being the good loving sister held her trying to comfort her while Tai, Qrow, and even Penny quickly got off their seats and came to check her. The same is said with the rest of Team RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY doing there best to comfort her.

Everyone else just stayed quiet as they processed what they have witnessed, and they all thought seeing Sakura go through was terrible enough.

"D, I believe you owe us an explanation regarding what we have seen," Ozpin said as everyone faced towards the diety, even Ruby, who has calmed down now.

"And what makes you think that, Headmaster?" The deity asked, raising a brow.

"You've been rather quiet during this scene. Normally you would explain a few details."

"Ah. Good point." D slightly chuckled then turned went back to a stern look. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is that murder a Master?" Yang was the first to asked or more likely demanded with hint slight anger in her voice.

"Utter pure luck," D answered, gaining confused looks while a few narrowed their eyes, showing that it wasn't a good enough answer. The deity just sighed. "The reason the Grail has chosen him as a Master is that he is the only one that was attempting to perform a summon."

"What?" Winter blurted out, finding it hard the believe that could be the only reason.

"There is a time limit to become a Master and summoning a Servant. For the war to start, all the Masters and Servants must be accounted for. This was the last day; thus, the Grail had no choice but to make Ryuunosuke as a Master since he was the only one attempting the summon."

"But what about the Servant? Caster? I thought all Servants are heroes." It was Ruby's turn to ask, more like begging, seeing the look on her eyes for an answer.

"That's actually an interesting topic your asking." The diety stated making everyone raise a brow at his statement. "You see in every story or legend of a hero's history; there are a few who have done great achievements that have earned their place in the Throne of Heroes, but there are few who have fallen from status and become those who remembered to be… negative point of view."

"Are you saying that even criminals can become Servants?" James raised a brow as he frowned at the idea of dangerous individuals becoming Servants like how he saw Caster.

"The definition of _criminal_ can be altered, depending on how one sees it and how they are defined in there legend." The deity corrects. "Either way, what I'm saying is even heroes with that kind of history can be summoned depending on which Class that perfectly aligns with it, like how Caster is."

"That still doesn't explain how Caster was summoned!" Blake nearly shouted.

"The Grail was responsible for that." That answer surprised everyone again, first the Master and now the Servant. "With how little time there was left, the Grail provided Ryuunosuke a Servant that matches his personality."

"That's… that's just messed up…" Weiss muttered as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Are there any more questions? No? Okay, I'll give you a few minutes to sort yourselves out before we continue." With that said, a few minutes have passed. Ruby was able to calm down thanks to her family and friends, while everyone who was all patient was now ready to continue.

**The scene now opens, displaying the view of Fuyuki City late at night as the light of the city is still at the late hour.**

"A change of scenery is good." Tai took a deep breath feeling a bit relaxed now while the others agreed with him.

**(OST: Back to the Wall)**

"**The Church has just informed me that the seventh Servant, Caster, has appeared." The voice of Kotomine Kirei pointed out as he stood on top of a hill as he looks upon the city.**

"Where now jumping to Kirei's scene," Sienna pointed out.

"**The final Servant has been summoned? Then it is time." His Servant, Assassin, said as he appeared behind his Master.**

"**Indeed." The Master said as the screen switches to Assassin's feet, powerwalking somewhere in the streets of Fuyuki until he reaches the edge of a hill. "You are to head immediately for the Tohsaka household." The Master said as his voice was heard in the background.**

"Are we seeing a cutaway? That's kinda cool." Jaune pointed out. Thankfully that somewhat helped lessened the tense atmosphere from the last scene.

"**And when I arrive?" The Servant of Assassination asked as he looks down towards the Tohsaka household. His voice was also heard in the background. (Assassin didn't say anything since the voices are a short flashback.)**

"**The house's powerful magic fields should be child's play to you." The Master answers as the scene cuts back to Kirei as he still stood up the hill of the view of the city.**

"Another capability a Servant can bypass," Weiss noted as she took note.

"Are you taking notes?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"What? Are we here to learn to save our world right? So I see no problem in doing this." Yang shrugs from her answer.

**Assassin chuckles. "Are you sure? I believe you're supposed to be allied with Tohsaka Tokiomi." He asks as the wind begins to blow strongly.**

"Ah, so this the part where student betrays the teacher," Qrow said, remembering the preview.

"**Don't worry about that." The Master of Assassin voice said as the screen cuts back to Assassin standing on the hill showing the view of the Tohsaka household as a small forest was in his sight while the cold night wind blows. "Even if you end up having to fight Archer, there is no need to fear."**

"Yeah… not very convincing after seeing what the last Servant did." The thief pointed out while his partner nods in agreement.

**(OST ends)**

"**No need to fear Archer, one of the three great knight classes?" Assassin's voice asked as he leaped off from the hill and fell towards the forest as if he was skydiving.**

"Knight classes?" Ren echoed in confusion.

"Saber, Lancer, and Archer are known to be the Three Knight classes, the considered strongest of the seven Class servants, while Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker are known to be the Four Cavelry class, there not as powerful as the Knight classes but they are strong in there own right." D answers.

"So, that's why Assassin felt skeptical just now." Ghira pointed out.

**(OST: Evacuation)**

**The scene now switches back to the Master as a strong gust of wind blew, hinting the Servant has left his side. "I'm counting on you. You are to promptly kill Tohsaka Tokiomi." The Master ordered while not giving any hint of care form his expressionless face.**

"Finally, some action!" Yang said with a grin.

"Yeah~." Nora cheered in agreement.

**The scene now switches back to Assassin in the current event, as he charges through the forest with incredible speed until he sees the view of his targets house.**

"Woah! He's so fast." Ruby gasped, she may be fast but that was with the help with her Semblance, but seeing Assassin run, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

**As soon as the Assassin was out of the forest he stopped crouched down and leaped high up in the air, on his right hand there was a handful of small pebble, probably gathered while he charged through the forest, he used his thumb to shoot the rocks like a pistol, he shot five times directly at the center of five large gardens beds as the pebbles charged though, they aimed the center of the foundations that held stone tables each with a red gem in the center, shattering them. As they broke an invisible-like shaped halve sphere surrounding the beds appeared with a red glow, then quickly disappeared.**

"Did he just shut down a security system with just a few pebbles?!" Winter pointed out, Atlus's defenses were no leap in the park to get through, but she doubts Tokiomi would be careless to have weak defenses to protect his home.

**Hassan-i-Sabbah begins to fall and gracefully lands in one of the flower beds, not making any signs of loud noises but the dull noise of grass being stepped on. Something that people don't notice.**

"That… was awesome…" Blake was awed in how the Servant landed. It was something she couldn't help but admire. Being a cat Faunus, she is confident in her abilities but seeing a human perform it; she couldn't help be a bit envious at sight. Her fellow Faunus thought the same.

**Assassin stands up from the bed and looks ahead of the house. There he sees a sizeable invisible sphere like the flower beds thanks to his enhanced abilities of a Servant. The Servant focuses his gaze and sees a pillar holding a red gem on it.**

"That must be the source of the defenses." Ren deduced.

**The Servant walks out of bed, still looking at the pillar then walks towards it. The readies, his right hand still holding a few pebbles left, then shots it towards the support, only to hit the invisible wall, leaving a brief red glow and static around. Assassin stood out of the sphere-like he was studying it, then he walks in it.**

**As soon as he enters, his surroundings suddenly begin glow as they took into specific shapes and sizes, and they were rotating around the inside of the sphere — a defense mechanism.**

"Incredible! What a unique and complexed defence system." Penny shouted out in awe as she carefully studied the works of the sphere.

**Though still invisible, the Servant easily doges them as if he could see them. He casually walks around the sphere; he bends his back backward while he walks then straightens his back, then he bends down as then lifts his foot a bit higher to avoid tripping the obstacle that was around his feet, then he twists around then crouches then stood back up. He leaps to his right, then rolls forward, then rose back up again to his calm walking posture as he avoided the constant obstacle around him.**

**He turns around, avoiding a pillar-shaped obstacle, went down to his knees, then quickly did a handstand as he straightens his legs upward, then promptly stood up while he slightly leaned back to avoid a sphere-shaped obstacle that was close enough to kiss his chin. The Servant leans a bit more on his back as he twirls around then as he raises his left arm upward, straightening him to avoid an obstacle that came downwards from the bottom.**

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What's with that crazy flexibility?!" Jaune shouted out, granted he was amazed that the Servant could do that with such ease.

"Incredible…" The Invincible Girl said in awe.

"An 'Assassin' indeed," Glynda said, who couldn't help admire his skill.

**He then went down in all fours as his chin slightly touches the ground, he drags his body while he uses his right hand to shoot the remaining pebbles around the invisible sphere making the same reaction he has done before, he continues to shoot around until finally the unseen defense mechanism slowed down and stopped. This gave Assassin the chance to stand up close to the pillar. "This is too easy." He snorted as he used his left hand to reach for the gem on the support.**

"I'm guessing he just jinxed himself." Qrow snorted out, cause usually, people get what coming to them the moment they say that.

**The moment he took hold of the gem, a sound of something piercing through the wind immediately came and stabbed through the Servants hand smashing the jewel along with it dispelling the invisible sphere. **

The audience jumped at the sudden attack. The student couldn't help but give a sudden short scream or cry at the jump scare. The adults held their voice, Kali lightly screamed.

"Called it." Qrow snorted again.

**Assassin groan in pain, doing the best he can to hold down his yells, he looks up to his hand, and his surprise, he sees a spear stabbed through his hand and the pillar. The worst part is the Servant of the Shadows was pinned down.**

Everyone grimaced at sight, they could all tell that was very painful, with or without Aura.

"He's trapped!" Velvet shouted as her ears sunk low.

"**Little worm crawling on the ground." A voice shouted, making the Servant look up to the sound finding the source was on top of the household. "Who gave you permission to look up?"**

"That's the voice from the preview!" Nora pointed out.

**Before Assassin could thoroughly look up, it suddenly rained swords and spears towards the Servant in a fast past that it was nearly impossible to read. As the weapons hit the ground, they exploded, leaving shockwaves of a different color.**

"What's happening?!" Tai shouted out.

**Assassin could do nothing but watch his enemy Servant quickly striking him down. Though before his demise, he was able to have a good look against his enemy. **_**"He said…"**_** Hassan-i-Sabbah said to himself as he gazed upon the Servant, Archer. **_**"I didn't need…"**_** The man crossing his arms wearing the fully golden armor looking down on him, but was more intimidating was what's behind him, a golden wall of light, he didn't know if he was hallucinating or not but he could have sworn that there are weapons of variety sticking out of the wall of light leaving ripples like they where dropped on water. **_**"…to fear him?!"**_** The Servant shouted in his head before a sword aimed directly towards his head, ripping his mask and spilling blood.**

Everyone couldn't believe what just happened; they were all expecting a battle between two Servants. Granted, they did get to see Hassan's abilities, but none of them would expect him to be defeated like this.

And nobody would expect to see weapons shooting out from a wall of light, just like that!

Normally Ruby would squeel in delight at the sight but she was too focused on the Servant. She couldn't help but be intimidated by him; this train of thought was also what the others were thinking about the Servant.

"I see… Archer…" Ozpin noted just as he deduced; the fastpaced projectiles says it all. "Tokiomi did, indeed, summon a powerful Servant."

**The sound of explosion continued for a while, Hassan's masked fell to the ground, then the scene shows the smoke clearing showing the Servants mangled up body inside a crater, he is covered in blood and the swords that didn't explode where pierced on the ground and his body. "You are not worthy to gaze upon me." Archer proudly said to the dead Servant showing his neck was snapped to the point that his face was facing the ground, not showing his appearance.**

The students could only grimace and look away from the battered body of the Servant. A few of the adults could only narrow their eyes at sight. This one-sided battle.

"**A worm should just continue staring at the ground…" the scene now cuts to Archer's face showing an unamused look towards Assassin. "…as it dies."**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Episode 2**

**False Opening**

**-172:33:29**

**(The countdown goes down by 2 seconds)**

* * *

"That… that was one heck of an episode." Tai muttered out.

"That's putting lightly, Tai." The drunken Huntsman corrected as he took a sip from his whisk.

"I was not expecting one of the Servants to be killed off like that so soon." Sienna pointed out in a slight disappointment

"Well, all that aside, I'm sure this ending theme will be your likeing," D said.

"Ending theme?" Ruby perked up with a bit of sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: MEMORIA by Eir Aoi)**

**Shizuka ni utsuriyaku**

**(Amidst the quietly shifting)**

**The scene opens, showing a golden sword revealed, then the camera slowly zooms out, showing a golden knight in the form of a chest piece holding the sword with both his hands as it points to the sky. This was a Saber piece.**

**Tooi kioku no naka**

**(Distant memories)**

**The camera then zooms out again, now showing Lancer piece on the left and Archer piece on the right, pointing their weapons upwards like the Saber piece.**

**Omoide ni yorisoinagara**

**(If I can find peace in my recollections)**

**The camera continues to zoom out now, showing the Assassin piece on the left side and Berserker piece on the right side.**

**Kimi wo omoeru nara**

**(While reminiscing about you)**

**The camera continues to zoom out to finally show the Rider piece on the left side and the Caster piece on the right side. The camera completely stops now, showing the complete set of Servant pieces as they stood like chess.**

**The theme turns instrumental for twelve seconds.**

**Rider's cape was shown fluttering on the screen.**

**Archer's golden particles scattered throughout the screen**

**Lancer's twin lances were lying down on the floor.**

**Caster's orb was sitting on the table, albeit shattered.**

**Assassin's mask was resting on the floor.**

**Berserker's mysterious black mist scattered around.**

**Finally, Saber's sword appeared on the screen.**

**Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta**

**(I am all too familiar with the window reflection)**

**The screen then now shows Rider riding a golden chariot being pulled by an elephant. He is proudly smiling as he points his sword forward. His army is following him, each of his soldiers also smiled proudly as they paraded in the streets of a city, being cheered by many people as they all smiled happily as towards Rider and his army.**

**Sono hitomi wa ashita wo muite ita**

**(Of your eyes that were gazing into the future)**

**The scene now switches to Archer, who was not wearing his armor but was shirtless and wearing a robe as he sat in his throne while in the background was painting of people all walking a straight line. But was more eye-catching was that a lion was resting on Archer's lap and said was enjoying the company.**

**Ah sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo**

**(Ah, even though I know there's no escaping this fate)**

**The scene now switches to Lancer, who was standing by a tree while the background shows that the outside of the walls of a castle. Lancer was looking upon the tree showing a woman (Gráinne) with long brown hair and wearing a light pink dress was sitting on the branch of the tree looking down on Lancer with a smile on her face.**

**Kowakunai kokoro kara shinjite iru**

**(I'm not afraid. I have faith from the bottom of my heart)**

**The scene now switches to Caster, who was struggling as two guards were dragging him as they were about to take him to a platform so he would be hanged. A few guards surrounded him, a few priests and citizens, as they watched the heretic being dragged to his execution.**

**Shizuka ni utsuriyuku, Tooi kioku no naka**

**(Amidst the quietly shifting, Distant memories)**

**The next scene was Assassin, who was riding his horse. He was wearing robes and was holding a sword on his right hand while his left hand was holding his skull mask, his face was not shown due to him facing a view of the mountain hills and the fort of his fellow assassins but what was notable about him was his beard on his face and his skin was tanned not dark black.**

**Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa, Tashika ni koko ni aru**

**(Proof of the time I spent with you, Is right here with me)**

**Next was Berserker, who was not shrouded by his black mist. He stands in the middle of a lake, his legs soaked up to his knees, and he wears his pitch-black armor. He faces away from the screen showing his long darkish hair being blown by the wind as he gazes upon the full moon above him.**

**Afuredasu kimochi wo**

**(You've shown me what it means)**

**Finally, the scene now opens, displaying the camera climbing up a hill filled with dead knights and weapons covered in blood as they were scattered around the said hill as the surroundings were filled with fire, showing a battle being held.**

**Oshiete kureta kara**

**(To have overflowing feelings)**

**The camera now reaches up the hill showing Saber impaling an enemy knight (Mordred) with a lance (Rhongomyniad) before the knight could swing his sword towards her.**

**Kono sekai ga nakunatte mo, Watashi wa soko ni iru**

**(Even if this world were to end, I'll be right by your side)**

**The camera passes between the two knights then rises to the sky, passing through sparks of flames as the song reaches its end as the camera reaches the night sky.**

**(Ending theme ends)**

* * *

"That was remarkable…" Ozpin said with a smile. "Was that the history of the Servants."

"Bits and pieces, but yes, it was." The diety answers.

"That was so cool!" Ruby cheered. "I hope we get to know more about them!"

"I hope so too Ruby." Her partner agreed with her.

* * *

**(OST: To be continued)**

"Yay! More preview!" Nora chirped.

**The preview begins showing Kirei's Command Spell.**

"**At last, it is time for the 4th Holy Grail War to start." Risei's voice said.**

"Isn't that Risei's voice? He doesn't sound disappointed about Kirie's loss." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Tokiomi's Command Spell appears next.**

"**It's unspeakably ugly." Archer's voice commented on an unknown topic.**

"Oh what? Was that fight not good enough for you?" Yang sarcastically said.

**Kiritsugu's Command Spell switches next.**

"**Where is the thing I left you?" The Master asked, talking to someone.**

"Kiritsugu? Who's he talking too?" Penny tilted her head.

**Next was Waver Command Spell.**

"**This will be fun!" Rider cheered in excitement.**

"Hahaha, Rider sounds like he's enjoying himself." Nora laughed along with Yang and Qrow.

**Finally, Kayneth's Command Spell appeared, except that two shards, a red one on the left while a yellow one on the right, are floating by the Command Spell.**

"**Welcome." Lancer greeted his foe.**

"**Bring me victory!" Irisviel ordered.**

"**Yes, without fail." Saber replied.**

"Finally, some real action!" Qrow said.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Next Ep****is****ode**

**Land of the Winter Trees**

* * *

"Is everyone good for another chapter?" D asked and everyone just nodded their heads. "Good."

D snaps his fingers fro the next episode.

_To be Continued…_

_**A/N: That's another chapter done!**_


	5. Ep 3: Land of the Winter Trees

_**A/N: Another Chapter ready! To those who like to read my other stories like Assassin's Creed x RWBY reaction, I will be temporally be holding off those stories for the time being. I apologize in advance, and all I ask is that you all to be patient until I have the time to make the next chapter for them. Until then, please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Episode 3: Land of the Winter Trees.**

"I certainly hope this episode is a bit more… pleasant than the last one." Glynda said as she slightly shuddered at the memory of Caster's summoning. She wasn't the only one to feel that way, a few of the students and adults gagged somewhat at recalling the scene.

**(OST: Secret Maneuvers)**

**The scene opens, showing Tokiomi sitting in his study room as he looks down on the glass of wine he is holding.**

"**Everything went splendidly." The Master said at the achievement his Servant did.**

The audience perked up at words the Tohsaka said.

"Wait… he _knew_ that Kirei was planning to betray him?" Yang said in a tone of shock.

"Come to think about it… the timing for Archer attacking Assassin was way to perfect. As if he was waiting for him." Qrow deduced, making a few nods from his allies.

"**That's was quite the pathetic trifle you've troubled me with Tokiomi." Another voice said making the Master stood up from his seat and walked a few steps away from the source and turns to face it. His Servant, Archer, materialized himself from a mist of golden particles as he leaned his back against the glass window of the room with his arms cross and eyes closed.**

"He's bowing down towards his Servant?" Sienna blinked in surprise in how a human with a kind of pride like him do.

"I would do the same if I were in his place, after seeing his power, it wouldn't be strange not to get on his bad side," Jaune said shuddering at the memory.

"**I am very grateful, king of all kings…" Tokiomi thanked the now dubbed king as he bows before him with a small smile with his face.**

"**King of Heroes, Gilgamesh." The king opened his eyes and gazed towards the Master as if he reacted towards his True Name.**

The moment everyone heard his True Name, everyone shuddered. This feeling was like anything they ever felt. It was nothing like hearing the King of Knights' True Name.

"King… of Heroes…?" Ruby muttered in a disbelieving tone. Did she hear it right? The little red Huntress understood the king part, but King of _Heroes_? She didn't know what to say or to respond to such a claim.

"Yes. He is Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." D answers as he begins his history lesson. "He is the first known king and first hero ever recorded in the history of humanity, he ruled over the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital of ancient Mesopotamia. I'm sure you all can imagine what kind of monster Tokiomi has summoned."

The audience shuddered slightly harder after hearing the Servant's history. It was another king; only this one is the _first king_. And after seeing him ultimately decimates the poor Servant, his power is something not to be trifled with.

"If you all want to learn more about him, there is a book called 'The Epic of Gilgamesh' in the library. You'll all understand why he earned the title King of Heroes.'"

"**Your actions tonight will establish your prowess as the King of Heroes." The head of the Tohosaka said, not removing himself from his bowing position and not breaking he smile on his face. "They will also reveal which of our foes we must hunt down. Please stay your hand a little longer."**

This made Blake perk up. "Why did he say that? Was there… someone else aside from them watching the fight?"

"Perhaps because that Tokiomi is a descended of the three founding families of the Grail, I suppose it wouldn't be strange for the other Masters would keep an eye out for." Ren deduced.

"**Hmph. Very well." The king allowed in annoyance. "For the time being, I shall amuse myself with some exploring. This age is rather fascinating to me."**

"**Is the modern world to your liking?"**

"**It's unspeakably ugly." Archer answered without a hint of hesitation in his words.**

"Oh. So that's what he meant." Yang said a bit surprised, recalling what Archer said in the preview. "Wait. What did he mean about that? He doesn't like the modern era or something?"

"Not all Servants who are summoned in modern times are interested in events of today. Some like it while some… just don't find it interesting." The deity answers.

"**But there are ways I can enjoy. What's important is whether there are any treasures here that are worth adding in my collection. If nothing in this world is worthy of my adoration, you will pay dearly for summoning me and wasting my time, Tokiomi." The King of Heroes declared as he slightly moves his head to face his Master.**

"Definitely a tyrant king…" Weiss says as she shrunk back in her seat, slightly scared by both Archer's declaration and stare.

"**Worry not." The Master replies confidently. "The Holy Grail will surely please you, King of Heroes."**

"I don't know if he's confident or just prideful towards that jerk of a king," Coco said while she raised a brow from behind her sunglasses.

"**That is something for me to determine." Archer replied, not convinced by Magus' words. "Well, I'll play along with your cajolery for now."**

"Cajolery?" Ruby tilted her head at the odd word.

"It means flattery." Her partner answers for her.

"Oh."

**The Servant pushed himself against the wall, then started to walk forward. "Everything of value in this world belongs to me. No matter how precious a treasure this Grail of yours may be, I won't let those mongrels fight over it without my permission."**

"Whoa! That's a big claim you got there, King of Jerkolat!" Nora snorted at the Servant's declaration but then recalled about his history. He then looked towards D. "Is he?"

"He is the first known king in the whole world, so it's not strange that he would own everything in the world."

"And I thought the SDC was greedy…" The High Leader of the White Fang commented.

"Hey!" Weiss angerly shouted.

"The SDC never had any intentions for such profit!" Winter glared at the tiger Faunus.

"Tell that to Jacques Schnee." The Faunus growled as she narrowed her eyes towards the two Schnees, making them stutter and look away, gritting their teeth at the harsh truth of their fallen family.

"**I'll leave the details to you, Tokiomi." The king ordered as he dematerialized into a mist of golden particles the same way as he appeared.**

**After the Servant left, Tokiomi stood up from his bow position then placed his glass of wine on his desk. Then he sat back on his chair.**

**(OST ends)**

"**My, my." The Master of Archer sighs as he leans his back on the chair as he smiles with his eyes closed. "Honestly. Gilgamesh just had to materialize under the Archer class, which comes with the skill Independent Action."**

"Independent Action?" Ozpin curiously said.

"Now that we have reached this part of the story, I can now tell you more details of the Servants' Classes and their capabilities." D declared making everyone in the theater room listen with interest.

"Each Class that a Servant summoned are granted certain Skills upon their summoning."

"Like Independent Action?" Penny asked.

"Yes, as I said, each Class has Skills to aid the Servant." The Deity says as he starts explaining the Class Skills.

"Saber has Magic Resistance and Riding. Lancer only has Magic Resistance. Archer has Independent Action and also Magic Resistance. Rider has the same Skills as Saber. Caster has Item Construction and Territory Creation. Assassin has Presence Concealment. Finally, Berserker has Mad Enhancement."

"Interesting," Winter commented as she quickly took note of this information on her Scroll. "These Skills are a perfect description for their respective Class."

"It is," D replies. "But you should also know there is another category that is known as Personal Skills. As you all can guess, it is the reflect abilities or anecdotes connected to the life and legend of the Servant themselves."

"Wow! Does that mean Saber has her own Personal Skills?" Ruby said in awe and excitement.

"Yes, and all the Servants do."

**He opens his eyes then looks out the window looking down from the balcony showing the giant crater where Assassin has died, but his corpse is nowhere to be seen. "Well, I can just let Kirei take things from here. For now, everything is proceeding as planned."**

Everyone again stunned by that revelation in what the Master of Archer said.

"Wh-What? What did he mean by that?" Jaune asked, completely surprised by what the Master said.

"Was… was this all planned?" Blake whispered as she thought back about her thought about other Master's watching the fight. Then her eyes widen in realization. "Kirei never betrayed Tokiomi… They both planned Assassin to be killed off by Archer."

This theory shocked everyone. Thinking about it, Qrow's comment about Archer's timing against Assassin. Tokiomi's calmness regarding the onesided massacre and his tone regarding his pupil. It was clear that there was never a betrayal, just an evil plan in an attempt to win the Grail.

"That's cruel…" Velvet whispered in disgust as her rabbit ears hang low.

"How can they do that to Assassin?" Pyrrha questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Oath Sign by LiSA)**

Like the previous episode, the theme song was censored, but at least this song did lessen the tension.

**(Opening theme ends)**

* * *

**The scene opens, showing the Tohosaka household from the viewpoint of where the crater is. Then a sound of a mouse squeaking as the scene cuts to the mouse as if it was watching the whole event.**

"A mouse?" Blake slightly perked up at the scene. Her ears inside her bow stiffen at the sight of the small animal, while something little inside her gave her the tiniest urge to chase it, but she shook it off the cat inside her.

"It's a familiar," D explains. "It's been watching the battle the entire time."

"Looks like you were right about someone watching the fight, Blakey." Her partner said.

"**Assassin got killed?!" Waver's voice shouted out in disbelief.**

**The scene cuts to the outside of the Mackenzie house late at night. One of the windows on the upper level of the house showed that the lights in the room were on.**

"Looks we know who that mouse belongs to," Tai said.

"**Hey, Rider! This is a big deal!" The scene now cuts to the young Master inside his room, sitting on his bed, showing a happy look on his face. "One of the seven's already been eliminated."**

"I bet the kid's happy that he doesn't need to fight another Servant or Master." Qrow snorted.

"What makes you say that, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, Pipsqueak, I'm not sure why the Grail chooses a kid like him to participate, but I don't need to be genius to say that he doesn't belong there. Sure, I get his reason in it, but I doubt even with having a partner like Rider is going raise his odds for surviving." Having heard his reasoning, many of the viewers agreed with his assessment with Waver. Jaune could only give a big sigh. He couldn't help but compare himself with the young Magus since he also did something stupid to prove himself.

"Now that remains to be seen, Qrow." Ozpin the ever potential seeking Headmaster said. "You may be right on Waver's… predicament, but its to soon to tell wherever his place is in all this."

"Whatever you say, Oz." The dusty old crow rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his flask.

**Yet, the King of Conquerors responds was his hand grabbing a hand full of rice crackers from a bowl on the ground, around it was books and junk food scattered around, while the said king was lying down in a recovery position watching television, facing away from his Master. While not wearing his cape and kilt, only leaving his armor and shorts.**

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Nora screamed as she shielded her eyes with her hands as she hid her head behind Ren who was slightly disgusted at both the messy room and unintentionally seeing the unpleasant sight of the Servant's shorts

"You're a King! Have some decency!" Weiss screamed as her face was flushed red at the sight as she did her best to cover eyes from the view.

Most of the girls reacted the same at the sight while Penny just tilted her head with a blank look at her face like she's studying him. The men just felt disgusted and only had an uncomfortable look on their faces.

**Waver frowned and gave a deadpanned look towards the Servant. "Hey." The Master called out to his Servant, but only responded with a few mumbles as he chewed on his crackers ash he watches the television.**

"Is he really a King? I-I'm starting to have seconds thoughts here." Yang said while still having an uncomfortable look on her face.

"He is. Just give him a chance." The overseer said.

**Looking around the room, on the floor, was scattered with books, magazines, VHS tapes, and model toy military vehicles, all involving military activity. Even the television Rider is watching showed a documentary regarding military power showing two Attack helicopter.**

This perked some interest for those in the Atlus Military and a few others.

"Interesting… I take those are Earth's military weapons?" James Ironwood asked, intrigued at the sight and design of the said weapons.

"They are you can learn more about them in the library," D answered as he inwardly began to grow tired of repeating that last line of the sentence every time.

"Oh, oh! I would love to see what kind of weapons Earth has. I hope they're just like ours." Ruby squeaked excitingly at the thought of it.

"**Hey! Don't you get it?!" Waver threw up his hands in annoyance. "Assassin got killed!"**

**Rider only hummed as he scratched his butt.**

Everyone watching just looked away, not wanting to see that.

**The Master of Rider groans in annoyance as he slams his left palm on the bed. "The Holy Grail War has begun!"**

"**I've been working so hard to gather information, yet day after day after day, you just sit around eating rice crackers and watching videos! You're worse than a familiar! Worse than a rat!" Waver complains to Iskander as he makes countless gestures for every sentence he made.**

"Technically, Waver did agree to look for the other Masters and their Servants." Pyrrha pointed out. "But, I won't deny Rider's laziness."

"**Also, didn't I tell you to take spirit form when I don't need you?" The Master continued his antic. "I have to supply you with more mana otherwise, you know!"**

"Mana? What's that?" Nora asked, finally out from Ren's back.

"Mana is the inner magic source of a Magus, and it's one of the resources that are supplying his Servant energy." D answers.

"So the Master also provides power when they need it." Glynda deduces.

"Yes, Servants do have their own magic reserves, but with the help of the Master, they can perform even better."

"**Look, nobody cares about Assassin." The Servant of the Mount finally responded, slightly turning his head back for his eyes to meet Wavers. Although with a lazy tone in his voice as if he doesn't care. "He's only good at skulking in the shadows. He could never pose a threat to me." The Servant declared as he faces back to the television, while the Master just gave a blank look of confusion at the Servant's unexpected claim.**

"Well, isn't he confident. Wonder how that will change when he encounters Archer." Roman smirked along with Neo.

"**More importantly, boy… This is far from amazing!" Waver snapped back from his state as Rider points his finger towards the television showing a black jetfighter. "This big black they call a B-2. It's magnificent! I'm thinking of buying around ten of them. What do you think?"**

"Whoa! Look at that beauty! I wonder what kind of weapons its equipped with." Ruby squealed with stars in her eyes.

"It's magnificent!" Penny agreed as she carefully takes notes (and thanks to being an android, the images are saved inside her). "What is it?"

"It is the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit it is an American heavy strategic bomber, featuring low observable stealth technology designed for penetrating dense anti-aircraft defenses; it is a flying wing design with a crew of two." The deity answers.

"Remarkable," Winter said with awe.

**The Master took a deep breath and exhaled as he slumps his shoulders and drops his head in defeat since it was pointless to talk to his Servant at this point. "It'd probably be less trouble to just buy countries outright, considering the cost."**

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed all together wholly shocked that the amount of money is actually enough to buy countries.

"It's not surprising when you think about it," D said, not entirely affected by their screaming. "I mean, the weapon there talking about is costly to make anyway."

**Rider gives an amused hum from his Master's response. He was squatting close to television when he asked the question. Next, he dropped his body to the ground in a sitting position as he crossed his arms, as well as making a loud noise. The weight from his drop made almost everything in the room jump, from Waver, the bed, the scattered books, and snacks, and even a trash bin jumped due to Iskander's action.**

"Damn, he's heavy," Coco said, slightly removing her glasses.

"**I see. So, the problem is where to get all that money." Rider said as the thinks carefully for his plans. "Were there some affluent capital nearby, such as Persepolis, we could simply go forth and raid it." The Servant says with a hint of displeasure while Waver sighs an looks up.**

"He doesn't care about the Holy Grail War… does he?" Ghira asked as he raises a brow.

"He does, he's just making future plans is all." D shrugs.

"**For the moment, this Clinton will be our biggest obstacle." The scene cuts to the television showing President Bill Clinton making his speech. "He will prove to be a more formidable opponent than Darius III."**

"Bill Clinton is an American politician who served as the 42nd president of the United States. While Darius III is the valorous king of Ancient Persia and Iskander's rival who faced each other in combat countless times." The Deity describes the two individuals mentioned by Rider.

"So the King of Conquerers acknowledges someone from the present as a threat to him." Sienna hums at the thought.

"**A-At any rate, I'm glad that Assassin was eliminated first." Waver got back to the previous topic with an arrogant tone, with his eyes closed along with a proud smirk on his face. "You're the type to always take the enemy head-on, right? So it's best for us that the guy who'd use sneak attacks and tricks is out."**

**The sound a rustling sound was heard along with a small grunt from Rider, making the Master open an eye. Only to see that his Servant was up close to the television as he held it close with his hand having a good look towards the screen. He was completely ignoring the Master. "This Tomahawk thing looks useful, too!"**

"Hahahaha, I'm really liking Rider!" Nora laughs as Yang joins her agreeing with what she said.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose. "How that man became king is beyond my understanding."

**Waver snapped and slammed both of his hands on top of the bed. "Saber, Lancer, Archer, the three great knight classes, and Berserker, who only knows how to thrash around. They're all small fry in the face of that Noble Phantasm of yours!" He slams his fist on the bed again as he states the facts towards his Servant.**

"He is really underestimating his opponents." Tai frowned while he recalled Assassin's stealth and agility and Archer's tremendous power.

"Most young Magus are." D sighed at that sad truth.

"**Which just leaves Caster as a potential threat." The Master continues his lecture. "If we can find out who Caster is, we'll–."**

"**How did Assassin fall?" Rider cuts Waver, making him look confused. "Fool. I'm asking about the Servant that defeated Assassin." The Servant of the Mount repeated while his tone being al serious, not having that cheerful tone, without turning to him as he stayed focused on the television watching the Tomahawk tank firing. "You saw him, didn't you?"**

At that moment, everyone momentarily forgot the single fact of this carefree Servant, something aside from being a king, apart from being a Heroic Spirit. They all forget that this man is a Conqueror, a military leader, a man who has achieved greatness worthy of gaining a place in the Throne of Heroes.

The students gulped at the sudden change of quirky personality while the adults carefully watch the outcome of that question.

"**I think he was Tohsakas Servant." The Master said with though being unsure hinted in his voice. "His appearance, his attacks, everything about him was gold and flashy. It all happened so fast, I couldn't tell…"**

**(OST: The Legend)**

"**Fool!" Rider yells out, disappointed as he only finger flicks his Master in his forehead, leaving a powerful impact. Without even noticing that he was standing right before the Master.**

"**Tsk!?" Waver hissed out in pain as he was forcedly pushed crashes down on his bed.**

"That is one powerful Boop!" Nora squealed at the sheer strength of that finger flick. "I wonder if I can do that."

"NO!" Ren shouted, surprising his friends due to his calm personality but then immediately coughs at his hand as he calms himself. "I mean, Nora, your not one for finger flicks."

Nora hummed at that and shrugged. "Your right, I'm more of a finger tapping girl." Ren silently sighed in relief at her answer.

"**If I must fight someone, it will be to survive and win!" Iskander declares as he places his hands on his hips and raises a brow towards his own Master. "Why weren't you paying close attention to him?"**

"That is important. You can't simply charge towards your enemy blind without knowing what their capable of." Ozpin noted, his inner circle and other adults agreed with that fact, the students took care to note that fact. James, being a military person he is, also knows this fact, but hearing it from another's point of view like Rider was… foremost, perhaps there is something he can learn from the King of Conquerors.

**Waver held his forehead with his right hand. He was either in pain or dumbstruck from the action from his Servant did to him. "Well, it matters not. Did you observe anything else of note about the flashy gold guy?"**

"Pft. Flashy gold guy?" Yang chuckled at the funny nickname while Qrow, Nora, and Coco did as well.

"**B-But it all happened in the middle of the night…" Waver looked away, unable to give a proper answer to Rider. "It was over in an instant…"**

"That's not a good excuse, kid. Any small detail is enough for a game-changer." Qrow snarked, being an intel-gathering expert he is, every detail of information, no matter how small it is, can be precious in the future.

**Rider raised his hand, preparing to give the young man another finger flick making Waver flinches fearfully by covering his head with both his hands.**

Everyone either laughed or chuckled at the young Master's reaction.

"**Hey, Rider, a Servant normally only has one Noble Phantasm, right?" The young Magus quickly said, changing the topic, hopefully trying to avoid another painful hit on his head. **

"**As a rule, yes." The Servant raised a brow. For a Servant, that is the most straightforward answer they can talk about. "However, "how many" isn't the right way to conceptualize Noble Phantasm." He explains as he relaxes his hand down. "As you may know, Noble Phantasms are the physical manifestations of a Hero's legend or tale. It can be a specific ability or method of attack."**

This got everyone's attention as they focused on learning more about Noble Phantasms.

**Waver then gasp in recalling what he saw in through his familiar. "Is there some Noble Phantasm that consists of throwing dozens of swords at an opponent?"**

That gave everyone shivers remembering the devastation in what the King of Heroes can do.

"**A sword that splits into many copies, huh?" The King hummed at that possibility. "It's possible. That could still qualify as a single Noble Phantasm."**

**Waver's eyes slightly widen at the comment Rider said — a single Noble Phantasm. "But those weren't copies. Each weapon had a different shape." The flashback of the scene showed Assassin being killed by different weapons shooting at him, resulting given the destruction.**

"Wait. What? Does that mean Archer has more than one Noble Phantasm?" Velvet said, having a fearful look on her face.

"It is possible for a Servant to have at least two to three Noble Phantasms." D answers

"Two to three?" Winter skeptically said with a raised brow. "After clearly seeing the number of different weapons that would hardly count as two or three."

"Say what you like." D shrugs. "But here's some advice. Instead of worrying about the number of weapons, shouldn't you worry about how he has so many?"

This made everyone widen there eyes in what the deity said. How does he have so many weapons, and where did it all come from?

**Rider let the information sink in before giving his answer. "Well, forget it. We'll learn the enemy's identity when we encounter him." **

**Without warning, Rider, with a playful grin, slaps his Master's back leaving a loud slapping sound. The slap was so sharp that it was enough for Waver to fall face-first on his bed. Making the Magus cough as he gasps for air.**

Everyone flinched at the suddenness of Rider's action. Though they can understand, it was a kind gesture, but it was way too strong for the poor kid.

**Waver turns his head towards his Servant slowly, most likely from the lack of air in his lungs as he moans in pain. "A-Are you sure that's okay?" **

"**I am!" Iskander confidently said with a big smile on his face. "In fact, it's more fun this way!"**

"It's official! Iskander is my favorite Servant!" Nora chirped as she laughs at Rider's action.

Ren just debated if the King of Conquerers is a good influence or not.

"**Food, sex, sleep, and war." The King of Conquerors pointed out as he moves his head towards his Waver's in eye length, who was still lying on the bed from the slap. "Whatever you do, enjoy it to the fullest. That is the secret of life." He whispered his kind of philosophy to him as he chuckled in the end, while the Master just gave a deadpanned look to the Heroic Spirit, not knowing how to respond to that.**

"That's… that's quite a philosophy he has there…" Kali said as she covers her mouth with her fingers as she slightly blushed at the second word the king mentioned. Most of the girls did. Well, except for Ruby and Penny since there too pure and innocent.

The men just well had complicated looks on their faces. Qrow snort and laughs at Rider's belief as he takes another sip.

**The Servant then stood up straight again. "Now, let us go find some entertainment outside. We're heading out boy! Get Ready!" He ordered with enthusiasm in his voice.**

"**H-Heading out? Where?"**

"**Somewhere, anywhere." The Servant casually said as he pops his neck.**

"I like his style," Yang smirked, having a similar feeling of being free when she becomes a full-fledged Huntress.

"**Oh, come on!" The Master wines not pleased by that answer.**

"**You weren't the only one watching Tohsaka's place." Rider points out. "This means everyone else knows of Assassin's death. All the other teams will be making their move tonight." The Servant said as he walks to the window and uses his index finger and thumb to separate the blinds so he can see through the window. "We'll crush them as we come across them."**

"**Crush them as we come across them, you say…" Waver repeated what his Servant said as he sat back up on his bed as he raised a brow to the Servant. "That won't be easy."**

"_It never is…"_ Ozpin's faction unknowingly said together in their thoughts knowing full well about there secret war.

"**I am Rider." The Servant announces his Class as he turns to his Master with a proud grin spread along his face. "My mobility far exceeds that of any other Servant."**

"That's true, Rider Class Servants have the highest advantage in their Riding Skill," D said.

**As proof, he draws his sword that strapped from his back with his left hand the raises it up, in doing so, his sword began to glow in preparations to activate his Noble Phantasm.**

**Immediately figuring at what his Servant is doing, he quickly raised both his hands, waving frantically. "Wait, wait, wait! Not here! You'll blow the house away!" He screams out, trying to stop his overexcited Servant.**

* * *

Yang and Nora burst out laughing.

**(OST ends)**

**The scene now cuts the Fuyuki Church on the same night.**

**(OST: Forebodings)**

"**I have lost my Servant." Kirei's voice was heard outside of the church. "I have forfeited my right as Master and can no longer participate in the Holy Grail War. In accordance to the treaty, I, Kotomine Kirei, ask that the Church shelter and protect me."**

Everyone carefully now paid attention, narrowing their eyes towards the man that never betrayed his mentor but his Servant.

**The scene now shows both father and son in front of the church entrance.**

"**I accept your request." Kotomine Risei answers his son's request. "In my role as judge, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your safety. Now, come in."**

Ironwood scoffed at the acceptance the overseer said towards his son and his apparent involvement with Tokiomi's plan. "You have a lot of nerves to say that after betraying Hassan."

**The scene now cuts inside the church showing a large number of pews facing the altar, somewhat similar to the Einzbern's church. Upon the platform are the two Kotomines.**

"**Father, is anyone watching this church?" Kirie asked his father.**

"**No. This place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies the decree."**

"**It's safe here, then."**

"**Yes." The overseer hummed.**

"Oh goodie. It's the perfect safe haven for a backstabber." Roman sarcastically said.

"Bet a thief like yourself wish for a place like that." Coco mused.

"Please specs, I may be no stranger in backstabbing myself, but I'm also a businessman even I know not to cross a line."

"Like your partnership with the White Fang?" Blake growled, making the thief scoffs and ignores her. But this didn't ignore a few certain Faunus.

"What did you just say?" Sienna asked with a small hint of shock in her voice as she stood straight on her seat. "Did you just say Roman Torchwick is working with the White Fang?"

"Yes, He- wait… you… you don't know?" The Faunus cat of Team RWBY was shocked that the High Leader of the White Fang had no idea that a human is working with her former affiliation. Even her parents, Ghira and Kali, were shocked by this news while the others were surprised.

The High Leader's eyes widen by this new information, and she knows that Blake is not someone who would lie about something like this. Narrowing her eyes, she glares towards the human thief. "What is the meaning of this human?"

Roman only stares at her for a couple of minutes before he gives a mocking smirk to her. "Wow! For a high and mighty High Leader, you don't know anything, do you?"

Sienna growled in anger as she stood up from her seat. Neo did the same to protect Roman, but before a fight breaks out, they forgot something significant. The chains.

The chains that bound Sienna appeared from the ground before her and Neo, forcing them to freeze from their position, but they did not wrap around them to the ground like what happened to Faunus before them merely floating around them.

"Sit. Down. Now." The Deity said with a sharp tone of his voice that made everyone's spine shiver at the mixture of slight annoyance and a bit of anger despite showing himself to be calm.

Hearing this, they both had no choice but to listen, not wanting to be bound by chains anyway.

"You will all have the time to discuss this topic _after_ we finish a couple more of these episodes. Understood?" D affirms, making everyone slowly nod there heads, seeing that they understand not to anger a god like D. Blake was in a profound amount of thought now learning that Sienna had no idea that WF's Vale Branch was working with a human, her teammates looked worryingly at her. Ozpin's faction took careful note of this information. Sienna was gritting her teeth, wondering why and how this was not informed to her by Adam. The two elder Beladonnas could only wonder what in Remant has the White Fang becoming now.

Roman takes a deep breath and sinks back on his chair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and sees Neo showing a scroll with a message on it. _'What should we do?'_ Roman read it and just hummed. "For now we do nothing. Right now, let's just enjoy the show." He smirked while Neo mirrors him in return.

"**Don't let your guard down, just in case," Kirei says as he turns around as if he was talking to someone else aside from his father.**

**Even Risei turned his head to the direction his son is facing. "Post **_**one of you**_** to keep watch here at all times," Kirei ordered to the unseen person.**

"Huh? Who's he-" Before Ruby could finish her sentence, she was utterly shocked along with her fellow viewers in something none of them would ever expect to see.

"**Yes. Understood." The voice of a woman answered in the direction of the two Kotomines is facing.**

**The said voice then appeared before them, materializing the same way the fallen Assassin did by using the same black mist.**

**The black mist vanishes, now showing the said person. Surprisingly this person looks very similar to the fallen Servant except this one is a woman. She appeared to have long purple hair tied in a ponytail, and her skin is black, she wears black pants and wears a form-fitting outfit that mostly covers her chest area, showing her slim muscular body. Plus, she carries two daggers by her hip, and what's most noticeable was the white skull mask she is wearing.**

"ASSASSIN?!" Nora screamed out in complete disbelief.

"But that's impossible! We all watched Assassin die!" Weiss shouted with her eyes wide open. "And what's more; this one is a woman."

"**Who was watching the battle?" The Master asked his somewhat new Assassin before him.**

"**I detected the presence of familiars from four separate Masters." The female Servant answers.**

"So they did plan to make the other Masters witness the fight…" Ozpin said. "But, there seems to be more to this pan than we suspected to be."

"**Two days ago, the summoning of the final Servant, Caster, was confirmed." Risei pointed out. "All of the Grail War Servants should now be present, but…"**

**The Master slightly narrows his eyes after hearing the results, then looks down on the ground in thought. "There's one missing. I was hoping all the Masters would see it." **

"Honestly, not sure if that's a good thing or not." Tai frowned at the thought if Caster and his Master should have seen the fight.

"A good thing." Glynda answers. "The less Caster and his Master knows, the more there odds of surviving this war are slim."

"**At this point, surveilling the estates of the Three Families is a Master's obvious course of action." Another new voice said, at the same time, materializing himself like the female Assassin, this was another different Assassin except this one is male with the same skin color, clothing and mask he is wearing. The only difference is that he is hunching, he is much taller, and his wearing a black robe and hood covers his body.**

"Another one?!" Yang shouts in disbelief.

**Another male Assassin appeared sitting on a pew while he bites his thumb. "If he couldn't even think to do that, it wouldn't occur to him to guard against us Assassins anyway." He chuckles at the thought.**

"A third- no, a fourth one?!" Ren says, surprised that another appeared.

**A third one appeared, this one much similar appearance from the first, except that he's much shorter. "The Masters have their backs open, believing Assassin to be dead."**

**Then many other Assassins began to appear one after another within the church, all of the different height, appearance, and their voices being different (except that there being only one female among them).**

"**We, already Heroic Spirits of the shadows, shall become the **_**true**_** shadows." All the Assassin chanted together. This is the Noble Phantasm of Hassan of the Hundred Faces, Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion.**

Everyone was utterly speechless. None of them would expect that there would be more than just one Assassin. Each one of them clearly a different person, yet every one of them had the same traits as the first Assassin.

"Is this… a Noble Phantasm?" Penny was the one who broke the silence.

"Yes, this is Hassan of the Hundred Faces' Noble Phantasm. Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion. This grants him the compartmentalized soul and multiple personalities that allow him to divide his spiritual potential to materialize up to eighty different Servants."

"Multiple Personality Disorder… in its physical form." Ozpin muttered with a mixture of awe and fear. He is awed that there is the possibility that there is a form of magic that can bring out the inner side of one's personality. What he feared was if he is capable of mimicking that ability, he can probably bring out the numerous past lives mixed within his soul, he is afraid if he can ever look into their faces for taking their lives in his place. Like his current reincarnation.

"So, that's why they planned for Archer to kill Assassin," Winter said when one of the Assassins explained the true meaning of his supposed death. "Perhaps Assassin might be one of the most dangerous Servants in this war to look out for."

"**The battle has begun." The overseer declares towards the army of Assassins with a smile of pride on his face. "At last, it is time for the 4th Holy Grail War to start. These old eyes of mine will finally see a miracle incarnate."**

**Unknown by Risei, Kirei looks down to the ground again, his hair overshadowing his eyes, showing that they held great confusion of being lost in them. **

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**The scene now cuts in the day showing the Fuyuki Airport, the sound of a plane taking off.**

**The scene now switches to one of the planes showing Irisviel von Einzbern getting off of the flight, wearing her winter attire, an elegant fur-trimmed white coat, and a white fur cap.**

Many of the viewers couldn't help but watch in awe at how Irisviel looked so beautiful in her winter attire.

"Wow… Iri so pretty." Ruby says, admiring her beauty along with her attire.

Coco whistled as she takes a good look at the Einzbern from head to toe. "Dang! I did think she would go great as a model, but this was beyond my expectations."

**As she walks down the stairs attached to the plane, she stops midway as she holds on to her cap as slightly looks away from the amount of wind blowing to her side. As the wind settles, she looks up to the city having a few sparkles on her eyes. "So this is where Kiritsugu was born."**

"He was born in Fuyuki?" Kali asked.

"It was never mentioned where he was born, but just as Iri said, he was born in Japan." D answers.

"**How did you enjoy your journey in the sky, Saber?" Iri asked the Servant as she turns to look up at the entrance of the plane where the King of Knights is standing, wearing a dark blue dress shirt and necktie with a French continental dark suit and black gloves on both hands, plus her hairstyle changed to a ponytail instead of a bun.**

"Oh my…" Glynda couldn't help but utterly whisper out as she placed her fingers on her mouth. The reason? Seeing the similar appearance of herself reflecting with Saber while she wears a suit. And wow, did Saber look good in it.

"She's… she looks so different in a suit…" Weiss whispers as she couldn't help but slightly blush at Saber's… charm.

"Dang… it's hard to believe that she's a woman. Saber would have definitely passed as a man." Yang also said as she couldn't help but be awe and slightly blush at the Servant's appearance.

"This gives me a lot of ideas for fashion." Coco grinned while she too slightly blushed. Velvet, like the other women, blushed at the sight, and she couldn't help but be nervous at her team leader's plans.

Even the rest of the female viewers couldn't help admire at her somewhat manly yet feminine charm mixed with it. While the men couldn't help but think of her as a 'pretty boy.'

"**It was nothing much to speak of." The Servant answers, hinting a bit of disappointment on her expressionless face as she gazes on the city then looks down on her Master's wife. "Far less exciting than I had anticipated." **

"I suppose flying is nothing to a Heroic Spirit like Saber." The Headmaster of Beacon comments.

"**I suppose flying is nothing to a Heroic Spirit like you." The Einzbern smiles towards the Servant.**

The students and his faction couldn't help but chicle or giggle at the coincidental line Iri said. Even Ozpin chuckled at it.

"**That's not it. Servants receive knowledge of the modern world upon materialization." Saber answers as she explains the facts of the Holy Grail. "I could even pilot this aircraft if it came to it." She stares at turns her head as she takes a good look at the plane.**

"Interesting… so the Grail does more than just inform them of the rules of the Holy Grail War."

"The Grail provides modern knowledge to the Servant when summoned," D explains. "The moment of their summoning, they are not only immediately provided information regarding the war, but they are also given the minimum information required to allow them to fit into any era. No matter how ancient the Heroic Spirit, they should understand several concepts that were not known in their time."

"Now that's useful _information_." Yang punned as she smirks around her friends, hoping for a laugh but pouts, seeing them groan in annoyance, but smiled in the end when Tai laughed at the pun.

"**You could pilot it?" Iri slowly said as her eyes widen in surprise in Saber's vast knowledge.**

**The Servant of the Sword nods her head at the question as she makes a thin smile on her face. "My Riding skill allows me to command any beast or vehicle, with the exception of divine and mythical beast. Once I mount the saddle and take the reins, intuition does the rest."**

"Mount the saddle…?" Ruby started.

"And take the reins?" While her partner finished.

The moment they echoed those words, they couldn't help but picture the King of Knights riding on top of the plane like she was riding a horse. This image made them giggle, and a few others did the same, figuring out what Saber said.

"**Mount the saddle and take the reins…" Iri slowly repeated the words she heard before she held her mouth to contain her laughter.**

"**Did I say something funny?" The Servant asked, genuinely confused by Iri's reaction.**

"**No." Iri answered as she calmed herself down as she shakes her head.**

"Heh, for a King, she's clueless in what she says," Qrow smirked.

"The serious type king," Jaune concluded.

**(OST: Little Drop Of Peace)**

**The scene now changes to the inside of the airport, showing signs of the next travel destination, shops selling, displaying food and items to their customers, would-be passengers sitting on the waiting area as they either chat with one another, read any literature of some kind or wait for the next flight.**

"**Still, you must be the only Servant who has flown in an airplane in physical form." Iri's voice was heard in the background as she, Saber, and a couple of the Eninzbern maids wearing there unforms strolled inside the airport while many of the civilians inside couldn't help but stare at the small group that's stand out.**

"Wow, there like a deer in the middle of the spotlight," Nora commented at how many people are watching Saber and her group. Heck, she would have done the same out of curiosity.

"They most think that there some influential people. Seeing that the Einzebern is of a noble family." Her partner said.

"**I apologize for that. If only I could take spirit form…" The Servants voice was heard in the background as well as she apologized to the silver-haired woman.**

"Does Saber have trouble dematerializing herself?" Penny asked out of curiosity.

"Let's just say she's a special case." D cryptically says, making a few viewers taking note of that answers for later.

"**No, I didn't mean it like that. Don't worry about it." The Master of Saber's wife reassures the Servant. **

**The screen now shows an airport employee checking Irisviel's passport labeling that it came from America, showing her face and name except that it says that her name is Maria Thomspon. A forged passport, no doubt.**

"I see Kiritsugu has provided them the necessary needs for transportation," James said, impressed at the Magus Killer's preparations despite his underhand means.

"**I never get tired of watching you." Iri continues to speak while another the employee checks another forged passport, this one being Artoria under the alias of Elise Watoson.**

"**Irisviel, is there something strange about me?" Saber asks Iri in the background while the airport employee checks Saber's face for confirmation.**

"**No, not at all." Iri answers while the background shows the employee stamps the passport for confirmation.**

"**When you laugh like that, it means there's some hidden meaning behind it. What is it? I want you to be frank with me." The Servant clarifies while the scene now changes to the pick-up area the arrived passengers pick up their luggage. There the group came to get their luggage while being stared again by the other arrived passengers.**

"It's kinda nice to hear their conversations, makes you wonder if they're going out for war," Ruby says as she feels calm listing to the interesting interaction of Irisveil and Artoria.

"Indeed Miss. Rose, it's moments like these are what brings out the best of us before heading out to our duties." Ozpin says believing that interactions with companions and family are what gives one the resolve to face their duties.

**Iri chuckled. "It means that your being stuck in physical form isn't without its merits. It's given me many enjoyable hours choosing outfits for you." Iri answers while the scene changes again, showing the group now escalating down the escalator while the people on the opposite one are rising stares at the group. While all the time, Iri and Saber completely ignore them.**

"Oh~, so she's a fellow fashionista as well." Coco mused now, understanding how the two look so good in their attires.

"**Irisviel, is this manner of dress actually common in this era?" Saber asks as the scene changes again as she and the group begin to walk towards the entrance of the airport while still being eyed by the public.**

"**I chose it to match my own outfit." Irisviel answers as they walked out of the building. "You don't like it?"**

"**No, it's fine." Saber answers. "It is rather easy to move in, and besides, I'm used to dressing as a man."**

"Must have been hard for her to pretend to be a man for her whole life," Pyrrha commented.

**(OST ends)**

**The scene now changes, showing a black car driving on the road, in the inside showing Saber and Irisveil sitting in the backseat. Artoria is calmingly looking at the city as the side of her seat while Iri excitedly looks at the city while her cap was on her laps.**

"**What a lively place!" Iri said as she gazes through the window of the car.**

"She's like a child a in woman's body," Yang smirked at the childish enthusiasm the Einzbern is acting.

"**Kiritsugu should have already arrived, yes?" Saber asked while not turning her gaze away from her window.**

"**Yes. Twelve hours before us." The wife answers not gazing away from the view of the city, while she watches the many building passing by her. "He'll come find us, so don't worry. We'll keep an eye on the situation for now, so we can act when the time comes. It's rare that I get to visit Japan, so I'd like to enjoy it before the fighting starts."**

"He even planned that far ahead…" Winter muttered as she slowly begins to be impressed by the Master of Saber.

"**That's dangerous." The Servant says as she turns to her. "We should secure our base of operations, meet up with Kiritsugu, and discuss our plans."**

"A logical assessment, better to begin preparations than later." Ironwood nods in approval of the Servant's plan.

"**I suppose your right…" Iri says, still not looking away from the window. "But wouldn't it be a waste? We've come all this way." The woman says before she finally looks away from the window and looks down on the floor. "And…"**

**Saber notices this but stays quiet to hear from her. Iri looks up to Saber with a bit of red on her cheeks with a small smile. "It's my first time."**

"…Huh?" Almost everyone watching said altogether. Others just raised a brow confused in what the woman meant by what she said.

**(OST: Painful)**

**There was a pause from that answer before the Servant could say anything. "…Huh?"**

"**It's the first time I've ventured into the outside world." Iri embarrassingly said as she lightly squeezed her cap with her hands.**

"**You spent your entire life in the castle?" The Servant asked, slightly surprised by this revelation. Iri nodded, making the Servant widen her eyes slightly.**

Ozpin slightly flinched at Saber's question towards Iri. He couldn't help but be reminded of how he first met Salem before her descent to darkness.

"**I am a mere puppet created for the Holy Grail War." Iri says as she fiddles with her cap and her fingers.**

"A… a puppet?" Penny asked while there was a small discomfort in her voice as she recalls her speech from the first episode.

"Now that we reached this stage of the story, I can now explain what Irisveil von Einzbern meant by those words and what she said during the first episode," D answers making everyone focus on him.

"You also mentioned something about Iri being a homunculus, will you also include that?" Ren asked, hoping to learn more of the said homunculus.

"Yes, to start, the Einzbern family is an independent magus lineage that has existed for one thousand years, seeking the Third Magic. Their history is too long to explain so that I will narrow it down simple topics. They are master's of alchemy which based on creation and refinement, which makes them the perfect magus family in creating homunculus."

Velvet's eyes slowly widen at the realization of what the deity is saying. She and a few others noticed it as well. "Are you telling us that Irisveil was… created?"

"That's right. The term homunculus is an existence created through an alchemical formula to produce fully functional lifeforms from sperm and other elements without the use of a womb, in other words, Irisviel von Einzbern is an artificially created human being."

This revelation wholly shocked and utterly made them speechless at this new information. To create new life through magic… it was both remarkable and frightening to few.

To Ozpin, the fact that the level of magic can breed new life was something even he had never thought off, perhaps that might be different for the Two Brothers since they created being, but they are gods, and probably Salem was a special exception to that rule being tainted by there power, granting her creation of the Grimm, yet they are not technically alive since they have no soul. Never had he considered the possibility humans suing magic wold achieve such feet.

James and Winter were utterly stunned by such a method, knowing very well about Penny's creation. The only difference was that she is an android with the process that Pietro Polendia only knows. Is it possible that this information might intertwine with there own?

Penny didn't know what to think of. Right now, she sees another artificial life right before her eyes. When the moment she first saw her, she couldn't help but think there was a small hint of… kindred? Now that she learned of Iri's origins, she wasn't sure how to react or what to say, because for the first time in her life, somewhere out there in the universe… she wasn't the only one of her kind.

Ruby knowing Penny's secret couldn't help but worry for her after seeing the mixed feelings she was showing in her face, she herself didn't know what to do or say, but what the red reaper does now that she will be there for her friend.

"Any more questions will have to stop here for now. I'd rather we complete this episode." D speaks up, breaking the silence, knowing that they will ask too many questions, which will waste too much time.

They all reluctantly agreed and held back there own questions for later.

"**Of course, it's not like I don't know anything about it. Kiritsugu told me all about the outside world using videos and pictures. This is the first time I've seen it with my own eyes, though. So…" Iri paused herself as she made a small, sad smile on the floor before she looks up to the Servant with an apologetic smile while her cheeks were still a bit red. "Forgive me. I got carried away."**

The audience watching didn't say anything, but they all were happy that her husband treats her like any average person should.

"Glad to know that Kiritsugu cherishes his family," Tai says with a sad smile.

**The Servant could only blink at expression before slightly looking down in thought. Then she raises her head towards the driver. "Please stop the car." **

**Doing what she said, the driver parks the car to the nearby walkway of the road.**

**Iri looked at Saber, surprised at confused by this sudden action. "Walking in this city will also be a new experience for me." The Servant explains her intentions as she opens the door on her side. Then she walks around the car to go to Iri's side. The Einzbern watches the Servant speechless.**

"Yeah! Times like these, you should hang out and have some fun." Ruby cheered happily that the King of Knights is allowing her the time to have fun.

**The King of Knights opens Iri's door then gestures a slight bow towards her as she raised her right hand towards her chest. "It is a knight's duty to escort. I shall do my very best." Then she took of the glover from her right hand then offered it to Iri. "Come with me."**

"Oh my… for a woman pretending to be a man, she is quite the ideal knight." Weiss slightly blushed as she comments the Servant's action.

"What's this Weiss-cream? Starting to like the King of Knights?" Yang smirks as she teases the heiress.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, you dult!"

**Iri was a bit surprised by this outcome. She stares at the Servant then at her hand, then back at the Servant again only this time with a sincere smile on her face.**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**The scene know cuts to a building that says '24hour HOTEL IN FUYUKI' while the day was slowly turning to twilight.**

"Where's this now?" Jaune asked.

**The scene now cuts to Kiritsugu, knocking at a door labeled 703.**

***Knock-knock, knock, knock-knock***

"Is that Kiritsugu?" Ghira asked.

"Using a knock pattern as a code. Simple yet smart." Winter says.

**After finishing the knock in the form of the code, the sound of locks being unlocked was heard behind the door, and the door slightly opens showing a young woman with short darkish green hair while dressed entirely black. She didn't wholly open the door for Kritsugu yet since there is a chain locked on the door.**

"Hey! That's the same woman from the opening." Nora points out. "Who do you think she is?"

"Perhaps an acquaintance?" Ren says, unsurely himself.

**After confirming it is Kiritsugu, the woman closed the door and unlocks the door, while the Magus Killer carefully looks around to make sure the coast is clear, as soon as the door opened he enters the room, while his associate double-checks the area before closing and locking the door. **

"She's very efficient with her duty," James says, impressed with the woman's carefulness.

**As soon as everything was secured, she turns to face the Master who is standing while placing his hands on his hips, staring at one of the two beds in the hotel room. The left side has one small briefcase while right having numerous suitcases with various equipment.**

"Damn… I guess I shouldn't be surprised for the Magus Killer to be this prepared." Qrow mused, impressed at how the Master was steps ahead with his planning.

"**The equipment you requested has arrived." The woman said as she walks up to a video player that is connected to the television. "Madam and Saber have arrived as well and are making their way together. That way, the other Masters will assume Madam is Saber's Master."**

"That's their plan?! Making everyone believe that Iri is the Master while the real one is in hiding." Pyrrha frowned at the idea of endangering Iri in this war.

"I'm sure it's going to be ok, Pyrrha." Her team leader assured her. "I mean Saber is with her, so I'm sure that she'll be safe."

"I… I suppose…" The Invincible Girl gave a small smile towards her partner's positive attitude.

"**Good." The true Master acknowledged being reminded of the plan that they made before there arrival in Fuyuki.**

**The Master's associate kneels close to the video player on the floor and starts activating it. "There was an incident last night at the Tohsaka mansion."**

**This caught the Master of Saber's attention as he turns to face the television. "Here is the recorded footage."**

"So, they did also watched the fight," Sienna noted.

"Not a very good clip if you ask me," Roman noted while Neo nodded in agreement.

**(OST: Strategy)**

**The recorded footage begins to play, showing the pinned Assassin quickly being eliminated by Archer's projectiles. Seeing this, Kiritsugu presses his finger on his lips as he carefully studies the scene that he has witnessed. "What do you make of this." The Master asked, not looking away from the television.**

"**It looks too good to be true." The woman answered as she stands and turns to the Master. "The time span between Assassin's trespassing and the Tohsaka Servant's response is too short. Since Assassin has a skill that masks his presence, it's hard to believe he was detected in advance. I think Tohsaka was expecting an intruder."**

"Impressive." James complimented the woman. "She was able to take note of the situation carefully and assess the outcome."

"**In a battle among Servants, it's critical to conceal the identities of the Heroic Spirit." The Magus Killer explained as he drops his hand and gesturally waves it. "Why would Tohoska expose his Servant for all to see."**

"To show that Assassin is dead." Glynda frowned at the crude plan that was achieved.

"**He had a reason to, I suppose." The woman said, agreeing with his logic.**

**Kiritsugu nods at the answer. "Maiya, what became of Assassin's Master?"**

"We finally got the name of our mystery girl," Nora said.

"Maiya Hisau, she Kiristugu's assistant." D describes the now named woman.

"**He escaped to the church last night." The now named Maiya answers. "The judge decreed him under his protection. Assassin's Master is Kotomine Kirei."**

**The Magus Killer perked up at that information before making a serious expression. "Maiya, send a familiar to watch Fuyuki city church."**

"Now that got his attention," Qrow said, remembering how the Magus Killer was wary of Kirei despite thinking that he is no longer a Master.

"**Are you sure?" Maiya asked as she fully faces her associate. "Masters are forbidden from operating in the neutral zone surrounding the church."**

"**Keep it as close as you can without the priest noticing." Kiritsugu instructed as he turns to walks up to the beds.**

"**Very well. Understood." She complies as she shuts off the video player.**

"She is very loyal and dutiful towards him," Winter says, impressed at Maiya following her orders.

Weiss was also impressed, and she couldn't help but compare Maiya with her sister at how dutiful they both are.

**As Kiritsgu walks up to the bed, he takes a good look at the equipment resting on the bed on the right holding three different suitcases, three Model 7290 Flashbangs, a Calico M950, a Steyr Aug A1, a Walther WA 2000, four M67 Grenades, and two blocks of Plastic Explosives.**

Ruby drooled as stars formed on her eyes, seeing the various weapons that were on the bed. "Ohmygoshtherearesomanyweapons!AretheseweaponsfromEarth?Howmanydoehehave?Whatkindofgunsarethey!?"

"Model 7290 Flashbangs, a Calico M950, a Steyr Aug A1, a Walther WA 2000, M67 Grenades, blocks of Plastic Explosives. You can learn more about them in the library." D answers while Ruby's eyes sparkled even brighter, learning the names of Earth's weaponry.

"I wish I could take pictures of them…" Velvet whispers feeling unfortunate that she won't get the chance to do it since her weapon/camera is locked away.

At that moment, D snaps his finger, and to Velvet's surprise, her camera/weapon, Anesidora, was on top of her lap in a flash. "Wh-wh-what?!"

"T has permitted you to take pictures of weapons, but only that," D explains. "So, you better thank him when you get the chance."

"Th-Thank you very much!" The rabbit Faunus bashfully said, thanking the deity, as she begins to take pictures after she adjusted her camera so it wouldn't affect her surroundings.

"Lucky you bun-bun," Coco smirked at her. "You might never get a chance like this again."

**The Magus Killer carefully looks through his arsenal of equipment for the upcoming war. He thoroughly expects every gun and its bullets, examines every grenade, and finally inspects the scope and grip of his rifle.**

"Whoa… he's so efficient towards his weapons." Ruby says as she admires the Master's work.

"**Where is the thing I left with you?" The Magus Killer asks Maiya as he finishes expecting his equipment.**

"**Here." Maiya answers as the scene now changes to Kiritsgu, opening a smaller briefcase that is resting on the bed on the left. Maiya watches as Kirtisgu pulls out a single gun with his right hand from it, a Thompson Arms Contender.**

Ruby gasps the sight of the new weapon. "What is that…?" She is slowly admiring the gun, yet at the same time, she could tell that there was something more to it. Even everyone else could also tell that that gun was more than what it seems.

"It's a Thompson Arms Contender. Kiritsugu Emiya's personal firearm." D answers while Velvet took a shot of it.

**(OST ends)**

**The Master carefully expects the sidearm then points it downwards. Kiritsugu doesn't do anything for a moment, then suddenly he quickly opens the bullet cartridge by pressing the mechanisms on the handle, he immediately pulls out a used bullet shell making id drop to the ground, then quickly reloads it with a new bullet then locks the gun and points to his invisible target.**

Everyone gasped at the speed and efficiency of the Master reloading a single bullet in his gun.

"**About two seconds." The Master of Saber said slightly surprised despite his dead expression as he states the time of speed he reloads his sidearm. "I'm surprised."**

"Two seconds!?" Ruby squeaked in disbelief.

"I suppose its normal to reload just one bullet, but even I must admit that it was fast." James, being an expert on firearms himself, was even more impressed by the Master's action.

"**Yes." Maiya said as she watches Kiritsugu place back the sidearm to its case and closes it.**

"**Illya weighs less than that Walther." The Master suddenly says as he compares the wight of his daughter and the weapon while Maiya listens. "Yet… She's already eight years old." The father sadly said as he hangs his head low with his eyes closed.**

"What… what is he saying?" Kali worryingly said completely cut off-guard of his change of attitude.

"You all remember Iri is a homunculus correct? So it wouldn't be strange of their daughter to inherit her traits." D explains.

"But that doesn't explain why he's worried about Illya," Ren said.

"Guess how old is Iri." D suddenly asked, taking Ren aback a bit.

"Um… perhaps around her thirties?"

D smiles and says the words that completely shocked everyone. "She's less than ten years old."

"T-Ten?!" Ghira shouts out, not believing in what he heard.

"Yes, it's what I said she's that young. The only reason that she looks like an adult is because she was forced grown into an adult."

"But what does that make for Illya!?" Yang demands an answer.

"Homunculus, which Magi considers as the perfect being, albeit not without having there owned physical defects such as small stature, short lifespan, lower intellect or lack of reproductive capabilities are just a few examples. Iri having a short lifespan and Illya sadly going stop growing in a couple of years."

This new information completely floored everyone. To think that creating new life would leave such disastrous side-effects.

Penny was slightly trembling after hearing this. Does she have similar side-effects herself? Was she going to be alright? Thankfully her trembling stop after feeling a hand press on hers. Ruby, who is sitting next to her, was looking at her with a smile showing 'everything ok.' This made her feel safe.

**(OST: Grief)**

**As the Master's head was still down low, Maiya wrapped her arms around his neck, making him look up and then stood up on his feet, and then he turned to Maiya, who her hands are now wrapped around his neck. "Focus only on what matters now." Maiya says to the Master of Saber as she held him close to her.**

"Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Coco blurts out as she takes out her sunglasses with her eyes wide open. "Is she… is she doing what I think she's about to do?"

Most of the adults widen their eyes themselves figuring out what was about to happen. The students just raised a brow before slowly realizing what was going to happen. Ruby and Penny, being the innocent girls they are only tilted their heads before they gasped after seeing this scene.

**Without another word, the woman removed her hands, then held Kiritsugu's face and kissed him on the lips.**

**While they held the kiss, the Master's eyes seemed to relax a bit. When Maiya broke the kiss, the Magus Killer still held his blank and stern expression. "Don't think about anything else." Maiya whispers as she kissed him again.**

"Wha… wha… WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Weiss screamed out.

"They're kissing," D says.

"I know what there doing!" The heiress angrily screamed at the deity, knowing full well that she, along with the others, are witnessing an affair. "What I mean is WHY?! Kiritsugu is a married man! He has a daughter for the love Oum!"

D lets out an intense breath. "Kiritsugu knows very well that Iri will not survive even at the end of the war due to her lifespan reaching its end. Yes, Kiritsugu cheated. However, it is also true that he was with Maya to "rehearse" betraying Iri. Maya was willing to act as a tool for this purpose."

"REHEARSE?!" All of the women roared in anger after hearing that, the men were also angry and disappointed at the scene, but the women, they were fuming in rage.

"I… I have no words to say…" Ozpin said utterly disappointed with the Magus Killer. "This is by far the sorriest excuse to have an affair."

"Trust me… I feel the same way." D sighs agreeing with the Headmaster.

* * *

**The scene now switches to Irisveil as she gazes on the beach in Fuyuki while the sky has ow turned to night time. Iri could only smile in amazement as she looks on the full moon. "It's so beautiful. Just like a mirror reflecting the night sky."**

"Damn it! Your way to good for that backstabber of a husband!" Nora shouts, seeing just how pure the homunculus is.

**The scene now switches to a closeup to the beach as the sound of the waves where being heard. There Iri was playing with the water with her boots taken off, while Saber watches her from a distance with a small smile on her face.**

"**It's so much fun to walk around a new town, accompanied by a gentleman." The false Master happily said as she tossed up and down a pebble with her right hand as she slowly walks on the surface of the saltwater of the beach.**

"**Did I make an acceptable gentleman?" The King of Knights asked.**

"**You were perfect." The Einzbern cheerfully said as she gives a pleasant smile towards the Servant. "You were a wonderful knight today."**

"**You honor me, my princess." Saber smiles as she bows before her false Master.**

"Awwwwe. I'm still angry at Kiritsugu, but I can't deny that this is so romantic!" Weiss cooed at sight.

**The relaxing sound of the waves continued to echo in the night. "Saber, do you like the sea?" Iri asks as she looks out to the ocean.**

"**I suppose I don't know really know." Artoria answers honestly as she held a sad smile. "In my age and country, the sea was where my enemies arrived. I've hated it, but never once have I admired it."**

"During her time, her people were at war with a group known as the Saxons," D explains.

"**I'm sorry about that." Iri apologies as waves from beach splash through her feet. "You're a woman just like me. Yet, when you were King Arthur, you couldn't afford to enjoy anything like this."**

"The price of being a leader of a kingdom," Ozpin commented, knowing full well of the experience and its responsibilities.

**Saber just shakes her head with a smile. "And you, Irisveil? Would you not have preferred walking around the city with Kiritsugu instead?"**

"No! That bastard doesn't have the right!" Surprisingly it was Glynda who shouted. She flinched when he realized what she said, she blushed a bit and coughed at her hand as she composed herself doing her best, ignoring the stares.

**Iri looked down, sad after being asked that question. "I couldn't make him do it." Then she looks at Saber with a sad smile. "It would only hurt his feelings."**

At that single comment, everyone was confused… why would Irisviel say that? They all know that she has no idea that Kiritsugu is having an affair.

**Saber blinks in confusion by that answer. "Does Kiritsugu not enjoy spending time with you?"**

"**He's someone who finds happiness painful." Hearing this made Saber pursed her lips.**

The viewers remembered the happy yet sad moment of the day when Illya was born, saying that he has no right to hold her daughter, and the scene when she was playing with a slightly older Illya, the thought of her not knowing whats happing just pains Kiritsugu.

They can understand now of the Magus Killer's pain; however, none of them will ever approve of his sorry excuse for an affair.

**(OST ends)**

**Irisviel von Einzbern could only sadly look at the moon while she and Saber said nothing while the cold night wind blows. Suddenly Saber gasps as if she felt something.**

The audience notices Saber's gasp and winder what that meant.

**Saber quickly reaches to her false Master's side and gently grabbed her arm while Iri didn't look away from the moon. "An enemy Servant." Iri said with her tone a bit serious.**

"Finally! Some action." Qrow mused finally down with the drama and whatnot. While the others mentally agreed with the change of pace.

"**Yes." Saber nodded. "He's making his presence known from the shadows, 100 meters from here. He seems to be inviting us there."**

"An invitation, huh?" Roman mused.

"**How thoughtful." The false Master confidently said. "So he wishes to choose the battlefield. Shall we take him up on his offer?" She turns to the Servant with a confident smile as she asked the question.**

**The Servant slightly gasped at the sudden question then smiled. "We shall."**

* * *

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I cant wait to see how the King of Knights fights!" Ruby squealed in excitement as she jumps up and down in her seat.

"Me to Ruby!" Jaune agreed with her fellow Team Leader. In this fight, he hopes that maybe he could learn a thing or two from a fellow swordsman like Saber.

**(OST: Rule the Battlefield)**

**The scene now changes to Fuyuki Bridge, where many cars driven on the bridge late at night. On the very top of the bridge, Rider is seen sitting crossed legged on the steel bars while wearing his battle garment.**

"Hey, its Rider! What's he doing up there?" Nora tilted her head as she asked the question.

"By my guess, I think he sensed the same thing Saber did, and he's just enjoying the show," Coco smirked at the idea Rider would do.

"I think your right about that. Knowing how Rider thinks this might be what he'd do." Yang also smirked, agreeing with the fashionista.

"**Rider, let's go back down. Right now!" The Master, however, begged his Servant with a trembling voice and a few tears in his eyes as he lay down on his front of the top of steel bars of the bridge clinging on it out of fear he would fall off while he carried his backpack on his back.**

The students and Qrow burst out laughing at Waver in his position. Most of the adults just gave out a wry smile and forced chuckle at the poor kid.

**Rider was drinking a bottle of sake before he answered the Master with a raised brow as he looked confused. "What? This is the perfect vantage point."**

"**I-I'm gonna fall! I mean, take me down! I-I can't take this anymore…" The young Magus first begged then slightly snapped in anger then wined in his current position.**

"Wow… glad I wasn't like that back then…" Jaune whispers to himself, remembering the times he was in situations like that, ut thanks to his stupid pride, and he didn't show any of that cowardice.

"**Don't be so impatient. Waiting is also an important part of war!" The King of Conquerors declared ignoring the boy's pleas.**

"**I wanna go home. I wanna go home to England…" The sorry excuse of a Master whispers to himself in a shakey voice in fear, not daring to move an inch, as he slowly starts to have second thoughts in being in this war.**

Qrow sighs in disappointment. "Say what you like Oz, I'm still not convinced that kid belongs in that war."

"Now, now, let's just see how the story flows before we conclude." Ozpin reason his friend, who only rolls his eyes.

"**I already told you to stop being so impatient." Iskander said as he gave a dull and disappointed look at his sorry excuse of a Master.**

"**Look, it appears that things have begun to unfold." The Servant of the Mount changes the topic as he turns his head with an excited smile on his face as the location where the battle will begin.**

**Waver still held his terrified look on his face as he turns to the direction in where his Servant is staring at.**

**Rider gives a heartful laugh as he watches the upcoming battle to start. "This will be fun!"**

"All right! Bring out the pain!" Yang cheered, hoping to see the battle between Servants.

* * *

**The scene now cuts to the Fuyuki Dockyard there Saber and Irsveil make there way inside the docks.**

"**Welcome." A male voice echoed out, making the two stop in there tracks.**

"**I have spent the entire day searching this city." The voice said as two girls looked around to find the source of the sound. "Yet, everyone simply hides away in their little holes." The voice sounds more robust, as if it was getting closer. This made the two turn and focused there gaze in front of them.**

The viewers tensed, as they were about to see a new Servant before them.

**The scene now cuts to a close up to someone holding two lances one on each hand as he appears walking toward the middle of the road then stood before them. "You, brave one, are the only one who responded to my invitation."**

"Judging by his weapons that must be Lancer." Rend deduces.

**Saber reacted by stepping forward as she acts as a shield for her fake Master.**

"**That pristane valor…" The man, clearly a Servant, who's eyes where closed opened towards his opponent. "You are Saber, I presume?**

"**Indeed." The Servant of the Sword answers. "And you must be Lancer."**

**Saber stares towards the enemy Servant. He appears to be a remarkably handsome man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face and mole under his right eye. He wears a dark teal outfit, on his right hand was a red lance that was slightly taller than Lancer's height, while his left hand was a yellow lance that was somewhat shorter than the Servant, but interestingly both lances are covered in a purple cloth leaving only the blades to show there sharpness and color.**

A few of the girls could help but slightly blush at how handsome Lancer is except for Ruby, Nora and Penny.

**The now identified Lancer chuckled. "I regret we cannot exchange names even though we shall be fighting to the death. It is the fault of those unfortunate rules." The Servant of the Lance says with an ironic smile.**

"Ooooh, I really want to know who this Hero's name is." Ruby pouted angrily at the rules won't allow it when given a chance.

**The King of Knights says nothing as she watches Lancer readies himself as he twirls both his lances as he prepares his battle stance.**

**Saber returns in kind as bright light shines around her with a gust of strong wind envelops her. As the wind dies down, her black suit was replaced by her armor, which she has worn during her summoning. In her right and it looked like she was holding something, and yet there was nothing there — only a visible amount of air that is formed. Like Lancer, she readies herself in a sword stance.**

"Okay, now that was awesome!" Yang grinned at how cool she got herself ready in an instant.

"I wish we could do that." Surprisingly Blake was the one who said that.

"I'm surprised that you said something like that Blake," Weiss said genuinely surprised by that.

"W-Well its saves us time for changing into our battle attires." The Cat Faunus blushed.

"**Saber, be careful" The fake Master orders the Servant. "I can use healing magic to support you, but nothing more."**

"That is the usual teamwork between Master and Servant, the Master providing support while the Servant charges through, though that mostly depends on how they work together." D notifies them.

"**Leave Lancer to me." Saber said while not looking away from her opponent, while Iri takes a few steps back for the Servant. "It worries me more that the other Master is nowhere to be seen. They may be plotting something. Please be careful." **

"**Irisviel, please cover my back."**

"**Very well, Saber." The fake Master complies as she gets ready to support Saber. "Bring me victory!"**

"**Yes, without fail." The Servant replies as the two Servants get ready for their dual.**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Episode 3**

**Land of the Winter Trees**

**-154:09:25**

**(The countdown goes down by 2 seconds)**

* * *

"Awe seriously?! A cliffhanger?" Jaune complains.

"The preview got us good." Qrow chuckled. "Well, at least we can see it in the next episode."

**(Ending Theme: MEMORIA by Eir Aoi)**

The ending theme starts, but just like the opening, it's blank.

"Blank again?" Nora frowned.

"Sorry, like the opening, the ending shows some spoilers, but they'll stop being blank in an episode or two."

**(Ending theme ends)**

* * *

"Okay, what does this preview have for us," Weiss said.

**(OST: To be continued)**

**The preview begins showing Kiritsugu's and Kayneth's Command Spell circling each other.**

"**Let's see what you can do, adorable King of Knights" The Master of Saber comments.**

"Waa that Saber's Master? That was kinda creepy when he says it." Velvet shudders a bit.

"**The anti-magic skill of a Saber-class Servant is no fairy tale." Lancer praises his opponent.**

"That's true, the Saber Class Servants have the strongest Magic Resistance Skill," D mentions.

"**He's good." Saber whisperingly praises her opponent.**

"So, her opponent is strong, huh?" Pyrrha says slightly interested in how Lancer fights.

"**That's enough fun, Lancer." The Master of Lancer orders.**

"Kayneth," Glynda says. "So, the fight gets serious at some point?"

"**What's happening?" Iri questioned with a hint of worry in her voice.**

The audience perked up at Iri's voice did something happen to Saber that made her worry.

"**I'll go! Take me, you idiot!" Waver screams out in desperation towards his Servant.**

A few of the students couldn't help but laugh at the end. Even the adults chuckled at it. At least this took away some tension.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Next Episode**

**Blade of the Demonic Spear**

* * *

"Next episode please!" Ruby begged, which D complied.

_To be Continued…_


	6. Ep 4: Blade of the Demonic Spear

_**A/N: Hello, another chapter is done! First, I like to apologize for taking a bit long. Ever since the Coronavirus came, I have been super busy in my working hours. Not only do I have to be careful from going out and heading to work, but I also get exhausted when coming back to work, so I technically take too much time relaxing before starting my chapters. But don't worry, I won't be planning to stop anytime soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay safe out there!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blade of the Demonic Spear**

"We are finally going to see the first battle of two Heroes!" Ruby squealed in excitement on her seat.

"Don't you mean second?" Blake pointed out.

"Does that fight really count?" Nora questioned as she tilted her head, remembering Assassin's supposed attempt to fighting Archer.

"No more questions! Let's just get to the action!" Yang grinned, being impatient to see the first actual fight.

**(OST: If You Leave)**

**The scene opens back to Saber and Lancer have standoff against each other in their respective battle stances in Fuyuki Docks.**

**Lancer slowly crouches down while he held a confident smile on his face as he stares towards his opponent.**

"Well, someone looks confident." Coco smirks as she takes a good look at Lancer's handsome face.

**Iri notices this and braces herself as she places her left hand on her chest as she narrows her eyes on the enemy Servant.**

**The camera now zooms in to Lancer's face. Mostly showing his amber eyes and his mole under his right eye as it held a sharp gaze to his opponent.**

"Oh my gosh… his eyes…" Velvet muttered, blushing at the intensity, the screen is showing having a closeup look on his face. Heck, even the women watching couldn't help but blush, and oddly they could feel something inside there chest they didn't know how to describe.

While the men just awkwardly watched feeling a bead of sweat roll down on their faces, feeling a bit uncomfortable on this scene.

**Saber stood her ground and carefully studied the enemy Servant, noticing the gaze that he is giving, thus quickly deduced the meaning behind it. "Charm magic."**

Somewhere in the cinema room, the sound of a record player making scratching noise was heard in the room. Before any of the men could question where that noise came from, they all flinched by one single word.

"What?" All of the women said with a low yet powerfully loud growl that made the men sweat a bit.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_ The diety smirked, enjoying his own show. "Yup, it's just as Saber deduced, thanks to her Magic Resistance, she was able to detect the incoming magic against her."

"So you're saying he has a Skill that makes any woman fall head over heels on him?" Qrow carefully asks.

"That's right," D answers, still holding his mused smirk. "But don't worry, it won't affect any of the woman watching here. But, I bet you girls felt something, did ya?"

The girls watching, who had somewhat kind of a feeling from the male Servant, instantly shattered by the word 'charm magic,' Neo didn't say anything but, of course, her eyes dangerously narrowed, making Roman leaned away from her.

The woman growled at the Servant for playing with a woman's heart like that. The room filled with their dark aura, making the men gulp at the sheer anger there releasing.

Well, Ruby, Nora, and Penny didn't seem affected by it or releasing their anger. Ruby and Penny being innocent while Nora was simply being Nora.

**The dual lance wielder slightly chuckled as he stood up, relaxing from his form and rested right lance on his shoulder while he hanged his left downward. "My apologies. It's a curse I was born with. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it."**

The woman relaxed a bit from hearing that, seeing that it was never his choice, to begin with. The men breathed out a sigh of relief at that statement.

"**You can blame my birth or the fact that you were born a woman."**

And that comment brought the rage back, and every girl watching had a vain on their head, even the innocent girls took that as an insult to there gender.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby shouted angry at Lancer's comment

"Damn, I want to punch your pretty face in!" Yang growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"At least Neptune doesn't say that to women." Weiss mutters angrily.

"Sexist…" Blake mutters with her eyes narrowed.

"Break his legs, Saber!" Nora shouted out in rage.

"Destroy him…" Pyrrha whispers in silent rage.

"Oh… I take back my comment on him." Coco growls.

"And to think I said about his eyes." Velvet whispers as she narrows her eyes.

"Is it weird to be born as a woman?" Penny tilted her head, asking an innocent question. However, no one seems to be focused on answering it.

Glynda, Winter, Kali, Sienna, and Neo said nothing, but their eyes where narrowed and mouths frowned angrily at the Servant's taunt.

The men wisely said nothing for there own survival at this, knowing full well not to anger the women in the room continually.

D, on the other hand, was practically enjoying their reactions.

"**Surely you aren't expecting your pretty face to save you from my blade, spear-wielder." Saber says, ignoring Lancer's comment regarding her gender.**

"At least Saber is levelheaded about this…" Winter sighs as she releases her anger flowing her fellow women, while the men were relieved in the room.

"**It would be quite a killjoy if it did." The Servant of the Spear answers before he momentary thinks of how Saber is unaffected by his charm. "I see. The anti-magic skill of a Saber-Class Servant is no fairy tale. Very well. Cutting down a woman softened by my face would only soil my reputation, anyway." The male Servant continues talking. "I'm glad my very first opponent is one of mettle."**

"I bet you are…" Sienna growls still anger at his taunt. Hell, at this moment, she didn't care about Humans or Faunus. This was about the pride of women on the line. And she is routing for Saber for the win.

"**Oh?" Saber mused with a small smirk at the Servant's sense of honor. "So you desire a fair fight. I consider myself fortunate to encounter such a proud Heroic Spirit."**

"Well… I'm happy to know that Saber is nowhere affected by Lancer's comment." Ozpin being the voice of reason, begins to talk. "I suggest the women calm your temper down a bit, and let's watch the duel unfold. After all, it's not every day anyone can have the opportunity to watch the battle of two legendary heroes clashing at one another."

After hearing his reason, all the women agreed and observed at the coming duel.

"**Well then…" Lancer readies himself. "…let us begin."**

**The fake Master silently watches as the two Servants stand there ground. Each one is not moving an inch. A few seconds passed, and the first one who made a move was Saber.**

"Saber makes the first move." Qrow comments as he carefully studies the fight.

**Saber charges towards Lancer, preparing to strike him with her invisible sword. Lancer responds by twirling the long spear from his right hand and takes a step forward to stab Saber. However, Saber parried it with her sword by striking it down on her left side. The impact between the weapons left a small crater behind Saber's position as if the ground was struck by an invisible force strong enough for the rubble and dust to fly out.**

"What a powerful strike!" Penny gasps.

**Saber holds down the long lance with her blade as she charges forward, making her weapon slide through her foes weapon, leaving the sound of steel sliding on steel. The moment she got close, she was forced to dodge to her right when Lancer used his short spear from his left hand to stab the Servant.**

'_Hate to admit it… but Lancer really is skilled with a spear, especially using two!'_ The Invincible Girls says in her mind as she steadily focuses on the fight without even blinking.

**That did not stop the Servant of the Sword on pressing her charge, forcing Lancer to backpedal for a moment as he blocks Saber's attacks.**

**Seeing an opening, Saber swung down her sword with all her might, forcing Lancer to use both his spears to block it. The strike was powerful enough to make Lancer's feet sink to the concrete floor like a small crater.**

"What power…" Ozpin mutters in awe. "Is it because they are Servants? Or is it because of their Noble Phantasm they hold?"

"Now that we reached this stage, I can show you the stats of the Servants." D says, gaining everyone's attention. "But only for Saber's for now, since Lancer hasn't revealed who he is."

"Good, I rather not know the name of that brute, who taunts women like that along with his _charm magic_." Weiss scoffed.

"Weiss, your not wrong about his… magic and comment, but that does not mean you should justify him like that." Winter lightly scolds to her younger sister. "Remember what he said, he never asked for that magic, to begin with."

The heiress slightly flinched, remembering that last comment from the Servant of the Lance, and felt terrible for it. "Y-Yes Winter, your right."

'_Typical Schnee… It doesn't matter if it's Faunus or not with them.'_ The High Leader rolled her eyes as she listens from the two. _'At least the older one is somewhat tolerable.'_

After they finished talking, D snaps his fingers. The screen then shows Saber's stats and all the details he has on the King of Knights.

* * *

Saber: Servant Stats

True Name: King Arthur (Artoria Pendragon)

Master: Kiritsugu Emiya

Type: Living Servant

Source: Arthurian Legends

Region: Britain

Alignment: Lawful Good

Hidden Attribute: Earth

Parameter

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: D

NP: A++

Class skills

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: A

Personal skills

Charisma: B

Instinct: A

Mana Burst: A

Noble Phantasm

?

?

Invisible Air (Anti-Unit): C

* * *

Everyone reading Saber's where both awed and impressed in seeing how strong her parameters are since she was mentioned as the strongest Servant Class and knowing a bit more about her background.

"I know that there are some topics on her stats that most of you all would like to know, but let's keep it to a minimum since most of you are eager to continue the episode." D said.

"Oh D, what's Invisible Air?" Jaune asked curiously. "In the stats, it kinda shows that Saber has… three? Three Noble Phantasms. How come only that one was shown?"

"Because that is the current NP that Saber is using, those parts will stay blank, only if Saber reveals her other NP." This receives an understanding nod from the audience, albeit a few pouted not learning more about what they are. "AS for the NP that Saber is using, it is called Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King, it is a sheath of wind that covers her weapon and conceals it so that it cannot be easily recognized. It made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible."

"Remarkable." James says in awe. "And I take its whats hiding King Arthur's sword, Excaliber?"

"That's right, what better way to hide a Holy Sword of the King of Knights, but with the breath of the wind on by your side."

"Awe… and I wanted to take a picture of it, at least." Velvet pouted not being able to get the chance for now.

**The rubble scattered from the impact as the two Servants held there ground from each other. Lancer smiles, enjoying his duel, while Saber frowns, not holding anything back, and the Homunculus watches on not daring to look away from the fight.**

* * *

"**It begins." The scene now switches to a different location in the docks, showing Kiritsugu and Maiya, both holding their equipment as they hid between the large shipping crates from the fight.**

"Whoa! When did they get there?" Yang asked.

"They probably sensed the Lancer's presence." Blake deduced since Iri and Saber felt it before.

**The True Master of Saber carefully looks around his surroundings. "Someone has put up a magic field. It's probably the Master of the enemy Servant."**

"It's also called a Bounded Field. It's like the barriers that were shown on Tokiomi's mansion except on a larger scale. This way, innocent bystanders won't get caught in the fight.

"That's reassuring." Pyrrha commented, glad that none of that will happen.

"**We can observe the entire battlefield from up there." Maiya gestures her head towards a crane.**

**Kiritsugu turns to look at the crane machine. "Indeed, that's a perfect vantage point." He smirks. "But anyone who saw it would think so, too."**

"Clever, using a form of advantage for his enemies as a disadvantage against them." Qrow commented, despite his dislike towards the Magus Killer.

"**Maiya, you approach from the eastern wharf." The Magus Killer ordered her as he lays out the plan. "I'll take the west. We'll find points where we can monitor both Saber's battle and that crane."**

"**Understood." With that, Miaya immediately heads out while she held her sniper rifle, leaving Kiritsgu behind.**

"**Let's see what you can do, adorable King of Knights." The Master smiles as he looks out towards the two Servants having their duel.**

"Okay… that's so not creepy at all." Nora sarcastically said, being a bit creeped out for Kiritsugu suddenly saying that.

"I'm with you on that, Nora." Yang agreed.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Oath Sign by LiSA)**

Like the previous episodes, this one was also blank but also with music.

"Awe, when are you going to let us see the pictures again?" Ruby asked the deity.

"When all the Servants are present." D answers.

"So basically, we just need to wait for Berserker to appear." Ren answered.

"Yup."

**(Opening theme ends)**

* * *

**The sounds of steel clashing and the sound of wind being sliced can be heard all around. The ground shakes for every strike, and a streetlight nearby blinked every time the ground shook. All at the same time, Irisviel watches it all unfold by the might of two powerful Heroic Spirits.**

**(OST: A Chaser)**

**Saber blocks two of Lancer's strikes before she jumped out of the way from his stab. The attack stroked the shipping containment, destroying it, leaving a small cloud of smoke.**

**Saber momentarily collected herself and went back to her battle stance after taking a deep breath. Lancer stood straight, still holding the smile on his face as he stares at Saber.**

"What's your take on this, Glyn, Tai?" Qrow suddenly asked.

"What?" Taiyang asked.

"C'mon, nothing wrong in evaluating a fight, right? We are professors, after all."

"Says you. Didn't you just recently quit?" Tai counters with a smirk, while the said former professor just scoffs as he takes a sip from his flask.

"Your uncle was a professor?" Weiss whispered, asking her partner which she received a 'yup.'

"Well, I can't say much, for what I can say for Saber is that she is a very skilled swordswoman, able to parry Lancer's strikes as well as not wasting the opportunity to strike the openings she can find." Glynda points out.

"Yeah, but there's also Lancer, he's thoroughly skilled with the spear, heck, he's even a duel user to boot! You don't see those kinds of people with that kind of skill in Remnant these days anymore." Tai points out.

'_You should wait and see EMIYA's fighting style.'_ D inwardly smirks remembering the Counter Guardian's suicidal yet effective fighting style.

**The Servant of the Sword carefully studies her opponent, not moving her head, she rolls her eyes as she carefully watches both spears. **_**"Saber is looking out for both spears simultaneously."**_** Iri deduces in her thoughts as she continues to watch the battle. **_**"She doesn't know which of Lancer's spear is his trump card."**_

"_**The long spear in his right hand, and the short spear in his left."**_** Saber thought to herself as she and Lancer did not move for the moment as they study each other from their previous exchange. **_**"Which of those is his Noble Phantasm? If I can ascertain which, I can make my attack."**_

"Impressive." Winter compliments the Servant's way of thinking. "She's multitasking at an impressive rate. Fighting off Lancer, watching every possible move from him and being cautious of her enemy's ability."

"_**If only we knew his True Name."**_** Iri finished her thoughts as Lancer charges towards Saber.**

**Saber raises her blade, and she avoids the strike from the short spear, but Lancer brings back the spear and swings it towards her. She blocked the attack and held it down with her sword. **_**"He's definitely a Heroic Spirit skilled in the use of spears."**_** The Servant of the Sword confirms as does not lose her focus. **_**"But that will not suffice."**_

**Lancer responds by extending the length of the long spear and swings it towards his foe, forcing Saber to block it away. Lancer repeats the attack only this time, aiming at Saber's feet. She avoids it by quickly performing a flip to her left and gracefully lands on the ground while Lancer's attack left a deep crescent cut mark on the ground.**

"Wow!" Ruby shouts with stars on her eyes, as she watches two heroes duking it out with each other. It's like a dream come true to her. Even the others are awed and impressed by her skill.

**Lancer again uses the long spear to strike Saber, but she blocks it away. Then follows up with his short spear to pierce her, Saber tried to block, but the strike forced her to peddle back, seeing this chance he strikes down at her with his long spear with full might though Saber was able to block it but was forcibly skidding back. Saber stops and again took her stance.**

"She's being pushed to the defensive." Sienna pointed out, even she was interested in the fight.

"**What's wrong, Saber? You're on the defensive!" The Servant of the Lance taunts the enemy Servant while he poses his battle stance.**

**Saber does not fall for the taunt, but she grips her invisible blade, readying herself for anything. **_**"He's good."**_

"You can say that again, King of Knights." Roman mused, also finding the fight interesting. He then turns to Neo. "What are your thoughts?"

Neo simply taps her chin with her finger in a thinking posture, then turns to him with a shrug and a grin on her face that only Roman can understand.

"Hmm… you have a good point, might as well watch and see how it plays out."

**Without hesitation, she charges once more. Lancer readies himself as he uses his long spear to pierce Saber, but she blocks it and continues to charge but steps back when Lancer uses his short spear to fend her off. However, Saber blocks the attack by using her blade to catch the shaft of the weapon, and then she changes the position of her arms by placing her left elbow under the beam while the invisible sword rested on the top, holding the spear in position. The knight charges forward as her blades slide through the steel shaft of the spear, thus forcing Lancer to break through the hold and leaps away from Saber, who was very close in cutting him down.**

"Whoa! You can actually do something like that?!" Jaune shouted, nearly jumping off on his seat after watching Saber pulled off a combination of defense, counter, and an attack all in one go.

'_I never knew there would be such a unique counter for a sword against a spear.'_ Pyrrha thought to herself as her eyes widen at that last exchange but then smiled at the end. _'I'm glad Jaune is watching this, this can really help him get ideas when we train next time.'_

**Iri gasped as the two Servants quickly took a distance from each other then took their stances once more. Saber held her sword high waiting for her enemy to strike while Lancer was the same, except a small cut appeared on his left cheek.**

The audience applauds and cheered at Saber's success at landing scratch at Lancer, albeit a minor result, and yet this was a small victory for the Servant of the Sword.

"That was incredible!" Nora shouts.

"I almost feel bad for Lancer's face getting a scratch… almost." Coco repeats solidifying her phrase.

"Wait. Shouldn't his Aura protect him from that?" Jaune asked.

"Aura and Semblance don't exist that world." D answers. "Sorry, forgot to mention that part."

"Oh."

"It's clear that the two Servants are both testing one another's strength and skills." Ozpin points out.

"I agree, Oz," James said as he crosses his arms. "They've yet to have used there Noble Phantasm."

"Did you see the way they fight?!" Ruby chirped. "It was like… like…"

"Like there dancing?" D answers.

"Yeah! Like that." This answer got a few interested in what the deity said.

"What makes you say that?" The Heiress asked, being curious herself.

"If you look closely, Saber and Lancer are not fighting but are dancing with their weapons because instead of a battle, it seems like a dance between two weapons masters, one is a master sword and the other a spear master, both showing their skills on the field."

"Now that you mentioned… it did look that way." Kali said while the others began to notice that as well.

"Remember, you are all witnessing a battle between Legendary figures from their own respective legends." D remdneied the denizens of Remnant. "Though they are not from your world, take great pride, you are given this opportunity."

"_**Curse that sword of hers." **_**The Servant scowled as he slightly rubbed his wound with his left thumb. **_**"I can't judge my distances without knowing that blade's length. She must be a master swordsman to be able to repel my strikes like that."**_

"Now, that is a dangerous disadvantage." Ghira points out. "Most people would mostly rely on their sight. Not knowing what the enemy's weapon's shape or size is nerve-wracking."

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(OST: Back to the Wall)**

**The screen now changes to the image of someone looking through a scope lens showing black and white at the battle between the Servants. White being the heat signatures of the Servants, and everything else is black.**

**The scene cuts to Kiritsugu, who was one looking through the scope with his Walther WA 2000 by equipping it with a heat signature scope next to the night vision scope.**

**The Master of Saber then turns his scope to his wife, seeing that she has not once moved from her position. Kiritsugu looks away from the scope and gazes at her with his own eyes. He is shown to be hidden kneeling on top of one of the shorter cranes.**

"So the Magus Killer isn't that far away from them." Tai commented.

Ruby practically drooled at the sight of the additional equipment for the sniper rifle. Come to think of it. She doesn't have that addition on Crescent Rose, and she usually wouldn't hunt Grimm so late in the dark, so the idea of using a night-vision scope might be beneficial to her in the coming days of becoming a Huntress.

**The battle resumes as Saber and Lancer cross blades against one another, each of the striking, parrying, blocking, and countering each at a fast pace.**

**Kiritsugu watches for a moment before he looks around his surroundings through his sniper rifle. He slowly and carefully looks around, and at that moment, he spots a heat signature.**

"What's that?" Nora said while the others perked up at what the Master found.

**The Magus killer switches to his main rifle scope that has night vision; with it, he sees a figure of a man who is also watching the fight.**

"It's Kayneth!" Blake said.

**The Master of Saber scoffs at the carelessness at the enemy Master, leaving himself open like that. True, he may be in the safe distance watching from afar, but leaving himself like that was an amateur mistake. "Maiya. Northeast of Saber and Lancer. On the roof of the warehouse." Just as he describes, the Master of Lancer, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, stood on top of the warehouse with his hands behind his back, watching the fight.**

"He sure looks like he's enjoying the show." Qrow sarcastically said.

"Why did Kiritsugu just scoffed." Jaune asked.

"Because he was easily found." Weiss said, raising a brow as if she was stating the obvious.

"**It's Lancer's Master. Can you see him?" Kiritsugu speaks through his earpiece to Miaya.**

**Maiya, who was a distance away from Kiritsugu, was on top of one of the warehouses kneeling. She responds by pointing her Steyr AUG A1, to the location she was informed through her scope. She, however, lowered it down and took a good view with her own eyes, for there was a building blocking her view. "Negative. Not from my position."**

"An apparent disadvantage when laying low." Winter pointed out.

"**Okay. I'll take him out." Kiritsugu declares as he readies sniper, but immediately stopped when he felt a strong gust of wind blowing from behind him.**

The more experienced Huntsmen perked up at the sudden change of atmosphere.

**Sensing that something was wrong, he turns around and points his rifle towards the tallest crane he mentioned before. Looking through his night-vision scope, he sees a figure crouching on top of the handrail of the crane.**

**Lowering his rifle, he could only look in surprise. The figure he is was mostly black, wearing a tattered black shroud, mainly covering his body, but what he wears that shocks Kiritsugu was the familiar white skull mask on his face. "Assassin?"**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

"Damn, Kiritsugu's prediction about crane was true," Yang commented.

"Assassin might have been the last person he would think of," Ruby added.

**(OST: Nervous)**

"**There's activity at the warehouse at the Mion River mouth." The scene now cuts to the inside of Fuyuki Church, one of its hidden chambers. Inside was Kirei in the middle of the room, speaking towards an old fashioned phonograph, a Victrola. "The first battle has begun."**

"And Kirei and Tokiomi's plan is also working," Blake said. "Well, except Kiritsugu found out sooner than the rest."

"What is that device he's talking too? It seems rather… outdated." Weiss curiously asked, looking at the device that the Master of Assassin is using.

"That's a Phonograph. It's an old classic device for mechanical recording and reproduction for sound." D answers.

"So, it's a record player?" Penny asked.

"Yes, back in the 1940's it was commonly used recording messages and mostly used for listening to music." The deity describes the phonograph's usage. "But in this case, Tokiomi customized it with his Mgaecraft as a form of long-distance communication."

"I'm starting to think that goatee here prefers the classics," Roman noted.

"**Not the first." Tokiomi's voice was heard through the phonograph, albeit a bit husky but clear to understand. "This is technically the second battle, Kirei."**

"**It appears that Saber and Lancer are the combatants." The Master of Assassin informs his mentor.**

"**Can you read the Servants' statuses through Assassin's eyes?"**

"They can see what the Servant's can see?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. One of the uses of being a Master, plus they are also granted the sight of seeing the status, basically their parameters of the Servants, excluding their True Name's, of course." The deity said.

"**Easily." The priest answered. "Saber's parameters are particularly high. Most of them appear to be ranked A."**

"**I see… She is the strongest Servant class, after all. Saber appears to be a bigger threat than Lancer." The Master of Archer answers back. "…Can you see either Master?"**

**The scene now cuts to Tokiomi's workshop. The Tohsaka simply sits on his chair while his phonograph was close to him. "Other than the Servants, there's only one person who isn't concealed. She's standing behind Saber." Kirei's voice was heard other on Tokiomi's side, having the same husky sound as he begins to describe Saber's False Master. "A woman with silver hair."**

"I'm noticing that most Magus prefer to be int the distance," Ren said.

"Probably being too careful with there own taste," Nora added. "At least Iri has the guts to be up-close and personal."

"**Hmph. Well, that means Lancer's Master has the wisdom to remain hidden. He's no novice. He understands the rules of the Holy Grail." Tokiomi muses over the enemy Master's idea to stay in the shadows while his Servant fights.**

"My god, he sounds so smug, like he's even doing anything, to begin with." Qrow scoffed, not liking the Master's overconfidence.

**Before he could say something, he realized something his student informed him before Lancer's Master. "Wait, a silver-haired woman?"**

"Seriously? He notices that just now?" Sienna raised a brow, being a bit skeptical that the head of the Tohsaka family was

"**Yes. Caucasian." His student answered, surprising Tokiomi as he thinks carefully of this sai woman. "With silver hair and red eyes."**

"**She almost doesn't look human." Kirei comments as te scene now cuts back to him.**

"**An Einzbern homunculus?" The Tohsaka Master guessed. "So they created yet another artificial Master. And I thought Emiya Kiritsugu was the only pawn Jubstacheit had in store for us. It appears I was wrong."**

"Looks like Kiritsugu's own plan is working perfectly," Coco stated.

"Is he really brushing of the fact that the 'Magus Killer' is no longer participating in the Grail War?" Weiss questioned, recalling the fact that he mentioned how dangerous the man is.

"His carelessness of assuming that Kiritsugu plays no part in the war will cost him." Glynda frowns disappointedly at how the Magus would quickly push away such a suspicious fact so easily.

**The Master of Assassin kept his eyes closed from the entire conversation as if he was in deep thought, finally opens them after listening to the supposed Einzbern Master. "That woman is the Einzbern Master, then?" Despite his voice being plain and reserve, If anyone else was next to him in the room, one could tell from his eyes that there was a slight hint of unconvincing disbelief.**

"He looks disappointed." Velvet points out. "It's honestly hard to tell with his face like that."

"He was interested in Kiritsugu when he was first mentioned to him," Blake said, remembering how curious Kirei was in learning about the Magus Killer and the 'answer' he found in his life.

"Well, lucky him, since the Magus Killer isn't of the war yet." Yang joked.

**Back to Tokiomi's workshop, the Tohsaka stood up and walked up to his communication device. "Either way, she'll heavily influence the outcome of the Grail War. Kirei, keep an eye on her."**

**Back on Kirei's side, the Master of Assassin complies. "Understood. I shall keep **_**one of them**_** on her at all times." As the conversation ends, the priest could only look down in deep thought.**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**The scene now cuts back to Kiritsugu, pointing his sniper at Assassin, confirming his appearance and monitoring the Servant of the Shadows' movement.**

"**I can see him.' Maiya's voice is heard on Kiritsugu's earpiece. "But shouldn't Assassin be dead?"**

"**I knew something was amiss." The Master replies as he lowers his gun from Assassin, then switch back to the fight. "Let's see how this plays out for now. Continue to observe Assassin. I'll watch Lancer."**

"This now changes everything, now that they know that Assassin lives," James commented as he observes at how will the Magus Killer plan for this unexpected development.

**The scene now switches Maiya's position, who is pointing her sniper rifle towards Assassin's location.**

"**I'll attack Assassin and draw attention, so you can use the chance to take down Lancer's Master." Maiya suggested as she was willing to risk her own life against a powerful and dangerous Servant such as Assassin.**

"Isn't that suicide?" Jaune nervously said.

"It is." D answers. "Even a low-ranked Servant is ten times more powerful than the average human."

Tai whistled at that fact. "So there that strong, huh?" Thinking that a regular person may not have the odds but maybe a Hunstman or Huntress with Aura may have a chance.

"**No, Maiya." Kiritsugu ordered through her earpiece. "Not when it's Assassin we're dealing with. We aren't prepared to fight Servants right now." In response, she lowers the rifle.**

"He's right. If Assassin finds out outsiders are watching the fight, I doubt he's going to keep them standing." Qrow said, reminding them about one of the rules of the Grail War.

"I'm surprised that Assassin hasn't even noticed him or the woman yet." Roman raised a brow, while Neo nodded in agreement.

"**Understood." She replies through her earpiece as the scene switches back to Kiritsugu again, still pointing his night-vision scope towards the battling Servants, mostly focusing on his Servant, Saber. **

"It appears they have no choice but watches how this battle plays out," Glynda noted as she adjusts her glasses.

**The scene now cuts back to the battlefield of the Servants, standing a few meters against each other. The area mostly destroyed by the outcome of the two Servants. The ground being reduced to chipped and cracked surfaces, and the fight also damaged a few of the cargo shipments, one even collapsed in its self as it bends and tips over.**

"Whoa… now that's a battlefield." Yang comments as she witnesses the destruction.

"They did this amount of damage in such a short time…" Ren added surprised a there duel had escalated to this state.

"**While there is no honor in a battle fought without an exchange of names, allow me to offer my regards." Lancer offered his respect to Saber. "It is impressive for a woman to fight this much without even breaking a sweat."**

"Oh, wow, now you compliment women?" Nora snarled, still not happy about his earlier taunt.

"**You need not be so humble, Lancer." Saber replies with respect, as well. "Even without knowing your name, words from such a master of the spear do me honor. I accept them gratefully."**

"I'm still surprised Saber's not affected by what Lancer said," Ruby said. "I get Artoria had to pretend to be a man in her entire life, so why is she respecting him like that?"

"It's because they are both knights." D simply said. "Taunts aside, there is no greater honor but to have a fair fight between two historical figures against each other, especially knights."

Most of the audience now understand the two Servant's respect for one another. The women slightly felt better, knowing a bit about that fact. Maybe a bit more if they learn who Lancer is.

"**That's enough fun, Lancer." The Master of Lancer, Kayneth's voice echoed across the battlefield.**

"So Kayneth finally speaks," Sienna said as she leans a bit closer, being interested in how will the Master will change the flow of the fight. This was the same for the rest.

**Iri gasped as she carefully looked around her surroundings. "Lancer's Master?"**

**(OST: Assassin)**

"**Do not allow this battle to drag out." Saber slightly shifted her head, searching for the source of the voice while not looking away from Lancer. "Do not allow this battle to drag out. Saber is a formidable opponent. Defeat her with all haste." Saber immediately focused her attention on Lancer, narrowing her eyes now that he has been given the order to fight seriously.**

**The Master of Lancer stood on his position as he looks down towards the battle. "You may use your Noble Phantasm."**

Everyone listening tensed the moment they heard him say that. They silently watched without looking away from the screen. At this point, the real battle now begins.

**The Servant of the Sword perks up by that order, and even Iri tensed as well, both knowing that the real fight has started.**

**Lancer smirks after hearing his Master's orders. "Understood, my lord." With that, he dropped his short golden lance to the ground, making a clanging noise as it touched the cracked surface. With his long crimson lance, he readies himself.**

"So the read spear is his Noble Phantasm." Winter takes note of this information.

"But why have two weapons if you only have one Noble Phantasm?" Penny curiously asked.

"Perhaps it is an additional weapon?" Ren guesses. "For what we know about the Noble Phantasms is that they are the crystallized forms of the Heroic Spirits' legends, and for what we have seen, they can be in forms of weapons, items and even in a mental form. I doubt it would be strange to wield a normal weapon by there side."

"That is an excellent deduction you made there, Mr. Ren." Glynda compliments his students with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, have you ever considered in becoming a Professor after graduating?" Ozpin asks with a small smirk on his face, making the said teen slightly look somewhat nervous both from being complimented and perhaps entering a potential spot in Beacon staff.

"I… honestly didn't think of it." Ren honestly said a bit hesitant in answering. "Though I will consider the idea."

"Of course, take all the time you need." The Headmaster nodded at him while the former did the same. His teammates and friends smiled towards him while a certain hammer girl gives a goofy smile towards her partner, earning a small tint of red on his face.

"_**So the long spear is his Noble Phantasm."**_** Saber concluded as she did not look away from her foe.**

**As Lancer held his Noble Phantasm, the cloth wrapped around it begins to tear and vanish from the end to the point, as soon as the fabric entirely disappeared, the blade glowed with a crimson light then vanishes, showing it's actual appearance.**

"Whoa! What's happening?" Jaune asked both in shock and awe.

"It would appear that cloth served as some form of seal for Lancer's Noble Phantasm." Ozpin deduces.

**The long spear shows deep scarlet color, the stick having a vain pattern wrapped around it and the spearhead showing runic symbols embedded on it**

"It's so pretty…" Ruby said as she marveled at the crimson spear's design. Even Pyrrha couldn't help marvel at the weapon, feeling a bit jealous in comparing its appearance towards her arm, Miló.

Velvet silently squealed, now getting the chance of taking another picture. "I'm surprised your taking pictures now, Bun-bun," Coco said, raising a brow from behind her glasses while making a smirk.

"I thought it would be better if I saw the appearance of the entire weapon." The Faunus rabbit said, earning a nod of understanding from the logic in how her camera/weapon works.

**(OST ends)**

**The Servant of the Lance prepares himself. "That's right. I shall go for the kill now. Saber, you're still using mana to conceal your blade with wind?" The Servant of the Sword slightly tensed by his question. "I see. So you have a reason to hide your sword. My guess is that the sword reveals your True Name."**

"Where is he getting at?" Roman perked a brow up at the sudden question.

"**How unfortunate, Lancer. You will never know the name of my blade." Saber rebukes, not falling for anything Lancer is planning as she raises her sword stance. "I will finish this before then."**

"You tell him King of Knights!" Nora cheered.

"**We'll see about that." Lancer confidently said as he begins to walk towards his foe. "I shall expose your invisible sword, Saber."**

**Without another word, Lancer sprints to Saber as the two's weapons clashed against each other. However, unlike the previous clashes, this particular one showed a significant difference.**

**The moment Lancer's spear clashed with Saber's sword, fissures of light sparked, and a violent amount of wind seemed to escapes between the two and the wind that hidden Saber's blade slowly chipped, forcing to reveal the secret weapon.**

The audience gasps in shock in what they are seeing, Artoria's hidden weapon was forcedly being revealed.

"What's happening?!" Ruby shouts alarmed at how Saber's Noble Phantasm is reacting that way.

"It looks like the wind is being chipped away!" Kali shouted, looking closely at the screen.

**Artoria gasped in shock at the phenomenon, fearing that more of her blade would be revealed she strike away Lancer's Noble Phantasm and leaps back.**

"**Your cherished sword has been exposed." Lancer smugly said.**

"So that's why he was so confident now," Tai said.

"Is this the power of his Noble Phantasm?" Pyrrha questions.

"**The Invisible Air was dispelled?!" Saber questioned, not believing that her Noble Phantasm, Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King, is what conceals her sword was useless against Lancer's mysterious Noble Phantasm.**

**(OST: Evacuation)**

**Without warning, Lancer charges in a burst of speed, with a savage grin on his face. He strikes bellow Saber's feet forcing her to jump back. The moment his spear hit the ground, he swiftly pulls it back, leaving behind small debris of rock and a large amount of dust, enough to block Saber's view.**

"So fast!" Blake shouted.

"He's much more faster than before!" Weiss stated.

"Servant's under the Lancer Class are most agile among the rest." D said.

**Despite Saber's vison being temporarily blocked, she instinctively dodged to her left, avoiding Lancer's piercing strike to her head from the smokescreen. She didn't stop. She dodged to her right, avoiding her left arm from being stabbed, then her left, avoiding another strike to the head.**

"Remarkable! Even under that, smokescreen Saber's reflexes are superb!" Winter says in awe.

"This is her Personal Skill at work, Instinct. With it, she instinctively searches the correct path for both her survival and victory."

**Lancer switches to a swinging position then attempt to strike Saber, but she responds by docking down, dodge rolling to avoid the strike.**

**But she quickly realized her mistake, she unintentionally gotten too close to Lancer, giving him the chance to have another swing attack. Saber immediately jumps back while bending backward as she narrowly avoids the tips of the spear from slicing her face. The only thing that was cut was bits of her hair.**

Yang silently hisses at the scene if it where her, she would go crazy with rage.

**She crashes to the ground on her back but quickly gotten up on her knee, holding a defensive stance. She promptly got up to her feet as she clashes blades with Lancer creating a massive impact between them, slightly pushing them back form it.**

**Lancer quickly recovers and produces a barrage of strikes against Saber, forcing her in the defensive. With every clash that their weapons meet, Lancer's Noble Phantasm always distorts Invisible Air, forcing it to reveal the hidden sword. The King of Knights could only grit her teeth at this as she held her own.**

"Saber is being pushed back to the defensive," Qrow noted as he narrows his eyes at the fight, not realizing how much of a change it would be when you add a Noble Phantasm to the battle.

"Indeed," Ozpin said, not looking away from the fight. All while thinking about what kind of properties is Lancer using to his advantage.

"**What's happening?" The false Master watching this fight up close can only mutter two words unable to comprehend what's happening before her. She already knows Saber's Noble Phantasm, but the real question is how is Lancer's affecting her's. **

**Lancer strikes again but was blocked by Saber as she held down the spear to a stalemate. The clash created the same effect back. Lancer grins at this while Saber gritted her teeth, she strikes downwards to the ground causing debris of dust and stone.**

**This did not stop Lancer's pursuit against Saber; he charges towards her, except that she ran towards the wall of cargo shipments, she kicks up against the wall and performs a backflip over Lancer while avoiding an attack that strikes against the wall. The King of Knights gracefully lands on her feet while Lancer turns against her, not paying any mind at all about the failed strike. He kept his grin on his face as he gracefully twirls his spear expertly against her.**

"Even with one spear, he's still as dangerous in a fight," Weiss said. "And he doesn't look like he's holding back his strikes this time."

"He's even managing to push Saber in defense," Blake added. "But Saber is still managing to hold her own thanks to her Instinct."

"Of course! She's the King of Knights, after all! No way she'll lose that easily." Ruby said, not giving up on Saber.

"Yeah, Ruby!" Jaune said to the young reaper. "This fight still hasn't been decided."

"_**That red spear is chipping away at the Invisible Air!"**_** The Servant of the Sword concluded after the countless clashes she has made with Lancer.**

"**I now know the exact length of your blade." The Servant of the Spear reveals as his grin grew and charges again. "Now I won't misjudge my distance again!"**

"That's not good… the fight has gotten more difficult for Saber now." Ghira noted.

**The homunculus watching could only cover her mouth with her right hand while her face showed a worried expression towards Saber as she continues her battle against the enemy Servant.**

**Saber pushes herself back after deflecting the last strike from Lancer. **_**"I still have a way to counter that spear, however."**_** The female Servant thinks to herself as Lancer charges again towards her.**

"_**If I can just take advantage of…" **_**As Saber begins her strategy, Lancer's movements seem to slow down while he pointed his weapon at her, as if her mind was thinking much faster than anything else. **_**"…a brash attack…"**_** She closes her eyes.**

"What's happening?" Winter asked, seeing that the entire screen is moving in slow-motion.

"You'll all get to see Saber's Instinct in action now," D explains, making everyone watch in curiosity.

**Inside Saber's mindscape, she envisions herself and Lancer charging at each other. Lancer charging with his spear straightforward and herself holding her invisible sword over her head. As they grew closer, Saber slightly leans to her right, narrowly avoiding being pierced on her stomach, rather the spear simply scratches the right side of the armor of her waist. Taking this chance, she charges in and swings down her sword and strikes Lancer.**

"She devised a battle strategy that fast!" Weiss shouts in disbelief.

"This is the Instinct Skill," D said. "It finds the correct path for victory."

'_Just like Jaune when he makes his plans.'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, recalling all the plans her team leader makes in the heat of battle. She looks to Jaune with a smile while he didn't notice it since he was to focus on the screen.

"It might just work…" James mutters, seeing the logic of armor defending Saber while he delivers the lethal blow.

**Back in realtime, she opens her eyes and holds up her blade the same way she envisioned it in her mind and charges, precisely as she planned.**

Ruby practically smiled in the excitement that Saber might just have a chance to win.

***SLASH***

But then her smile froze after hearing that sound, an attack that came too early in Saber's prediction. "…Huh?"

**But before Saber got close enough to reach Lancer, she stumbled to her left as blood spilled out just as she passed him.**

The audience gasped again, not expecting that to happen.

"What just happened?!" Yang shouted, trying to process what happened.

**Saber gasps in pain before she realizes that Lancer successfully cut through her waist despite her magic armor protecting her.**

"He managed to injure Saber even with her armor on?!" Sienna shouted, her eyes widen in the shock.

"But how?! We did hear the sound of flesh being cut, but not the sound of the armor itself making the sound of steel getting cut," Blake stated, trying to find the logic of that attack and injury,

**Lancer grins at his success, then continue his attack, first striking her with the backend of his spear, Saber blocks it then blocks another followup forcing Saber to push herself back a distance from Lancer, while leaving a trail of blood on the ground. Saber held her injured waist with her right hand as she tried preventing anymore spilled blood.**

Everyone winced at the scene. Usually, their Aura would protect them to prevent receiving any fatal attacks, but seeing a battle without Aura is something they need to start getting used to if they need to keep watching this story.

**Lancer rest his crimson spear to the ground, the tip of the blade dressed with Saber's blood pointed up to the sky while the Servant smirked in his success.**

**(OST ends)**

"**Saber!" Irisviel yells as she closes her eyes in concentration, her body glowed of white light around her. At that moment, Saber's injury began to glow with that same light; she removed her hand, indicating that it was healed.**

"Did she just heal Saber?" Ruby hopefully asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, Iri knows healing magic so she can assist Saber when receiving injuries." The diety says.

"Thank goodness…" Ruby sighs in relief.

"Now that would have been a real pain," Yang said, unknowingly said pun making a few around groan in annoyance, while Tai just chuckles. "What?"

"**Thank you, Irisviel." The Servant thanked her as she switched back to her sword stance. "I'm fine. The healing was effective."**

"**So, you just won't let me win that easily." Lancer comments not seemingly affected at all that the injury he made towards Saber has healed. He seemed pleased by it.**

"Why is he smiling?" Velvet asked.

"He's enjoying the battle, no doubt about it," Qrow smirked. "Heck, I would if I was there."

"Of course, you would…" Winter mutters as she rolls her eyes, the same with Glynda.

**(Ost: Confrontation)**

**Artoria did say anything but narrowed her eyes towards her foe. **_**"But why? My armor should have easily deflected that strike."**_** The King thought to herself as she recalled back at the last exchange. **_**"So how did that blade…"**_** She took a moment to check the part of her armor where her injury is located, she checks with her left hand as checking on its condition. **_**"The armor itself wasn't pierced."**_** The Servant confirmed, albeit surprised by this phenomenon. **

"How is that possible?" Penny said, trying to find the logical answer. If it were a Semblance, it would be understandable, but that idea was canned since Aura doesn't exist in this world. The only thing she could think of was Lancer's Noble Phantasm.

**She narrowed her eyes, trying to think of an answer. **_**"What's going on here?"**_** Having a flashback at the attack, replaying any possibility at how she got injured. Out of all of them, there was only one conclusion she could come to grasp. **_**"The only explanation is that Lancer's blade went through my magically woven armor."**_

Weiss gasped. "Of course! That would explain Saber's injury."

"So, Lancer's spear can negate supernatural abilities?" Blake questions.

"That is, without a doubt, a terrifying power," Ozpin mentioned.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Velvet asked.

"If Lancer's Noble Phantasm can negate Saber's Invisible Air and magic armor, imagine what it can do to our Aura once it makes contact to us."

Everyone's eyes widen open at that revelation. He is right if anyone were to fight someone with that kind of ability. They need to take extra caution in avoiding those attacks knowing that Aura is utterly useless against it.

"**So that's it." The Servant of the Swords speaks out loud. "I see the secret of your spear, Lancer." The Servant of the Spear's response was 'oh' in the sense of wonder. "That red spear cancels mana."**

**Lancer chuckled. "And your armor was created with mana. You should just surrender if you're relying on it, Saber. You're as good as naked before my spear."**

Qrow chocked the moment when he drinks from his flask. While the few others had a mixed reaction towards Lancer's comment.

"Ew gross." Ruby gagged at it even she didn't need to guess what that comment meant.

"**Don't think that you've won simply by depriving me of my armor." Saber rebukes as she stood herself straight. She waves her left free arm, which dematerializes her armor, only leaving her battledress. This surprised Lancer at her change of strategy.**

Even the viewers watching were surprised by Saber's action.

"I see… knowing that magic armor is completely useless, she chose to discard it rather than wearing her down." Pyrrha said, seeing the logic in Saber's action.

"But that's also a risky gamble," Roman noted. "She's basically giving up most of her defense for offense." Neo nodded in agreement but smirked interested in how this would play out.

**(Ost ends)**

"**If I cannot defend against you blade, I only need to cut you down first." The King of Knights declared as she readies her blade as she gripped it with both her hands and pointed the sword facing behind her. "Prepare yourself, Lancer!"**

**(Ost: On The Battlefield)**

"**Your betting on everything on one strike." Lancer mused at his foe's declaration. "You're converting the disadvantages of having the armor to the advantages gained from abandoning it. What courage. What a bold decision. I like that." He admirably respects her as he took his battle stance as he slowly takes a few steps back seemingly out of caution. "But it is a foolish mistake in this case, Saber."**

"**We shall see." The King replied as she took a few slow steps forward herself. "You can continue remonstrating after my next attack."**

"Wow… Lancer really shows a lot of respect towards Saber." Jaune notes.

"Indeed." Winter agrees as she and the other girls are slowly starting to see him in a new light.

Qrow was observing the fight and narrowed his eyes towards Lancer's action._ 'Why is he slowly backing away?'_ Was it because he felt threatened? No. Was it to keep some distance from her? Maybe. Whatever it was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

**Lancer continues to step back slowly. However, when he took one step, his foot slipped from the ground, forcing him to lose balance, he frowned as he gritted his teeth at the slipup.**

Everyone stiffed at sight.

'_He tripped?!'_ Qrow shouted in his head, was that bad luck on his side?

"An opening! Saber has a chance!" Weiss smirked at the misfortune that Lancer had.

**Taking this chance, Saber narrowed her eyes and focused her strength on Invisibile Air, forcing it to burst a robust amount of wind, pushing her towards Lancer at an alarming speed, ready to strike him down.**

"She can even use Invisbel Air that way?!" Blake shouts in awe at the creativity Saber was using.

"With this, she can cut the distance between them!" Yang grinned, waiting to see the King of Knights finish off Lancer.

**Irisveil, who is watching from a distance, could only gasp at the spectacle. And it was not just about Saber's ability but what Lancer did.**

**Lancer merely smirked. **_**"I'm telling you, that's a mistake."**_** As Saber charged something from under his foot that dug under the rubble of stone and dirt begin to clear off from Saber's wind. It is revealing it to be Lancer's short spear.**

Again, everyone gasped, not excepting his secondary weapon to be revealed this way.

"I knew there was something wrong!" Qrow shouted. "He purposely dropped his short spear to make it look that the red one is his only Noble Phantasm! And then he patiently waited to use the other Noble Phantasm at this very moment!"

"How could I forget about Lancer's second spear?!" Ruby screams as she grabs her head, with her hands.

"He planned everything from the beginning?!" Jaune shouted, dumbstruck at how Lancer prepared such a plan in advance.

**Lancer kicked the spear up to his grasp. Saber gasped in alarm, realizing that she had made another mistake, this one perhaps more dangerous than the last. **_**"Servants can have more than one Noble Phantasm…"**_** Lancer smirks as the cloth on the short spear began to disappear just like the previous one, revealing its yellow golden color and designs much similar to its counterpart. **_**"A trap."**_** She realized her mistake too late as she was far too close to Lancer to block his counter-attack as the tip of the yellow spear was dangerously close to her face.**

"She's coming in too fast! She won't be able to stop!" Penny shouts.

"Oh no!" Kali shouts she wanted to look away, and yet at the same time, she couldn't like everyone else they all watched waiting for the outcome of this turn of events.

**However, before the fatal blow was struck, the King of Knights maneuvres her body by quickly shifting to her left side, avoiding the strike. Still, Lancer's spear was able to cut her left arm, but not without retaliating against Lancer, by doing the same.**

**(Ost ends)**

**Saber crashed to the ground as she rolled away Lancer, while he dropped his short spear due to the injury inflicted from her.**

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, not one of them realized that they held their breath like that.

"That was intense…" Nora breathed out.

"You can say that again…" Coco said she was also taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"At least Saber was able to injure Lancer even though she got hurt herself," Ruby said, calming herself.

"Yeah… did you see the way she maneuvered herself like that? I doubt I would have done that if I was in her position." Yang said, also being one to calm herself.

* * *

"**This is bad. Very bad." The scene now cuts back to Rider, who is now standing on his feet on the bridge with his arms crossed, as he commented at the battle he just witnessed.**

"What? No! Go back to the fight!" Ruby shouts. "I want to see what happens to Saber!"

Yang, who is sitting next to her, hugs her. "Don't worry Rubes. I'm sure Saber is fine. After everything we've seen, I doubt she's going to kick the bucket like that."

Ruby smiles at her half-sister and returns the hug. "Thanks, sis."

"**Wh-What is?" Waver shakily said, while he was still holding on the steel bars like he was clinging on for dear life.**

"Oh my- he hasn't budged from that spot at all?" Jaune said with a hint of pity for the poor kid. Heck, he might have been like that back then, but he wouldn't go as far as to be that pathetic.

"That's just- I-I don't even know how to respond to that," Winter said, not even finding the right words to describe the young Magus.

"**Lancer just unleashed his finishing move." The Servant of the Mount answers. "He wants to end the battle right here."**

"**And isn't that better for us?" The Master answers. Rider responds by stomping his foot on the steel bar. The impact was strong enough to make Waver jump from his position. He fearfully shrieked, trying to get his bearings before possibly falling.**

The Faunus with sensitive hearing flinched at the sound. While a few just chuckles at the Master's misfortune.

"**Fool! What are you talking about?" The Servant said, slightly annoyed by his Master's question. "I wanted to keep watching until a few Masters showed up, but Saber might be defeated at this rate. Then it will be too late."**

"Too late?" Nora asked. "What does he mean by that."

"**T-Too late?" The young boy looked up the Servant, confused by what he said. "Wasn't the plan to attack after they've knocked each other out?"**

"Underhanded yet effective," James said.

"You agree with that?" Qrow said with a raised brow.

"Of course not." The General shakes in disapproval. "Even I'm not that kind of person to go that low."

'_Tell that to your future self, in the prime timeline.'_ D inwardly frowns, knowing very well in what lengths he will do to ensure 'victory,' even at the cost of it all. The diety quietly sighs. _'Perhaps watching these stories will change that mindset.'_

**The King of Conquerors looks down on Waver. "It's true that w was hoping other Servants would answer Lancer's challenge." He answers as he explains his intentions. "Isn't it obvious? It would be faster to fight them all at once than have to find them one by one."**

"All at once?" Everyone unintentionally echoed together.

"**All at once?" Waver blinked at those three words.**

**(Ost: The Legend)**

**The King turns back to the fight on the distance with his hands now on his hips. "Rarely does one have the chance to exchange blows with heroes from another age. And if six of them gathered in one place, I'd get to fight all of them." The Servant says with a hint of excitement on his voice as he raises his right hand and gestures it to the direction of Saber and Lancer. "Look at Saber and Lancer. Both are valiant warriors I would love to duel with." He places his hand back on his hip and turns to his Master with a smile of excitement plastered on his face. "It'd be a pity to let either die."**

"He… he really is eager to fight them all, isn't he?" Yang slowly grins, liking more and more of the King of Conquerors' enthusiasm.

"I know right!" Nora chirped. "I should expect nothing else from my favorite Servant."

"**But isn't that the point?!" The young Magus shouts out in anger, as he kneels up and flails his arms, seemingly forgotten about his fear of heights. "You're supposed to kill each other in the Holy Grail War!"**

"Way to ruin the mood, kid…" Qrow deadpans.

**Rider kneels in front of the boy, and finger flicks him. "Gehaa?!" The Magus twirls around by the strike, leaving him a bruised forehead and tears of pain.**

Almost everyone burst out laughing at what Rider did. The more mature ones felt sorry for him, but they stifled their laughter but just giggled or snickered.

**The King stood back up and gazed towards the sky. "To win, but not destroy… To conquer, but not humiliate… That is what true conquest is!"**

Everyone stopped laughing the moment they heard the King's short speech. The way he said it was like nothing they had ever heard of before—a different definition of conquest.

"To win, but not destroy… To conquer, but not humiliate… This is the King of Conquerors' definition of conquest." D answers. "This is Iskander's way of battle, his way to victory, his way of conquest, his way of being king. Not once has he ever belittle his opponents, not once has he ever used underhand means to win, not once has he disrespects his opponents or his allies. Who you see before is a hero worthy of the title 'King of Conqueror,' deserving of earning his place in the Throne of Heroes."

Everyone listening to D's speech couldn't help be marveled and awed how much Iskander was such an outstanding person despite his long history of war.

"So, this is the King of Conquerors…" James mutters, not helping himself to be awed that there is or was, such a man who would take conquest and victory into such… a meaningful form. To the point, he was slowly starting to respect the man.

"So, this is his way of being king…" Ghira says beginning to respect the human, being a fellow leader himself. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if he and Iskander were ever to meet.

Ozpin too couldn't help but be awed and respect the king, but also he couldn't help but look down with a sad smile on his face. _'A shame a man like him never existed in Remnant. If he did… things might have been different from past wars of our own.'_

Ruby's eyes sparkled in awe, not believing such a hero existed at all! Heck, she would consider Rider to be one of the greatest kings he as ever heard._ 'I wonder how many other heroes does Earth have aside from the ones we know so far.'_

**The Servant draws his sword, smirks then swings his blade up towards the sky, calling forth his Gordius Wheel. Up above sky splits, opening, the sound of lightning, and the roar of cattle pulling the chariot before them.**

"The chariot can fly?!" Ren shouts in shock.

"Oh yeah! Time for the king to move out!" Nora shouts in joy as she raised both her fist up.

**Though, the aftereffect of calling Gordius Wheel left behind lighting, which affected the steel bars. Waver, who was clinging on one of the bars, screamed as the sparks of lightning crackled around him and Rider, though they weren't hurt or affected by it. Sorry to say that didn't stop the Magus from screaming.**

Everyone chose to ignore Waver's screaming and mostly focused on what the Rider will do next.

"**We watch no longer!" The King declared as he sheaves back his blade, while the lightning still surged. "We shall also participate, boy!"**

"**You idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" The Master angrily and fearfully screams at him without letting go of the steel bar. "What you're doing is insane!"**

"Just shut and go with him, kid! Or do you prefer to stay up there?" Qrow quipped to the cowardly Master.

**Rider turns his head to him and gives him a smirk. "You can stay here and watch if you don't approve."**

"**I'll go!" Waver cries out, ultimately giving in to the fear as tears fall out from his eyes. "Take me, you idiot!" His scream can almost be heard throughout the bridge.**

This time everyone together burst in laughter.

"I'm starting like this king!" Qrow laughs as he tries to gasp for air.

"**Good! Now that's my Master!" Rider laughs.**

Everyone laughed even harder after that. It took a couple of minutes till they all calmed down to watch what happens next.

**(Ost ends)**

* * *

**Back at the port, Lancer's short spear was on the ground before him, and his blood dripped on the ground. Saber kept her distance as he powered-down her Invisible Air. She slightly winces at the cut she received by Lancer. **_**"This is bad. Severed a tendon. I can't move my thumb."**_

"That's not good… now she won't be able to grip her sword with both her hands." Blake said, wincing at the sight of her injury.

"Don't worry Blakey, Iri will just heal her up without a problem," Yang said, earning a nod from her partner.

**(Ost: Forebodings)**

"**You just won't let me win." Lancer comments, receiving a similar injury from Saber, yet he smiles at her. "Still, I admire your persistence!" Saber simply raises a brow at the compliment she received.**

"He even got the same injury from Saber," Ruby comments as she winces at the injury.

"**What are you talking so much for, you fool?" Kayneth's voice said, with a hint of annoyance. "You missed the chance to defeat her."**

"I'm really starting to hate this guy…" Tai dryly said, not liking how Kayneth treats his Servant.

**Suddenly Lancer's wound began to glow green. When it vanished, so did the injury. Lancer flexes his arm, clenching and unclenching, testing it. "I apologize, my lord." The Servant said, still holding his smile.**

"How can Lancer stand that guy?" Jaune questions not understanding the treatment he is receiving.

"He probably doesn't care." Coco guesses.

"**Irisviel." Saber called out to her False Master. "Heal me as well."**

"Alright, now they're back to square one," Ruby said with a smile.

"**But I have…" The Homunculus mutters while showing a face of discomfort. "I have, and yet…"**

Ruby's smile fell. "Wh-What?"

"**I healed you. It should've worked." The False Master called out to the Servant, confirming her in what she did. But despite that, the Servant's left arm continued to bleed. "Saber, you should already be fully healed!"**

"What is she saying?" Weiss worryingly asked. "She can't heal Saber?"

"**You did well to realize your armor was useless before my Gáe Dearg." The Servant of the Spear said as he raises his long spear on his shoulder, Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism. "But it was rash of you to abandon your armor." Lancer kicked up his short spear and caught it from the ground. "Had you not done so, you could've guarded against my Gáe Buidhe." He gestures his short spear, Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality.**

The sound of Velvet's camera taking a picture was heard the moment Lancer's yellow spear was at the full view, earning a few looks from this severe moment. "Sorry." She sheepishly said as she shrunk back on her seat.

"So those are the names of his Noble Phantasms, Gáe Dearg and Gáe Buidhe," Ruby said with awe on her eyes as she marvels at the weapons, despite the situation she can't help herself at admiring them.

"Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism, a demonic scarlet spear that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality, a cursed spear that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft." D says, describing the two weapons, making everyone almost shudder hearing that there are such dangerous weapons in existence.

"A spear that tears aways magic and another that inflicts permanent damage… now that's a dangerous combination." Qrow comments as he takes a sip from his flask.

"Indeed… Just who is this man to wield them." Glynda asks.

"**I see." Saber says now, understanding her mistake as she raises her injured arm and looks at it then drops it down. "A cursed spear that inflicts wounds that will not heal. I should have realized this sooner."**

**Lancer chuckles as he grins, knowing well that his identity has been revealed. "A red spear that negates magic, a cursed yellow spear, and a mole that enchants women beneath the right eye." Saber points out the number of clues of the enemy Servant's True Name. "First of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Love Spot. I never dreamed that I would have the honor of facing you."**

"Finally, a na- did she just say Love Spot?" Weiss said a bit surprised by that title.

D chuckled. "Yes, that what he called. He is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne also known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, he is a brave knight and the first among the Knights of Fianna of the land of Irland and was cursed on the day of his birth with a mole on his face that makes every girl who gazes upon him to fall helplessly falls in love with him."

"How exactly is that a curse, getting all the girl fall for him?" Qrow smirked, though getting glares and annoyed looks from the women.

"Because their love is artificial and fake?" D said, making Qrow drop his smirk at the apparent reason why it's called a curse. "And for the record, Diarmuid extremely hates the curse from the bottom of his heart. So don't ever say that he's a lucky man cause that curse was what got him killed, to begin with."

Everyone cringed at the thought. They could only imagine what he had to go through to reach such a tragic end. Even the woman can't hate him anymore after what they learned about him.

"Oh, and here's his stats, by the way." D snaps showing Lancer's stats on the screen.

* * *

Lancer: Servant Stats

True Name: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald

Type: Heroic Spirit

Source: Irish Mythology

Region: Ireland

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Hidden Attribute: Earth

Parameter

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Mana: D

Luck: E

NP: B

Class skills

Magic Resistance: B

Personal skills

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Love Spot: A

Noble Phantasm

Gáe Buidhe (Anti-Unit) B

Gáe Dearg (Anti-Unit) B

* * *

"He's close to being strong to Saber." Blake comments.

"The Lancer Class Servants are considered the second strongest among the Knight Class," D said.

"**It's all thanks to the Holy Grail War." Lancer answers. "But it is me who is honored here. No Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade." That comment made Saber stood straight, knowing well that her secret has now been revealed.**

"Oh no… he now knows who Saber is." Velvet said.

"Due to the number of times they crossed blades, I doubt he would not notice," Ren said.

"But how did he know that Saber is King Arther?" Jaune asked. "Is her sword really that easily recognizable?"

"Yes, her sword, which I will not say its name until its revelation, is a Holy Sword that mostly all Servants would easily recognize by a simple gaze upon it." The overseer explains.

"Is her sword really that recognizable?" Kali asks.

"You'll all understand when it fully reveals itself in its glory."

**Lancer points his finger towards her has he held Gáe Buidhe. "To face the legendary King of Knights and land even a single blow…" He hums triumphantly as he stood relaxes and stood straight. "I must be pretty skilled myself."**

"I honestly don't know if he's taunting or just boasting…" Weiss said with a twitch from her eyebrow.

"Maybe both?" Ruby unsurely said.

"**Now that we both know each other's names, we can duel honorably, as knights. Or are you upset that this is happening after you've lost an arm, Saber?" **

"Like hell she is! No way she losing that easily!" Nora shouts.

**The King of Knights responds by summoning back her armor and twirls her sword on her right hand as it faces against Lancer. "Don't be ridiculous. It's humiliating that you would be concerned over such a scratch."**

"Back in her armor again… will that even change anything?" Ruby said.

"It will protect her from Gáe Buidhe at least, but she'll have to do something about Gáe Dearg on her own." Weiss answers.

**Lancer takes his battle stance with his two spears with a smile on his face. "Prepare yourself, Saber. I'll get you this time."**

"**Only if I don't get you first, Lancer." Saber replies, showing a small smile from herself.**

"These two hold such honor… it's not often you see these unique people " Ozpin smiles, not helping himself remember his old life meeting various people who held that similar honor.

Everyone watching could only sit and watch as they as there eyes were glued back on the screen as they resumed again into another round of the Servants' duel.

**(Ost ends)**

**Before their battle continued, up from the sky, the sound rushing wind combined hooves charging came rushing towards Saber and Lancer's duel.**

The jump sacred mostly the students while the adults flinched in surprise.

"OH YEAH! I FORGOT ABOUT RIDER!" Nora screams out in glee.

"Oh yeah! It looks like it's going to be a battle royal at this point!" Yang grinned, feeling pump at another unexpected turn of events.

**A strike of thunder landed between the two Servants, temporality stunning them from there positions. Saber was the first to look up, followed by Lancer. Both shocked at who as entered the fray. They see a giant chariot being pulled by two large bison, while the sky crackled with countless bolts of lighting.**

**(Ost: Point Zero)**

"**AAAAARARARARARAIIII!" Rider screams out with a big smile on his face as he makes a dramatic entrance while his Master, who is riding along with him, screams out of pure fear.**

"Is that a battle cry?!" Weiss shouts in disbelief.

"It's so funny!" Ruby couldn't help but giggle at it, including Nora joined in.

"My ears…" Blake grits her teeth as she mutters through the pain, hearing too many things at once form Rider's entrance. Being a Faunus, her hearing is more potent than regular people, and even the other Faunus covered their ears to ease the pain.

"**A chariot?!" Irisvial blurts out, not believing at this sudden change of events. She slightly braces herself when the bolts of lightning crackled around the area, but she slowly relaxes when she realized that they were not harming her.**

**Rider lands his Noble Phantasm between Saber and Lancer, the two being cautious at the newcomer. They both flinched when Rider suddenly raised both his arms up at the sky.**

Everyone also flinched at the Servant's sudden action, and their breaths pitched as they wait at what the King of Conquerors will do.

"**Both of you, sheathe your blades. You are in the presence of a king!" The Servant of the Mount declares with a big smile on his face as he looked around him, seeing that everyone as his attention.**

"**I am Iskander, King of Conquerors! I am of the Rider class in this Grail War" The first ones to react was Artoria and Diarmuid, who were rendered speechless simply not only learning who Rider is but how easily he revealed his True Name. Iskander simply kept his big smile, and he hummed being happy he introduced himself. Waver Velvet's jaws completely dropped as he stares at his Servant with a complete and utter shock on his face. While Irisveil just stood there frozen, she wasn't as shocked as the boy, but she is just as surprised as everyone is.**

**(Ost ends)**

* * *

**Episode 4**

**Blade of the Demonic Spear**

**-154:00:39**

**(The countdown goes down by 2 seconds)**

* * *

The people of Remnant just paused as the words Rider said slowly sinks inside them.

Yang was the first to break the silence. "Did he just…?"

"Yes," Blake answered.

"Infront of…?"

"He did." Weiss was next to answer.

It took a moment for Yang to find another question to ask. "Why?"

"Because that's how a king is, and he doesn't mind saying hins name to the four winds!" D answers as he laughs at all of their reactions, making everyone snap out form their momentary frozen state. Then in a few moments, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Qrow joined in the laughter. While the others had a mixed reaction, some had an amused look, some snickered, some just raised an eyebrow. But all in all, they're pretty much used to the king's antics by now.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: MEMORIA by Eir Aoi)**

Like the previous endings, this one is also blank but with music. At this point, the audience has pretty much gotten used to this scene.

**(Ending theme ends)**

* * *

**(OST: To be continued)**

**The preview opens, showing Kariya Matou's Command Spell as it is shown up close as the screen slowly zooms out, showing the three sigils in its full shape and form.**

"Isn't that Kariya's Command Spells?" Velvet asks.

"Wow, I haven't heard of him for a while," Yang said. "He'll probably be in the next chapter."

"**I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" Rider announces his identity again with pride.**

Ruby giggles. "We already know your majesty."

"Is Rider becoming your favorite Servant, sweetie?" Tai asks her daughter.

"A bit, my favorite is actually Saber."

"**I can't read its status or anything else about it!" Waver fearfully said.**

"What? Whats Waver talking about?" Qrow raised a brow in confusion.

"**Irisveil, stand back!" The Servant of the Sword yelled towards her Fake Master.**

"**That is his Noble Phantasm." The True Master of Saber whispers.**

"Who are they talking about?" Jaune said, feeling a bit nervous about what's to come.

"**With this Command Spell, I order you…" The Master of Lancer begins to order his Servant.**

"Kaynthe's going to use his Command Spell this early?!" Winter says in shock.

"**Believe in your Master!" Irisveil says to Saber.**

"So, Kiritsugu is planning something?" James said curiously in what the true Master of Saber is planning to do.

"**She has been revived at last!" Caster shrieks out in pure joy.**

"Caster?!" Nora shouts in shock, along with the others. "What does he mean by that?!"

"I'm not sure, Nora…" Ren says to his partner. "But, I doubt its something pleasant."

"**Nothing will remain of your corpse!" Archer angrily yells towards his opponent.**

"So even Archer joins the fight…" Sienna says with eyes narrowed.

"This really is going to be a battle royal," Roman said with a smirk starting to enjoy the chaotic fight, even Neo was getting giddy herself.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Next Episode**

**Howl of a Mad Beast**

* * *

"How of a Mad Beast?" Glynda echoed. "So, Berserk is even joining the fight?"

"Looks like it," Qrow said. "Even I can tell things are going to get messy."

"All this in a single night…" Coco said. "It's like the Vytal Festival only with Heroes instead of Huntsmen."

"Oh cool! That would be awesome!" Ruby says with stars in her eyes at the idea. "I would totally pay to see that!"

"Get to the next episode, please!" Yang grinned in excitement, and in response, D did so.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

_**A/N: And there goes another chapter! Oh, by the way, my friend tython055 has started a new crossover story Dragon Ball x Toaru Majutsu no Index. He's the first one to make the crossover ever, if there is anyone interested in this story please PM him if you can give him any ideas so he can follow through with his new work, Thanks!**_

_**Next Update: Team RWBY Plays Assassin's Creed II (Continued)**_


	7. Ep 5: Howl of a Mad Beast

_**A/N: Another long-awaited chapter of RWBY watching Fate! Before we start, I just wanted to say that I appreciate the honest reviews despite being harsh from the last episode, especially regarding the comments about the girls from Remnant reacted to Lancer's taunt and Jaune being harshly criticized for being compared to Saber.**_

_**I can understand what these people are getting at, but what I want to point out that the people of Remnant are from mid-volume three, and they haven't experienced the tragedy after the end of the volume.**_

_**Like Jaune, when Pyrrha commented about his planning skill, I wasn't suggesting Juane is equally or anywhere close to Saber's Intuition only the fact this could help him the future in becoming a better leader, rather than jumping the gun such letting his temper get the best of him after the events of Volume 3. Such as snapping at Qrow at learning about the role Pyrrha had chosen or assaulting Oscar when he and his team learned about Ozpin's secret and the fact that he locked himself away in his current incarnation.**_

_**And lastly, the part where the women who were angered at Lancer's comment, I don't think I did anything wrong at that one since there is nothing about Woman's Right in Remnant's history, so I guess it was worth showing the significant difference of two different worlds.**_

_**I hope this explains a few things that were pointed out. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Howl of a Mad Beast**

"Before we start, this will be the last episode for the day," D said, getting everyone's attention. "After this episode, you all can have the rest of the time for yourselves. Take this time to adjust inside your new quarters, accommodation, and you can discuss with each other."

"That sounds like a pleasant idea," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah… I'm kinda tired of sitting down in the chair this long." Jaune comments as he rubbed his legs.

"Indeed. To be honest, there are some topics I wish to discuss with you along with my companions if you don't mind, D." Ozpin asked to the diety.

"I don't mind." D shakes his head. "Ask away after this episode."

"_Yes… the sooner we're done, the sooner I can get some answers myself."_ Sienna thought as she narrowed her eyes at Roman. The thief felt her glare but ignored her since he knows the reason for it.

After the conversation ends, the next episode starts.

**(OST: Rule the Battlefield)**

**The scene opens, showing the cracking of lightning around the area of the Fuyuki Docks. In the middle of it stands the King of Conquerors on his chariot with both his arms raised upwards.**

"Oh, oh, oh! I wonder what the king is going to do now!" Nora cheered as she jumped up and down from her seat.

"**I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" The Servant of the Mount proudly shouted as he lowered his arms while the other two Servants just stared at Rider with a shock expression on their faces and jaws dropped.**

"Yes, we already know that," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes.

Her partner giggled. "It's still funny at how everyone reacted to his announcement."

**Rider made a big smile on his face, pleased with his dramatic entrance. Yet, his young Master simply trembled in both shock and disbelief in what his Servant just gone and done. "What the hell are you thinking, you idiot?!" He shouts at him as he clenched on his cape, shaking it, making the Servant frowned.**

"That kid really needs to take it easy." Yang comments can't help but frown in slight disappointment.

"His Servant did willingly revealed his True Name, so I suppose he has every right to be angry." Blake points out.

**This earned the young Magus a painful finger flick on the forehead from his Servant. "TCH?!" The young boy groans in pain as he crouches down on the chariot as he holds his forehead while everyone watching just started and did nothing, probably still processing what they are witnessing.**

A few of the audience chuckled at the scene while others just cringed.

"**Fate has brought us together to fight for the Grail." Rider continued his speech as he looked at Saber and Lancer. "But first, there's something I'd like to ask."**

Everyone perked up now at what the King of Conquerors just said. So he did plan for something.

"I see… so the reason for announcing his name like that despite the risk was not only to get everyone's attention but also to take him seriously." James concluded now interested in what the king would talk about.

Other leaders like Ozpin, Ghira, and Sienna carefully listen curiously about what he would do in such a situation.

**Rider closes slightly lowers his head and closes his eyes. "How about…" He raises both his arms out and screams. "…yielding the Grail to me and joining my army?"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Glynda said in a deadpan voice, breaking the silence in the room.

Yang, Nora, Coco, Qrow, Roman all laughed hysterically.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Penny, Coco, Kali, and Neo giggled.

Weiss, Blake, and Winter pinched the bridge other noses in annoyance.

Jaune and Ren just stared not knowing how to react, but inwardly they found it funny.

Finally, the leaders, James, Ghira, and Sienna sighs in annoyance; however, Ozpin found it funny and chuckled in all his lifetimes. It was rather refreshing to see such an interesting king, such as Iskander.

"**I will treat you both as my friends," He proudly offered as he then slammed his fist together. "and we shall share in the joy of world conquest together!"**

"Hahahahaha! In the end, he still wishes to conquer the world with everyone!" Nora laughed, liking how her favorite Servant is thinking.

Ruby giggled. "I think its really nice that Rider wants to form alliances than fighting one another."

"Ruby… as nice as that sounds, I highly doubt the other Servants will accept his offer." Weiss shakes his head

**There was a momentary of silence throughout the docks.**

**Lancer shakes his head in disapproval. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I will give the Grail to only one man: my new avowed lord." The Servant of the Lance proudly said before giving a glare to the King of Conquerors. "Not to you, Rider!"**

"He's truly loyal to his Master," Winter said, impressed with the Servant of the Lancer's loyalty.

"**So you disturbed our battle merely to propose that ridiculous plan?" Saber was next to voice her disapproval as she calmly said before being next to glare at Rider. "As a knight, this is an unforgivable insult!"**

"Rider did interrupt their duel. I suppose that was rude." Pyrrha pointed out also understanding not liking when her battles are interrupted.

"Don't you just hate it when you don't get something finished?" Coco said, earning a few nods from the others.

**Rider, on the other hand, just hummed as he rubbed his head with his bare-knuckle showing that he was thinking. He then made a gesture with his showing his thumb pressing on the nail of his index finger. "I'd be willing to discuss terms."**

"Wow, kudos for him for his tenacity," Roman said with a bit of admiration at not giving up.

Neo nodded in agreement.

"**SHUT UP!" Both Saber and Lancer shouted in anger and annoyance, surprising Rider as he looks at his hand gesture, wondering if he can think of something else.**

"He's still thinking of getting them to join him?" Jaune said, a bit skeptical.

"Shouldn't he be, I don't know, conquering them to join him." Yang suggestively shrugged while she made a pun earning a few groans while Tai just chuckled.

"**Besides…" Saber said, getting the Rider's attention. "I myself am a king responsible for Britain's well-being."**

"That's actually a logical reason for Saber, being the king herself," Penny noted.

"**No matter how great a king you may be, I cannot lower myself to the rank of subject." The King of Knights declares as she grips her invisible sword.**

"How very admirable," Ren said while he and others are awed by Arturia's pride of being king.

"Indeed. Such is the duty of one holding the responsibility of being king." Ozpin said respecting Arturia for the serious demeanor of her own way of being king while also holding the kind of respect to Iskander as for Gilgamesh. He honestly doesn't know what to think of him, and he didn't give the best first impression after Assassin's supposed death. Yet, he does not wish to judge, however, quickly his character and hope to learn more about the King of Heroes.

"**Oh~? King of Britain, you say?" The fellow king said in awe then gave a big smile as he places his hands on his hips. "What a surprise! I didn't expect the King of Knights to be a little girl!"**

"Oh! You did not just say that!" Weiss narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit offended by that comment, which was followed by a few other women.

"You're my favorite Servant King Iskander, but I'm upset you say that." Nora pouted.

"Why did he seem surprised about Saber being a woman?" Ghira asks.

"That's because during their time's women are not considered candidates for kings." D answers.

"What? Girls aren't allowed to be kings?" Blake asked, earning an annoyed frown from Sienna.

"Not surprising since Remnant is quite an egalitarian society in terms of gender. But during the old times for the Servants in their world, women did not hold any important positions of power, especially being a king. This was one of the reasons Arturia was described as a male figure in her legend; her secret only trusted to few to her."

"That's… wrong." Pyrrha muttered softly, feeling sad for Saber's life along with the other woman and others.

**Saber slightly frowned, not liking what the Rider said despite his cheerful demeanor. "Would you like a taste of this little girl's blade, King of Conquerors?!" The Servant of the Sword says as she readies her invisible sword.**

"Yeah! You tell him, Saber!" Ruby cheered with stars in her eyes, feeling excited since being a little girl herself, not that she would admit it, that Saber would show them how tough she is.

"I like her more and more," Kali smirked, feeling a bit of pride being a woman herself seeing a woman leader stepping up her game like that.

Sienna also held some admiration for Saber. For being a human. And likely not going to admit that any time soon.

**Rider simply sighs and looks away. "Looks like negotiations have failed." He scratches his head as he sighs. "What a waste! What a shame!"**

"Huh? So even he knows when to call quits?" Tai said a bit surprised how Rider was at first enthusiastic in gathering allies but then admittedly steps down before things got out of hands.

**While the Servant was mumbling about his failed alliance, Waver stood up, rubbing his head from Rider's finger flick as he regained his senses, he flinched after seeing Saber looking like she's ready for a fight and after hearing what Rider said in the end, he could only tremble and scream towards his idiot Servant. "RIIIIIIDDEEEERRRRR!"**

Velvet covers her long ears with her hands as she flinched from Waver's scream. "Waver screams too much." The Faunus said while the other Faunus agrees with her.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Oath Sign by LiSA)**

Like the other episodes, the screen turned black.

"This is going to be the last time the screen turns black, right?" Ruby asks the deity.

"That's right." D answers. "After this episode, you can watch the opening scene again." Ruby squealed in excitement after hearing what the deity said.

**(Opening theme ends)**

* * *

**(OST: Strategy)**

**Back on the docks, the screen shows the view of a night vision scope of a sniper rifle staring at an uncomfortable Rider scratching his cheek while Waver clearing showing his annoyance as he bickered at what his Servant has done. Both unaware that the scope was mostly pointing at the young Magus' head.**

There was a collective gasp in the room. It was clear to most people what that scenery meant and who is looking through the scope.

"Brothers…" Glynda muttered in horror. "Please tell me Kritsugu isn't going to do what I think he's dong."

"That bastard better not," Taiyang growled as he narrowed his eyes towards the screen.

**Back in Kiritsugu's position, he is holding his rifle as he watched the whole scene unfold. At this very moment, he had the golden opportunity to kill the Master and eliminating the Servant. Though not instantly killing him but weaken him so the others can finish him off.**

Everyone watched in silence, waiting what kind of decision the Magus Killer will do.

**Yet, the Magus Killer simply stared. Not moving an inch or even pulled the trigger, he just stared. After what took like forever, he sighed, closed his eyes, and lowered the weapon.**

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room after what the Master of Saber did.

"Thank goodness." Weiss breathed out. "I seriously thought he was going to pull the trigger."

"But why didn't he?" Jaune asked. "Not that I don't mind, but I mean that was the perfect shot to take Waver and Rider out of the war."

"You forget that Assassin is still lurking in the shadows." Winter chastised the blond knight.

"Oh, right…"

"Or perhaps he doesn't have what it takes to kill a child seeing that he has a child himself," Ozpin added, hoping that was the answer to the Magus Killer's hesitation.

"**That moron nearly once conquered the known world?" In Maiya's position, she can hear him over the earpiece, scoffing in disbelief that this was how the King of Conquerors is like. Maiya didn't say a word and just continued to monitor the area.**

"Hard to believe, I know," D says as he shrugs. "But hey, Him being a Servant is proof enough that he earned his place in the Throne of Heroes."

"Yeah! Don't go bad-mouthing the king, you meanie!" Nora pouts, earning a few sweatdrops from the others.

**(OST ends)**

**Back in the dock, Waver was still bickering at Rider. "You're seriously–"**

"**So it was you, of all people." Waver's shouting was cut short as he froze the moment he heard a familiar voice echoed around the dock, the young man gasped as he looked around in fear.**

Everyone watching now paid serious attention to the screen that Kayneht is now seriously talking about.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Qrow lightly jokes.

"Qrow…" Glynda says with a frown on her face.

"What? For the record, he did steal a relic from the poor excuse of a professor." The drunken Hunstman with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Starting to take a liking to the boy now, Qrow?" The Headmaster of Beacon mused as he raised a brow.

"Only for having the guts to steal the relic. Sure, but I still don't think he belongs in this war."

**(OST: Unrest)**

"**I was wondering what madness compelled you to steal my relic." Kayneth continued with a calm tone in his voice, but if you listen carefully, there was a hint of venom underneath it. Iri and Saber slightly tensed as they searched their surroundings as they heard.**

"Wow… he doesn't sound thrilled." Velvet muttered as she felt her spine tingle from the Master of Lancer's voice.

"Really?" Penny questioned with her head tilted, not understanding what the Faunus meant. "All I can hear is him being calm."

"Penny, it's a figure speech." Ruby lectured her friend.

"Oh! Is it now? I just learned something today." Penny happily said, earning an awkward chuckle from the reaper.

"**I never imagined that you were planning on entering the Holy Grail War yourself…" Saber listened as she then turned to Lancer, who was looking away, showing a blank expression on his face.**

"Lancer doesn't seem pleased with what's going on now." Ren points out.

"Guess he doesn't like his Master," Coco adds.

"**Waver Velvet-kun." The said boy gasps as he trembles in fear as he held Rider's cape as if it was his lifeline.**

"He looks so terrified," Ruby says, slightly afraid herself with the growing tension.

"**Perhaps I'll have to give you some extra lessons as a special case." The Master of Lancer says as the scene switches to his position where most everyone has not found him yet. He steps to the light of his position as she shows his face smirking down at his student. "The true meaning of Magi killing one another…"**

Everyone had a mixture of shock, horror, and anger at what Kayneth casually said towards his former students as they all know what the man was referring to. The young Huntsman where shocked and horrified that a teacher would do such a thing to his former student. The fellow professors and hunters were disgusted entirely that such a man was given the role to be a professor if he is willing to kill a student who is much younger than him. while the rest could only narrow their eyes in both disgust and anger.

"Why would he say that," Ruby asked in a tone filled with rage. "He's his student, does that not mean anything?!"

"Being a professor in Clocktower maybe but out in the field none of that matters," D said.

"And why is that?" James asked, almost making it sound like a demand.

"'To be a Magus is to walk with Death.'" D quoted earning everyone's attention. "Just as the quote says, most Magus follow this principle as they continue to learn and explore the art of Magecreaft despite the dangers it holds as well the things they would do to achieve it."

"So killing children is one of them?" Kali said in disgust as she narrowed her eyes.

"The worst kind of heretical Magus would, and as you may guess, Kayneth may not be one of those Magus, but yeah, he's a prideful scumbag."

"**I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved." In response, Waver could only tremble in fear as let go of Rider's cape and crouched down on the chariot as he held his head down with both his hands. "You should feel honored."**

Everyone listening could only frown and growl in disgust in disapproval, but they all dropped it when they all saw what happens next.

**(OST ends)**

**The Master of Rider could only say nothing as he shook in fear as he closed his eyes, doing the best to hold back his tears. However, he slightly flinched when he felt something rest on his back. He slowly looks up to see that it was the Iskander placing his hand on his back while the Servant smiled down on him before taking a deep breath and looked up to his surroundings and begins to shout. "Hey, Mage! It appears that you intended to be my Master instead of this boy. Don't make me laugh!"**

"Now this will be good." Roman smirks as he begins to listen while Neo did the same.

**Waver stared at his Servant, eyes wide open in shock in seeing him defend him like this. "Only a man brave enough to ride into battle at my side could ever be my Master."**

"Is he really?" Weiss said skeptically.

"Shush! I wanna listen to what Rider says!" Ruby shushes her partner, not wanting to miss anything.

**Lancer listening nearby did not say anything nor acted at how Rider was insulting his Master. "A coward lacking the courage to even show himself is nowhere close to being worthy!" Rider laughs as the Master of Lancer gritted his teeth in anger at how the King of Conquerors openly mocked him.**

"Ha!" Coco laughed. "He's got him there. No real man would hide while letting his Servant do all the work."

"Look at grit his teeth!" Yang laughs in satisfaction. "The way he's reacting to Rider's insult is proof of how little he is!"

"I feel bad for Lancer being Kayneth's Servant," Jaune said, feeling sad for the Servant of the Lance.

**(OST: Rule the Battlefield)**

**After laughing, Rider turns and looks around his surroundings. "And I'm sure there's more of you watching from the shadows!"**

"What is he doing?" Sienna asked, not expecting the Servant to start calling out the other enemies so soon.

"**What are you talking about, Rider?" The King of Knights questioned the King of Conquerors.**

**He answered with a raised a thumbs up to her. Without even looking at her. **

"**Saber and Lancer." Rider started as he turned to them. "The duel between you two was truly magnificent."**

"Awe, that's nice of him to say," Penny said with a smile.

"Yup, Rider is the best!" Nora chirped.

"I, too, am beginning to like Rider's personality in a way," Ren admits.

"**I can't be the only Heroic Spirit who was drawn out her by the clear sound of your blades clashing." The Servant of the Mount stated as both Saber and Lancer listen to him. He raises both his arms and clenches his fist as he begins to shout from the bottom of his lungs. "Heroic Spirits summoned through the Holy Grail, gather here and now! Those too cowardly to show themselves will earn the scorn of Iskander, King of Conquerors!"**

"Okay… I know for certain only one Servant in my mind that will answer his taunt." Ozpin says while the others slowly widen their eyes when they realize who the Servant he is referring to.

* * *

**The scene now cuts to Tokiomi's workshop as he sat down with his thingers cupping his chin with a concerned look on his face after listening to what Rider said. "This is…" He muttered as he narrowed his eyes.**

**The scene now cuts to Kotomine's position standing in front of his phonograph. "Yes. Not good."**

"**Not good," Tokiomi answers through the phonograph.**

**The scene now cuts back to the docks in Assassin's position as he monitors the entire scene below him. "Not good, indeed." The Master of Archer finishes.**

* * *

"Looks like even they know that Archer won't back down from this," Ruby said in concern.

"I even doubt they can even stop him from showing himself," Weiss added.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked. "They could just use a Command Spell to stop him from going."

"I don't think they'll do that Jaune." Pyrrha answers. "Remember what D said, they may be used for absolute order, but they also hold tremendous magic reserves. It is a waste to use them like that."

"Oh, right…"

**(OST ends)**

**In what seemed like forever, golden particles began to appear and form above a light post close to the Masters and Servants.**

"He's here!" Blake shouts as everyone perked up at the Servant's arrival.

**Rider turned his head behind him as he narrowed his eyes. "That's…" Waver stuttered as he recognized the light.**

"**The Servant that defeated Assassin!" Kayneth unintentionally finished Waver's sentence as he too was shocked to see the same Servant who eliminated Assassin's copy.**

**(OST: Secret Maneuvers)**

**AS the light began to fade, Servant, Archer appeared, standing on top of the street light with his arms crossed, as he opened his crimson eyes and gazed down on the Masters and Servants on the docks. "In a single night, two insolent knaves dare to call themselves kings in my presence." The said King of Heroes spat as he continued to look down on the candidates of the Fourth Grail War.**

"Wow, he doesn't hold back in the insults at all." Yang cringed at the authority of his tone.

"D did say that he is the first king in all of history." Ren reminded them. "I suppose he would find that as an insult."

"**You are mistaken." Rider said to the golden Servant as he scratched his cheek. "I'm Iskander, the legendary King of Conquerors himself."**

"Yeah! You tell him, King Iskander!" Nora cheered.

"**Nonsense." Archer spat down. "I am the one and only Hero King in this heaven and Earth. The rest of you are merely a bunch of mongrels."**

"Woah! Talk about superiority complex…" Coco blinked.

"I don't even think my father is anywhere close to having that kind of personality," Weiss mentioned while Winter slowly nodded in agreement knowing there arrogant father's personality. While James frowned, understanding it as well.

"It's that bad?" Blake curiously asks while Sienna carefully listens for any dirt he could use against the racist piece of shit.

"Not in the level in what Archer just said, but yeah, that bad." The heiress frowned, not like to remember the treatment she receives from him.

Ghira carefully looked at the young Schnee's face and can see some hurt on it. He frowned as he pieced together what that meant. _"She didn't have a pleasant childhood, did she?"_ The Chieftain of Menagerie felt sadness in his heart, only imagining what she had to go through living in such an environment, but then again, his daughter didn't have the best childhood herself being raised in the White Fang. _"They're both surprisingly the same in a way…"_

"**In that case, why don't you name yourself?" The Servant of the Mount raises his hand to him, gesturing to share his name. "No true king would be ashamed of his own name."**

"Yeah, you big meanie! Everyone already shared their name, so it's only fair that you do too!" Ruby pouts angrily at the golden Servant.

"Ruby, I doubt someone like him will be so willing to do so," Tai said to his daughter.

"**Are you questioning me, mongrel?" The King of Heroes growls as he stomped his foot on the street light, fracturing the glass, causing the light to go out. "If you cannot discern my identity even in the presence of my glory," He narrows his eyes towards his targets as a wall of golden light appeared behind his back. At the same time, two weapons, a sword, and a spear begin to appear. "then your ignorance shall result in your death!"**

"So that is what his Noble Phantasm looks like…" Ozpin narrowed his eyes now had a proper good look at Archer's ability at the same time he was in awe and fear now understanding how dangerously powerful the King of Heroes is.

"Wow…" Ruby muttered in awe as all her anger towards the king was swept away by the mear glance of weapons behind him. Her eyes turned into stars as she carefully examined the variety of weapons shown as she muttered, 'I'm super lucky a get to see all those weapons!', her friends and teammates just rolled there eyes at her antics.

Even Velvet couldn't help herself as she gleefully takes as many pictures as she can much to Coco's amusement.

**Waver trembled at what the Servant of the Bow was doing. "I see." Rider hummed as he cupped his chin with his hand. "So that's how he killed Assassin."**

"Yeah… like shooting those weapons like a gun." Yang said as she shivered at how it was used against Assassin.

"How does that work?" Penny titled her head curious at how it is achieved.

"Looks like we are about to find out." Glynda answers.

**Saber quickly left her position and went to Iri's side as she protects her from any threat from Archer.**

"The battle just got even more complicated," Winter noted as she worries for Iri's safety.

**Behind the night vision scope, Kiritsgu watches. "That's his Noble Phantasm." He confirms as he dared not to look away from this battle.**

"Even the Masters are affected by his arrival." Velvet comments as she begins to grow tense of the current situation along with the others.

**The battlefield has grown even tenser than it has before, from the battle between Saber and Lancer, and now the sudden arrival of Rider then Archer. At this very moment, nobody knows what will happen next, but what is clear to everyone right now is that Archer is considered a more significant threat.**

**Saber stayed in front of her False Master as she focuses on Archer. Lancer readied himself to fight the Servant fo the Bow, and Rider narrowed his eyes towards the golden Servant as the said Servant wickedly smirked down on them as his weapons began to aim.**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Somewhere in an alleyway, away from the battlefield. A hooded man stood as he leaned against the wall while holding his paralyzed arm. Kariya Matou has now entered.**

"Is that… Kariya?!" Blake shouted in surprise to see the disabled Magus finally appearing.

"Where is he? Is he somewhere nearby?" Ruby asks.

"Probably, but perhaps in a greater distance due to his condition." Ren guessed.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

**He smirked under his hood and gave out one sentence. "Kill him."**

"Does that answer your question?" Weiss said, knowing full well the intentions of what the Master said.

* * *

**Back in the docks in the fractured ground, a small black-like smoke ignited from the ground. It began to grow violently, to the point that everyone present noticed it.**

"What the…" Roman stuttered, seeing the smoke before he could finish a sentence.

**The darkness began to disperse, and a figure began to appear from it. It was kneeling on the ground, and then it slowly stood up as it trembled while making a gear-like sound that's starting up. As it stood up, its appearance is similar to a full-body black knight completely covering its body, but what's odd about the Servant's presentation is that the outline of its armor is blurry, shifting as a black mist surrounding it personifies it. This is the Servant of Madness, Berserker.**

"**Grrhhhhrrrhhgg!" The mad Servant growled as its voice seemed to be distorted as it stood up.**

"**Berserker?!" Saber shouts in disbelief as Berserker calms down.**

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Weiss screamed, utterly shocked and scared of the Servant appearing.

"Is that a Servant!?" Jaune shouted.

"Yes." D answers. "That is the final Servant, the Servant of Madness, Berserker."

"Berserker…" Ruby muttered both in awe and fear, and then her eyes slowly twitched as she took a closer look at the black Servant then begin to rub her eyes. "Why is the screen suddenly so blurry?"

"Yeah… I see it too…" Blake agreed as she rubbed her eyes along with a few others. "Is there something wrong with the screen?"

"_I'm surprised… I didn't think Berserker's Noble Phantasm would have this effect despite being in the past."_ The deity thought as he was honesty surprised at the audience's reaction. Fortunately, he did not show it. "Nothings wrong. The screen is perfectly fine."

"If you say so…"

"**Hey, King of Conquerors. Aren't you going to invite him?" Lancer joked to the said Servant.**

"Oh, that's a good question!" Qrow laughs at the idea.

"Having a mindless beast as an ally? Even I doubt having someone like that isn't worth it." Sienna comments.

Blake flinched as she thought back about Adam. Does Sienna not know about the recent activities he has done. Because right now, even she feels that Adam Taurus is a mindless monster.

"_That's funny… cause you got the biggest one by your side…"_ The diety thought as he knew very well about her fate by Taurus's hands.

"**Invite him?" Rider sighed in disappointment. "He doesn't seem terribly interested in negotiating to begin with. Hey boy, how powerful of a Servant is he?"**

"Huh, looks, there are some brains in his head." Weiss casually comments.

"You take back what said!" Nora angrily said towards the heiress, making her real back on her seat.

"Nora!" Ren chastise said towards his partner.

"Sorry."

"At least we can get to know what this new Servant is capable of," Pyrrha said as she waits for Waver to answer Rider's question.

**The young Master shakes his head, never looking away from the latest Servant. "I can't tell. I can't tell at all." He answers in disbelief with his eyes widen.**

"What?" The Invincible Girl said in confusion.

"What does he mean he can't?" Glynda said, confused as well. "I thought Masters could read the stats of Servants just by looking at them."

"**What?" The Servant of the Mount raises an eyebrow as he places his hands on his hips, bends down his head towards him. "You may be a lousy Master, but shouldn't you still be able to sense his strengths and weaknesses?"**

**Waver's eyes shake as he did his very best on focusing his gaze towards Berserker. "I can't tell." He repeats again. "That black thing is definitely a Servant, but I can't read its status or anything else about it!"**

That got everyone surprised. A Mad Servant that you can't even know how dangerously powerful it is?

"Wait… is that why it looks so blurry to look at Berserker? Is that his Noble Phantasm?" Ruby said, mentioning before why the screen seemed to be so blurry before.

"You guessed right." D answers. "I can't tell you its name, but since we don't know the Servant's true identity but all you need to know is that shroud-like-smoke around him is what's hiding his identity."

**Rider looked back to the black knight and hummed at this new information.**

"**Looks like it'll be another difficult enemy." Irisveil muttered to Saber as she too could tell about Berserker's unknown Skill.**

"Another player again…" Ozpin comments as he narrows his eyes on the battle.

"Indeed." James agreed with his friend. "At this point, anything can happen."

**Saber nodded while not looking away from her foes. "That Heroic Spirit has some curse or special ability that conceals everything about him. But that's not all." Saber continued. "With four others present, we'll have to be very careful."**

"Five out of seven Servant's in one area…" Glynda muttered, right, there is actually a sixth but is currently only monitoring even she wouldn't know what to do in such a situation.

**Behind Kiritsugu's night vision scope, he focuses his gaze towards Berserk, who turned it's head to focuses its gaze towards Archer. "Why did he materialize here?" Maiya questioned through his headpiece.**

"Because Kariya told him too?" Ruby raised a brow.

"**No sane Master would choose to send out his Servant amidst all this chaos." The Magus Killer said as continues to watch. "Maiya, keep watching Assassin. I'll look for Berserker's Master."**

"Oh!" The reaper said, understanding what Kiritsugu, but that made her even confused. "Then why did Kariya did that?"

"I fear Kariya might not be… in his best choice of mind when he made the decision." Ozpin said as he tried to piece the best words he can.

Few of the viewers cringed at the thought of it after what he went through to become a Master.

"I'm sure Kariya will make it through this." Pyrrha confidently said fro the disabled Magus.

"Yeah! I mean, someone who went through that kind of pain won't lose that easily." Ruby agreed with her friend making the others smile at their positiveness.

The diety lowered his head, not showing his sadness with the others as he knows what sad fate the Master of Berserker will happen in the end.

**Back at the docks, Archer looks down towards Berserker while the Servant stares back at him.**

"Uh-oh… that's doesn't look good…" Jaune nervously said, not liking at how Archer is looking at Berserker.

"Hey… ah, D, can you… ah, show us Archer's stats." Yang asked, nearly afraid of what the answer would be.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me." D said as he waved his hands, showing the stats on the screen.

* * *

Archer: Servant Stats

True Name: Gilgamesh

Master: Tohsaka Tokiomi

Type: Heroic Spirit

Source: Epic of Gilgamesh

Region: Ancient Mesopotamia Babylonia, Uruk

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Hidden Attribute: Heaven

Parameter

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: A

NP: EX

Class skills

Independent Action: A

Magic Resistance: C

Personal skills

Charisma: A+

Divinity: B

Golden Rule: A

Noble Phantasm

?

Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure (Anti-Unit): E~A++

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What the hell is up with his stats!" Jaune screamed out, seeing how wholly broken the Servant is.

"What the heck! His Alignment is Chaotic Good?!" Tai says in disbelief. "I get the chaotic part, but in which part is this guy _good_?"

"What is… Golden Rule?" Ghira wonders.

"It is a Skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth." D answers.

"Wealth? How… wealthy are we talking about?" Weiss asked before regretting the question.

"Being fated a life that is filled with riches, he can live like a millionaire. Gilgamesh lives the life of a nabob and has no money troubles for the entirety of his life. In the legend, he did claim all the world's treasures as his own and is said to have infinite wealth in his Golden Capital."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the bombshell of information. In their heads, they couldn't help but feel dumbstruck and jealous such a filthy rich ability exists.

"That is soooooo, unfair," Yang said, not helping to be jealous at the filthy rich king.

"And…" Ozpin was next to ask but gulped at fearing at how his question will be answered. "What is Divinity?" Seeing that gods are the only ones to hold that kind of power, he couldn't help but wonder why the King of Heroes would inherit this power.

D inwardly smirked as he answered the question. "Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. In other words, those who have closely connected to the gods either being ones themselves or descendants of them."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at once, not believing in what they just heard.

"You're telling us that prideful jerk is a god?!" Roman shut with his eyes wide open along with Neo having a hard time processing it.

"Technically, he's two-thirds of a demigod, but yeah, he's also a god." D shrugs not affected by their continuous shocks of surprise.

"I… I-I can't…" Winter stuttered having a difficult time processing this information heck, and everyone listening was stuck in minds regarding this all.

"So… he's the first king of the world… he's filthy stinking rich… and part god…" Qrow points the facts then takes a stiff drink from his flask. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Then there minds all snaped when they all saw Ruby raised a hand, albeit shaking. "I… have a question…"

"Ruby, No!" Weiss screamed in horror.

"Rubes, please! I don't know how much more I can take this!" Yang begged her little sister.

"Ruby… don't…" Blake cried, hoping that it will end soon.

Everyone also voiced their displeasure, not wanting to learn more. Some stayed quiet, but they're faced too showed begging to let it end, which made Ruby shrunk in her chair.

"Enough!" D shouts making everyone comply immediately, he looks around then nods at approval then looks at Ruby. "What's your question."

"I… I was wondering about Archer's Gate of Babylon?" Ruby nervously asks.

"Yes… Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure is the "Golden Capital" that the "King's Treasury" of Gilgamesh, and the golden key connected to it. It combines the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" between dimensions that allows for the contents to pass through upon their owner's command." D answers while everyone slowly nods as the calmed down. "It's basically where Archer puts all his belongings in."

"Okay… but I couldn't help that he also has another Noble Phantasm…" Ruby asked while the others also blinked and noticed that fact. "Does that mean he has something just as powerful from his main NP?"

D just stayed quiet and stared at the young huntress as if he was debating on how to answer her, which was making her fidget nervously. "All you need to know is that Gilgemsh only uses it to those he deems worthy on." With that note, he starts the screen again as soon as everyone was ready. But this made them question the cryptic answer D said, what exactly was the other NP that made the deity answer like that.

"**Who gave you permission to gaze upon me, rabid dog?" The King of Heroes narrowed his eyes towards the black knight as his Gate of Babylon turns its position to target him and the two weapons to glow as violently vibrate. "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel."**

**(OST: The Battle is To The Strong)**

**With that declaration, both the sword and halberd shooting down towards the mad Servant. The moment they made close contact, the projectiles exploded, echoed the area, blowing up the road from the explosive blast.**

"It's Assassin all other again!" Ruby shouts as she held her partner.

"Ruby!" The heiress said.

"And in close range and speed, the probability of surviving that is very low." Penny calculated.

**Saber extended her arms as she shields Iri from the debris, as soon as the wind died down she gasps in shock at the scene as the smoke clears the figure of Berseker standing can be seen.**

"**Is that really Berserker?" Lancer says in shock as the smoke begins to clear away.**

"Not anymore sadly," Sienna said, immediately dismissing the Mad Servant.

"**He's very versatile for a madman who has lost his ability to think." Rider said in amusement whiles Waver looks at him, both shocked and confused.**

"What?" The White Fang leader perked up in surprise in what the Servant said along with the others. Then they heard a chuckle from the diety.

"This is my favorite part of the show," D said as he gave out a bloodthirsty smirk making the others slightly fearful at the sudden change of personality. He notices and just smiles at them. "You'll understand soon enough."

"**What? You couldn't tell? That black thing easily caught the first sword that flew towards him and used it to deflect the second spear as it approached."**

**Just as Rider explains, a flashback of the scene shows how Berserker did. First, the sword shot towards Bersker at an alarming speed nearly close in piercing through Berserker's helmet. However, the Servant of Madness ducked down, dodging the shot then twisted his body to catch the hilt of the sword. With now a weapon on his hand, he turned back to the spear that was about to strike him but only to explode the moment Berserker struck it down with the sword.**

Everyone was struck speechless at what they just witnessed. Not only did Berserker survived, but he even managed to counter with Archer's weapon.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby gleefully screamed in awe when she saw what Berserker could do.

"How? My calculations… I never predicted he could survive like this." Penny said in both shock and awe, seeing how wrong her calculations where.

"What crazy agility!" Pyrrha comments in awe. "How is it possible to move that way with that amount of armor?"

"Did you see the way he caught that sword and used it!?" Jaune shouted in awe. "That was incredible."

**The black knight stood tall as he gripped the sword on his hand as he raised his head towards the Servant of the Bow.**

"Damn, he's standing like a badass!" Yang grinned, liking this Servant.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Coco grinned with her liking the Servants style, not his clothing, but how he brings himself.

"Oh, oh, oh! Breaks some legs, Berserker!" Nora cheered, and surprisingly Neo smirked at the idea as she also started liking Berserker.

"**How dare you lay your filthy hands on my treasure…" Gilgamesh said unamused as he now fully turned to the mad dog. "You must want to die really badly, dog!" As she shouted rage, more weapons appeared from his Noble Phantasms counting to sixteen arms. All of them, Noble Phantasms, not just swords and spears but now with axes, hammers, halberds, and even bladed weapons of strange shape. Every one of them aimed at Berserk.**

"He can expand that much!?" Glynda's eyes widen at the range of Gate of Babylon; Archer has released.

"This is so cool and frightening all together!" Ruby screamed in excitement as she jumps up and down from her seat. Even Velvet couldn't control herself from taking pictures in both fear and excitement.

"**That's ridiculous!" Waver shouts in a mixture of awe, fear, and disbelief while both Saber and Iri gasped at the scene.**

"Looks like it's going to be a battle between Archer and Berserker," Qrow said as he focuses on the battle.

"Yeah… let's see how this plays out." Tai said.

"**Just how long can your impudent thievery keep you alive? Show me!" Archer shouts as the Berserker readies himself.**

"Is he really mindless?" Ren questioned, remembering the Skill, Mad Enhancement. He didn't need to be a genius to guess what that term meant. "He seems so ready for combat."

"Just because Servants under the Berserker Class under the influence of Mad Enhancement doesn't entirely make them lose their sanity, but it gives the Servant a tremendous boost in their other abilities and skills." D answers.

"I see."

**By the King of Heroes command all the weapons shot down forward like deadly rain, it scattered all around the mad Servant. Yet despite it, all Berserk did not appear to be feared. Was it because of the Mad Enhancement? Never the less, the Servant faces him.**

"Why isn't he running!?" Velvet shouts in shock.

**The first weapon that attempted to strike him was a spear. However, with Berserker's quick reflexes, he avoided the attack and caught the arm with his free left hand, his feet slide backward from the impact but halted. Immediately he used the spear to strike an incoming weapon and another then a third and fourth.**

"He's even strong enough to catch them, let alone not being blown away?!" Blake shouts.

"He can even dual wield with different weapons," James said, impressed by the Servant's skill in weaponry.

**Two more followed, Berserker noticed. The projectiles exploded upon impact, creating a smokescreen. The mad Servant jumped out of the smoke unharmed and still holding the two weapons. A sword pursued him, but Berserker complies by throwing his own sword against it striking it out of the way.**

"He even has good aim!" Ruby squeaked though it wasn't a gun, but she couldn't help but squeal at the accuracy of the throw.

**Then an axe came spinning towards him. Yet Berserker quickly caught the projectile with his free hand and made it his own. He used his new weapon to cut down in incoming spear, which flew by him and exploded the moment it hit the cargo crates.**

"That's so badass!" Yang and Jaune shouted together in complete awe.

"He didn't even need to look at the explosion behind him!" Nora screamed in excitement.

"Damn, Berserker's got style." Qrow grinned, liking what the Servant did.

**Berserker then stood up and stabbed the spear to the ground, and in a second, he caught a sickle that charged towards him. With the two weapons on his hand, he deflected all the projectiles that charged at him. Then finally, the last one shot towards him, this one looking like a lance that sparked electricity. Without hesitation, the Servant of Madness struck down, making the projectile explode, leaving a cloud of smoke and cracks of thunder affected on the ground.**

"Oh no!" Penny shouted, nearly getting off from her seat.

"Is it over!?" Tai shouted, wondering what happens next along with the others.

**Archer watches high above the street light with his arms crossed, waiting for the results of his attack. **

**Suddenly two of his captured weapons shot out from the smoke, both aimed at the King of Heroes. In response, he was forced to jump out of the way. However, the ax and the sickle hit the street light. The ax hit the top and sickle hitting bottom, destroying the street light and leaving behind a long pole that fell on the ground.**

"Oh-ho-ho! Did you see that!?" Coco cheered at Berserker's attack towards Archer.

"What a clever surprise attack," Winter said, approved by the unexpected attack towards the enemy Servant.

"Despite the Servants Class, I can't help but be impressed by Berserke sheer skill with weaponry, agility, and reaction time," Glynda said, amazed at how the battle played out.

"Indeed, Glynda," Ozpin answers, also amazed by Berserker's skills. "I wonder who he is to wield such skill."

"_You'll find out in the end."_ D mentally said while he still held the smirk.

**Gilgamesh landed on the ground, unscathed. However, he began to tremble. If one was to see carefully, you could see his rage radiating from him. "How dare you… You're making me stand on the same ground as you? I, who belong among the heavens?! Your impudence has sealed your eternal doom!" As he yelled, he extended his arms, and Archer's Gate of Babylon expanded behind him. What were sixteen weapons now jumped to thirty-two, each with a variety of different Noble Phantasms.**

"Holy!" Ghira reeled back on his seat after seeing so many weapons at once.

"Goodness! Just how much can that man use that gate of his!?" Kali shouts as she held her husband's arm.

"Damn… does he look angry." Sienna smirked, enjoying the expression the King of Heroes is making. She couldn't help but start liking Berserker granted she knows full well that the Servant is clearly a human and not a Faunus, but she'll allow this guilty pleasure for now.

"**Nothing will remain of your corpse, mongrel!" The Servant of Madness simply stood saying nothing as he gazes towards Archer, not intimidated at all by his threats.**

"Look at Berserker! He's making a 'give your best shot' look." Nora laughs at how cool the Mad Servant is.

"Yeah! Talk about badassery!" Yang grins, getting to like the Servat as well.

"I can see why you enjoy this part of the story," Blake said towards D with a grin on her face, feeling satisfied with Archer's anger towards Berserker.

"Yup," D answers as the deity felt happy as the viewers enjoyed this epic battle.

**(OST ends)**

**(OST: Confrontation)**

**Up on the crane where Assassin silently watches the battle, Kotomine watches through his eyes. "Gilgamesh is serious." The Master of Assassin said.**

* * *

**Back in Tokiomi's workshop, Kirei continues to speak through the phonograph to his mentor. "He intends to open the Gate of Babylon even further."**

"**How rash of him to repeatedly expose his Noble Phantasm for all to see." The Master of Archer says calmy, but just by looking at him, anyone can tell that he was disappointed.**

"Looks like Tokiomi doesn't agree with his Servant's action." Velvet comments.

"Good." Yang crosses her arms as glared at the Master of Archer. "If something like this can give a disadvantage to that bastard of a father, then I'm all good for Archer for showing off his skills."

"Agreed." Surprisingly Weiss nodded agreement with her fellow teammate. Winter understood what she meant feeling the same way, never liking the Tohsaka head after what he did to his daughter.

"**Your decision, my master?"**

**Tokiomi raises his right hand and looks at the back of it where his Command Seals are found.**

"He's going to use his Command Seal?" Pyrrha blinked in surprise that the Master would be the first to use the spell so early in the war.

"Seeing who he is going to use it on, I can't help but agree with the decision he's making," Ren said.

**He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. At that moment, the Seals began to glow red. "By the power of my Command Spell… Quell thine anger and withdraw, King of Heroes." At his command, the Command Spells grew more brightly.**

"So, that is how you use them…" Ozpin rubbed his chin as he carefully studied the mechanics in using the seal.

* * *

**Back in the battle, Archer felt a twitch in his mind, no doubt being forced to obey the words of the Command Spell.**

**Gilgamesh looks up as he narrows his eyes with fury for being ordered in such a way. "You dare to order a king to withdraw?! You've got some nerve, Tokiomi." With that, a raised his arm and quickly dispelled Gate of Babylon, including the scattered weapons as they dematerialized into particles around the area.**

"Ha!" Qrow laughed. "Guess even the almighty king can't go against a simple command like that."

"Is it wrong that a feel satisfied with that?" Ruby smile nervously as she shrunk back at her chair.

"Nope!" Yang grinned, hugging her little sister. "Nothing wrong with having a bit of guilty pleasure." Ruby awkwardly laughed at the truth.

"**You are fortunate, rabid dog." The King of Heroes said to Berserker, now being calmed down. Instead, being forced too. "Mongrels." He called out to the other Servants and Masters. "See that you've culled your numbers by our next meeting. Only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me." After saying his piece, he disappears the same way he appeared.**

"Awe… it's over…" Nora pouts in slight disappointment.

"Yeah… I kinda wanna see how it ends." Jaune honestly said, wanting to know the victor of the fight.

"We might see another fight later on the story." Pyrrha smiled towards her partner, which he smiled in return.

**(OST ends)**

**Rider hummed as he crossed his arms as he did not look away from Archer's previous position. "It would appear the Master isn't as stubborn as Archer is."**

"You have no idea, Rider." Tai deadpans while the other nod in agreement.

**At that moment, there was a sense of relief now that the Servant of the Bow as now left. However, Saber twitched as she sensed someone was glaring at her. She quickly looked at the direction she was sensing, only to find that it is Berserker gazing at her.**

Everyone felt a chill as they saw Berserker staring straight towards the Servant of the Sword.

"W-Why is Berserker staring at Saber like that?" Velvet squeaked as she slightly shivered at the Mad Servant's piercing gaze.

"It would seem Berserker still wishes for more combat." Glynda summerize not noticing the slight frown from D.

**The Servant of Madness stood there for a moment. Only to suddenly begin to shake violently, making a creaking sound, making the Servant of the Sword's eyes widen as she gasps at his behavior.**

"What in-" James stuttered before finishing his sentence. The reason was because of what they all seen on the screen.

"**GRRHHHHRRRHHGG!" Berserker roared out as his armor began to bent out of shape as black tendrils came out of its back as the miasma surrounding him began to thicken and expand.**

"WHOA!" Almost everyone cried out in complete shock while others had stunned looks of shock.

"What's happening to Berserker?!" Nora shouts as she points at the screen

"I don't know!" Ruby squeaks as she holds Weiss out of fear.

"It would seem we are now witnessing Berserker's 'madness' taking effect." Ozpin deduces as he, too, was surprised by the sudden change of the Servant of Madness.

"**Irisviel, stand back!" Saber yelled as she stepped forward, preparing herself against the Mad Servant.**

**(OST: A Chaser)**

**Berserker dashed to the side, picking up the broken remains of the lamppost and charges towards Saber.**

"Did he just grabbed the piece of the lamppost?!" Coco points out. "Is he going to use it as a weapon?"

"What good will that do?" Ren said. "I doubt using that will last against Saber's weapon. "

"**WRRGGGHHHH!" He leaps up with a roar and slams the pole against Saber with the intent to crush her, but she blocks the attack with her invisible sword.**

**Saber gritted her teeth as she defended against the attack. Her eyes suddenly widen as she took a closer look at the appearance of Berserker's weapon. "What?" She murmured as the pole before turned entirely black and filled with red vines.**

"What?!" Ren gasps in surprise.

"What happened to the pole?!" Ruby shouted in confusion. "It's color looks just exactly like Berserker's!"

"And the said pole didn't snap upon impact!" Penny pointed out in shock as well.

**Berserker roared as he presses the attack on her, but Saber parried the attack and steps forward to deliver a spinning slash towards the Mad Servant.**

**However, Berserker blocked the attack in time. By digging his feet to the ground, he was able to not get too far from his target.**

"Is this Berserker's Noble Phantasm in play?" Winter says as she carefully studied the seemingly enchanted weapon that the Servant of Madness wields.

**Waver, and Rider watched. The Servant of the Mount cupped his chin as he studied the battle. Especially towards Berserker. "So that's it." He muttered. "Anything that black thing grabs becomes his Noble Phantasm."**

"I see…" Ozpin says as he now understood how Berserker was able to face against Archer. "His Nobel Phantasm allows him to make anything he comes into contact with makes it his own. Also, that black substance around the pole seems to increase its durability and strength."

Ruby gasped in horror. "Does that mean even our weapons can be under his control!"

After saying that, almost everyone in the room couldn't help but shudder at the idea that their personalized weapons would be used against them even more frightening is their appearances would change the moment Berserker would take them.

"I hope Berserker doesn't take Saber's weapon." Velvet says while she took a picture of Berserker's weapon.

"You think you'll be able to copy that pole of his," Coco whispers to Velvet.

"I honestly don't know…" The Rabbit Faunus whispers back. "But, it's worth a shot."

**Saber grits her teeth in as she hissed in pain. She looks down her arm, with her left tendon injured she has no proper grip on her sword.**

"That's right! I forgot about Sabers' injury." Blake points out.

"It was difficult when she first faced Lancer, but now facing Berserker… I fear her odds have now dropped." Ren said fearing for the King of Knights' wellbeing.

"**Saber!" Irisviel warned Saber, her eyes widen, seeing Berserker charged towards her. She blocks the first attack and jumps back, and she gasps in pain as she was now forced into the defense by the Mad Servant's continuous attacks.**

**At Kiritsugu's viewpoint, he watches the battle through his night vision scope. "Well, Maiya? Can you see Berserker's Master?"**

"Planning to take out Kariya, huh?" Tai said as he narrowed his eyes.

"No! Kariya can't die! Who will save Sakura then?" Kali shouts, making the others flinch nearly forgetting the poor girl and the reason the Master joined the war.

"**No, I cannot." Maiya answers, through his earpiece.**

**The Magus Killer now points his scope towards Assassin. Seeing that he hasn't changed his position at all. "This is bad." Kiritsugu gritted his teeth in anger as he knows that if he intervenes in any way, he will give his position away. "Damn it."**

"This is bad indeed…" James agreed not to know what to do in such a delicate situation. "What are your thoughts, Specialist Schnee?"

Winter took a moment to reason at the situation at a third-person perspective but sighed in the end. "In all honesty, sir, targeting the Master would be the best choice, but it will take time, and seeing how the situation is there are too many risks that will happen even by a single action." The General hummed and nodded at assessment she noted even he has to agree that there are too many risks to take.

**Back in the battle, Saber pushes back from Berserker's last attack, forcing her back.**

**Saber grits in pain before straitening herself. "Who exactly are you?"**

"**Arrgh..." Berserker growled as he twirled his weapon around before charging again.**

"Is growling and snarling all he can do?" Roman said, can't helping being disturbed by its voice.

"Few under the Class sadly lose the ability to have proper speaking skills," D answers, getting a node form the thief.

**Both Servants clashed with each other. However, the last attack Saber was able to block temporally paralyzed her due to the pain. In that short moment, Berserker twirled the pole around and roared as he aimed towards the opening that is the left side of Arturia's head. **

"Oh no!" Ruby screamed as she watched in horror seeing that Saber was about to be struck down hard by Berserker's counterattack.

**(OST ends)**

**But before the attack could reach her, a red flash and the sound of steel sliced in the air. What came crashing down was a piece of Bereskers weapon stabbed on the concrete ground.**

"W-What?" Ruby stutter, not expecting anything else to happen while the others are shocked at what happened.

**How it happens was thanks to Lancer's timely intervention. He kneeled on the ground with his main Noble Phantasm pointing in the air, likely what he used to protect Saber. By using Gáe Dearg, he was able to stop not only the attack but also cut Berserker's weapon thanks to the spear's properties.**

"Lancer!" Most of the students cheered at the unexpected assist from the Servant of the Lance.

"I honestly wasn't expecting Lancer to jump in like that!" Yang grinned, being grateful for Lancer for doing what he did.

"Yeah, glad there was at least someone who stood up for her," Jaune said, feeling relieved.

"**That's enough messing around, Berserker." The Servant of the Lance said as he stood straight and pointed his weapon against him much to Saber's surprise as he rose to defend her. "Saber already has business with me. I won't just ignore it if you insist on interfering further."**

"He still wants to finish his battle with Saber?" Glynda asked honestly, surprised that Lancer still wishes to finish what he and Saber have started.

"How very honorable of him," Ozpin said, respecting the man more than before. He wasn't the only one most of the viewers now hold a better light of him and great respect for his decision to save Saber.

**The Servant of Madness just stood there, listening to what Lancer said. His responses were only having a good look at his now shortened weapon.**

Yang laughs at Berserker's reaction. "Wow… even after all that he doesn't seem faced at all."

"Isn't that because of his Madness?" Weiss pointed out.

"**Lancer…" Saber muttered, not being sure how to respond to his declaration.**

"**What are you doing, Lancer?" Kayneth's voice echoed, getting everyone's attention. "This is your chance to defeat Saber."**

"Stay out this, you lousy excuse for a professor! This is the Servants' time to shine." Qrow growled at coward of a Master who was still hiding all this time.

"I'm surprised you actually said that," Winter said, surprised that the drunk Huntsman would stick up for the Servant.

"Hey, just because I drink a lot doesn't mean I can't be honorable now, can I?" Qrow shrugs while the Specialist just stares at hi for a moment before turning back to the screen.

"**I will slay Saber! I, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, swear this on my honor!" The Celtic knight declared as he begged his Master. "But please watch as I take care of this rabid dog first." The Servant announced again as he pointed Gáe Dearg towards the black knight. "Please, my lord!"**

"My respect for just grew Diarmuid Ua Duibhne," Weiss said, smiling now she and the other girls completely forgetting his previous taunt against Saber.

**There was a moment of silence after what the knight of Fianna said. In Kayneth's position, he merely stared down on the field unknown to all (except for the Magus Killer). What took like hours ended when the Master of Lancer finally opened his mouth. "With my Command Spell, I order you…"**

"WHAT?!" Yang shouts in rage as she nearly stood up from her seat.

"Bastard!" Tai also shouts in rage.

"He wouldn't!" Jaune shouts while all the others had a mixture of shock and rage, all knowing what the Master of Lancer was going to do.

"**My Lord!" The Servant of the Lance shouted, hoping his Master would not do what he think is doing.**

**Kayneth takes off his right glove, which hides his Command Spells, "Assist Berserker and…" and it begins to glow. "…Kill Saber."**

The viewers were stunned silent after hearing what Kayneth had just said and ordered, and there was only quiet anger that soured in the air of the viewing room.

"That piece of scum…" Surprisingly it was Ruby, the one who broke the silence with an angry whisper.

**(OST: Back to the Wall)**

**Everyone was shocked in silence after hearing Kayneth's forceful command.**

**Lancer only stood quiet after hearing his Master's command. The Servant of the Lance slowly turned his head, and in a blur of red and yellow strikes suddenly came forcing Saber to jump back from the Celtic knight.**

"No! Lancer!" Velvet shouts in horror.

**Saber landed on the ground and looked back at the Servant. "Lancer." The Servant of the Sword said with concern but to slightly flinched at seeing the state the fellow Servant is in.**

**Lancer was struggling as his body was trembling as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he struggled to control his body.**

"He looks like he's in pain…" Ghira points feeling hurt at how such a noble hero is reduced to this.

"So this is what happens to a Servant who tries to deny a Command Spell." Ren narrowed his eyes at the cruelty the Master is forcing towards his Servant.

"This… this is wrong." Weiss slowly shakes her head in anger bringing the memory of how her father would force things on to her simply just to make himself look good. Even Winter had the same thought as she narrowed her eyes disgust.

**Seeing this opportunity, Berserker walks next to him, not bothered at all at this new development. Lancer stood straight, albeit forced to, now stands next to the Mad Servant. "Saber, I'm sorry." His voice shakes as he continues to struggle for control.**

"So, Berserker is sane enough to understand which side to take?" Pyrrha skeptically said.

"So, not cool!" Nora angrily shouts. "Please don't tell me Kariya is actually allowing this!?"

"I hope not…" Ruby sadly mutters as she understands Kariya would go far to save Sakura but not like this. Noticing this, Weiss held Ruby's hand for comfort while Yang hugged her.

**Saber narrowed her eyes in understanding. Before she took a battle stance, she quickly glanced on her side. "Irisveil, I'll stop them." She calls out to her False Master as the two Servants slowly begin to walk towards her. "Take this chance to run. As far away as you can." Irisveil listened to what the King of Knights said, yet she only shook her head in denial, not wanting to leave her behind.**

"Even under overwhelming odds against her, she refuses to falter," Sienna said as she begins to have some respect towards the King of Knights.

**Berserker and Lancer took their battle stances. "Irisveil, please!" Saber shouts as she begins to beg.**

"Listen to her woman! Not unless you end being a piece of stane on the floor." Roman said while Neo nodded in agreement, heck, even she would have a hard time facing the powerful foes even by herself.

**The homunculus held both her hands on her chest before she clenched them together. "It'll be fine, Saber." She looks up to the Servant with a determined look on her face. "Believe in your Master!"**

Jaune gasp. "Is Kiritsugu about do something?!"

"What can he do in a situation like this?!" Blake skeptically said at the same time felt anxious about what the Magus Killer will do.

**Saber's eyes slightly widen at what Iri's words meant as she narrowed her eyes. **_**"Kiritsugu is here?"**_

"She doesn't know that he's here?" Pyrrha said, surprised by that fact.

"Then how did Iri knew that Kiritsugu is here?" Penny wondered.

"Kayneth did make Lancer call everyone within range." Weiss reminded them. "So, I guess the possibility that Iri knew that Kiritsugu would also be there."

"_**Kiritsugu, I know you can turn this into a victory."**_** Iri said in her thoughts as Kiritsgu begins to prepare his counterattack.**

"She has so much faith towards him," Glynda said, feeling a bit hurt being reminded what the Magus Killer is doing behind her back.

"So what will you do, Magus Killer." Ozpin wondered out loud as he was curious about how he turn this fight around even James is interested in how it will work.

"**I'll kill Lancer's Master now." The Magus Killer said as he points his sniper rifle towards Kaynths position now, his scope switched to infrared while instructing Maiya. "It's the only way out of this"**

"But if he does that, he will alert Assassin." Penny points out the flaw in his plan.

"**Maiya, attack Assasin on my mark." The Magus Killer ordered as Maiya runs towards the location of Assassin while being careful. "Suppressive fire."**

"**Roger." Maiya answers as she continues.**

"I see…" Winter says as she cups her chin with her hands. "By distracting Assassin, it would hide Kiritsugu's present."

"But wouldn't that get Maiya in danger?" Ruby said in worry for the woman's safety. She may not have a first good impression of her with Kiritsugu, but that doesn't mean she wants to see her getting hurt or worse.

"I think she does know Ruby." Qrow answers to her niece. "She's willing to take the risk to win the fight."

**Back to Kiristugu, he has a full open shot towards Kayneth. He slowly puts his finger on the trigger as he begins to countdown. "Six."**

Everyone silently watched as they watched as the tense atmosphere grew. Plus, the countdown didn't help with it.

**Berserker and Lancer begin their charge towards Saber. "Five."**

**Irisviel closes her eyes as she prays for Kritsugu's intervention while Saber readies herself against the two Servants. "Four."**

**Rider frowns at the scene he is watching. "Three."**

**Kiritsugu narrows his eye towards the scope as he aims directly towards Keyneth's heart. "Two."**

**Kiritsugu then gets ready to take the shot. "One."**

Everyone braced themselves as they waited for the outcome.

**(OST ends)**

**But before he could make the shot, the sound of thunder scattered around and the sound of a chariot pulled by the sound of hooves. This forces the Magus Killer to look down at the sudden turn of events.**

"RIDER?!" Almost everyone screamed the Servant of Mount's name in the combination of shock, relief, and joy.

"**AAAAARARARARARAIIII!" Rider roared as he marches his chariot to battle.**

"YEAH!" Nora cheered the loudest seeing that her favorite Servant has taken the initiative to stop this nonsense.

**Also followed by a motion-sick Waver gurgled spit from his mouth and tears from his eyes as he made gurgle noise.**

"Seriously…?" Weiss just shacked her head in disappointment but couldn't help but smile.

**The chariot charged towards the two Servants. Lancer was the first to notice Rider, and without hesitation, he quickly jumps out of the way. However, Berserker was the last to see before it was too late.**

"Oh, that doesn't look good," Qrow said when he and the others know well what's going to happen next.

**Two of Rider's Divine Bulls' eyes glowed red as they closed into the Mad Servant as they trampled over him to the ground leaving a trail of thunder.**

**Berserker forcefully rolled on the ground as the chariot passes by him as he crashes to the ground.**

"Ooh…" Mostly everyone cringed at the sight of Berserker being trampled by Rider's chariot.

**Saber and Lancer watched Rider hummed in amusement at the sight of Berserker, who was trying to get up on his feet. "He's quite the tough one."**

"Even with our Aura protecting us, doubt anyone would come out unscathed." Tai winced with a few others at the thought of being trampled by a moving vehicle. Even if there Aura can shield them, it won't change the fact they could still feel the amount of pain going through you.

**The Servant of Madness tried to get up but only stay on the ground, which resulted in him dematerializing from the field.**

"And he's outta here." Yang sighs in relief.

"That's another Servant out of the fight for now," Blake says, relieved that the Mad Servant has now left, much to the other's relief.

"**As you can see, our black friend has retired for the evening." Rider mused before he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the sky. "Lancer's Master. I don't know where you're watching from, but don't use petty tricks to spoil a battle between knights!"**

"You tell him Rider!" Nora cheered.

"Kayneth truly is a petty man." Winter points out disappointed such a man with a successful career would act in such a way. In all honesty, she couldn't stop comparing this man to her father more of a reason for her growing dislike of him.

"**Withdraw Lancer." The King of Conquerors ordered while the said Servant stood while doing nothing, still struggling form the Command Spell as his hands trembled when holding his weapons. "If you insist on humiliating him any further, then I shall assist Saber. The two of us will annihilate your Servant together. What will you do?" He smirked in the end.**

"You better listen to the big if you know what good for you, Kayneth," Coco smirked with satisfaction as she enjoyed the king talking down to the Master.

**In Kayneth's position, he snarled at how the tables turned against him this way but quickly calmed himself. "Withdraw, Lancer. That's enough for tonight."**

"Smartest thing that man has done so far," Jaune comments, feeling pleased that Kayneth gave up.

"Agreed." Ren nodded towards his team leader.

**At that command, his hands begin to relax, showing that he is no longer under the influence fo the Command Spell. "My thanks, King of Conquerors." The Celtic knight thanked the king.**

"Glad that Lancer is now free from that order." Pyrrha smiled happy that the Servant is free from the burden.

"**It was nothing." The Servant of the Mount casually said with a goofy smile on his face. "I enjoy watching the flowers of a battlefield in bloom."**

"'The flowers of a battlefield in bloom.'" Ozpin echoed in interest. "That is oddly an interesting quote."

**Lancer nods in appreciation then turn to Saber, who then nods to him as well. With that, Lancer vanishes, leaving Saber and Rider along with their respective Masters.**

"Now, it's just Saber and Rider left." Velvet said. "I hope they don't have to fight next."

"Don't worry, bun-bun. I'm sure Rider will leave on a good note." Coco tells her teammate in a positive note.

**The docks now remained silent, only the sound of the waves of the ocean hitting the beach docks and the sound of the winds as they blew across the cold night. It was as if the battle never happened despite the damage around the area.**

**Saber was the first to break that silence. "What exactly was your intent when you first arrived, King of Conquerors?"**

"Wasn't just to try and recruit one of the Servants?" Ghira says, confused why the King of Knights asked that question.

"Perhaps, there was more to it," Penny said.

**(OST: If You Leave)**

"**No idea." The king answered honestly as he cupped his chin. "I don't really think about these things."**

"What?" Weiss says in disbelief. "You mean to tell me he just charges in without thinking?"

Yang, Nora, Qrow, Coco, and Roman laughs at the King of Conquerors' way of handling things.

"**Saber." Rider calls out to her as he focused his gaze towards her twitching left hand. "Settle matters with Lancer first. I shall then face the victor, be that you or Lancer." Saber raises her left hand and looks at it as it twitches, knowing what the fellow king is talking about.**

"But how can Saber fight with an injured hand that been cursed?" Ruby worriedly says, wondering how she can fight without using both her hands.

"There are only two options in this situation," D says. "You have to eliminate the said Servant or destroy the said Noble Phantasm."

"Easier said than done," Kali says admittingly thinking that was a difficult task to handle.

"**Goodbye for now, King of Knights! I hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as I did this one." He then looks down on the chariot for his Master. "Hey boy, don't you have anything nice to say?"**

**He smiled down but only to frown as he bent down to pick up his master by the back of his shirt. Only for him to pass out. "Man, I wish he'd man up a little." Rider sighed in slight annoyance. **

"Now, that would be the day." Qrow scoffs in annoyance while a few of the audience chuckled or snickered at the poor Master while Jaune silently thoughts to himself that he never thought he was glad that he never went and did that.

**He then looks at Saber with a smile on his face while she smiled in return. With a sound of a rope whipped, lighting sparked marking for Rider's leave. "Farewell!" The Servant shouted as his chariot flew to the sky as leaving Saber and Irisveil behind.**

"Glad it ended in a good note despite all the chaos." Ozpin smiled gladly with the fight ended without a casualty.

**Saber smiles as she watches them go. "Saber, your left arm!" Iri shouted in concern, cutting Saber's thoughts as she sees her False Master running up to her.**

"**Yes, it was a serious blunder." The King of Knights admits as looks at her damaged arm. "It's just as Rider said. if I don't deal with Lancer first and undo the curse on this wound, it will damage my chances against the other Servants."**

"Indeed. At this moment, Saber is currently at a disadvantage." Winter points out.

**Irisviel walks closer to Saber and gently takes her left-hand with both her hands. "Thank you, Saber." The homunculus said as she gently squeezed the Servants hand. "I survived thanks to you."**

Most of the girls cooed at the sweet moment the False Master did with the Servant.

**Saber gently smiles towards the woman. "I was able to focus on the battle before me because you were protecting my back." The Servant said as she compliments her.**

The girls cooed even louder.

"**Saber." Iri whispers thanking the King of Knights.**

"**The battle has begun, Irisveil." Saber said as they let go of each other. "This was merely the first night o the battle to come."**

Everyone watched in a severe moment after what Iri just said.

"**Indeed." Iri sighed as she and Saber look around of the aftermath of the battle. They see the countless destruction in the docks **

"**They were all powerful adversaries. Not a single one of them can be taken lightly." Saber said.**

"**So this is the Holy Grail War." Iri said as she looks up at the night sky.**

"So that's the Holy Grail War," Ruby repeated in awe but tilted her head in confusion. "Well, it's not exactly an 'army vs. army' kind of war more like a 'battle royal' kind of war."

"Huh. That's actually a good description of it after seeing this battle." Yang agrees with her younger sister, along with a few others.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**(OST: Nervous)**

**Somewhere in the docks, the Master of Berserk laughed, a broken laugh at that.**

"Kariya!" Jaune says in surprise. "Why is he laughing?"

"It might have to do that his Servant was able to stand his ground against Archer." Ren deduced.

"Not to mentioned he was able to make Tokiomi force Archer to leave," Coco added.

"**They all turned and ran away from my Berserker." Kariya laughs as he leaned against the wall. "I also humiliated that arrogant bastard! Tokiomi, if only I could see your bitter face." He laughed before he covered his mouth and started coughing. He got down on his knees and began throwing up blood, along with a few living Crest Worms wriggling about.**

"Gross!" Ruby gagged as she looked away long with a few others.

"His condition is getting worse…" Glynda sorrowly said, pushing aside the disturbing scene as she watches the poor man in pain.

"Those things are going to be the death of him." Winter sadly said, feeling the same way as Glynda.

"**Damn Berserker for going out of control and attacking Saber…" Kariya gasps in pain.**

"Wait, what?" Velvet's eyes widen at what she heard. "So he didn't order Berserker to attack Saber? It was all on his doing?"

"Why did Berserker do that?" Nora wondered.

"D did say that out of all the Servant Classes, Berserker was the difficult one to control." Penny deduces. "Perhaps that may have been the reason."

"_You have no idea how far-off the truth your answer is."_ D thought to himself, knowing the real truth to Berskerer's rageful assault.

**He looked at his bloodied hand and clenched it. "I won't last much longer at this rate. But if I can control it, I can win."**

"Berserker Class Servants tend to dry their Master's dry due to large consumption of Mana they require," D explains. "Due to this, not only Kariya is suffering from Mana loss but the Crest Worms inside him ae violently being active."

Everyone nearly winced and gagged at that information, feeling even more sorry for him.

**He got back on his feet, not before leaning his back against the wall before walking away as he dragged his body against the wall. "Wait for me, Sakura." He mutters in pain.**

"You can do this, Kariya…" Ruby whispers, feeling both sad and admiration for the man for making it this far despite all the pain he is experiencing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Kotomine's position, he opens his eyes as he hears footsteps coming from behind him.**

"Back to Kotomine now," Yang comments, wondering what will happen now.

"**Excuse me, Kirei-sama." The female Assassin greeted her master.**

**The Master of Assasin turns his back towards her. "What is it?"**

"**I've come to report that I found something of note outside the church." The Servant of the Shadow bowed and raised her hands, showing a dead bat to him.**

"A bat?" Weiss raised, but then a thought came to her. "No… a familiar."

"Could that be one of Kiritsugu's familiar assigned around the church?" Pyrrha guessed.

"**A familiar?" The priest questioned, recognizing the creature.**

"**Yes. It was outside the field, but it was clearly sent to observe this church."**

**Kotomine took the familiar and looked closely at it before noticing a small camera tied to its leg. The priest could tell that there was something more to this creature than he could expect.**

"Uh oh… looks like someone getting suspicious." Blake says, not liking the look on his face.

"Do you think he knows it belongs to Kiritsugu?" Nora asks.

"I'm not sure, Nora," Ren answers for her. "We can only watch what happens next."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a hidden location that nobody knows of, Ryuunosuke's shadow was seen dancing by a pillar covered in a splatter of blood.**

Everyone tense at the sudden change of scenery along with the disturbing content it showed.

"W-Where-?" Before Ruby could finish her sentence, it was cut by a crazed Master's voice.

"**Awesome! That was seriously awesome!" The Master of Caster cheered in excitement as he goofily wondered around, jumping around playing around while his Servant focused mostly on his attention on a glowing crystal ball. "Hey, Mister Bluebeard! That was all real, right? It was all real and not some kind of special effect, right? I can't get enough of it! So, the Grail War, right? You'll take part in all that too, right?"**

"Ryuunosuke…!" Qrow growled.

"So that lunatic finally appears." James narrowed his eyes.

"So all this time, they were watching everything in that glowing crystal ball of theirs," Roman says.

"But where are they?" Ruby asked the question again this time with much more resolved anger.

"From what I guess is their hideout." Tai answers for her daughter.

**He waited for a response from Caster. "Mister?" He said, noticing that something was wrong.**

"Oh, right, creepy was talking to creepo," Yang said, dubbing the Master and Servant's nicknames.

"**It came true…" Caster muttered while his voice cracked.**

Everyone blinked at what the crazed Caster just said.

"It… came true…?" Jaune slowly said, not understanding what the Servant said.

"The heck is he talking about?" Coco said, slowly getting creeped out.

"**It came true?" The serial killer echoed, confused in what the homicidal Servant said. "Uh…"**

**Caster finally turned to him, and to his surprise, he is crying.**

Even everyone was shocked and taken back about what they are watching.

"He's… he's crying?" Weiss says in complete disbelief.

"I-I don't, why is he crying?" Sienna stutters not comprehending this scene at all.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder in his show," Roman admits also getting creeped out while Neo nodded, showing a disturbing expression.

"**Look at her!" Caster happily cried out. He points his finger towards the crystal ball. "Her very existence is the answer! Her dignified face, her noble posture… She is none other than the maiden of my destiny!"**

Everyone listening slowly became more creeped out and disturbed by the second—especially the women who are watching.

Glynda couldn't help swallow a lump on her throat. "What in the name of all Dust and holy is that generic lunatic babbling about!"

**Ryuunosuke places his hands on his pockets and walks closer to the crystal ball and had a closer look. He then looks towards the crying Servant. "You know her?"**

"H-Her?" Velvet squeaked fearfully. "Who is he talking about?"

"_There are only two women, no, three assuming that Miaya was seen in the fight, which is he referring too?"_ Ozpin says in his head, feeling a sense of dread in what Caster is saying.

"**Indeed!" He looks towards his Master. "She was abandoned by God and perished in shame. But she has been revived at last!"**

Ozpin's entire body froze, hearing such a familiar yet hearting breaking description the crazed Servant just said. The old man of a lost civilization did his best to calm himself down, fortunate everyone watching where to focus on the screen, either being too shocked and disturbed to notice him. But a specific diety didn't.

"_I wonder, Ozma… how will you react when you see Gilles de Rais's past…" _D wonders in his head how will the reincarnator will respond towards a similar yet different story of the two.

"**What could a miracle of this scale be other than the fulfillment of my wishes?!" Caster gleefully said as he walked up to the crystal ball as his Master watches him. The Servant then touches the ball with both his hands and looks towards him.**

"**Oh, my maiden… My holy virgin…" Caster narrows his eyes towards the image he sees. The image of Arturia Pendragon. "I will come for you soon."**

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Episode 5**

**Howl of a mad Beast**

**-153:48:51**

**(The countdown goes down by 2 seconds)**

* * *

"Holy shit…" Yang swore, creeped out in the ending.

"What in the mother of all Dust did I just see?!" Weiss screamed out, disturbed.

"Does… does Caster know Saber?" Nora shuddered, hoping that she is wrong.

"For everyone's sanity, I will just say, no, they do not know each other directly," D answers much to everyone's relief.

"Then why the hell did Caster acted… _that_ way?" Jaune ask.

"Perhaps a mistake in identity?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Can we please not talk about it…" Ruby asks, shuddering. "I'm not sure I actually want to know the answer." Everyone silently nodded, thinking they don't want to know themselves. With that, they waited for the preview.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: MEMORIA by Eir Aoi)**

Like the last episode, this one is blank.

"The next episode, you can watch the scene then." D reminded thems much to a viewer's joy, finally getting the chance to see most of the Servant's past in the ending scene properly again.

**(Ending theme ends)**

* * *

**(OST: To be continued)**

"Time for the preview!" Ruby cheered.

**The preview opens, showing Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald's Command Spell as it showed full view as the screen slowly zooms in.**

"Isn't that Kayneth's Command Spell?" Ghira says.

"**I swear that I will bring you Saber's head." Lancer declared.**

"It's Lancer's voice!" Jaune said. "I'm guessing he's trying to convince his Master to finish his duel with Saber."

"I hope he gets the chance." Pyrrha hoped.

"**The next strike will be for real." Saber threatened towards her enemy.**

"Saber? Is she threatening someone?" Penny tilted her head confused

"**Aren't you the one who's mistaken?" An unknown woman's voice questioned.**

"Another new character?" Coco said, slightly surprised.

"**They can enjoy the magical atelier of Kayneth El-Melloi." The Master of Lancer proudly said.**

"Looks like Kayneth is preparing for battle," James said as he was interested in this atelier, he is talking about.

**The screen quickly drops down now showing Kiritsugu's Command Spell.**

"Now its Kiritsugu's Command Spell?" Winter said as she raised an eyebrow.

"**You seek to lecture me?" Kotomine's voice questioned.**

"Who's Kotomine talking to?" Yang wondered. "And what's this about a lecture?"

"Maybe he's talking to Tokiomi." Blake guessed.

**Suddenly in the background of the Command Spell, bright yellow shards scattered around.**

"Whoa… what with the light show?" Qrow said, surprised by the sudden action the shards did.

"**I've come for you, O Holy Virgin." Caster's voice greeted his target.**

Every one shuddered, while the woman shook even harder, hearing those words coming from the mouth of Caster.

"Oh! Sweet Oum, I did not need to hear that!" Sienna shuddered.

"My ears! Oh, my pretty ears!" Nora screamed as she covered her ears with her hands.

"That… that… Chester! Has issues!" Weiss gagged while the others silently nodded in agreement doing the best to keep themselves checked.

**(OST ends)**

* * *

**Next Episode**

**Night of Strategems**

* * *

"And that's for today, everyone!" D says as the lights in the cinema room slowly turned on, making sure not to harm the viewer's eyes. "I know all of you would like to talk about what you've all seen, and discuss some important matters between one another but I suggest that you all go rest up and head straight to your quarters, you can all talk in the next day."

"But-" Ruby said but was cut off by D.

"No buts. Remember what I said before this episode started I want all of you to adjust yourselves before you can start what you all personally want to do. Right now I want you all to rest up, the young students already know where the rooms are so there's no problem in guiding you there, plus you'll find that your personal or new Scrolls already with you the moment you arrived here."

To a few, there were surprised that their Scroll is with them the moment they pocketed there clothing.

"Tomorrow, after a good meal, we can discuss what comes next." D finishes earning a few nods, and thanks.

After that, everyone slowly walked out of the room, while Ruby stayed back.

"Need something, Red?" D asks.

"I want to say thanks for giving us this kind of chance for our world," Ruby says as she smiles towards the diety, which in return, he just raises an eyebrow.

"Don't thank me, thank T and Zelretch." D shrugs. "He and the old man planned this, and I just got dragged into it."

"Even so, I still want to thank you." Ruby smiled as she begins to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Ruby stopped and turned back to the diety. "Why are you really doing this? Even after learning what you can learn in this place, why did you decide to come here? Is it just to help people or to be somehow close to your mother?"

The young girl was a bit startled by that last question. "How…?" She shakes her head and composes herself. "Right… you're a god. You already know this stuff."

D shrugs. "Your answer?"

Ruby stared at he god for a moment thinking for a proper answer than just smiled at him. "I don't need a reason for doing what I need to do to protect what matters most. And I won't lie about being a Huntress to feel close to my mom. It's just…" She shifted nervously as a hint of red appeared on her cheeks. "I made a promise to myself ever since her passing, that I would become the very hero I've always seen in her."

D's eyes widen a bit at that answer. "I see… I'm sure she would be very proud of what you're striving to be."

"Thanks!" She says sweetly, then felt that there was nothing else to discuss. She bowed her head and walked out of the room, leaving the diety behind.

He stayed in the room for a moment before chuckling. "You were right, old man. She is similar to that, Faker, but you're wrong about one thing. She's way too innocent, well, before the fall of Beacon, of course." The room's light shut off while at the same time, the deity disappeared in the darkness, leaving only an empty room.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

_**A/N: And that's this chapter! Sorry, I took so long at this one. I have been working a lot these past few weeks. Glad you all have been so patient with me. I hope you look forwards to the next chapters!**_

* * *

_**Next Update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (Chapters x3)**_


	8. Intermission

**Intermission**

Inside one of the rooms provided by T sleeps Team RWBY. In their new sleeping quarters, it is just as identical to their dorm room in Beacon Academy. The slight difference is that the place is much larger than their old one, plus there are two bathrooms, and the room came with the clothing that they thought was left behind in their dorm room, much to their joy and relief.

The girls slept in their respective bunk beds (which is more reinforced than their custom made one), similar to their old ones—the team was peacefully sleeping in their sleeping garment, all tuckered out from the excitement of merely watching a war from another universe.

That peace unfortunately ended.

"COCKADOODLEDOO!"

"AAAA!" All the girls sleeping screamed as they shot out from their beds, both shocked and startled by the unexpected noise.

Both Ruby and Yang fell from the top of their bunk beds and hit the floor. Weiss quickly got to her feet but was crushed by the falling Rose, and Blake just covered her cat ears, trying to block out the pain.

"What was that?!" Yang groaned as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Get off of me, you dolt!" Weiss groaned in pain as she tried to push Ruby away.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized to her partner as she promptly got up and helped her up.

"I think that was chicken," Blake said as she rubbed her cat ears.

"A chicken?" RW_Y all said confusion. They quickly agreed that it was the sound of a chicken that made that noise. But the question was, where did a chicken come from?

They heard a knock on their door.

"Ruby? Girls? Are you all up?" The sound of Jaune's voice came from the door.

"Where all up, Jaune!" Ruby answered as she opened the door revealing their sister team, Team JNPR, along with the two team members of Team CFVY.

"You all heard that, right?" Nora's said as her head popped out from behind her team leader's back.

"Yeah, we heard it…" Blake muttered, still rubbing her cat ears while noticing Velvet doing the same thing with her bunny ears while she sheepishly smiles towards her fellow Faunus.

"I'm surprised that there is even a chicken in this pocket dimension," Ren comments while everyone agreed how odd that would be.

"I hope that didn't disturb the others." Weiss pointed out.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Coco answered. "I went ahead and checked up with our professors, and I noticed that there not all in their rooms. Heck, I checked on everyone else as well. It looks like we are the only ones who slept in."

"Then, where is everyone?" Yang asks.

"I guess that there all in the cafeteria having breakfast," Pyrrha answered.

"Right! I guess we should all get ready and go get something to eat for ourselves." Ruby suggested earning a nod from everyone as they all got ready to start the day.

_Half an hour later…_

After finishing freshening up and wearing their combat gear, they all made their way to the cafeteria. As they entered the room, they all see everyone inside.

They see Torchwick and Neo eating their meals on a separate table slightly farther from everyone, the same with Sienna, who is eating by herself while slightly glaring at the two thieves, but the said two just ignored her.

The teens remembered the reason for this. After they finished watching the viewing yesterday, the White Fang leader confronted the two and demanded answers. Roman was too stubborn and simply said, 'it's only business,' much to her growing irritation but held herself back due to the 'no fighting' rule's restrictions. But that didn't stop herself from threatening the thief as she declared that she would find a loophole and force the answer out of him. That made him slightly flinch, not helping that Sienna used her Faunus traits to scare him but scoffed as he walked away to his quarters along with Neo. This got Ozpin and his group thinking if they can find a loophole to interrogate the thief.

Ghira, Kali, Tai, Winter, and even Penny were in the same seats with their meals as they discussed with one another. Seeing that it was a table filled with family and friends, they most likely talked with one another just to each other since each of them is connected with the girls of Team RWBY.

The Belladonnas were glad that Winter was nothing like her father and pleased to know that Weiss is the same but sadden to learned how much the White Fang has given them such a hard time for what Jacque has done. However, Sienna wasn't convinced about the Schnees but kept quiet about what the White Fang had done. The respective parent figures chat with each other, sharing their stories and the children's while Penny smiled, happy to learn more from her first friends. This earned a few chuckles and laughs from the adults, making RWBY feel somewhat shiver as they think that the adults are sharing some uncomfortable stories about them but are happy to know that they are connecting.

And finally, they see Ozpin, Glynda, James, and Qrow at the same table together, but what caught them by surprise is a familiar deity sitting among them.

"Oh! Good morning students." The deity T, the very one responsible for bringing them here, smiled as he waves his hands to them, getting everyone's attention.

"T!" Ruby smiles as she used her Semblance to come up to him quickly. "Your back!"

"I'm back." T smiled said as he rubbed the young girl's head.

"Good morning, students." Ozpin greeted the children as they all caught up with Ruby. "I trust you all slept well?"

"We have a professor." Weiss nodded along with the others.

"Well… expect for the rude awakening." Yang bluntly said.

"So, you all heard that too, huh?" Qrow laughed. "Gotta admit, it was deafening."

T chuckled. "I apologize for D's pet chicken." Those who were eating nearly choked on their meal while those had their eyes widen in what they just heard.

"Pet… chicken?" Jaune slowly said, trying to process that a god has a pet… and it's a _chicken_.

T still held his trademark smile and nodded. There was a moment of silence, then almost everyone laughed at the idea, while the mature ones simply smiled and chuckled, not expecting a god to have that kind of pet.

After finishing with the laughs, the students began their breakfast and spent cleaning their dishes. T had requested everyone to stay in the cafeteria for a moment so he could speak to them all.

"So, I trust you enjoyed yourselves here?" T asks the residents of Remnant.

"Yup!" Nora answered. "Everything we've seen so far was awesome!"

"Yea! There were so many weapons, magic, action, and weapons!" Ruby cheerfully says as he bounced on her seats.

"Indeed. It was very educational at the same time." Glynda nodded but slightly frowned. "Although there were some parts that I found… discouraging."

This caught everyone's attention as they slightly shuddered at the unpleasant scenes before and during the Holy Grail War.

T's smile slightly turned sad as she knew what the professor was talking about. "Ah, yes… I apologize for failing to mention such scenes."

"No need to apologize. One would expect such tragedies in a war." Ozpin says as he recalled his past lives for a similar scenery.

"Even so, such is the way of the Moonlit World." T sadly comments.

"The Moonlit World?" Winter repeats.

"It's another saying for Magus when they interact with supernatural topics that are outside the boundaries of normal societies." This earned interest by a few at learning this topic.

"But enough with that." The deity continues getting everyone's full attention. "For the students, I have already discussed with your professors how will you continue with your day before you start with the next screening. You will continue with your studies as you normally do at Beacon Academy. Taiyang and Qrow have both willingly volunteered to help with your studies and training."

"Dad and uncle Qrow are going to teach us?!" Ruby gasped, feeling happy to learn again from both her father and uncle, while Yang felt conflicted by that fact but was delighted none the less.

"The adults are free to do as they please. Either you can learn things from the library, have some fun in the game room, or simply do some training it's your choice. And don't be shy to let me know if there something you like to request. I'll see what I can do to help." This earned a nod from the adults.

"I believe that is all. Are there any questions?" T asked before finishing up.

"I do," Blakes says, getting a nod from her. "Where's D?"

"D is currently doing his things, but you will see him again in the cinema room." T answers. "You'll all hear and an announcement when it's time to go there." Blake nodded, satisfied with the response.

"How do we call you? I mean, you can't expect us to shout your name when you go disappearing on us." Roman was the next to ask, while the others did see the point of his question.

"You can message me by using your Scrolls. My contact number is already added to your device." Everyone was shocked in learning that they quickly checked their Scrolls to see that T's name and contact were added to their contact list.

"What about you?" Ruby asked. "Are you going away again?"

"I am." T simply smiled at the young girl. "As I said before, I too have my duties to do, but I will visit when I have the time."

"And Zelretch?"

T simply sighed but held his smile. "As much as I wish to answer that, even I can't tell what that old man does from time to time."

"Well, that's enlightening," Sienna mumbles, still feeling sore about the vampire's first meeting with them.

"That's just how the old man is." T chuckled while seeing that there were no more questions left. "Well, I guess that's it for now, bets that you all don't waste the day now."

Everyone began to leave the cafeteria to start the day, but Ozpin remained.

"Oz?" James notices this.

"I simply wish to speak with T in private, that is all." The Headmaster of Beacon said with a smile towards his fellow Headmaster. James wasn't sure at first but nodded as he left the cafeteria, leaving the two alone.

"So… what do you wish to speak about? Ozma." T asked, still holding his smile.

Ozpin took a deep breath and sighed. "Ozma. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Would you prefer that I called you by your current one? After all, that name belonged to Ozma, the Wondering Remnant." T said, earning a sad chuckle from the immortal.

"Whichever you decide, but I appreciate it if you don't call me that in front of the others." Ozpin requested.

"Of course, that is a secret that is not mine to tell." T nodded in understanding. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I wish to discuss about Caster." T slightly frowns at the question but understood at what the man meant.

"I see… what do you wish to know?"

"Who is he?" T was silent for a moment as he was thinking but quickly gave his answer.

"It's best that you figure that yourself." Ozpin slightly frowned at the answer. "But…" He then perked up hearing deity continue. "All I can say that his case is somewhat similar to you and Salem's. The only difference is that it all began with betrayal. But not in a way that your thinking, mind you."

"I… I see…" Ozpin mutters as looked down on the table. He was not sure how to respond.

"Listen…" Ozpin looked up to see a sad smile from the deity. "I understand why you are asking this question while learning more about Caster's clear obvious pain regarding a holy virgin he mentioned. You should know that you are not the only one hurting. Just keep watching the rest of the viewing, and I'm certain that you might find an answer that you have been longing for all your years in Remnant."

The old man remained silent after hearing T's speech. After taking everything, he said he simply smiled at the deity. "Thank you, T. I appreciate this conversation with you, truly I do, and I hope that I do find an answer in the next following viewings." T smiles slightly grew as he nodded to him. Ozpin stood up and walked out of the cafeteria while thinking T again, leaving the deity all by himself.

The deity then had a sad smile on his face as he sighed. "I truly hope that this viewing will make you tell your secret to your circle and possibly to your students. After what happened in Atlas, trust is the most important factor in order to best your former beloved."

On that note, T disappeared with a flash of light, leaving an empty cafeteria.

* * *

_Inside the Grey Void Alter…_

T reappears himself in the living room in a flash of light, similar to the Grey Void. Still, the difference was that everything about the place was in the opposite position. The furniture and the paths that lead to the said rooms are in opposite locations from Grey Void. This is the Grey Void Alter, another pocket dimension that reflects the Grey Void.

T begins to walk towards this pocket dimension's cafeteria. The moment he reached the doors, he opened it and smiled towards the different sets of people eating their breakfast but shifted their heads towards the smiling T.

"Good morning, everyone. Did you all sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Answered a mature female voice. This woman wore a red battle dress, as long black hair, and held a smile that seemed that she was trying to seduce T. This is Cinder Fall, the False Maiden. And sitting next to her are Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai.

"Good to know." T smiled back, pleased with the answer, then he turns to another group. "And what about yourselves?'

"We have, thanks for asking Mr. T," Said a young boy farmer boy. This is Oscar Pine, the next incarnation of Ozpin. Sitting with him are Maria Calavera, the Ace-Ops, and Robyn Hill.

And in a separate table sat Raven Branwen, all by herself staying quiet as she observes the god.

T simply smiled and nodded to the young boy. He turned his attention to a particular woman who was sitting with Cinder's group. "And what about you, my dear? I trust you have no problems?"

"None so far." An older woman who appears in her thirties said with a small smile that was enough to make everyone shudder for some reason. Still, Cinder's group and the Ace-Op knew the real reason they felt it, for this is Salem, the Queen of the Grimm, only that her appearance was precisely how she originally was before she fell in the Grimm Pool. T smiled to himself that his illusion worked perfectly to avoid unwanted disorder due to her real appearance.

"Very good." T happily says as he then sat with Cinder's group. "Let's discuss what you're all going to do today before the next viewing."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I promise to start the next episode in the next Chapter!**_

* * *

**Next Update: RWBY Watches Hunters of Justice**


End file.
